SasuSaku My Black Winged Guardian Angel
by dianalovesrock17
Summary: During the 4th Ninja war, where information is the most valuable resource for being able to forsee your enemy's next moves, Sakura Haruno is sent to spy on Akatsuki, where she'll find herself trapped, wishing to escape and later dying to stay.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's my story. I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. I wrote this in order to show everyone how I think Sasuke should've been if nothing bad had happened to him when he was little. His personality doesn't change a lot -or so I expect- he does become more aware of others and their feelings and more importantly of his own -with the help of Sakura of course- all this during their developing romance. But he'll still be the Sasuke we know._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1** _

* * *

**~Sakura~**

When I received my mission, I just couldn't believe it. Why were they sending me to spy on Akatsuki? I'm not a good spy. Good spies usually had a special eye jutsu or they were good at escaping. I had neither skill. I'm a medical ninja with a close fighting range. This is why my mission didn't made sense. Neither the fact they had sent me alone.

But when you are a ninja there's not much you can do about your missions. I could complain, like Naruto did, but I would probably end up punched by Tsunade-sama. And that hurts like hell. So I just followed the orders. Besides with this entire problem with the 4rd Ninja War, the last thing we had was information. Well, we knew what they were after, the nine-tailed fox which was inside Naruto, but we didn't know how far they would go to get it. But I think they won't stop at anything since I heard they had sent Naruto to an island in a "mission". If they were going to the extreme of hiding him then things must be really messed up.

I stopped my mind babbling to think what I was doing. According to Tsunade their hideout must be around here, but it must be very well hidden since I didn't see anything. This is when Hyuga members used their Byakugan, too see if they saw chakra somewhere. People like Hinata and Neji who had the Byakugan and like Sasu-. Ok I'll skip that one.

I didn't know what to do so I stayed there very well hidden –or so I thought- expecting someone to get out of the hideout. But I never thought someone was going to enter the hideout. I never saw that one coming. I didn't felt or heard anyone approaching until he spoke not even 3 meters behind me.

"Sakura Haruno, huh? What a surprise." The voice said. I had heard that voice before but I couldn't remember where, I was shocked. And the he-knows-my-name thing didn't help. I turned and saw him. He was taller than me; he had an Akatsuki robe, and a twisted orange mask. Now I remember, I saw him when I "declared my love" to Naruto and very stupidly –and without success- tried to kill Sasuke. Madara. Madara Uchiha more specifically. Another thing that didn't help was the fact that I'd thought "Sasuke" and "Uchiha". Those were forbidden words to me.

"Looking for something?" He asked kindly and at the same time sardonically. I didn't know much about him, but I knew he was an excellent fighter with a freaking powerful Sharingan that made him teleport. And even though I knew I it wouldn't help, I attacked him.

He disappeared in thin air! And then suddenly he was behind me, he grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully, I turned and kicked him, I actually hit him! He flew backwards because of the impact and landed on his feet several meters away.

"You know you won't last long, do you? I don't understand why they sent you to spy. That's not your thing." Madara said.

Okay one thing was admitting that to yourself and a whole other one it's to have someone else tell you that. I got mad and said. "I bet I can last more than you think."

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Shut up yourself puddle man!"

"Who are you calling a puddle man?"

"You, who else?"

That had been going on for hours! They just never shut up! It's like having my old team again! Just make Suigetsu blond and Karin pink-haired –and prettier- and you had Team 7 again. This is what I didn't like. Reminders of the biggest mistake I've made, memories of a past that was better than the present. Too bad I hadn't realized that before I stupidly ran away,

"Shut up you two!" I yelled at them.

They both shut upped. Finally! 2 months outside and hearing them fighting everyday was hell. No, worse than hell.

"You shouldn't make Sasuke mad guys." Yuugo –the calmest one of the team when he wasn't killing- said.

"Say that to Karin…." Suigetsu said.

"ME? You were the one who started everything!"

"That's not true you-"

Here it comes again.

"ENOUGH!" I took out my sword. "The next person that speaks dies, got that?"

They all nodded. Minutes, thank God, in silence passed when we finally got to the hideout. When we entered they all went to their rooms. I went and grabbed a snack –before I died of starvation- and after that went to sleep.

The next day Madara woke me up, it wasn't early, but I could have slept more.

"I have work for you, dress and come to the west side." He said and then left.

The west side? That's were prisoners were. Damnit, always giving the dirty work to others. After I took a shower and dressed, I went look for him. When I found him I asked. "Geez, can't you kill him yourself?"

Madara said. "I got more important things to do."

"Well, at least tell me when you caught him." I demanded, still guessing it was a guy.

"It was yesterday, spying outside. Before I go, tell me what you found out," he said.

"They are sending Naruto away to that island you said. Actually they sent him like 9 days ago." I answered.

"I suppose he's not alone."

"No, there are ninjas of all places everywhere and the eight-tails is also there."

"Ok then, finish that, I gotta go."

"Are you so old now you can't even kill a prisoner?"

He gave me a deadly stare and said. "I have more important things to do. Now stop acting like a spoiled boy and do as I said." He left.

I hated that phrase. "Do as I said." Made me feel like a slave. I got inside the room, expecting to see a dirty guy. I can't explain the surprise I got when I saw a girl. A familiar girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**~Sakura~**

When I woke up I heard a buzz. I think that was what made me open my eyes. I didn't realize until later that the sound were voices coming from outside the cell- wait, WHAT THE HELL am I doing in a cell?

Finally memories came to me. Very pathetic memories that included threatening my enemy and being knocked out 30 seconds later. I was about to hit my head when I discovered I couldn't move my hands. They were chained to the ceiling. This is great, now how am I supposed to get out?

When I thought I couldn't panic more a door opened, the light from outside blinded me for a second, and when my eyes had gone used to it, a stranger closed the door. Everything was dark; the only light that crept into the room was the one from under the door and the one from a tiny window on the door. But the stranger's shadow blocked it. I strained my ears to listen to the footsteps but I heard none. The stranger either moved like a cat or had stayed still somewhere.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said. It was strange, the voice didn't sound completely mad like I thought it could. It sounded shocked, disbelieved, sad and with just a tinie tiny hint of anger. Maybe that's why I didn't recognize it at first.

"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't hear an answer; instead I heard footsteps, and worse, the sound of a sword coming out of its protector. I was doomed. I was going to die now. Or so I thought.

He stopped like a meter away from me, I closed my eyes, waiting for the sword's impact but I felt nothing. When I opened my eyes, the dim light let me saw a hair so familiar I was overwhelmed. Because it was his hair.

"S-Sasuke?" My shock made my voice tremble.

"Long time no see, Sakura." He said sadly.

I don't know why I felt so calm, so secure when I identified his voice. I should be more terrified! Hadn't he tried to kill me twice? Those two times, Captain Yamato and Naruto had saved me. But now no one would! ...Strangely, even after this I kept feeling calmed.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" he asked.

"Can't tell." I answered. If he was asking that meant he didn't knew –obviously-, and as a good ninja I wasn't going to reveal my mission.

Now he sounded amused. "Really? 'Cause they told me a spy had been captured."

Damn it all! "Oh really…"

"Why are you spying Sakura? You are not good for that!"

Now I sounded pissed. "Why do you all think that? Madara told me the same! You don't know anything-"

"You being here says a lot." He interrupted.

Then I saw what I was expecting and at the same time hoping not to see. Sasuke lifted his sword and threw it in my direction, I closed my eyes.

I heard a metal breaking and since my arms were no longer attached to the ceiling I fell.

"Why did you close your eyes for?" Sasuke asked clearly confused. He sank down until his face was at the same level mine was.

"What are you going to do with me?" Better deal with it soon.

He stood up and to my surprise said. "Found a way to get you the hell out of here."

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

At first I didn't understood why she looked so astonished that I was helping her. But then it came to me, months ago I tried to kill her, I wouldn't have care at that moment but now I did. And worse, I had left her years ago, I hadn't care she had said she loved me or the fact that she was willing to come with me, but, again, I cared now.

"You are helping me?" She tilted her head to the side, confused, like those words didn't made sense on this occasion.

"Wait here, don't try to escape… ok screw that, just don't make anything stupid." I said, turned around, and went outside. I didn't exactly have a plan. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Madara appeared in front of me.

"I thought you said you had important things to do." I accused him. Not that I cared, but I needed to buy time and think of a way to get Sakura away from here. Well, first save her from execution and then get her out of here.

"I thought I said you had to kill her." He threw back at me. No time now, I was going to have to act it.

"Well yes… but I thought it better, she has potential you know."

"Well…she does…but I never thought you would hesitate on killing her. That is not how you are." He said suspiciously.

"I know, but she can help me a lot. We need another medical ninja. One is not enough this days." There, I hoped this helped. At least this was true.

"Are you sure that's the reason? She's your old teammate, from Konoha, the place you hate; you are not going to turn to be in love, right?"

"Of course not! She is an excellent medical ninja, she can be of help and-"

He laughed and said. "Hey, I was just kidding. Geez, you can't take a joke. I'll go talk with her." He went and opened the door. Sakura looked up and acted defensively immediately. Not like she could do much, her hands were still trapped in the cuffs.

Madara said. "We will let you live."

Sakura's face turned from wary to confusion and at the same time hope when she asked. "Really?"

Madara answered. "Yes… but you'll stay here and become part of Sasuke's team."

"What?" Sakura asked, surprise making her voice louder than usual. I tried to tell her, by eye-contact, that everything would be ok, but she wouldn't look at me.

"And if I refuse to join?" She asked.

"You die." Madara answered simply. "So?"

Before she could say anything stupid I said. "Let me talk to her in private first, I'm sure she'll agree." I made it sound like I was going to hit her until she said yes so that that way he would go.

And it worked. "Ok, I'll be outside, don't be too harsh." Madara said amused and left.

As soon as he closed the door, I went to sit next to her.

"You said you were going to help me." She accused.

"I am helping you! I just need t-"

"Helping me? How was having me join you help me?" She was clearly mad, but I could see a hint of fear in her face. "If I join you, I would become a traitor, I wouldn't be able to-" I covered her mouth with my hand and said.

"Just listen ok? I didn't exactly intended to make you join us, but it was the only way I found to save you! Otherwise you would be dead. But now I have a plan, you "join me", and in an opportunity I'll get you out of here." I whispered. "So are you with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

* * *

_So how have you've been liking my story so far? I'd like to know what you think, so please don't be shy and leave a message. Thanks if you do and I hope you keep following it._

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I hated what I was going to do. However, I didn't have a choice. Sasuke was right, that was the only way to escape, but most importantly to survive. Although I loathed how he said "join us", I hated to remember he was part of that group.

"Okay, I'm in." I said.

"Okay and I promise you I'll get you out of here as soon as I can." He said and stood up, heading for the door.

"Hey Sasuke? Why are you helping me?" I asked. No explanation had come to me to explain his behavior.

"I'll tell you later." He answered and went to call Madara.

Then they both entered. Madara -clearly suspicious- said. "Ok so you have agreed."

"Yes." I answered firmly.

"Fine then, but I'll be paying a lot of attention to you. I still don't trust you; now go train with Sasuke, your fighting level is very low, I want to see improvements soon, got that?"

"Yes." After my answer he left.

Sasuke said. "Let's go." And offered me his hand so I could stand up. He had never, ever, made this gentleman act, not even when we were friends –or the closest thing there was to friendship- I couldn't believe he was doing it now.

However I took it, his hand closed strongly, but not painfully, around mine and he pulled me up.

"Now I want you to separate your hands as much as you can, I'll cut the cuffs."

I did what he said. When I was ready he made a jutsu. I remember it from the first time I saw him after he left, it was called Chidori Nagashi. With that he cut the chain and I was finally free.

On our way to the place where we were going to train I healed the injuries in my wrists. They weren't serious but since I was going to have to fight Sasuke I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. However, I forgot a very important thing.

When we arrived Sasuke walked some distance ahead of me and then turned.

"Ok, I'll fight you to see on which level you are and after that we'll see what you need to improve ok?" He sounded so professional. Not his usual self.

"Ok." I said

"Oh and by the way…" He disappeared and suddenly appeared in front of me. "I won't hold back." And the fight started.

Everything was going fine, well without the fact I was getting my butt kicked pretty badly, he was fast, very fast, but even with that speed I was able to dodge almost all of his attacks and hit him every now and then. At first he was fighting normally, but then he started using his sword.

I was doing pretty well when my eyesight started to get blurry. My dodging was failing greatly and seconds before Sasuke threw his sword directly at my face I fainted.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

I thought I was going to kill her! Everything was ok, I discovered she wasn't bad fighter, she only needed speed, she was dodging ok and her punches hurt like you wouldn't imagine, and suddenly her moves became slower, clumsier, at first I thought she had only lost concentration, so I kept fighting. It wasn't until I threw my sword at her and she didn't move when I realized something was wrong.

I missed her head by inches; I almost cut my whole hand trying to change the sword's direction. I did cut myself, blood was dripping from my palm but I didn't care, I was more concerned about Sakura.

"SAKURA!" I screamed. I caught her before she hit the ground. She came back to her senses very quickly.

"What the- What happened?" She asked confused.

However I was hysterical. "Why didn't you moved? I thought I was going to kill you, idiot!" I said harshly. But when I saw the hurt expression on her face I said more kindly. "What happened?"

"I don't kno-"That's when I saw or rather heard the problem, her stomach growled and she blushed. "It's not what-"

"How long have you gone without eating?" I interrupted her pathetic attempts to lie to me.

"I don't know, but that's not the reason I fainted!" She said.

"Sakura I know you well enough to see you are lying, stop trying to, you are not good at it."

That made her explode. "Why do you think you know me so well? You haven't been around the last 3 years! Why are you so sure I haven't change? I'm tired of having people think they know everything about me when they don't!" She practically yelled at me. Those words made me feel guilty and kind of sad, because she was right.

"C'mon lets go get us something to eat." I said, stood up and pull her up with me. I kept my arm around her waist in case she might faint again, and headed for the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

* * *

**~Sakura~**

On our way, I healed his hand – even though he was refusing- thinking it was the least I could do.

I can't believe I forgot I hadn't eaten anything in almost 4 days! That's impossible. And worse I exploded and told Sasuke a lot of things…. I should be grateful; he is helping me and all that….. I'll apologize.

"Umm…. Sasuke?" I said shyly. Saying his name was so new it felt strange and at the very same time very good to say it, I couldn't believe I was actually talking to him

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about…. y' know about all I said before. I shouldn't have said that. You must think I'm ungrateful but I'm not. I can't express all the gratitude I fell." I said.

He was quiet for a moment, like he was letting it all sink in. I thought he wasn't going to answer but then he said.

"Don't apologize, everything you said was true. Saying the truth is not a bad thing. And don't thank me, this is the least I could do for everything I have done to you Sakura."

I was shocked. Again he was acting differently. What was with him? "You have changed a lot, why is that?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you as soon as I'm sure no one can hear us. I only act like this with you and I don't want anybody else to know." He replied.

I didn't exactly know what to say after that, so I just kept silenced. Although I couldn't keep myself from being curious about Sasuke's mystery. That had always been one of the most interesting things about him – and one of the reasons why I was head-over-heels for him-; his mysterious way of being was captivating. When we arrived to the kitchen he started cooking something almost immediately.

"Sit down here and drink this. That way you won't faint again." He said placing a glass with juice in front of me before starting to work.

"You know how to cook?" I asked and started drinking my juice.

"Of course I do." He replied incredulously.

"Really?"

"Why are you asking that? I had to fend for myself since very young of course I had to know how to cook."

"Oh… I'm sorry I kinda forgot. I understand you, though; it feels horrible to have to fend for yourself." I told him.

"You say that like you know how it feels." He said his voice near anger.

"I do, months after you left m-.. after you left, my mom died of a strange disease… that's the main reason I decided to become a medical ninja, well, that and because I wanted to actually make something during missions. After that I had to do everything myself. I know I was older than you when your parents died, but still we were both children." I admitted.

He was silent after that. He finished cooking and put dishes with rice balls for the both of us on the table.

"Thanks for the food." We said at the same time and started eating.

It was delicious, and I'm not just saying that because I was hungry. And I think I wasn't the only one who thought that because soon 3 people entered the room.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

I had been so concentrated on Sakura I forgot my team didn't know her. It wasn't until they came in – guided by the smell- and stopped cold when they saw her that I remembered I had some introducing to do.

"Umm… hey?" Karin said.

"H-Hi" Sakura said.

"Who are you?" Suigetsu asked directly.

"She is our new teammate, her name in Sakura." I informed them.

"New teammate? Since when?" Juugo asked.

"Since now." I responded.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Suigetsu, but you can call me Sui." Suigetsu said and after that grabbed a rice ball and sat down to eat.

"Nice to meet you too, Sui." Sakura said smiling.

"I'm Karin."

"And I'm Juugo."

"Hey guys nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura." Juugo responded.

"So what's your ability or abilities?" Karin asked.

"Well I'm-" Sakura starts to say, but I knew I needed to explain that one.

"She is a medical ninja."

"What? But I am the medical ninja of the team!" Karin responded angrily.

"I know but there is nothing wrong in having two, besides you are also a sensory type ninja." I said.

"I know but-"

"It's okay Karin, Sasuke is right; besides, she seems like a nice girl, just leave things in peace." Suigetsu said.

Those were the worst things he could have said. Karin liked Suigetsu, and giving him defend me when I was against her and saying a compliment –a small one but still a compliment- to Sakura made things worse.

"Fine." She said, grabbed a rice ball and left.

"What's wrong with her?" Sui said relaxed.

I wanted to punch him for being so stupid.

"So you two know each other?" Juugo asked. I knew he was changing the subject to stop me from punching Suigetsu and him from killing him.

"Yes, she was in my team…. Back then..."

Sakura looked at me curiously – wondering about my change in voice and words obviously- but I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh… and why did she decide to join us?" Juugo asked interested.

"It's a long story, but to make it short, it was this or death." I replied.

Juugo laughed and said. "And you wisely chose joining us?"

Sakura smiled and replied. "Of course."

"Well, you'll like it here, it's not so bad." Juugo said.

"I hope…" Sakura said sadly and unsure.

"Hey, don't get all gloomy on me. It will be fine, trust me. So smile." Suigetsu said.

I knew this time will be tough for Sakura. But from the looks of it, Juugo and Suigetsu were going to help her feel better and get use to this. And I won't be left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Ok, 2 things, first, to those who have been reading my story and leaving reviews! I'm so happy to hear you've been enjoying it ^^. Ok and second, I know this are kind of short, but they'll start getting longer soon ok? I dont know why they ended up so short -' Anyway thanks again!_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5_**

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I smiled. Suigetsu was funny, he kind of reminded me of Naruto. That made me feel better… and worse. I haven't been here even a day –consciously, I've been here 2 but I don't remember the other so it doesn't really count- and I already missed my life in Konoha. And worse, I hadn't seen Naruto that much before he left. I missed him and his reassuring smile so much. I couldn't help wondering how he was right now.

After we finished eating, Sui and Juugo said goodbye and went to their rooms. That's when I realized I didn't have one or not one I knew of.

"Hey Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Which is gonna be my room?"

"Oh! That's right." He said smacking his forehead with his palm. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's ok." I smiled at his reaction.

"Here, follow me." He said standing up. I mirrored him and followed.

We walked through some hallways –really dark and really creepy- until we stopped on a door almost at the end of it.

"This is it." Sasuke said.

"This is my room?" I asked.

"Our room." He specified.

"Our room?"

"There are two beds of course, so don't freak out, I won't leave you out of my sight as long as Madara doubts you." He replied, opening the door.

"Ok… I wasn't freaking out thought…" I said casually and stared at him from the corner of my eye, he was being so…protective….

He smiled. "Yeah sure." We both entered the room. It was big. With two beds indeed. And two doors, two small closets. Pretty much two of everything.

"Why is your room so big?" I asked.

"I like to have space. And it turned out to be convenient." He replied.

"This is your bed." He said pointing to the one in the left. "And the closet and the bathroom of this side are yours too."

"Ok thanks." I said honestly.

"I'll let you prepare your things." He said heading for the door. "I'll come back soon." He opened the door and left.

First thing, I sat at the end of the bed. So many things changed, so many feelings were awakened I was overwhelmed. After resting and letting my mind wrapped around everything I started unpacking. Not that I had a lot of things, I only had 2 sets of clothes – counting the one I was wearing- first aid kid and other stuff. Pretty basic, but I'd have to live with this things for a while.

I finished putting everything away and Sasuke still didn't come back. So I decided to sleep.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

After I left the room I went outside – by outside I mean the forest- to clear my mind. I went to a place I liked, it looks better in the daytime but it was still nice now. It was a small meadow that had its own small waterfall.

I had a lot of things in my head. First was how the heck was I going to get Sakura away? Madara was in full watch-mode right now. I bet he wasn't going to let her come out – not in a while- or only if he came. I sighed. Then I hear a noise.

"Come out, now." I ordered.

"Calm down Sasuke! It's me!" Suigetsu said, walking to me with his hands up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"I wanted to know what was really happening. I can see things that others – even Karin- cant."

"And you knew I was lying?" I told him.

"That and the fact that you've changed, I've been meaning to ask this okay? Not only because of Sakura, this started time after you-"

"Ok you want to know the truth?" I interrupted. "Most of it it's true, she joined in order to survive. But I won't let her stay here long. I'll find a way to get her out."

"But why?" He asked confused.

"She is from Konoha, she can't be he-"

"I know she can't be here, but why are you helping here?" Suigetsu interrupted.

I kept silence.

"It has to do with your behavior after his death right?" Suigetsu guessed.

"Are you a psycho or what?" I asked.

He laughed. "Nope. Close but no."

I smiled and looked at the sky.

"So?" he said, pushing my answer.

"It's related to Itachi's death." I conceded.

"Please, tell me. You can trust me." He insisted

"Nobody followed you right?" I asked activating my Sharingan and looking around.

"No, I'm sure." He replied.

"Ok then."

"You'll tell me now?" he said excited. Like a small boy about to receive candy.

"Yes, you won't leave me alone if I don't so…"

He laughed again. "True, it's better for all of us."

"Fine then, after I killed Itachi…."


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

A month passed. Everything was okay. Madara didn't trust me completely yet, but he was starting to, especially since I was improving on my fighting skills.

Sasuke was a freakish awesome trainer. He was patient and helped me a lot, never holding back, of course, and to my surprise Juugo and Sui – who had became my friends- proved to be very cool teachers as well. I didn't practice with them every day, but still they helped me.

The 3 of them were awesome; however, they forgot to tell me an important thing, so I had to learn it the bad way.

During one of my trainings Sasuke was summoned by Madara, so Juugo offered to practice with me until he came back. This would be the first time I had trained with him alone, -strangely, Sasuke had always claimed he wanted to be there when I trained with him- but I agreed, since I had already started.

We started as we all usually did, slowly, taking our time, planning ours and our opponent's next move. And everything was fine. However…

I'd been meaning to show my progress to all of them, so I started attacking faster and with much more force. And I hit him! Pretty hard actually. He went flying backwards, a shock expression on his face and finally smashed on a tree. I covered my mouth with my hands. It hadn't been my intention to hit him like that, I thought he would see through me and blocked or dodged my attack like he usually did.

He started to stand up. I was about to say I was sorry, but I felt silent. Because something had changed in him.

The first thing I noticed: his eyes. His eyeball wasn't white anymore, it was pitching black. He was smiling, but not the kind smile I've always seen on him. It was a maniac smile.

My heart stopped beating for a second before beating so hard I thought it was going to explode or at least jump out of my rib cage. Then Juugo's skin started to turn gray. The gray skin was taking over the normal, as well as his other personality was taking over him.

"Hey Juugo are you-" I started to say but he interrupted.

"It's been a while…" He didn't finish the sentence. A convulsion ripped through him, stopping the gray skin from advancing. He grabbed his head in agony. I took a step forward, my hand reaching for him, but then the thrashing stopped. He looked up at me, the same maniac expression he had a while ago appeared. And he completed his phrase. "… I've killed somebody!"

"What are you talking abo-" Something hit me –hard- in that moment. I went flying backwards and smashed on a wall. When I recovered myself I saw him coming for me again. I was terrified, my blood froze with fear. I got out of the way, barely missing his attack.

Then the fight started. He had never fight like this before and I hadn't either. I realized I had to fight for my life. He moved so fast! I dodged most of his attacks and I wasn't able to hit him once. But right now, the most important thing was not letting him hit me.

It continued and nobody came, I didn't even had time to scream, it took too much air –one I was running out from- and too much concentration. I got tired, I didn't dodge that many attacks anymore. And it got worse, he changed again, his skin went red again and finally covered his whole face with gray, his hands looked like claws. I got distracted by this and one of his hands made a cut on my left arm. That paralyzed me.

Exactly in that point Naruto had hit me time ago while he was in fox-mode. This injury brought back the pain from the other one. I felt the air from my lungs come out in a gasp. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I was in agony and shock. A piercing scream escaped my lips.

More pain came as he – with his hand-claw- scratched my abdomen and sent me flying backwards with a punch. I smashed on a tree. The wound was deep and it went from side to side of my belly. It was bleeding a lot; amazing me at how fast the blood was spreading, being absorbed by my clothes and still making its way down. But I knew I didn't have the time to heal it, not even close it. I very slowly got up and put my arm around my wound, trying to keep it from bleeding. It hurt so much. I coughed and saw red droplets fell into the ground. In order to stay up I grabbed the tree next to me with my free hand. My eyesight got blurry as I saw Juugo coming for me again. Please, stop.

"Please… Ju- Juugo…." I tried to reason with him, to make him snap out of this state. He kept coming forward.

"Kill…. I'll kill you…." He said as he slowly made his way towards me, smiling widely.

"Don't! ... GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at him, but he seemed unmoved by my threat.

He was less than 3 meters away from me. I tried to run, to walk, to move! Or do something! But every move brought more pain and blood loss was already having a great effect on me.

He was in front of me then. He looked down at me, thirst of death, of killing someone clear in his face.

He lifted his arm, preparing it to pass it through me. I screamed.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

On my way to see Madara, I was having a debate inside my head. I thought about every possible thing it could happen if I let Juugo fight Sakura without me being there. The worst-case scenarios made me want to go back. But when I finally made up my mind Madara saw me and gave me some orders.

The work was simple, stupid, it wasn't an emergency as I expected. In other words, it could have waited till later. Just some paperwork, yes, even Akatsuki –as useless as it may sound- had paperwork. And my team was usually the one who usually had to deal with it.

I kept straining my ears, trying to hear everything that was happening in the field, preparing myself for making the run for it if I heard something was wrong. After a while I was getting relaxed since I hadn't heard a scream or anything strange from the place where Sakura was, guess I was just being paranoid. This annoyed me; it had been a while since I've felt like this. _Get a grip_, I thought.

But then I did hear it. A girl's ear piercing scream. The kind that was only produced by agony and fear. Sakura. I stood up immediately –making the sheets I had been alphabetizing this whole time fall to the floor- and almost run to the door.

"You haven't finish Sasuke." Madara reproached me and blocked my way.

"I know, I'll be right back." I said in a hurry to go.

"You can't help her every time she gets in trouble, she needs to-"

"I don't care! I have to go!" I said, pushing him to the side and running to the field. Like he didn't know what could happen.

"Almost there, hang on Sakura!" I whispered mostly to myself.

When I reached the place everything was destroyed. Sakura was injured, bleeding too much, and Juugo – on his cursed mark state- was about to give her the final blow.

I ran to stop him using all the speed I had, regardless, before I got there, Sakura screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! I've been reading your reviews. Thanks a lot for leaving your opinions about the chapters and for following my story, you can't imagine how happy I am to see that you are liking it and to hear what you think about it. I hope more reviews are recieved! :D_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7_**

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow that would probably end me, but it didn't come. I heard a noise, someone had been thrown to somewhere far, and it hadn't been me. That had to be a good thing, right?

I couldn't think of anything else, my mind was white with shock, so I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sasuke in front of me.

"Snap out of it Juugo." He commanded. His voice as strong and sure as his will.

I saw Juugo's face change from anger to recognition to fearfulness. "Sasuke?" He said confused. And then started thrashing again.

I fell to my knees; I just didn't have the strength to be standing. I was dazed, my mind giving out as well as my legs; I couldn't move or say anything. I started trembling, grabbing my stomach with my hands. I was stunned to see all the blood on them. I had seen more in my life, but right now it seemed I had never seen it before.

"Suigetsu, Karin, try to bring him back!" Sasuke's voice sounded so far away.

Suigetsu? Karin? I hadn't noticed they had come. I tried to pay attention to my surroundings, but every time I saw Juugo my shock and panic came back along with my memories of our fight.

"Sakura? Sakura listen to me! It's all over, he won't hurt you anymore, you are safe now, I'm here." Sasuke said in a soothing voice, but I could hear the hint of desperation to bring me back to myself from this state.

I found my voice. "S-Sasuke h-he was going to kill me! He was too fast and strong, I couldn't dodge him, I thought I was going to die! He was going t-to k-kill me! He was so close-!" I coughed again and saw more blood falling to the ground. This brought more pain. My hysterics continued until Sasuke said in a final tone. "Calm down, I need you to relax, it's ok. He's not here anymore. Ok?"

I nodded, I couldn't do anything more.

"Now please try to treat your wound ok?" he said calmly.

I did as he said almost mechanically. Not paying attention to what I was doing. Well, not more than the necessary. When I finally closed my wounds I was in control of myself again but my memory from after Sasuke appeared to now was getting blurry.

"You better?" he asked me concerned.

"I think so…" I responded.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have let you here alone with him. I'm really sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me he turned like that?" I demanded.

"I can't say "oh, and by the way, Juugo is a killing machine!" it's complicated. But still, I hope you can forgive me." He said.

"Why does he turn like that? His skin changed color… and his eyes… It's horrible." I shuddered.

"It's because of the curse mark." He said sadly. Then I remembered he had it too.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, it is horrible…" he said, lost in thought.

I looked away embarrassed. Idiot. I forgot everything!

"I think you should rest." He said, standing up in a simple and graceful motion.

"Okay." I tried to stand up, but I fell back down, the pain was too much. "Great."

"Don't worry." He said while lifting me up in his strong arms. "I'll take you."

"Thanks." I muttered, feeling blood rushing to my face, amazing how I had lost so much and there was still enough to make me blush "Umm… sorry for being … such a bother Sasuke…"

"You are not a bother Sakura. Trust me."

"O…kay…"

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

After that, her head fell limply on my shoulder. I panicked, but I saw her breathing, which meant she wasn't dead. When I got to our room I laid her on her bed and put a blanket over her. I stayed there, just watching her sleep. After a while I decided to go see how Juugo was, I knew how he felt after his killing attack. When I opened the door, Suigetsu and Karin were there.

"How is she?" Karin asked.

"Since when do you care about her?" I replied annoyed, remembering how she had reacted when I had introduced Sakura to them.

"Look, I wasn't very fair with her and I'm sorry. But I remember when I first saw Juugo in that state… I totally freaked out… I can't begin to imagine what it's like to be attacked by him like that…" Karin confessed, biting her lip.

"She's… okay… but I don't know how she'll be later." I admitted.

"How are her injuries?" Karin asked.

"She was able to close them, but I doubt they are near being completely healed."

"Hmmm… look, call me when she wakes up and I'll come check her, 'kay?" Karin said and left, not waiting for an answer.

"How is Juugo doing?" I asked Suigetsu.

"That's why I came, well and to obviously see how she was, he's very mad at himself, I think you should go talk with him."

"Ok, please stay near in case Sakura wakes up." I told him.

"Ok, I'll call you if I need to."

I went to Juugo's room but he wasn't there. I kept looking without finding him until I thought. Why bother looking everywhere? I activated my Sharingan and saw his chakra on the field. When I arrived, he was sitting on the ground next to a surviving tree. I went and looked down at him.

"How are you?" I asked.

"You know how I am… I'm sorry Sasuke; I didn't mean to hurt her that way." He said.

"I know, Juugo. She's ok so don't worry a-"

"Don't worry? I could have killed her! I was so damn close to!" he said while putting his face on his hands.

"But you didn't." I pointed out.

"I know, but still… I don't think she'll want to talk to me or even see me again." He said.

"Maybe not the first days… or the first week... but she won't be like that forever."

"You think she'll forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Sakura is not the one to hold a grudge for long, she'll just need time."

"Ok…"

"Now stop feeling miserable. It's an order." I said and half-smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke." He said. I knew this was my cue to leave; he probably wanted more time alone.

"You are welcome." I said and left.

Sakura didn't wake up until the next day. I was still sleeping when I heared someone cough. I sat up and looked at her. She had coughed blood again, but not as much as yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" I asked handing her a towel.

"I feel like I've been punched by Tsunade a thousand times." She said while cleaning herself.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said smiling sarcastically.

"Well ok I exaggerated, only a hundred punches." She said smiling and throwing the blanket I had laid over her yesterday to a side. If she was already joking, she mustn't be that bad. "Ugh, I'm a mess!" she said and started healing the wound in her stomach with one hand.

"You'll change later… You should rest more, I'll call Karin so she can-"

"Not necessary, I've rested enough." She interrupted stubbornly.

"Fine then."

She continued healing herself but I noticed she didn't use her left hand.

"Is something wrong with your left arm?"I asked, I could see a wound in there but her other arm had one too and she was moving it fine. She didn't answer at first, and when I was about to ask again she said. "No… well… I won't be able to move it for a while…"

She sounded troubled, like she was remembering something that bothered her.

"And why is that? Is it broken?" I asked.

She sighed. "On an encounter we had with Orochimaru, Naruto lose control and let the fox out, not completely of course, but… well whatever, he didn't recognized me… and he hit me in this arm, exactly where Juugo cut me." She said shuddering. "When Naruto hit me I wasn't able to move my arm completely in a month."

"But why would it happen again? The thing with Naruto happened a while ago, didn't it? It should be all healed by now."

"I don't quite understand it either… but since that day something changed. I could feel Naruto's presence when he was close by, like I had a radar or something. The feeling, the pain, it starts in the arm… I don't know why… but it looks like this is a lifetime thing..." she said.

That was strange; I'll have to ask Madara about it. Maybe some part of the fox's chakra had stayed on her and it reacts when it's close to Naruto.

I kept thinking about this for a long time until Sakura interrupted my thoughts.

"Say… Sasuke?" She asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Well… you have the cursed mark as well, right?"

"That's correct." Where was all this coming from? Her next question answered my question.

"Do you change the way Juugo does?" she asked curiously and shyly at the same time. The question caught me off guard, not what I was expecting.

"Something like that…" I said cautiously watching her reaction.

"So you also kill whoever is in front of you?" she asked alarmed.

"What? No! No, that's only Juugo, that maniac state isn't caused by the mark." I explained.

"Then why…" she asked confused, not verbalizing the full question.

"He suffered a lot before I … you could say rescue him from that place. I guess that's what made him turn like that."

"Then if you don't act like that… how is your… transformation similar?"

"My appearance changes similar to his."

"So your skin turns gray and your eyes black?"

"Yes." I wasn't going to tell her everything else; I didn't want her to freak out.

"Oh…" she said and shivered.

I was about to ask her if there was a specific reason for her questions when she said.

"I'm done." And stood up.

"Well, at least you can stand up now; I didn't want to carry you all day." I said playfully, faking annoyance over this.

She stuck out her tongue at me, grabbed some clothes from her closet and entered the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

After I took my long shower – my body was so sore the hot water seemed heavenly- I changed and came out. Sasuke was there, he had taken a shower as well; I could tell for his hair looked darker and had different clothes on. Lucky him, he had his clothes here, I only had 2 sets and one was useless now.

I threw the useless clothes to the trash and he commented on that.

"You can't fix it?"

"No, it's all ragged." I sighed. "Now I only have one set of clothes."

After a while of thought he said. "We have some clothes in here… I think they might fit you."

"Really?" I didn't realize the problem until he gave me an apologetic face.

"They are the uniforms right? For Akatsuki's new members." I confirmed.

He nodded. I didn't want to wear those clothes; it would make things worse than they were already. And I couldn't imagine wearing them; it would be like accepting I was part of this group and that there was no going back. However I didn't have much of a choice.

"I guess I could use those…" I said, uncertainly.

"I'm sorry; I know you don't want to wear those clothes but…"

"It's ok, I understand." I tried to smile, but I couldn't, the lump in my throat was in the way. So instead of a smile a sob came out of my lips. Tears started streaming down my face and pooling in the floor without my permission. Stop!

Sasuke grabbed me in an embrace. It wasn't a bear-hug, but it wasn't soft either. It was the type of hug that made you feel protected, cared, that nothing can harm you and no one can touch you, the type of hug I've always wished for him to give me. And even thought my arm screamed at me in protest of the pressure it was receiving, I couldn't think of moving from this position. It was too good to let go.

"Hey, hey calm down, I swear Sakura, I'll find a way to get you out of here. You'll go back to Konoha, I promise." He said while he patted my hair.

"I know you will, I trust you." I told him, the confidence in my voice surprising me, my outburst already passing. He gently lifted my chin with his hand. He was so close to me, our gazes locked. He cleaned my remaining tears with his fingers and let his hands on my face. This is the way I imagined it would feel when we were together. And now when I think it wouldn't happen it was happening. My heart beat quickly and harshly on my chest, breaking into strange rhythms.

I would have loved to stay like that, watching his deep, dark eyes forever. But we were… umm… interrupted…

The inopportune Suigetsu opened the door – not knocking- and stepped in. Sasuke and I instantly separated, each facing the opposite direction, he put his hand in his hair and I blushed looking down.

"Hey! Did I interrupt something?" He asked mischievously.

"No! Not at all! We were just-" Sasuke and I said at the same time, we looked at each other and we laughed.

He actually laughed! And it wasn't the macabre laugh I heard the last time. It was a soft –and very sexy- humorous laugh.

Apparently he didn't laugh a lot, because Sui looked at him in surprise before grinning and saying. "Ok then let's go, Karin made breakfast." He headed for the door. Sasuke looked at me, winked and I giggled. Suigetsu turned and looked at us suspiciously again.

When we arrived, Karin and Juugo were there. I thought I would freak out when I saw him again, but I didn't. It was as if this Juugo and the scary Juugo were two different people. So no memories came and I wasn't afraid either. I walked in like I owned the place.

"Good morning!" I said happily.

"Good morning Sakura." Karin said. That surprised me. I wasn't one of her favorite people or so I thought.

Another one who showed surprise was Juugo, poor guy, guess he also –like Sasuke and Sui who were gaping- thought I wouldn't talk to him again. Not that I myself hadn't thought about that either.

"G-Good morning." Juugo said. I smiled at him and sat down on a chair.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

She was… amazing! I thought she would scream, or at least stay frozen in place at the sight of Juugo, but she was acting like nothing had happened.

When she saw my open mouthed expression she laughed.

"Hey guys come on, sit down." She said.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to eat breakfast." Karin said in a teasing voice, siding with Sakura. This couldn't get any stranger, could it?

"Sasuke I think they all changed personalities! Maybe we are under a jutsu!" Suigetsu whispered paranoiac at me.

"Maybe not under a jutsu, but something is wrong." I whispered back.

We both sat down, but we were still tense, on our guard, eyeing everyone suspiciously and expecting the worst.

"Ok breakfast is ready!" Karin said while placing plates on the table. Well, as long as nothing wrong happened, I might as well enjoy the good time.

After breakfast they all dispersed. Suigetsu went with Karin. Juugo claimed he wanted to get some air- no doubt he was astonished- so Sakura and I stayed, washing the dishes. However , she was having a hard time helping me with only one hand.

"Sakura, I can finish washing the dishes by myself, go sit down." I said softly but letting the command clear in my voice.

"No, I can do it, I'm fine see?" She said, but all I could see was her about to break all the dishes.

"Sakura." I said again while grabbing her good arm. She looked up at me. My eyes were staring into hers when I said "It's ok, I'll finish washing them."

She sighed and went to sit down while I finished.

"You were great a while ago." I said trying to make a little talk. "I thought you were going to freeze when you saw him."

"Yeah… it's easier when he's in his normal state." She said matter-of-factly. "It's like there are 2 Juugos, the bad one and the kind one." She said while she pointed them out with her fingers.

"Hmm… guess that would work." I said already lost in thought. She had changed so much. I was still trying to picture her as the delicate, good for nothing girl she was before. It was perplexing to see her like this now, she still looked delicate, but she was actually really strong. Like a carnivorous flower, one who appeared inoffensive on the outside but was the first to attack when angry... or needed.

Two days later, I decided I should go and show her the place. It wasn't that big, but she needed to know her way around. Every time we walked next to an exit – the sunshine creeping in from below the door, the fresh scent of freedom surrounding us- some force came, trying to pull us in –or rather out- but we couldn't. Not just yet. Madara would find us in a second. He would probably not kill me, but he would kill Sakura. So I kept walking and so did she, twice I saw her glancing back at them.

After I gave her the tour, on our way to our room, bad news came.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! Already in 9! How have you like it so far? Thanks for your reviews, and don't think you bother me by commenting!D: I'm actualy very happy to hear about you so don't hesitate on leaving your opinion or anything you'd like to say to me, I promise I'll answer! THANKS A LOT!_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 9_**

* * *

**~Sakura~**

Everything was great. But, like always, something –or rather someone- had to come and ruin it all.

His voice came from behind us, and the worst part? He was angry.

"Haruno!" Madara almost yelled. I cringed at the sound of my last name but fire also started inside of me, I hated when people called me by my last name, I didn't dislike it or anything, but there was something about hearing it instead of my name that I didn't enjoy. But right now I was more afraid than angry. Sasuke felt my body tense and gently squeezed my hand in a very sweet and soothing gesture. I looked up at him before we both turned.

"Yes?" I said. Strangely my voice sounded sure, calm, and for a moment I thought I had nothing to fear. Yeah, tell that to my shaky knees and hands!

"Why haven't you been training?" he demanded. He had reached us by now. He unleashed his tallness now, towering over me.

"B-because I'm still recovering! Juugo's attack was very tough; it will take a while before I can move my left arm!" I said surely.

"So?" he said. Like all of this didn't mean a thing or it was just a stupid excuse a worker would do to escape his job.

This made my attitude fall, a mask falling, and revealed my true feelings: panic, uncertainness and surprise.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

He seemed amused, like a snake who just figured out his prey was afraid. "Just because you can't move your arm doesn't mean you can't train! Imagine if you lost your arm during a battle. Will that stop you? Will you let your opponent kill you just because you lost a limb?" he yelled at me.

I cringed. I knew he was right, so I couldn't reply. Everything I said would be wrong.

"This isn't her fault! I was the one who told her to rest for a while! If you want to blame someone bla-"

"I'll start training tomorrow. Just give me today. That's all I ask for." I said obediently, interrupting Sasuke.

Madara looked at me intently, or at least that was what I thought he was doing behind his unnerving orange mask he never took off. Then he answered. "Fine. I expect to see you training tomorrow." He walked past us, and when I thought the storm had passes I saw it was only starting.

"Oh and by the way, I'll test you in 2 weeks; it's a live or dies. So you better have made progress." He said and walked away.

When I was sure he was a good distance from us I leaned on the wall, as if tired, looking down.

"Sakura I'm s-"

"Don't, it's ok." I looked up and smiled. "I need you to help me tomorrow." I said.

"Of course I will." He said.

I sighed. I stood up and said. "I need to rest and heal my wounds again, the next days will be tough and I don't want to risk opening them again." After that we went to our room.

The next day after breakfast the training started. I never thought it would be so easy to fight with only one hand.

"More defense on your back Sakura." Sasuke said, his voice kind of breathless while throwing me some punches. "Madara can appear behind you in a second, you must be on your guard, always."

"Right." I said, dodging his attacks.

He continued making me observations; the good thing is that I learned fast, he never repeated one thing.

Five days later, while fighting him something strange happened. No, it wasn't my arm, it had healed almost completely already – well, not completely but close to how it had been before- so I could move it more. The strange thing was different. It was a good thing, although I didn't see it like that at the beginning.

I had punched Sasuke and he had flown backwards, and when I saw him coming for me again I threw my hands to the front as if I was going to heal him. I felt a huge amount of chakra concentrating in my hands, making pressure on them until it hurt, I could even see it! The pressure was too much, it wanted to get out, and so I let it go out.

A huge explosion, that's what happened. Sasuke went flying back again but with more force and smashed on a wall. He even left a hole! How did this happen? I had never done anything like that, I got confused, like I was going to make healing chakra, but this chakra was different! I heard of this… offensive or whatever chakra from Lady Tsunade but I've never try to perform it or even thought I could do it. Until now.

I saw Sasuke standing up slowly and then falling back down. I ran to him.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?" I asked alarmed.

"Y-Yes… How- How did you do that?" he asked confused and shocked.

"I…. I don't know." I said. It had been so strange! Like my body had knew how to make this all along and it had been waiting for an opportunity to show it. What the hell?

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

Man that hurt! Where did she got that technique from?

"Aren't you tired or something?" I asked incredulous. All the chakra she released in only one attack! Even I would have been weakened or tired by that. And yet she was normal, not even breathing hard!

"No…" she said like she couldn't believe it either. "I'm sorry." She started healing me.

"It's okay, but I think you'll need to find another teacher." I said jokingly but grimaced in pain while cradling my arm. The chakra she had let out wasn't normal, it had traveled at and incredible fast speed and I hadn't been able to get completely out of the way. I had been just caught by the chakra's outer perimeter, but my fall had been hard, my body landed wrong, breaking my arm and I wasn't yet sure about my ankle. If this was what happened when you were just barely touched by it, someone who was caught in the blow would probably die.

"I think so, but don-"

"Let me see!" She said and very gently grabbed my broken arm and watched intently, pressing lightly on certain part receiving grimaces from me.

"Oh my God! It is broken! I'm so sorry Sas-"

"Don't worry I'm ok." I interrupted her torment. I had had it worst. But I could still see her face flushing red with embarrassment.

"Fine, I'll have to place it correctly before it starts healing like this ok? So grab my arm of you want. I'll make it quick but it'll still give you a little pain." She said.

I grabbed her arm out of necessity but rather because I wanted to. She grabbed my arm and very quickly twisted it, provoking a loud crack. It didn't hurt as much as I thought.

"Hey you are very good at this. It barely hurt at all!" I complimented her.

"Thanks, I'm glad." she said. Laughing and healing my broken arm.

I watched her while she was working. She worked precisely, never looking at me or at anything else; she was fully concentrated on my arm.

I didn't realize I had gotten closer to her until she finished healing and looked up at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**~Sakura~**

"I finish Sas-" My voice trailed off before stopping abruptly. He was suddenly very close to me. So close I could feel and listen his sweet and slow breathing going in and out, never breaking its rhythm. A strange current appeared on all my body, as if electricity was running through my veins but instead of burning them up, it let them with a strange feeling, something between numbness and something else…. And it got worse as we started to get closer our gazes locked. His breathing now going faster, my heart beating slowly and my veins pulsing with electricity. He tilted his head to the side and started closing his eyes, I tilted my head delicately as well, I was just finishing closing my eyes, I could feel a light graze of Sasuke's lips on mine, just the beginning of our kiss, my lips burned at the feeling, my cheeks lightened a crimson color, and my heart was starting to beat wildly when shock stopped it completely. Because before closing my eyes I saw Madara right behind Sasuke.

I gasped and leaned away instantly. Sasuke opened his eyes, looked at my shocked expression and said. "What's wro-?"

"I love your way of training, Sakura." Madara said angrily and sarcastically. Sasuke turned.

"No! Th-this is not how- I wasn't- I-"

"Screw the excuses. Since you are so well trained you can flirt, I guess you are ready for your test!"

"What? No! I wasn't flirting, I swear! I was-"

"I don't care what you were doing." He interrupted again. "Your test starts now!"

"No wait, stop!" I heard Sasuke yell, but he didn't listen. He threw a punch at us. I grabbed Sasuke's good hand and put it around me. I jumped out of the way.

"Stay here." I told him as I sat him next to a tree.

"No, stay here, I'll-" he started saying but Madara appeared again. If I stayed close to him, he had more chances of being caught in a blow. He couldn't move his left leg – I saw him trying to stand up before and he fell, I was going to heal it as well but…- so I needed to get away. Maybe he didn't even need my protection but I couldn't help it.

I transported far away. I needed to concentrate. Ok, I'll leave my new technique until the end; surprise will be my key, besides I needed to discover how to use it. I saw him coming for me again and I knew I was ready.

Half hour later I wasn't so sure anymore. He was so fast! And to think I had actually believed I was getting better, I was having almost the same trouble I had with him on the first day. Tiredness was winning over me. I hadn't used my other chakra yet. But I needed to use it now. I tried to remember what had happened before the blast but nothing had. It just appeared out of nowhere!

I lost concentration for a second but that was all he needed. He appeared in front of me and punched me. I went flying backwards. Come on! This was a great time for my unknown power to come out and save me!

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

This was all my fault! If I hadn't tried to kiss her this couldn't be happening, and if I hadn't distracted myself I would have felt Madara coming and prevented this, just my timing. When I saw Sakura fly backwards I couldn't take it anymore, I was about to run and help her- not caring if my leg gave me pain- but Madara stopped me with just a few words. And made me want to kill him with others.

"If you help her she'll fail. In other words she dies. This is what happens when you let your feelings rule you Sasuke, don't forget that."

I glared at him. He had me there. But I couldn't take it! Just standing here as my Sakura was bein-… Wait a second. Why did I think of her like that!

Sakura stood up and threw her hands to the front. She was going to do her new jutsu. Madara ran to her –clearly oblivious of what she was going to do-, I could already see her chakra flowing in her hands, she closed her eyes and let the chakra out.

The sight was amazing! Rocks flying everywhere, chakra flames covered the air. But the greatest part was watching Madara fly backwards and smashing into the wall with more force than I had. Stupid, he had transported in front of her before the blast and since he needed a time between each transportation he had only been able to jump and had been caught more inside the perimeter than I had. To think this happened when it just grazed you.

I was about to say a congratulation to Sakura when I saw her in her knees, breathing hard. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she let out around two times more chakra than the last time and she had already used it before.

Then I saw Madara get up, that blow had affected him. He was limping – had never seen him limp- and he had to be in worse condition although he didn't show it. However that didn't stop him. He started walking forward to where Sakura was. I tensed up; in this condition Sakura wouldn't be able to do much. I tried to get up but I couldn't. Stupid leg! And Madara's words keep sounding in my head. I could only see how he got closer to her, with each step he gave Sakura tried to get strength from anywhere. Finally he stopped like two meters away from her. Sakura looked up at him and –still breathing hard- threw her hand out front again. What was she doing? She was about to let the chakra out when Madara put his hand on hers, pushed them down and said.

"Congrats, you passed. Just work on improving that technique." He got his hand on his pocket; Sakura tensed up again and took out a kunai from hers. Madara simply took out some keys, threw them at her -which she caught- and said. "These are the keys for the room on the south part of the hideout; there you'll find uniforms and other gear. Help yourself with all you need and leave the keys in my office when you finish." He said turned and left.

I turned to look at Sakura. She gave a long and loud sigh and a big bright satisfied smile appeared on her tired face. She looked at me and I smiled back at her. She walked to me and sat next to me.

"How's your leg?" she asked, no need to answer since she was already checking it and healing it.

"Guess you know that better than I do. You shouldn't treat it right now, though, you're too weak-"

"I can manage this." She interrupted me.

"Ok then. I'm sorry…" I said honestly, looking away.

"It's ok, besides things turn out just fine." She said optimistically.

"I guess… I'm still sorry…"

"Will you stop apologizing? It's annoying." She said jokingly, but I could see it was true.

"Fine." I said faking annoyance. We stayed in silence for a while.

"And don't regret it, that'd be worse." She suddenly said very seriously.

I stared at her before saying. "You don't regret it? Even though it almost killed you?"I asked truly curious. I kept looking at her expression, waiting for her lie but the lie didn't come.

"No. Although it wasn't …a lot….or a real one… and it almost got me killed… I don't regret it." She said honestly, still looking down at my ankle.

I kept looking at her before smiling and looked up at the tree. "Guess I won't regret it either. Not that I actually did."


	11. Chapter 11

_Double chapter today everyone! Hope you like them! :D_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

Sasuke's leg wasn't so bad. It wasn't broken at least. I could have felt worse if it had been broken.

"It's ready, I think you can stand up now." I said. I still helped him while he was standing up, just in case, but he was fine.

"Thanks, that's better." He looked at me, smile and said. "Congrats?" he stretched out his arms, offering me a hug.

"Yep, I'm officially in… well, kind of." I said while hugging him.

"Do you feel ok? I can take you to the room he was talking about." He asked me concerned.

"I think I can handle that much, let's go." I said, and we started walking.

On our way, I thought about what had happened. He had actually tried to kiss me, and he would have if Madara hadn't appeared. My hand went subconsciously to my lips. The memory of that second when our lips met lightly came back to me, I could feel it again, like it was actually happening. The wild beating of my heart, the butterflies I felt, the heat in my cheeks and that strange current in my veins was here again, although I could tell it was fading, just like the memory, and that this was just a fake echo of the real thing. The thought of forgetting it made me feel scared; I would have to keep it in my head. This was one of the memories I didn't want to forget. This all left me wondering if I will receive a real kiss from Sasuke soon, or even someday. The thought of not receiving one, of not knowing what it would actually be or feel made me swallow hard on the lump in my throat. Good thing we were finally on the room Madara said.

Two hours later –yeah, I took a long, long time choosing- I had 3 more outfits. They were awesome! Well, without counting that it was the uniform of my enemies.

I found a sleeveless jacket and it had a hood – this is why I liked it the most- and 3 plain black t-shirts to wear underneath. And as for bottoms I chose 3 shorts –plain black as well, the only thing that had the red clouds was the jacket- and a pair of fit, almost knee length boots. They even had shoes! For crying out loud!

Sasuke waited there the whole two hours watching me having all my fun, although I told him he could leave. He watched me come and go and he never seemed to get tired by it, it actually looked he was having fun by watching me having it as well, his face always had the same smug smile on except when I looked at him – which I tried not to do much since looking at him brought back the kiss or almost kiss and my blush turned on as fast as the light when you moved the switch up - and his smug smile turned into a fake scowl. But when I finally decided on my new uniform he gave me such a … admiring dazzled look, that I felt unique and special and it somehow made the butterflies in my stomach return.

"You look beautiful." He said after I asked for his opinion, surprising me, the expression on his face made him look like he would joke about it but at least now he looked serious, honest. However he then said jokingly. "It's like you were born to use it."

I laughed. "Shut up." I said.

I grabbed my clothes and told him. "Let's go to your room, leave these and go for a snack, 'kay?"

"Finally! I thought I was going to die of starvation." He said dramatically and laughed.

"Oh! You poor little boy!" I said and laughed. "You are starving because you want to! I told you you could leave."

"I know, now let's go, shall we?" he said and offered me his hand and took my uniforms away so I wouldn't have to carry them. At the first touch of our hands my heart beat wildly. I looked up embarrassed, wondering if he could hear it as well. But he didn't turn to look at me although I could swear I could see his amused aura around him. It was almost touchable.

The next day, after my shower, I wore the Akatsuki's uniform for the first time. I liked it as long I saw past the red clouds. But still I felt weird, something felt so wrong. But I had to ignore that feeling; it wouldn't help me at all. When I got out of the bathroom – surrounded by a cloud of warm steam- Sasuke was finishing doing his bed. He tried to lighten my mood by doing me a compliment.

"It looks great on you." He said truly, or so it seemed to me.

"Thanks." He actually made me feel better. I gave a big, bright smile and we went to get breakfast.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

Breakfast was the usual. And they all commented on Sakura's new outfit of course. In a place like this, where only a few people lived, things as little as a new outfit was of full important and especially in this case. The good thing was: this made Sakura feel better and not the other way around. This came to me as a big relief, I knew she was going to have a hard time wearing it, she saw it as accepting she wasn't going out here at all, and I thought talking about it was going to make her feel worse. I was so glad to see it had had the opposite effect.

"So, you finally joined us officially, huh?" Suigetsu asked her after commenting on her clothes.

"Yep, I passed my test." She responded with a big smile.

"But wasn't it supposed to be in around 2 weeks?" Karin asked, speaking for the first time.

"It was, but there was a … erm, change in plans." Sakura said, blushing.

"Really? And why is that?" Suigetsu asked mischievously.

This was my cue. "You know Madara, he decided to do it sooner." I said. This seemed like enough reason for them although I could see Suigetsu eyeing us suspiciously.

Sakura gave me a thankful smile and continued eating.

"So that means you can go out now?" Yuugo asked.

"I'm not sure…" she replied, biting her bottom lip.

In that moment, Madara walked in and said. "You are now allowed to go out." No doubt he had been spying, like always. "You'll have limits and rules of course, you can't go out alone and if I find out you are escaping, you die as well as the person who lets you or helps you." He talked to her specifically but he made clear the plural warning. "You know I will found out, so if you value your life, don't do anything stupid." He grabbed a dish, filled it with food and left. Show-off, he thought he was so great.

"Woo hoo!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Finally! I can go out! Like for real, the field is kind of outside, but that glass on top ruins it." Sakura exclaimed happily.

Things were starting to look good for Sakura, but kind of bad for me.

Because if things continued like this, she'll have to go soon. Don't get me wrong I do want her to go, for her safety, but still, just thinking about it made me feel strange, like hollow inside.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone thanks for reading this, and leave your reviews!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I was actually going to go out! I was so excited! I missed feeling the autumn breeze rustling my hair into pink waves in the air, the sun rays on my face, the sweet scent of the woods and flowers all combined to create a natural perfume…

As soon as we finished eating I asked Sasuke if we could go out and he agreed. Immediately after he opened the door I stepped outside. It was a sunny day, with a few clouds in the sky. It wasn't hot, considering it was autumn it was normal, and a soft warm breeze made the grass move, a green ocean. It was the type of days I considered perfect.

I lifted my head so that my face could get soaked with sunlight and started walking forward, with no particular direction.

I sighed. "I've missed being outside."

"Yeah, the hideout can be really depressing, all the dark…" Sasuke replied from behind me.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Come, I know a nice place around here, it looks especially beautiful at this time of the year, I bet you'll love it." Sasuke offered.

"Ok, lead the way."

I stopped walking so that he could lead me to that place. I was so happy all my problems disappeared. Like they had never existed, no worries, no fears, no nothing. But it only lasted until we arrived to the place he had mentioned.

"Wow…it's… so beautiful, so peaceful." I said amazed.

"Yes, this is where I usually come to when I need time alone, you know, to think clearly and all that." He said but I wasn't really listening, I was lost in the place's ethereal beauty.

It was a small lea; the trees' branches around it seemed to have the necessity to hide this place. They had grown longer, their long shadows only allowing sunlight in patches and at the very center of the meadow. In the north path of it, a small spring was located. Its water –which showed no reference of where it came- fell into a small lake with crystalline water, so clear it could almost pass unnoticed. Grass with patches of lavender flowers covered the floor. The scent was so sweet, pure, the water, the flowers, the sunlight, it all made a strange odor that made you feel calmed.

I walked to the edge of the lake. I lowered my gaze to the water, paying close attention to the iridescent rocks at the bottom when something caught my attention. As I saw my reflection in the water it all came back to me. I was suddenly brought back to reality like I had been sleeping or unconscious. I remembered everything: how I was betraying my village by wearing this uniform, how I was trapped, not able to go back, how I had been all happy and cheerful when Naruto was probably sad and afraid, not knowing what could happen to him. And worst: how I couldn't do anything to change all of this.

I felt sick with rage to myself for wearing proudly this uniform to have actually thought it had looked good on me. I didn't want to see my face. In desperation, I grabbed the first rock I saw and threw it, with as much force as I could, to the water, so that it would erase my reflection. As I turned my back to it I pulled up my hood. No one could see me wearing this clothes and my pink hair wouldn't help me stay undiscovered.

When I turned Sasuke started asking me something but when he saw my broken expression he changed it. "Have you been so sun deprived you have to wear a hood for it now?" he asked kinda jokingly. But I knew that he's real question was "Are you ok?"

I sighed. "You know there is a reason why I love and hate my hair, and it's the same for both accounts. I love it because it stands out. I mean, how many girls have you seen with pink hair anyway?" He smiled at my last remark. "However, I hate it for that reason as well; I can be found immediately because of it. And right now that is not a risk I can take. Even if the person who would spot me was from another village, they would give me in." I said finishing my explanation, thought it didn't make me feel any better.

"You know, you should trust me more, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Well, it happened once, but it won't happen again." He said, surprising me. That brought us back to our dilemma.

"You know, this reminds me, you said you were-"

"Going to explain my behavior? I know." He said interrupting me but finishing my sentence.

"And… will you?" I asked shyly, not really meaning to pry.

"Doubt is killing you right?" he said mischievously.

"Of course it is." I said laughing.

"Well… ok, if you are so curious about it I'll let you know." He finally said.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

Ok this was going to be tough. I sucked at explaining or expressing any feeling. But I'll make and effort for her.

"You remember which was my goal in life, right?" I started.

"Of course, you wanted to avenge and restore your clan by killing your brother." She recited. I smiled sadly, such a long time had passed and she still remembers.

"Yes, well… I finally completed my goal." I said cautiously, watching her reaction.

"You – You killed Itachi?" She stuttered.

I instantly regretted telling her, she looked shocked, alarmed, and slightly afraid. However, I also saw concern and understanding. And that helped me continue.

"Yes… but… I really regret it…" I said and looked down, ashamed, remembering the fight and everything I learned from Madara after it.

I suddenly felt a soft, delicate, and cool hand on my cheek. I looked up and saw Sakura there. Her touch now felt like flames to me on my skin.

"It's okay, you can tell me all about it, I guess you need to talk, to express your feelings to someone. If you want, I can be that someone." She said softly and smiled.

After all I've done to her; she still treated me with kindness, one I have never deserved.

"I would love for you to be that person." I said honestly.

"Ok then, tell me everything, I assure you, you'll feel better once you get it all out." She said.

"Well, it's a long story you know… let's sit down." I said and motioned with my eyes two big and almost flat rocks in the middle of the meadow. We went and sat down, covered with sunlight.

I told her everything. Well, I didn't explain the fight like step by step, but I included almost everything. How he lived to protect me and still died protecting me, how I had loathed him all my life when I should have loved him like the best brother in the world he had been. How I wished I had heard the truth before killing him, that way we could restore the Uchiha Clan together. Guilt overpowered me and I came back from the memories to reality. I realized tears had risen in my eyes and they were now running down my face. I hated crying, this couldn't get more embarrassing.

Sakura –at the sight of me crying- caught me in an embrace so desperate, you would believe she needed the comfort instead of me, but then I did felt it, I felt comfort, concern, worry, understanding, a thousand emotions passed from her to me in an embrace, all telling me she cared and she understood.

I held her with much more strength, like I was clinging for my life. I knew my hold had to hurt, but she didn't complained, and I needed comfort so much, I selfishly stayed like that breathing in the scent of her.

After a while, when I was more controlled, I stood up. Sakura and I were still holding each other, but not as strongly as before, as the need for comfort had disappeared also our strength. Sakura –who had stood up with me- looked up and cleaned my still remaining tears with her delicate fingers.

"It's okay to cry you know." She said matter-of-factly, like she could read my thoughts. "We all need to cry sometimes, instead of bottling all inside of us. And I've always said that crying doesn't show weakness…"

"Then what does it show?" I asked. My voice sounded funny, great.

"It's a sign that you've been strong for far too long." She said and smiled.

That made sense… in a way, but that didn't make me a crying fan. And I told her that.

"I guess that's true, but I don't think I like crying anyway, sorry."

"It's ok, but still, you explained what you felt after you k-… did that, but I still don't understand. How is this related to your change?" she asked confused.

"Sakura." I said vowing each syllable completely. "I completed my life goal, now I feel empty, useless. I thought I would be happy, because I'd finally avenged my family, the reason of my existence, but now this hollowness. And now? I don't have another goal."

She kept quiet; guess she didn't know what to say, so I continued.

"After that I saw everything differently. I paid attention to everything and everyone. Like I had been blinded of the world before."

"I also realized I had made a lot of mistakes in the past… especially with you…" I said looking away,

"With me?" she asked, a little too loudly because of the surprise of my sincerity.

"Yes, I rejected you so many times, even when you were willing to let it all go for me… that's another thing, I started to pay attention, like really pay attention, to the other's feelings. Something I honestly hadn't done before." I confessed.

I watched her face change from worry to happiness in a second and that alone was enough to make me feel better instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I didn't exactly know what to say anymore. I had been so surprised and shocked, I couldn't believe my mind hadn't blocked. Sasuke had completely opened to me. A respond I had always wanted to get out of him but had never been able to. And there was also the fact he had recognized his mistakes with me. That was so new.

We stayed embraced for a long time, or so it appeared. To me it felt eternal and yet not enough. We were each in our own worlds. After a while he finally said.

"I think we should go back now. We have to show responsibility from Madara in order to get more chances to go out."

"Ok." I said. I was surprised to see he was back to his usual self, reserved, the gate had been closed again. We stepped away from each other. It felt so wrong in so many strange ways, so uncomfortable, I feel like I was only half, and the only way to be complete was by touching him, by being in his strong arms again. That feeling was so strong I had to fight the urge of it so it wouldn't overpower me.

"I'll get some flowers to put them in our room…If – if you'd like me to…" I said shyly. He gently lifted my face with his hand – making my heart beat hard on response-and looked at me directly in the eyes as he breathed the words to me.

"I'd love to." He said. His gentle and yet mysterious dark eyes made my heart melt, my head swim in dizziness, and my insides tremble with a strange charge of electricity.

A month and a half later passed and subconsciously Sasuke and I had passed from friends to something else…

We weren't exactly a couple –thought we may look like one to others. We suddenly started holding hands when we were walking – although I hadn't gotten used to it, every time he grabbed my hand it seemed like the first time, my heart reacting and my skin heating, I wished this feeling would never end- we would go out – not like a date, but literally - to the forest and spend hours laughing and talking and playing. Once we even helped Karin spend some time with Suigetsu. This is how it went.

I had noticed how Karin looked at Suigetsu, but apparently she was very shy – and Sui was completely blind- so I decided to play cupid with them for a while.

"Oh Sui? I almost forgot to tell you." I said.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

"Madara told me to tell you to go out and bring some medicinal herbs he needs." I said. I looked around and when Sasuke met my gaze – appearing very confused- I winked at him. He seemed to understand it all because confusion left his face and he followed suit. "Oh! That's right! You should probably go now, don't want to make him wait."

"Me? But I don't know anything about that stuff!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"You don't? … that's strange… why would he ask you that then?" I said and appeared to look confused. Then I smiled brightly, like this idea had just popped into my mind.

"Hey maybe Karin can help you. I could go but I have training, besides I don't think she'll mind, right Karin?"

Karin looked confused, but thank God she saw the light, and said. "No, I don't mind at all, let's go!" she grabbed one of Sui's hands eagerly and literally dragged him outside; you could actually see him flying, feet flying.

Sasuke and I were laughing so hard, tears were strolling down both of our faces.

When I was able to verbalize a full sentence without choking back into laughter I said. "Well, that went better than I thought it would."

"It certainly did." Sasuke said and laughed again. It now came naturally to him, and I had become used to his laugh – although it still dazzled me.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

I had never –ever- felt so happy in my life. Guess it was all because of Sakura, it was a part of her that came with her nature that made everyone around her feel happy – as long as she was as well- it was like a contagious aura she carried.

But there was also the fact that I could actually feel now. I still felt strange –having my feeling all locked up inside before- and I felt extremely vulnerable, but if I ignored this two things it was great. I could feel the warmth of happiness, and even the electricity of love. Yes, it may sound corny, but I could actually felt what it means –or rather feels- to be love and to be loved.

Man that was so mawkish. But it was the truth and, again, it was all because of her. Sakura had become such an important part in my life that I sense I would die when she goes back to Konoha.

But I knew she missed being back home, no matter what a tough face and attitude she puts here I could easily see past her façade, so I would have to forget those thoughts and procrastinate them. Even though I would like to go with her when she escapes. But I couldn't and our next conversation explained why.

It was twilight. We were still outside when I had had this argument of feelings and all those things in my head. It appears I had become rather quiet and thoughtful so, to make me talk again, she said.

"Hey remember all those silly missions we used to have before? Like rescuing animals and finding lost pets?"

"Yes, we lost so much time on those, but in the end it did help, we were able to work as a team… in some occasions." I said.

She seemed relived I had came back to my old -or rather new- self. "Yeah…"

But I could still see her biting her tongue –literally- in order to keep from asking. Curious as always my dear Sakura.

"You want to know what I was thinking a while ago, right?" I asked.

"You know me so well." She confirmed. "But actually I was wondering why you got all serious and gloomy all of a sudden."

"Just thinking about all the changes I've been through this last months, it's baffling." I confessed. I sighed and laid back on the grass – we had been sitting down on it for a while now.

"And about how I will feel when you leave me…" I conceded, not looking at her, my eyes glued to the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

_ Double chapter again guys. I couln't just let the other part hanging, so here's the other part of the conversation. How are you liking it so far? Any comment you'd like to make? I'll respond to all!:D_

_Thanks for reading:D_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I hadn't expected Sasuke to get all sad, let alone thought it was because of my leaving. I was suddenly unsure of the answer to my next question, so that made my voice sound funny.

"A-And what… how would you feel when I- you- you know, leave?"

My tone must have caught his attention, because his gaze –which seemed to be locked on the sky-, turned to me immediately, like a reflex. He had become so protective and concerned when it came to me in the past months; it was so sweet to see he would even react to my change of tone.

He opened his mouth like he wanted to let it all out in that moment, but I saw the old Sasuke overpowering him, and making him lock everything inside instead of expressing it. He shut his mouth close and looked up again, like the sky had suddenly become a new sight for him.

I found myself sinking into depression and angriness. I thought I had killed the introverted Sasuke by now.

"You are not going to answer me?" I had planned on making my voice serious and challenging, the way I always did when I really wanted him to answer my questions. However it came out breathless, desperate for an answer, my need for it surprising me.

He turned at me instantly. I guess he saw my desperation winning over me, because I sensed him opening up again, pushing his past self again. I knew this had to be difficult for him, trying to change his personality to the whole opposite side, but he'd still had to learn that this was a lot better.

"I'll die when you have to leave." Sasuke finally answered. His voice said nothing but the truth, always in his serious manner, but there was something different to his tone this time. And now it was my turn to be silence, I hadn't expected that answer. Well I had thought about it, and many other similar possibilities, but to actually have him say it to you, it was a whole different thing…

"B-But why?" I stuttered. It didn't make any sense. "You left me once, and it didn't matter to you, why would I matter now?"

He looked at me as if I was missing a obvious thing, though I still didn't know which one was it, so I just stared back, confused.

"Didn't you pay attention to everything I have been saying to you? About my feelings and all that stuff?" he said. Poor guy, he sounded mad, sad, and worst hurt. I guess I had made the wrong question. At least the last one.

"Yes, I have. Sorry, but it doesn't make sense, why would it matter to you so much if I were with you or not?" I asked.

He still had the disbelieve expression on his face, but at least he explained it. Not before giving a long exasperated sigh.

"You had become my life now Sakura." He said, like the fact was obvious. "I… I know it may sound strange… especially coming from me… but that's the one and only truth." He said. _The one and only truth…_that last sentence had sounded so sure, it left me speechless. Sasuke and I stared into each other's faces for a long while, trying to figure out the other's thoughts. Then an idea came to me, and I blurted it out before I could think it over.

"Come with me."

Sasuke looked surprised and astonished when he answered. "What?"

"Come with me, when I can escape, come, we'll go together, please." I begged, still not seeing the problems this would bring. Right now it seemed nothing could go wrong, it seemed like the perfect plan. The image of it painted in my head and I wanted it so badly. Like I had never desired anything else.

He sat up, laughing sadly. "It's so unfair, your idea is perfect for me, so irresistible, it hurts to think I have to refuse." He said quietly, while my heart gave a painful beat in my chest, the whole picture broke into many tiny pieces in my head, like a falling glass.

"You-…" I looked down, closing my hands into tight fists, whitening with pressure, and holding back tears, I was so tired of trying and having all come back down to me and I was so tired of crying, Sasuke was right, it was useless. "You don't want to come with me?"

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

Those last, innocent words where so simple, it seemed incredible how much hurt and pain they could inflict on someone. I couldn't believe that thought had even crossed her mind! I watched her face fall with hurt, and that made me want to punch her for even thinking that and kill myself for not seeing it coming and prevent it.

I panicked. I grabbed her chin –maybe with a little too much strength- and lift her face in a sudden movement, so that it was on my level and only inches from mine.

"Of course I want to go Sakura! I would love to be with you forever, it's- it's killing me from the inside not being able to, to have to reject yet another of your sacrifices for me when I should be the one making them for you! But I can't go back; I have committed too many crimes now." I explained kind of harshly, my voice rougher than usual.

"But we can run away! We don't have to go back to the Village!" she exclaimed, still trying to convince me.

"And put you in danger? I don't think so Sakura. If they were to find us together, they would immediately consider you a traitor, the enemy, they would murder you –not that I could let them hurt you, but you probably don't want me to assassin them all, right?" I said.

"Of course not." She said looking down – as down as my hold let her- seeing my logic. "But I don't want to leave you, I don't think I could take being away from you…" she confessed silently. I could see tears rising in her eyes.

I shouldn't say this, I thought. But looking at her breaking like this in front of me made me shatter with her as well. The sight was too painful for me, I couldn't take it. And I was too selfish. I grabbed her in a strong embrace and said as I gently stroke her back.

"We will work it out somehow; we will keep contact this time Sakura. We won't be away for years again, angel. I promise." My words seem to help her calm down. I felt her relax next to me. And that ended that conversation.

Sometime later we were laying on the grass, side by side and yet not touching each other. My arm was lifted, pointing at a constellation when Madara appeared. I hadn't noticed how late it was –which was pretty stupid, considering we've been out since nightfall and we could now see the stars very clearly. That happened to me only when I was with Sakura, time just flew by and even thought it was a long while, to me, it was never enough.

"Yo." he said.

Sakura tensed, she sat up like a lightning bolt.

"Hey." I said casually. If I sounded calm, Sakura would relax, I reasoned. However it didn't work.

"It's late, I thought you had went inside by now." Madara said.

Sakura kept silenced. I didn't exactly know how to reply either, not even an arrogant or sarcastic remark came to me which was really strange, so I said nothing.

"You two weren't making escape plans, were you?" he asked.

"No! Of course not, we were just-"

I put my hand over hers; I was surprised to feel how cold it was. She stopped at mid-sentence and looked at me. I gave her a look and she relaxed. So I simply finished her sentence.

"Looking at the stars, I was showing her some constellations."

"Well, its fine with me, but you might as well take her inside Sasuke. You may not feel it because of your jacket, but it's very cold out here and Sakura's uniform can't be very warm." Madara said while he eyed Sakura.

Carelessness had come again. I looked at her and noticed something I hadn't noticed before; she was vibrating slightly, in other words, shivering. I can't believe I hadn't noticed before! I felt so retarded and a rage towards myself filled me. She could have died of hypothermia!


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

Madara was actually worrying about me? That was strange…really strange…..

"Ok, we'll go now." Sasuke said, his voice sounded restrained and angry. I wondered why.

"Ok, I'll go now as well I have some stuff to do, good night guys." Madara said eyeing Sasuke or so it appeared beneath his mask, sometime you couldn't tell, and disappeared. He reminded me of Kakashi-sensei in a way, always relaxed and ready to tease, but just in this occasion. He was usually just plain scary.

"Sorry Sakura, I feel so stupid, so selfish." Sasuke said as soon as Madara left while unzipping his jacket and putting it around me in a very gentleman gesture.

"No Sasuke, you'll freeze!" I complained, pushing his jacket away. He only wore a sleeveless black shirt. It fit him snugly, it's tightness revealed his muscular and broad shoulders and his defined abdomen. I looked away embarrassed. I shouldn't be looking at him like that.

"I'll be ok, just put it on, I-"

"I said no, I'm fine see? I don't want you to –"

He put his finger in my lips, silencing me. My heart skipped a beat before beating like crazy. I looked up at him surprised. His eyes were restrained, like his tone had been before, trying very hard to hide his anger, probably trying not to snap at my stubbornness. He opened his whole hand, still touching my lips, but then his hand moved, twisting to caress my cheek with the back of it. Its trail went from my cheek to my hair –where he moved back a strand of it- and back to my lips.

"Please." He said in his hypnotizing voice. "I don't want you to get sick or something." He grabbed the jacket from my hand and placed it around me again, finally moving his hand away from my face which was a good thing, my head was swimming and it also meant I could breath normally again.

I really had no choice anymore, not after he used that voice with me, and I was really cold so I slipped my arms into its sleeves. It was so warm.

"Thank you." I said honestly.

He didn't say anything, he just took my hand and we started running to the hideout. On the way I kept my eyes on his face, expecting him to turn and smile at me like he usually did, but I could see he was trying to avoid my gaze.

"Hey, are you ok?" I said loudly. He looked mad, more than he had before. "You look mad…"

"I am mad." He answered crossly and yet I could see he had done everything in his power to control his tone.

"And can I know why and who are you mad to?" I asked.

We continued running through the forest in silence, the faint light of the moon only reaching us at intervals. The scent of night all around us. After a while he said. "I'm mad at myself." He didn't continue, so that meant I would have to push him for an answer. "Why?"

"Because I keep failing in protecting you. I'm trying hard and I still fail, it annoys me." He said. I hear him mumble something. It sounded like "can't even protect you from the cold."

"But it's not your fault, I didn't say anything, besides, I wasn't that cold." I lied lightly.

"Right, then why were you shaking?" be asked with sarcasm in his voice.

Busted! "Ok, I was cold, but still. It's my fault for not saying anything… I didn't want to break or end that conversation…" I said kind of embarrassed, looking away.

He didn't answer, but I could sense his anger dissolving, slightly, but it was a change. When we arrived to our room, he laid me on my bed and added an extra blanket to my bundle, methodically ignoring my complaints. I was suddenly aware of how tired I was; strange I hadn't noticed it before. I was almost completely asleep, but I could swear I felt a kiss on my forehead…

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

When I was sure she was sleeping soundly I decided it was time to sleep as well. I took out of my closet and extra blanket –no jacket- and checked her a last time; she was sleeping, her breathing now a steady movement. I went next to her and swiftly placed a strand of her hair that was on her face behind her ear, just like I had done in the forest when I had tried to silence her. My fingers traced her face again, slowly. Her skin was so soft and warm, like the soft warm breeze in summer. A thought came to me and I pulled my hand away. I sighed wishing I could explain everything to her and hoping she wouldn't find out what I have been doing this months. At least not before I explained it was all for her own sake, so that he wouldn't hurt her, and that even though it was killing me to do it, I had no other choice. I cursed and went to my own bed and fell asleep.

It was around midnight when I was awakened by a sound. I stirred and turned –hoping to get more sleep- when I heard it again, however this time I recognized it, it sounded like someone was murmuring softly. I sat up immediately and looked at Sakura. She was stirring a lot, like she couldn't sleep, but her eyes were closed normally, so maybe she was having a nightmare. I stood up and headed for her bed, whatever the case I had to wake her up. When I was less than a step away she curled in a ball, facing me. Her posture was tense; her fists were pale, bloodless, clenched very tightly.

"Sakura." I called her softly. She didn't wake up. Her eyes were now shut tightly, as if she was in pain.

"Sakura!" I called again, a little louder. Still no answer. I was starting to get worried. I saw her lips moving. Was she talking? I leaned closer but I didn't hear a voice or a murmur, instead I saw that she wasn't talking, her lips were quivering, her teeth chattering slightly. Never a good sign.

I panicked and yelled, "SAKURA!" still no answer. I grabbed her arm to shake her or do something to bring a response out of her and then I felt it, she was burning up with fever. My hand flew to touch her cheek. When it had been warm before, it was no feverish, scalding my fingers.

"S-S-Sasuke…." She mumbled through clattering teeth.

"Sakura! Can you hear me? Please wake up!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Don't d-do this… STOP!" she yelled. So she wasn't talking to me, and she wasn't dreaming anymore, she was unconscious, hallucinating nightmares.

A shiver rippled her, so strong it was almost a convulsion. Damn it all!

"Sakura!" I said grabbing her by the arms and shaking her harshly, making her teeth shatter more. I had to wake her up no matter what. I didn't know that much about medicine, and if I did I couldn't remember, my head couldn't think around the wall of shock right now.

"Stop, don't do it, NOO!" she yelled.

It was getting worse, think Sasuke! Remember, I know I knew something about treating fever, just remember it you idiot! "Sakura! Sakura, wake up! SAKURA!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 16**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

It seemed I had just closed my eyes and I was already dreaming. It was a strange, out-of-body experience, I saw Naruto and I walking through the village, we were laughing at one of his many silly remarks. It was an old memory and then it changed and I was in the hospital, treating a little girl who broke her arm. And so it went, moving from memory to memory. I noticed they started to go faster until they were just flickers of each one. I was starting to get dizzy when they started to slow down again, although I regret it. This time they were bad memories, when Naruto had hit me during our Orochimaru encounter, when the village had been attacked, and others. They seemed so real, like they were happening again right in front of me, and I stopped seeing it as a third person, I saw it through my eyes, as if my soul had jumped back to my body.

It was terrifying! They went faster and faster again, I could just see images now, as if someone had taken a picture of each moment, and then it was just a blur of colors.

And then it all stopped, turning the sight into darkness. By this moment I was unsure I was dreaming or not, I didn't even remember falling asleep. And when I thought it couldn't get more real, the scenery changed again. I woke up; this place was oddly familiar although it was covered in snow. I looked down and saw me using my Akatsuki uniform without the jacket. A gale of wind came and I shivered.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

Another strong tremor passed through her, I had tried to wake her up but I couldn't!

My last result was to try to lower her fever, taking advantage that I was starting to get past that stupid barrier in my head that hadn't let me think a while ago. I quickly grabbed a towel, wet it and placed it on her forehead. I took her blankets away and threw them somewhere behind me. I didn't know what else to do, so I sat next to her. I pressed my hand lightly to the towel on her forehead and watched her. She still wore my jacket; it was too big for her, which was clearly visible. Maybe if I took it off the fever will disappear…

I felt incredibly awkward as I unzipped my jacket from her, my face felt all hot. Not that I was doing something bad, I just wanted her to get better. I kept repeating that in my head as I lifted her gently in my arms and took of my jacket from her. I threw my jacket as well, not caring where it landed and turned to look at her. Her face was slightly flushed as well as mine, thought for different reasons. Looking at her red face made me blush as well; geez Sasuke get a grip is not like you had that intention in your head!

I didn't know what else to do so I tried to wake her up again. I leaned forward and settled my cheek next to hers. I felt my heart beating at being this close to her and my face felt all hot again. I closed my eyes and tried to get that feeling away. I couldn't lose concentration right now.

"Sakura, wake up, please Sakura!" I said in her ear. But she was nowhere near waking up, in fact she was getting worse, her shivers were getting stronger. If I didn't wake her up now who knows what would happened. I grabbed her burning arms and shook her desperately.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

**~Sakura~**

"Sakura." "Sakura!" "SAKURA!" the voice finally yelled.

I turned around but saw no one. That voice sounded so familiar, I instinctively started walking, searching for the source of the voice. As I walked I hugged myself, trying to get warmer. But I could feel the temperature dropping, I could even see the tree trunks getting frozen, the ice taking over any warm part and then cracking loudly.

I kept walking forward, not really knowing where I was going. I seemed like my mind was disconnected from my body, it moved at free will.

My body finally stopped. It must have been a road since this area was free of trees. I discovered I was able to move my body again –the numbness was gone- only to regret it. Since I could move it again, I could also feel through it now. I felt –like for real- the cold air slapping my face, killing any remaining warmth left in my body, easily passing through my light clothing. A shiver overpowered me and my teeth started chattering. I looked around for shelter and found more cold, this time inside me. My heart froze in shock as I saw my village, the Hidden Leaf Village, completely destroyed.

Then this wasn't a dream! This wasn't a memory, this had never happened! Even when Pein attacked, it had never come to this. I tried to find logic in all this mess.

"This is just a dream, I am dreaming, having nightmares, I'll probably wake up any moment now." I told myself. But these words sounded so wrong, I couldn't believe them! The facts were too strong. I had been dreaming only memories and this wasn't one, I had woke up, I was dreaming before but I remembered waking up, and I could feel the cold air, I could feel it in my bones.

I ran to the entrance gate of the village. The temperature was so low; it hurt to move my legs. I stopped cold –literally- when I saw Naruto there. What the hell was he doing here?

"N-Naruto?" I called confused.

He froze when he heard my voice. He turned slowly, shock clear on his face, his expression almost funny.

"Sakura? Is it you?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be on-"

"You're alive!" he interrupted in relief. "This is no dream, you're really here!" Well, I was glad at least one of us was glad about this being the real thing.

"Alive? Of course I am alive, why-"

He ran to me and hugged me; the impact let me breathless with surprise. But he was so warm…

"Thank God you're okay! When you didn't come back I thought they had killed you! Tsunade, how could she even think of- … whatever, I'm glad you are okay." He said while he gently chafed my back with his hand, trying to warm me up.

"Get away from her." A cold and angry voice ordered from behind Naruto, not that far away, before I could say something.

I felt Naruto tense up. I looked up at him; his face was filled with hate and anger.

"So you finally showed your filthy face after what you did to the Village, huh, Uchiha?" Naruto said, still hugging me, still not turning. What? He had done this? No, it can't be!

We turned around, Naruto still had his hands around me and we found ourselves indeed, face to face with Sasuke.

"S-S-Sas-uke…" I was able to stutter. My shattering teeth made all the things I was going to yell at him seem impossible so I just glared at him. How could he have done this? After all we've passed through…

He didn't smile or even looked at me, his eyes, filled with hate were only focused on Naruto.

"I said get away from her." Sasuke said seriously.

"I won't give you the chance of taking her away from me again. So I won't move." Naruto replied, stubbornly and challenging.

I looked at him anxiously; he shouldn't tempt Sasuke like this. He surprised me by meeting my glance and, very sweetly, kissing my frozen forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll be ok, I won't let him hurt you or do anything to you." He said soothingly, misunderstanding my worry. He let his arm fall and he walked forward leaving me alone, his warmth disappearing. I resisted the urge to follow him; he had actually warmed me up a little.

I turned my eyes from Naruto to Sasuke; he was looking down, his knuckles whiter than the snow around us because of the pressure. If I hadn't known him better I'd say he was jealous.

"I hope you enjoyed seeing her and kissing her." Sasuke said, still not looking up. "Because they'll be your last memories!" he looked up, his eyes were red because of his Sharingan but I could swear it went far deeper than that, his sweet and handsome face was mad, and yet happy, his avenger nature flowing on his veins. He ran forward and I saw Naruto doing the same.

"Don't d-do this…" I said but they didn't stop.

"STOP!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I ran forward, ready to put myself between them, as long as they would stop. The déjà vu wave was so strong it almost knocked me down breathless, but the adrenaline cursing hot in my veins dissolved it. No one would stop me this time. I will stop them.

I kept running. I was going to make it on time, I knew it! When I was between them I looked to my left and saw Sasuke.

"Get-out-of-the-WAY!" He said to me. He grabbed my arm and sent me flying backwards until I hit the ground and slid a few meters, leaving a trail in the snow.

What the hell had just happened? How did he do that? I didn't saw him move, if I hadn't felt his warm and strong hold on my arm I would say he had throw me with his gaze! When did he become so fast?

I noticed my teeth started chattering again and again, faster now. I was so cold and being covered with snow didn't helped. I got up and saw my hands; they were blue, and getting purple. This is bad. But even if this was my worst-case scenario I needed to stop those two. I ran back to the place Sasuke and Naruto had been –surprised at how much distance I had flew- but they weren't there anymore.

"Where are they?" I said out loud, probably expecting an answer from the wind. I ran through the few remaining part of the Village, they were barely remains of the houses. I kept running and running, not finding signs of them. I became more desperate by the second; if I didn't find them soon they'll probably kill each other.

I was now walking –my body was so cold I was lucky to be able to move- to the center of the Village, the intact Hokage faces seemed to be mocking me from above, not giving me the sense of relief they usually did. I looked to the front and saw Naruto trying to stand up and falling again, bleeding and almost dead.

"No…. NOO!"

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

"No… NOO!" She screamed and thrashed. Dammit! Her fever hadn't dissolved a bit.

I grabbed my hair in despair, yanking at it so I would stay focused and not lose it. I needed someone to help me! ... Karin! I turned to the door and stopped when I remembered they weren't here. That bastard of Madara! He had to sent –and went with them- them out to surveillance on the Village exactly today. The thought distracted me for a second, rage filled my system. To think he was going to use the information I had provided…made me feel sick with myself. But that wasn't important right now, I needed to do something, she was so close to dying! From not waking up again, ever. Tears filled my eyes and ran down my face. I felt like a little kid again, the same desperation and fear I had had the night of my clan's murder was in me again.

"Dammit!" I said again and started punching the wall with as much force as I could, it hurt but I didn't care. Just thinking about not seeing her smile or getting mad at me when I changed back to my old self, not looking at her eyes shining while she looked at the stars, or hearing her challenging voice when she wanted me to answer her questions… not feeling her warm, delicate and mortal hand in mine or having me listening to her heartbeat and her breath caught and not feeling that myself again… it as unbearable and for once I didn't care if I was crying. She would be so proud of me…

I stopped my outburst when I heard her voice again. It sounded so sad and afraid. Whatever I was doing on her dream, it had either gone too far or getting worse.

"S-S-Sa-su-ke…"

* * *

_Ok, I'd just like to add that when I put Sasuke crying, please imagine him crying in a "manly" way ok? Not the way you'd picture Sakura crying for example XDD _

_Just wanted to let that clear ok? I'm not really making Sasuke more girly or anything, I'm just making him act the way some would call it "normal" not all cold and feelingless._

_ Thanks for reading! I'll wait for your reviews!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER 17**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

This couldn't be true, this must really be a dream, a nightmare, please let it be that. I ran to Naruto, tears falling behind me and falling like hail, beautiful, ethereal ice droplets tears leaving their haunting trail on the pure white snow. I just couldn't believe this, this couldn't… this can't be truth.

"NARUTO!" I yelled while throwing myself to my knees next to him, I had to cure him, he couldn't die. But Sasuke had pierced all the main organs; there was no way Naruto could survive! But I will make a way; I couldn't give up on him now.

He was laying facedown, his face turning to his left, so I could see him gritting his teeth in agony. I would erase that agony, I threw my hands out and started healing, I didn't care if Sasuke was watching or if I was freezing cold, I just wanted to heal him.

The thought of Sasuke put a knot in my already obstructed throat. Why had he done this to the Village? To Naruto? He appeared to have changed…maybe that's what I thought it was happening. Maybe like always I've been blinded by his charm, his mystery. But he had went too far this time, I won't be able to forgive him… not that that means I will be able to hate him either…

"You w-won't d-die! I won't let-t you!" I told him. He can't die, he just can't, my mind keep repeating urgently and smoothly, like an old song you just can't get out of your head.

"Stop." I scarcely heard Naruto say in a barely audible voice. I stopped healing him and watched his face. He smiled sadly, tears had run out of his sky blue eyes, like rain falling, and froze in a little lake in the snow. "It's no u-se… thanks-f-or everything Saku… I … love… you…"

His eyes closed, his whole body seemed to be turning off! I didn't hear his heart beating tiredly or his deep and labored breath coming out.

"No! No, no, no, no, NOO!" I let my head fall on his back. "You told me you wouldn't let him do anything to me! ... And what about your dream? You will become Hokage! You just need to wake up, please!" I yelled any nonsense that came into my mind, things that would have surely brought him back if he could come back, but it was useless, he wouldn't answer. He was gone.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said calmly, like nothing had happened, as if he hadn't just killed his best friend.

"How can you be so calm after what you've DONE?" I turned at him and yelled, for what it seemed like the first time my teeth weren't chattering, my whole person was filled with burning rage. I stared at him, I saw red liquid falling from behind him but he seemed uninjured. Probably his sword, letting go of the blood it had just freed.

"He wanted to get you away from me." He said innocently, like that made things okay. It may have done that in any other situation; I may have even smiled and blushed at that remark, but not right now.

I looked down at my bloody hands, holding back everything I wanted to yell and say to him. I guess his new personality kicked in or something happened after I fell forward, my head turned to my right, watching Naruto sleep peacefully, because he was suddenly saying my name, worried.

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!"

But I didn't care if he was calling me, or if he died, or if I died, I just wanted to see Naruto smile again and apologize for not being able to protect him. I closed my eyes slowly but I didn't feel like I was dying or falling asleep, I felt like my mind was being sucked back, everything seemed blur and again I didn't know which way was down or up and which was dream or reality.

I woke up again. However this setting was different. I was in my room, at the hideout. My eyelids fluttered before finally opening completely. I looked around, everything seemed okay. Everything except the fact that Sasuke was crying his eyes out –okay not really I exaggerated- while laying on my stomach. He was breathing in deeply but I could see his breathing breaking in the middle by a soft sob –though I could hear him swearing and saying a bunch of profanities-, his back arching swiftly and then falling back again. Deeply inside my mind I was fascinated to see how his back muscles and his shoulder blades tensed and moved with every breath.

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered, my teeth were chattering and I was trembling with cold, however Sasuke's hand – the one grabbing one of mine's- felt cool compared to mine when his were usually warmer. So I wasn't really dying, I hadn't just witnessed my best friend's death, murdered by the guy I loved. That made me want to cry.

Sasuke sniffled and paralyzed. He looked up at my face, shocked. "S-Sakura?"

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

Was she really conscious now? Her eyes were wide open, but maybe I was hallucinating, my head was trying to erase my suffering showing me what I wanted to see… Ok that was stupid and melodramatic.

"Sakura?" I asked and passed my arm across my eyes, erasing the useless tears and sending them away making sure they understood they weren't welcome again.

She seemed skeptical when she asked. "What happened?"

"You were having nightmares, because of the fever… I tried to cool it down but I couldn't…" I said embarrassed and angry with myself, looking away. I couldn't bear letting her see my face. I had to be the greatest moron in history, not being able to cool down a fever. And I thought of myself as her protector.

I heard some sniffling. I looked up despite my misery and saw her crying. I was alarmed, was she in pain or something? What's wrong?

"Are yo-"

"So Naruto didn't die? Y-You didn't killed h-him? It-It was all a dream?" She interrupted, her voice sounded hopeful.

"Naruto?" I said confused. "Kill him? No Sakura, it was-"

She threw her hands around my neck and hugged it tightly, clinging to me and crying hard, sobs escaped her lips and I could feel hot tears falling on my neck and sliding down my back. Her skin was blazing.

"So Naruto is ok." She sighed. "Thanks God he is ok…"

She couldn't say anymore, her sobs didn't let her. And I didn't care what the hell she was babbling about, I was just relieved and I couldn't hold my emotions anymore. I hugged her back with all my might, my arms going around her waist. I would have cried but that was too much crying for me and I hated it still. I smiled from behind her hair, pressing my face to it and murmuring in her ear.

"Thank God you are okay."

After a while she told me she had some medicine on her bag. I instantly felt stupid for not thinking about that. I went and grabbed her bag, bringing it back to her. It had been a while since I'd let my mind block like that, I had forgot how moron-like you felt afterwards. When I told her this she smiled and said.

"You are not stupid or moron or whatever you are calling yourself right now, besides, you wouldn't have known which pill was the right one."

"I know… but still… I'm sorry, my mind was blank, and I couldn't keep myself from imagining the worst-case scenarios…" I said, my hands balled into tight fists and I felt like hitting the wall again and again until I broke my hands.

She grabbed them and one by one smoothed my fingers, opening them and putting one of my hands on her cheek, holding it there with her hand. My fingers gently stroke her face, my thumb tracing little circles on her cheekbone, her skin so soft, like velvet and yet so hot like the sun. I looked at her with troubled eyes and stared at her blushed face, her skin was so hot against my skin, and I felt my own going hot.

"Don't apologize. It must have been difficult… and besides, I'm okay now. You have to see the bright side of things." She said soothingly. But I wasn't having that.

"I know! But you wouldn't have shocked up like that!" I replied exasperated. She was okay now, so she had a point there, but she would have been better if I had known what to do or had reacted sooner.

"But I am a medical ninja! I deal with this kind of stuff everyday and I know what to do on these cases!" she exclaimed, still trying to make me see her logic. She let both her hand and mine fall so that they were now on her lap. I looked away from her face and to our hands clasped and twisted together. It was more complicated than that, and she wouldn't understand anyway… or so I thought.

"That's not it right?" She said, concern and understanding coloring her tone. "You hate seeing someone else do something you can't. You probably think that means to be weak, but you're wrong. You can't be good at everything, you can't be perfect 'cause nobody else in the world can, there are some things you'll be the best at. But there will also be ones were other people are better."

I knew she was right, and I was surprised she had been able to see it my way, meaning she understood me more than I had known, but…

"The thing is that I want to be the best for you. I don't care about nobody being perfect or nobody being able to do everything. Everything you need or want, I want to be that everything, or be able to give it to you. That's why I feel mad at myself when I can't. Because the thing I want to accomplish the most, is the one where I'm failing the most…" I conceded. I shouldn't have say that, she didn't need to feel this thing I felt, she ought to not even know about it, but the words were out before I could stop them. I kept looking at our hands, glad that I was able to hold hers. I just wished we could stay like this, things would be perfect. I leaned my head down until it was on top of our hands, hiding from the words she would probably speak now.

She was quiet; her silence seemed to sing her astonishment and surprise at me. My shoulders slumped. I expected her to tell me how I was actually failing, that she probably hadn't noticed that because there was no difference. When she recovered herself she hurried on the words. "Don't you think I am the one who should grade you? 'Cause if that's the case, you are far from failing… you've been so kind, protective… you've listened to me when I needed you to, and comforted me as needed as well! You've been there with me when I needed you the most, that's enough for me. I just wished it was enough for you too, I don't think it's fair that you criticize yourself like this." She said while very softly caressing my back and gently smoothing my hair. She left her hand in my hair as I sat up. I was smiling, thought I still hadn't changed opinion, to me I was still far behind from accomplishing my goal with her, but I would let it go for now.

"Thanks, I'll …try, to accept that I'm actually helping you some way, I don't promise anything though." I said and grabbed her hand –the one grabbing my hair- and pressed it on my face, just like she had done with mine. I lingered on her touch for a while, selfishly, before standing up and walked to the door.

"I'll go get more towels for your head, I'll be right back. Sleep, you need to rest." And I left.

When I came back she was sleeping, it was around 2 a.m. I wet the towel and put it on her forehead. I touched her cheek with the back of my hand; it wasn't as hot as it was before. That medicine had to be magical.

Then I went outside. I wanted to clear my head for a while and walking always seemed to help. Besides, I wanted to surprise Sakura by bringing dome flowers to her, that ought to make her smile. When I got outside I saw snow covering the whole place. That was surprising, usually snow around here came with a storm with strong and howling gales but I hadn't heard anything. I shook my head, guess I had been so worried about her I hadn't even heard the storm. How lame.

Snow hadn't let any space uncovered, which meant, no flowers. I sighed, now I had to go all the way to the small town near – it wasn't near at all, but it was the closest to where I was. Well, we needed to buy more food so…

. . . . .

When I came back I bumped into the others.

"Hey guys." I said. They seemed surprised to see me.

"Hey." Karin said and went inside without another word.

"Is she ok?" I asked Suigetsu.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Rough night, huh?" I said and that seemed to open a portal.

"Tell me about it! The storm appeared just when we were in the middle of nowhere! It was horrible! We almost died there!" Sui said dramatically, I could see he was going to give me details so when he paused to breathe I hurriedly said.

"I'm sorry for you guys."

"Yeah, we were too." He said, clearly getting the idea. "But tell me." His normal self kicked in. "How was your night?" he said playfully. I could literally see his head gears turning, making assumptions.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I had have better nights, Sakura got sick, almost died and almost killed me with a heart attack." I said remembering how she had yelled and thrashed while I watched doing nothing. It took a lot of effort for me not to crush the flower bouquet and the bags with my hand.

"Sick? Is she okay?" "How is she?" Suigetsu and Juugo said respectively at the same time, both with a worried tone and expression.

"Yeah, well kind of, now if you don't mind, I need to go and take care of her." I was about to go when I remembered.

"Hey, where is Madara?"

"He said he would catch up with us later, probably had something else to do." Juugo said. I nodded and went inside.

When I got into the room she was still sleeping. She was breathing normally and her posture seemed calmed. I sat on her bed, careful not to move it that much, and touched her cheek. No fever. I smiled as I tucked a strand of pink hair out of her face. I hadn't noticed before, but her hair had grown a little since she arrived here. It touched her shoulders now, almost past them even. I remembered that time when she had to cut it herself during the Chunnin exams. Since that day she had wore it short, I had begun to forget how she looked like with long hair, maybe I would see her like that again if she kept on growing it and she stayed long enough. I smiled wider at the thought.

I stood up and placed the flowers on her table's vase. It wasn't so early anymore, so I decided I should start my day now. I went to train for a while.

It was 9 when I came back. She didn't appear to have moved since I left. I prepared my things and took a shower.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER 18**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I opened my eyes and looked around. You couldn't say if it was day or night in here, there were no windows at all, nothing to bring in the sun's light and warmth, or the moons brightness and stillness, so I was oblivious of the time. I could hear water running, so that meant that Sasuke was showering.

I turned my head to the side, - searching for my headband, I had somehow gotten the habit of grasping it when I felt homesick-and opened my eyes wide. Sasuke had brought me flowers! My favorite ones where these: lavender roses, camellias, lilies, pansies and even a gillyflower! Plus a cherry blossom twined with the other flowers. I couldn't believe it, it was all so beautiful. I had always thought the combination would be rather strange, none of them fitting in with the others, but seeing them together was a lovely sight. I smiled widely and a single tear fell from my eye. I was so happy, this was the first time I had received a flower bouquet, and it had to be the prettiest of the world. And I couldn't believe he had remembered all of them! I had told him that once like 2 months ago, including the reason why I liked each of them so much…

I started to remember that day and I felt my smile vanish. That memory had appeared on my dream, strangely during the bad memories flash, and now I was seeing it all again, though I still didn't found anything bad in it. But this brought the whole dream back to my head. I shook it, trying to shake away those horrible thoughts. I didn't want to think about that, but it was too late. The worst part: this brought up questions I had thought while I was falling asleep. Questions I had had before, had ignored them, and now were there again, getting in my head for what looked with a degree of permanency. A lot of questions were in my head, I don't even remembering having this many before, the few I had had seemed do silly and pointless to have in my head, and this ones couldn't have seen more important. I couldn't make sure if the answers I gave to each of them were correct. The only one who could answer the truth for certain was Sasuke. I heard the water running out and finally stopping. Sasuke would be out soon. I wanted to be able to answer my questions now, and stop the murdering doubt. But something inside me, like a craving feeling at the very back of my mind, made me hesitate by some inexplicable reason. Since I had arrived here I hadn't had to hide almost nothing from him, so why now? I knew I was on the edge of something, but I couldn't name it. And I knew I needed to, since that was clearly the cause of my hesitation.

My head was so close to exploding. The questions came from everywhere. I started to have difficulties with breathing normally. Until I caught my breath and calmed myself. If Sasuke were to see me like this, how would I explain it to him? He would probably make me tell him –or rather ask- everything, and until I wasn't sure my mind made the necessary click, I had to keep my thought to myself.

Sasuke came out in a cloud of steam and scent of soap just when I sneezed. He turned and smiled at me, handing me a tissue.

"Looks like the cold symptoms have appeared." He said.

"Thanks." I said while I grabbed the tissue. "I absolutely hate my colds! They are so extreme! I only get sick like once or twice a year, but when I do it's horrible." I moaned and finally blew my nose.

He chuckled a rough throaty laugh at my complains. But I could see his eyes tracing my face wary and confused. Guess I wasn't that much of an actress. So I had to distract him, I had been meaning to say this anyway.

"Thanks a lot for the flowers." I said honestly. "It was very nice of you… I mean… you remembered which ones were my favorite ones… Thanks." I said smiling.

He smiled brightly, like I'd just made his day with that. And he seemed to have forgotten about my strange attitude. Cha!

"'Sakura, my love at first sight was a mystery, but after giving thoughtfulness I discovered how adorable your lasting beauty is.'" He recited while I stared at him startled. He laughed at my expression. "That's what the bouquet together means, or something very close to that right? You were the one who taught me what each flower meant." He said while giving me a mischievously lopsided grin –which made him look incredibly childish, sending me back to when we were little, and so unbelievable sexy. I thought it over for a moment, and if you placed them the right order –and adding the cherry blossom he had added to the bouquet- they did meant that. I was overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness and tenderness, I would have burst out crying and my heart might have exploded if he hadn't changed the subject. "Now it's time for your medicine."

"Do I really have to?" I asked innocently and playfully.

"Yes you do, only way to get better." He nodded.

"Maybe I don't want to get better." I conceded, challenging him.

His doctor façade was a little disturbed by dazzle and challenge. I had actually dazzled him?

"And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I have an overprotective and, thank God, over attentive doctor." This made his grin appear again, smiling widely. I was glad he had gotten over his 'failure' on taking care of me. "I get flowers, no training, and I get to stay in bed all day! Why wish of something as silly as getting better? I have it all now."

His lopsided grin was still on his face, only bigger, reaching his usual serious eyes. His eyes were now amused, mocking horror.

"You are a little monster, you knew that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I have heard it before." I said smiling sweetly.

"Good." He said. "But monster or no monster, you'll eat this pill."

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

After I made sure she had eaten her medicine –and hadn't hid it below her tongue or something- I went to make some breakfast for us.

'Us'… I liked the sound of that, and I was getting used to it and to having her around all the time. Every day seemed different with her and every embrace or touch made my heart go crazy… a very strange feeling expanding through me. I remembered how I had touched her cheek and how she had touched mine; I wished I could go back to that moment and stay like that, caressing her face all day and night. All the way to the kitchen I was smiling at this.

However, while I was cooking some eggs a new thought invaded my cheerfulness. I kept thinking about Sakura's odd mood… had I imagined it?... No… she was kind of… quiet and then had tried to cover it…

Maybe she was still worried about her dream, or nightmare. She'd probably talk to me about that soon and she'll be ok.

But I couldn't help feeling paranoid. What if her dream had something to do with me?... Pff, moron, of course it had, hadn't she said my name during it?... and what if she suspected abou-

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled at me, snapping me out of my reverie with a jump. "The pan!"

I looked at the pan where I had been 'cooking' the eggs, I don't know how in the world it happened, but now it was in fire.

"What the-!" I said and cursed while throwing the burning pan on water. It sizzled for a while.

"Geez Sasuke, you shouldn't get distracted like that! The kitchen could have burst into flamed without you noticing!" Karin complained. I just kept my sight on the now silent pan, only half listening to her.

"What's wrong? Is Sakura ok? Her illness is not… critical, is it?" Karin asked concerned. I looked up confused.

"Sui told me." She said answering my unspoken question. Ironically I noticed how she had called him 'Sui' instead of Suigetsu, and there was kindness and a spark in her eyes when she said his name, -making me wonder if I looked like that when I said Sakura's name- guess that our attempts had helped. "So is she ok?"

"Yes, it was just a cold… a very intense one if you ask me, but nothing acute. Thanks for asking though." I conceded.

She was unsure at first, but then she let it go. "Ok, I hope she gets better soon." She started walking out, and stopped at the door. "If you want to talk about whatever is bothering you, I'm all ears." She said and left.

I thought about that. Was I actually so easy to read now? If I was, it was getting old very soon. And how would it be to talk with Karin about all this?... I shuddered, she'd probably kill me, everyone would and I knew I deserved it.

I couldn't tell anybody anything, although I wasn't sure how long I would endure keeping it a secret. Not even Sakura, at least not yet. I needed time and to think about how I was going to explain it all to her. And the best excuse for time came to me two days later.

* * *

_OMG! What is Sasuke keeping from her?D: Find out in the next chapter! Hope to see your reviews ok? _


	19. Chapter 19

_So, how have you been liking it so far? Thanks for those who are following the story and for those leaving reviews!:D_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 19**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

What is really happening here? Why is Sasuke still with Akatsuki? I may have understood it if he hadn't killed his brother yet, but now? He said he had no goal anymore, but then why was he with them? He ought to be looking for one instead of staying here, trapped and receiving orders like a slave.

These questions kept on going and going, I could make a whole book with them! Each one brought with them a bunch of questions and so it went. I kept making different answers to each one, going through all the possibilities I could imagine -both good and bad. However, none of them seemed to fit or made my head made the necessary click. That thought, that single thought that would definitely answer this whole mess was still unknown…Ugh! This is so annoying! I know I am on the edge! Only one thought away of solving all this mystery… funny how I see it this way when a day before it was just questions and weeks ago it was just me being paranoid. I've spent these last two days trying to find an answer to it and believe it or not, thinking like this was tiring.

Good thing Sasuke's been distracted as well or otherwise I would have had to dealt with his questions and my own. He'd probably had made me speak it all by now. And speaking of which –or rather thinking- of which, he hadn't came in the room in all the morning. Was something wrong? Either it's that or he had been making me incredibly spoiled, something he'll clearly regret.

As if hearing my thoughts, someone knocked the door. Was it Sasuke?

"It's me Sakura." Suigetsu said. That broke my illusion –meaning no Sasuke- and I felt a twinge of guilt on my chest by thinking it that way. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said while trying to compose whatever negative expression was on my face to a smile. Sui- as the good friend he was- didn't deserve to suffer with me.

Suigetsu opened the door with a shy expression on his face, which was pretty strange, when talking about him, you would always picture him joking, playing around and with a kind smile. He came in, closing the door with the soft sound of the bolt hitting home, and sat at the end of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Better I guess, thanks for asking."

"Good." He said and looked at the flower bouquet in my bed stand. "Those are –um… some pretty flowers…"

Now I was wary. What was wrong with this guy? Why had he come? I was completely sure he hadn't come to comment on my room's decoration.

"Sui." I said using the nickname he had let me use since I arrived. "Are you ok? You seem nervous…" I asked confused.

"Me? Oh, no, I'm perfectly, completely fine, don't pay any attention to me." He said and laughed, brushing it off with a twist of his wrist, sounding and acting more like his usual self.

"Oh, ok." I said. "Hey, have you seen Sasuke? He left very early today and hasn't come back since then. Is he ok?"

His laughter sounded like he was choking before he stopped it and looked away. Clearly this was the cause of his strange attitude. He looked at me, trying to communicate something with his eyes that I didn't comprehend.

"H-He's ok, don't worry about him." he said trying and failing badly to sound casual. "He's just doing some surveillance for Madara, that's all." I could see how much he wanted me to let it go, and felt annoyed. I thought he knew me well enough by now to see I didn't let go of things so easily.

"Surveillance?" I asked. From the panicked look on his face, I had caught the key word of all this. "Who are you guys spying? Or Sasuke is anyway?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it, already deciding not to answer, and looked away, trying to find a change in the subject. This was getting annoying.

"Suigetsu?" I asked, using his full name, prying for an answer. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Sui, ple-"

"I can't tell you." He answered coldly. "I thought I… I can't." He repeated. I stared at him in surprise, I had never seen him so serious and yet so vulnerable, struggling, trying to tell me something I needed to know but also something I shouldn't know and he shouldn't tell me. I looked at him with pity, I have grown to see him like a friend- a best friend, something close to Naruto- and it hurt to see him like this.

"Sui, what's wrong, you're not making any sense." I asked concerned, changing my voice to a soft smooth tone instead of the staccato I had used before. Now I was really worried, what could be going on that they didn't want or weren't allowed to tell me?

He looked around, as if checking that no one was listening –which was pretty stupid if you asked me, we were clearly the only ones in the room.

"Hey, what's-"

"Just shut up and listen, 'kay?" he said in a harsh and yet kind voice, his face set in determination. His voice later went faster and faster until I was having problem keeping up. "Madara can appear any minute now so I'll try to make this quick. He forbid us to tell you this, that's why we haven't told you anything. You want to know who are they-we are watching right?" he asked rhetorically and started intently at something in my bed stand. I slowly turned, very confused, to see what had caught his attention so much. I felt my eyes open and my heart beat faster and painfully in my chest. My headband was there.

"The Village H-" He covered my mouth with his hand before I completed my phrase.

"You got it."

"But why?" I asked, my voice muffled by his hand.

"I can't tell you that, not right now, Madara is watching us all. I'm risking it by even letting you know this. He doesn't want you to know. But just think ok? You're pretty smart; link this with the war that's going on. Oh! And Akatsuki had an ally –you ought to know that, it may be important- that guy has this huge jutsu saved, if someone doesn't stop him, he'll end up getting his hands on the-"

"Ally? Who is it? What jutsu? What does he want?" I asked my voice normal for I had taken his hand away. "Do you kno-"

He covered my mouth again.

"Too many questions and no time. I don't know his name, and I've only seen him once, and, believe me, he gave me the creeps. He's tall, skin practically white and wears glasses. Know who he is?"

I shook my head, the description sounded familiar, but my head was so full of this newly acquired information I couldn't linger on that thought very long.

"But please, answer this, if Sasuke knows what's going on, why the hell is he helping them?" I whispered.

Suigetsu's expression hardened to the point of stone, his features unmovable. "I'm not the one who should answer that although I know the answer. Only him or you –if you figure it out- can answer. But just take this in mind: Sasuke's not being completely honest with you. Don't take everything he says for granted."

"What?" I asked, not caring if Madara heard us or not, I was outraged. "And you've known this all along and you didn't tell me? Why?" Betrayal coloring my tone.

"You wouldn't have believed me, and I didn't want to burst your bubble, because even I don't know what is true and what isn't, I know that is not what a good friend would do, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I'm sorry. You'll have to figure it out by yourself." He said and stood up, heading out.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and stretched my hand to stop him.

"Hey, I can't give you all the answers Saku." He said watching me through troubled eyes, my heart beat painfully, sending a twinge in my chest as he said my nickname, 'cause so far, only Naruto had called me that. "I'm being watched remember? Not that I really cared what happens to me, but I don't know what's going to happen to you if Madara discovers I told you, I'm sorry for risking you like that. Think it over, I'll try to come soon to tell you more, if I stay he may catch us, ok?" he must have seen my desperate face because he said, forcing a smile. "Don't worry; I know you'll figure it out, you're very smart." And with that he left. I held still until I didn't hear his footsteps anymore. I let my arm fall and took a deep breath. Apparently I had also stopped breathing.

I tried thinking over every single fact and detail Sui had gave me. But my head ached in protest so I decided to let it go for now, I just hope I could think it over soon.

But my hope was in vain, later that day Madara told me he wanted me to train with him –in other words he wanted to see if I was still progressing and if not, throw me away like a bag of trash. I spent at least 2 hours thinking about not being killed, and well as everyone knows you can't think about anything else in that situation. The good part was that I had finally mastered my offensive chakra or something close to that –I had to think of a name for it- and this pleased him, so I probably earned a month of freedom of his "tests." We ended up training at 8 p.m. I took a shower and fell asleep almost immediately, not having my thinking-about-the-day like I usually did before falling asleep.

The next day? Still no chance. Stupid old guy, Madara probably knows or at the least suspects I know something and is probably trying to make me forget about it. He made me organize paperwork the whole damn day! It was horrible, names in alphabetical order here, dates organized chronologically there; now I understand how Lady Tsunade feels.

Fortunately Madara went out the next day. I was sick of my room, having to stay there around 3 days in bed without going out made it an unappealing place for me to be, so I went outside. Snow still covered the most part of the ground with only patches of yellowish grass that broke free from the coldness' claws here and there, the sky a light blanket of cotton. I knew I would be in serious trouble if Madara came back early and saw me out here by my own, but right now I didn't care. I needed to think, think and figure things out at last. So I went to the meadow Sasuke had showed me remembering how he had said he came here to think. Snow made it look pure and calmed although I prefer the sight of it in autumn were you seem to enter a festival of colors. I cleared the snow from a recently fallen tree trunk with my hand and sat down, hugging it with my other hand so I would erase the stinging cold. A tremor passed through me –guess that a single robe didn't make my uniform warmer; I should have gone for longer shorts. The meadow was unnerving right now and I regretted coming here, the usual sound of water falling was missing as well and so far I had found it incredibly reassuring.

Ok, so Akatsuki and this mysterious freaky ally were targeting the Village Hidden in the Leaf, specifically my village. The main question here was why? This war was between Akatsuki and the five Villages, so why target only one? We were far from being the biggest or the most important… Unless…hmm… Maybe…. No, if they were going to take us down one by one, they would probably start with the others. The Village in the Leaves was still half-destroyed, it wouldn't take them long to finish it, I don't think they would lose their time… However… that's it! It's either that they are extremely smart or I am overestimating them too much. They want to get the tailed beasts and so far the most troublesome's been Naruto – I smiled at this, troublesome was a very assertive adjective to describe him- and knowing him, he'll probably surrender to them in order to save the Village, or he would defend it, making himself and easy target… Damn! They have it all figured out!

Ok, one down. Now to the ally. _He's tall, skin practically white and wears glasses. _Suigetsu had described him. The white skin reminded me of Orochimaru…

Another tremor not related to the cold weather made my body shake. But that was impossible, Sasuke had killed him! He was dead for sure… and besides the glasses part didn't fit either so screw that one. I sighed, it seem I'm trying to convince myself it isn't him, but I couldn't help it. Orochimaru always gave me the creeps, and it was all his fault, because of him Sasuke had left…

And that brought me to my last enigma, the one I would gladly pass and forget about it, but I knew I shouldn't. Why was Sasuke helping them? He knew this would all lead to Naruto's dead and Akatsuki's control over the nation. And when I put it like that, what if my dream had actually meant something? Don't get me wrong, I'm usually not the superstitious type, I mean, for God's sake I'd never had a déjà vu in my life! Unless, of course, you counted the one in my dream, which brought me back to that…, what if my dream does come true?

And what about what Sui said? About Sasuke not being completely honest with me? What could he be lying about? Was it… what if it was his feelings towards me? I clutched my chest tightly. Just thinking about it made my heart ache, the scar of its only break so far twinging, warning me that they can open again. If that were to be the case, if Sasuke had been lying to me about that all this time… I can't even begin to imagine what would happen to me. I've gotten so deep with him again, as if I had just been standing on what looked like mud, trusting it and getting deeper and deeper, I just hope it doesn't turn out to be quicksands.

But somehow, something inside told me it wasn't precisely that what was wrong. This reminded me of my own theory, one I haven't been able to figure out, I thought annoyed, but was so close, so close it was almost palpable, like electric charge around you.

But another question distracted me. Why had they sent Sasuke? Yeah, he may know the Village the best since he'd lived there once, but that also made him someone everyone knew. And he couldn't hide with a transformation jutsu; his chakra was too strong to pass unnoticed so any skilled ninja would discover him. Besides, so many things have changed in the Village, that it would almost make him find the Village a stranger.

So many questions. However in the end I'll just need to ask him one. Why, Sasuke?


	20. Chapter 20

_Again thanks for your reviews! I love all of them! For that, double chapter today -I know some of you hate cliffies, so I think you'll like this double today! Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

The morning was chilly, even with the sun showing between the thin clouds, not letting them keep him hidden. Good time to lose my robe in battle.

"Great." I muttered out loud while trying to suppress a tremor.

But even the cold air couldn't distract my mind enough –something I've been trying to do since I left and had not accomplished successfully not even for a second. This guilt wouldn't leave me alone. It was driving me crazy! I felt like grasping my hair with my hands and pulling at it till it fell, or grabbing a kunai and piercing myself with it over and over again, maybe pain would take away this remorse. When would it end? Dammit!

However, I knew the answer to that, it was quite simple. I stopped in my tracks.

"I'll do it!" I said out loud, determined. Besides, Madara wasn't around, his note had arrived to me a while ago where he said he was leaving for a while and that I should take care of things and of course a threaten that I shouldn't do anything stupid in other words exactly what I was going to do.

I started walking again, subconsciously heading for the meadow. I knew myself well enough to see I was trying to make time. Silly how I could face a thousand enemies, even face dead with an arrogant attitude but I couldn't bring myself to say the truth to her. Though I knew it wasn't because I didn't want to, it was because I couldn't or more likely, I shouldn't. I didn't expect to see anyone in there, so I was surprised when I saw a figure with and Akatsuki robe. A strong wind came and made the stranger's hood shook revealing a flash of pink hair. Sakura?

I walked to her unsure until I finally identified her chakra. There was something wrong with her, something that hadn't let me identify her earlier, and it seemed unbelievable what little facts let me know this. The way her shoulders were set in a tense position, how, even though my feet crunched in the hard snow, she didn't seem to notice me, she only let her guard down like this when her mind was somewhere else, and how I couldn't seem to feel the warmth and the brightness that always followed her. I had grown used to all that carefulness, brightness and sight of her that if something changed slightly it looked like a huge thing. Though guilt built a lump on my throat, she wasn't getting away without me scolding her. I stood behind her and crossed my arms.

"Sakura, why are you out here alone? If Madara where to find you here…" I said, trying to make my voice normal through the obstruction in my throat.

She turned very quickly, guess I had startled her.

"Oh! H-Hey Sasuke." She exclaimed and a beginning of a smile crossed her face before disappearing. I noticed this change, it seemed so clear to me. Instead of calming down, she seemed tenser. I sat on the rock in front of her, like we usually did.

"Hey." I said, lifting my hand to touch her cheek, she eyed it doubly and leaned back lightly, I let my hand fall and retrieve it, my fingers burning with a rejection I had never had from her.

"Where have you been?" she asked worried. "You left without telling me, or leaving me a note."

Other times I would have made a joke out of that, she sounded so reproachful, however, this time there was and awkwardness and uncomfortable silence wall between us, it didn't seem right to joke around.

_Tell her! This is your chance! _My mind yelled at me…. Yeah, I'll tell her. My mind yearned to answer the truth, but I listened to my mouth saying the opposite.

"I went to deliver a message to the other hideouts."

What was I doing? Why did I keep on lying? _Because you still don't know what will happen to her if you reveal something you shouldn't and because you are afraid that she'll hate you._ My mind thought. Shut up!

I watched her face intently, wondering if she could see through my cheap façade. But her face betrayed no emotion. And I still hadn't forgotten she hadn't answered my question.

I grabbed one of her hands with mines, ignoring her stiffening, and asked again in a pleading tone. "What's wrong Sakura?"

Her heart, the one I've been listening, beating rhythmically, stopped suddenly, frozen in shock, before beating again, more slowly, each heartbeat measured. Her hand felt cold as well, becoming sweaty. What was wrong Sakura? Had you finally figured out the truth I've been trying, wishing, willing myself to tell you?

* * *

**~Sakura~**

"What's wrong Sakura?"

Those words sent me back to an old conversation we'd had about 3 months ago. It had happened exactly when I had told him which my favorite flowers were and why.

"_What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke had said in a velvet-like pleading voice, coloring his tone a light blue with concern, _the same tone he had used now. We had been in this same meadow, enjoying the sun's warmth and talking animatedly until he'd caught me glancing at the forest.

_I'd looked at him, ready to lie. But when I met his eyes, they showed real concern and a kind of guardianship, as if I was a flower, one he had to protect and care for and treat kindly so it wouldn't wither. So I went for the truth._

"_I've been feeling homesick." My heart beating painfully at the thought of home, as if to prove my point. _

_It took him a long while to answer. At that moment I'd thought he was trying to find a fitting answer, but now I saw it through different eyes and I saw that he was trying to sound casual about it._

"_Would you like to talk about Konoha? What has change since I left? Maybe talking about it will make you feel better." He said, actually accomplishing to sound casual, and looked at me with curious and hypnotizing eyes._

_I hesitated, but after giving thought I told him everything. He had filled in perfectly making me laugh with the memories of our missions and every now and then asking questions that now I related. They were all about what was happening right now and about the security of the Village._

It can't be! I thought, snapping out of the memory and landing back in the present. It only happened that time! Only once! I tried to convince myself but I knew it wasn't true. More conversations like that one, were he'd nonchalantly asked about the Village stated appearing in my mind. They hadn't seem important, so I hadn't even thought about them, but now, they made me realize something that had been going on all along, a theory my head had wanted me to see and it was until now that I'd see it. I didn't even need to prove it, I knew, I was positive, it was true.

He had been using me.

The thought of those words together, fitting to make a murdering phrase that was like poison to my heart, made me gasp. All those times when I had thought he'd been getting more interested in the Village, meaning he was interested in going back, he had been getting information out of me, information I had given him freely, like a nicely wrapped gift for him.

So nothing had changed! He hadn't changed! He was still the same arrogant jerk of always, playing and using me, and probably ready to throw me away when he didn't needed me anymore. Was that all he had been lying about? Not likely.

He had said he had no more goals in life, but recalling some conversations with Naruto and the others, and remembering my dream proved that wrong. He wanted revenge on the Hidden Leaf Village for what the elders had done to Itachi and his family. He wanted to fight Naruto to the death. Of course his avenger side couldn't go long idle. It would eventually found something else he needed to avenge. He had told me all his life he was an avenger. What made me thought that would change? That I could change him?

Maybe he had also been lying about his feeling towards the world and towards me. The more I considered this the more rage filled me. I wasn't sad- not yet anyway- I was angry. With him for doing such a repulsive and low thing, but specifically I was mad with myself for falling for such a stupid acting.

"Sakura!" he called me for who knows how many times so far, snapping me out of my reverie, while shaking me with his strong hands placed in my shoulders. "Are you ok? What's wrong Sakura?"

There it was again, that hypnotizing tone used in the same words. Once upon, it would have made me blush and swoon. But now it just feed my anger.

I slapped his hands away. His shock and hurt face made him look childish and innocent again. Yeah right.

"Oh really? You went to deliver a message like a good and obedient slave, following his master's orders. Did Madara also asked you to lie? Or was that a free feature Uchiha?" I said putting as much venom in my every word, letting out all my sarcasm, anger and hatred out.

"I don't know what you me-"

"Oh, so you don't know? Perhaps I'm mistaken. Weren't you the one who was sent to watch the Hidden Leaf? Tell me Sasuke." I saw his name as if it was a bad word. "Was my information useful? Was it enough? Or do you need more? Maybe I should ask your dear uncle instead, right? Silly me, you are only his dog, he's the one who must know."

His face changed from shock, to guilt, to only end in a blazing anger.

"Don't you ever dare to name me his dog again!" His anger made his Sharingan appear, his red eyes showing his fire-like rage.

The adrenaline that had been pulsing through my veins had apparently run out or had been dissolved by my burning anger, and was being replaced by depression. I hated this; I would have preferred to stay angry.

"I guess you are right, sorry, there are other names for people like you!" I told him, looking down at my feet – I hadn't realized we had stood up- and at my knuckles trembling from the pressure I was inserting on them. "Like liars, arrogant, imbeciles-" I wanted to continue but I was so close to tears, I couldn't talk anymore, the pressure of avoiding tears was too hard and strong for me right now, I felt so vulnerable, so weak. I looked up at him, my green eyes tear-filled piercing through him so much that I saw him flinch, and lifted my hand as if to slap him, never leaving his face from my sight. I could almost picture it, the chakra pressure in my hand to make it hurt like hell, the sweet sound of my hand when it made contact with his face, and his body flying a good 5 meter away from me. However, I never got to see it. He simply closed his eyes and prepared to receive the impact with resignation, accepting it, even welcoming it. His sudden tenderness and gentleman act made my left anger melt. I left my arm fall slowly, fingers closing and finally turned and ran to the hideout as fast as I could, heading for the closest thing to home.

I ran till my legs burned with exertion but this didn't make me stop until I felt a grasp on my arm. I stopped and turn.

"Sakura, please listen, I-"

"I don't care!" I interrupted whatever he was about to say. "And now let me go or I swear I'll give you the slap you deserve and much mo-"

"You had your chance back there and you didn't use it." He said coldly, I could clearly see he was about to lose his patience and yet I said.

"I said let me go! You stupid, coward dog!"

I really shouldn't have said that, I regret it as soon as the words were out. He had already warned me and worse I had even added coward, that was like the worst insult to him and I knew it far too well, but now it was too late. I saw his jaw clench and he gritted his teeth, his Sharingan brighter than ever. His grip on me tightened to the point of unbearable pain and shook me so harshly my teeth chattered and I fell to the cold snow when his hold slipped.

"I SAID TO NEVER CALL ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He shouted at me, his eyes seemed to be pass reasoning with, half-crazed.

I looked at him, never in my life had I been so scared of him and yet so amazed at his handsome being even when mad, thought being scared was winning over quickly. My eyes finally burst, letting tears of anger, rage, sadness, betrayal, heartbreak, and fear fall, the snow turning a darker shade of white where they connected. I stood up and ran and this time he didn't follow. When I got to our room, I slammed the door shut and fell on my bed, burying my face in my pillow hard so the tears wouldn't go out anymore, but even that didn't help. Why had it come down to this?

* * *

_Keep reading and dont panic, there's a good reason behind all this;)_


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER 21**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

I could only stare in horror, my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't have done that could I? I couldn't have been able to snap to her like that. Someone please tell me I hadn't been the monster that had hurt her feelings, and threw her to the ground this way, no matter how mad, angry or annoyed I was at her, I would have never done that to her. Or at least that's what I'd thought and I couldn't have been more wrong. I saw her eyes filling with the tears she couldn't control anymore and finally giving up and let them fall down; each tear was like acid drops poured in my heart, scorching everything slowly and painfully with a well-deserved slash of hurt. My heart tightened as if instead of slapping me she had opened my chest and grabbed my heart in her hand, crushing it.

Sakura finally stood up, turning without looking at me in the eyes which I could feel were a bright red, and run. One of her tears flew and landed on my cheek. I knew I needed to go to talk to her, but the guilt, hurt and rage towards what I'd done left me paralyzed. Sakura's tear rolled down through my cheekbone as if it were one of my own, leaving a boiling felling in its path, just as if it was actually acid, and finally fell. I lifted my hand and caught it, closing my hand around it. When I opened it again, the tear was miraculously still in its drop shape, as if it had froze like that and nothing, not even my warm tight hand on it could melt it. I could see all the pain, her pain, in this single teardrop, I will make it go, I will explain everything, and I won't leave things like this. I brought the tear up to my face and kissed it gently; its salty taste left in my mouth and looked up determinately before going to look for her.

I first went to our room. I closed my hand around the knob and turned it. It didn't open. I made a sound between a sigh and a groan. I could blow the door but something told me that would make things worse. So I simply knocked on the door.

"Go away." was the answer from inside.

"I think you are forgetting that this is my room." I replied.

"Was your room." She corrected, her voice breaking and my heart skipped a beat in agony. Besides that, her voice sounded hoarse, either she was or she is still crying. Way to go Sasuke.

Defeated I thumped my head in the door. "Sakura, please. Ju-Just listen to me ok? There's a reason why I-"

"I don't want to listen to anymore of your lies. You should go, I bet Madara's waiting for you to tell him the information you got." She said.

"He's not even here, and by the way, how did you found out about my mission? Who told you?" I demanded, unable to hold my curiosity.

"Yeah right, like I would tell you who told me so you could go and hit him right?" There was a pause and then, as though she had said too much she exclaimed. "Or her!" Trying to correct. But it was too late. I already knew who that person was. There were only two other guys beside myself in here – without counting Madara since he would never say anything.

I felt my anger flowing through me again, when I walked to his room. Juugo would never disobey and order like that, not unless it was the last resource to live. I opened the door –which almost fell- and I felt my Sharingan activate again freely, just when I had finally been able to control it from before. This only happened when I was extremely mad, and this was clearly the case.

"SUIGETSU!" I yelled. It felt so good to yell, I felt some of my anger going out through it.

"Hey, so she finally figured it out?" He asked amused, though his face was serious and hard. He had been sitting down on his bed, but he had stood up with an unnerving slowness when I had arrived.

I went to him and grabbed him by his jacket.

"Why did you tell her?" I asked. If he knew what will happen now if Madara needs more information.

"Because it wasn't fair what you were doing to her! Just playing and using her and lying when her feelings for you are genuine!" He yelled back at me.

"You don't unders-"

"That I don't understand?" He said in an incredulous voice. "Don't make me laugh Sasuke."

"No, you don't understand why I did that!" I said angrily and let go of him, pushing him so he sat harshly on the floor.

He glared at me angrily; I had never seen him like this. He stood up in a swift move and spit the words at me. "It's easy. It was an order. Although I thought you'd know by now that some orders can't be followed no matter what!"

"I did that to protect her!" I yelled again and I could feel the truth rising up, tired of being locked such a long time. I myself was tired as well of having so many damn secrets and all that guilt on me, I didn't care about the consequences, I was going to let it out.

"Protect her? The only person you should be protecting her from is from yourself!" Suigetsu responded.

Instead of replying, I felt silent feeling like a lightning had passed through me and had erased all my irritation in a simple swing. That couldn't be right, could it? No, I've been protecting her from other things and people, and I wasn't one of them. If I had hurt her in this it was because I hadn't had a choice.

"Madara didn't ask me to do this…" I started saying in a monotone.

I felt his hot anger flaring up again, his knuckles closed in tight fists, looking like they would brake because of the pressure, shaking in place. He took a deep breath though it did little to calm himself.

"Don't tell me it was a personal choice or that you bastard gave the idea or I swear you are dead Uchiha!" Suigetsu yelled at me, spitting my last name as though it was a profanity. I sucked air in sharply; I was tired of hearing them call me by my last name, like they couldn't stand to call me Sasuke. That made me explode, all the anger, the guilt, the bitterness, the sadness, the pain, all of it came out.

"He didn't leave me a choice! He didn't just ask me to do that, he practically forced me to. Things would have been worse if I hadn't obeyed him!"

"Yeah right, stop trying to make things better Sasuke, 'cause you can't!" He yelled back, our shouting getting louder.

"I'm not! I'm trying to explain! I'm tired of all this! Of having to lie and then have everybody think I'm the bad guy when I didn't have a choice! And worse, to not be able to let the people I want know what really happened! This is not my fault, I didn't have a choice!"

"And why is that?" He asked, disbelief still in his irritated voice.

"Because he said he would get answers by his own means if I didn't accept!"

He was about to reply before the whole thing came down to him. The silence seemed strange after all the noise we'd been doing, it seemed out of place. I didn't look at him; my head was looking down although my Sharingan eyes were searching the place in case Madara appeared. Nobody else could know about this or she'll suffer, and I wasn't allowing that.

After some moments Suigetsu broke the loud silence, finally getting a grip of himself.

"W-What do you mean by 'his own means'?"

My fists tightened, the reminder of that night Madara had asked me to do this damn thing fresh in my head.

_He had asked me to go to his office; I hadn't seen anything strange in it, except that it was late. So I went and stayed standing up, leaning lazily on the wall, something I knew he hated. I just stared at him, since he didn't say anything at first._

"_I need you to get information for me." He had said suddenly. I could feel his cruel amusement, like breathing it._

"_Information?" I had asked, wary. It's not like I hadn't had this missions or jobs, but something about all this wasn't all right._

"_Yes, you'll make sure the Haruno girl tells you everything about the Hidden Leaf Village, how is it right now and if Naruto is still on the island or if he's hiding in there." He commanded._

_I could only stare. He had to be kidding me. But as time passed and he didn't deny anything I knew he wasn't. I glared at him._

"_And how do you even expect me to do that?" I had asked in a cold voice._

"_I don't care how you do it, as long as you don't let her know, or believe me, things will go worse, tell her you love her, seduce her…."_

_I'd blushed a little at that but I hid it by looking down and letting my hair cover my face and turned to the door. "Whatever, I won't do it, sorry." I apologized not really meaning it._

_I was almost outside, my hand closed around the knob when he said._

"_She'll be the one being sorry Sasuke, not me."_

_I stiffened but tried to pull it off without turning._

"_Oh really." I said and gave a humorless laugh. "How will you do that?"_

_He gave a snort. "I'll have the information I need Sasuke, one way or another, and you know I do get what I want."_

_My hand had tighten on the knob in that moment, I tsked, breathing a sharp gust of air. "What are you planning to do if I refuse?" I demanded in a growl, still not turning._

"_I'll get the information-"_

"_We both know she would never be willing to tell you anything." I growled._

"_Who said I was going to ask her? Of course I will, I'm not such a bad guy, but if she is as you said 'not willing to' I'll have to take other methods." He said in an amused tone. I gasped out loud and turned, my eyes opened so wide I thought they were going to bulge out._

"_You are not planning to-"_

"_Torture?" He interrupted but finished my phrase. "If it is necessary, I will, and you know I don't have very good patience, it drains very fast."_

_I glared at him, my eyes narrowing tightly and my fists clenched together. I crossed my arms, keeping them away from the temptation of murdering him._

"_So, are you sure you don't want to accept this?" Unfortunately-my-uncle said in a coaxing voice._

_The image of what would happen if I didn't accept filled my mind before I could block them. Sakura screaming, yelling she wouldn't say anything, and then screaming in pain again as Madara used his Mangekyu Sharingan on her, torturing from the inside…_

_I looked down, clenching my teeth. "I'll do it."…._

"He was planning on getting his answers out of her by force, in other words."

"Torture." He said, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah… when he told me that… I knew I didn't have a choice. I had to lie to her about some things; I couldn't tell her the truth. And if I had said no, knowing her… she wouldn't have said a thing…" I said, the memory still fresh, still not leaving my head completely. Just remembering made me bitter and my teeth clench.

"But why didn't you lied to Madara?" Suigetsu said, still trying to find a way to blame me.

"You think that works with him?" I answered exasperated. "And it wouldn't have worked anyway; I was the one who had to use the information to infiltrate the Village." But that didn't mean I wasn't going to lie about what I had discovered, I added in my mind.

"Guess it was for the best after all…" he said.

"Believe me; I wouldn't have done it if there had been another choice."

"And what are you gonna do no- Hey, wait a sec, you did lied her about your plans didn't you?"

Busted. "That's the only thing I had lied for personal purposes. She can't know abo-"

"She'll know someday, y'know or perhaps she already knows. She was able to figure this out with the small size of information I gave…." His voice trailed off when I glared at him. "Sorry."

I sighed, stopping my killing glance. "Yeah, I know. But if you're so worried about her, don't be, I'll tell her everything as soon as I have the chance." I replied annoyed. As soon as she gives me the chance, I corrected inside my mind.

"Jealous?" he chuckled.

I glared at him again. "Not a bit, so don't start."

"All right." He said still amused. Then more seriously. "Sorry about all the things I said Sasuke… I didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on, I'm really, really sorry. But still, just promise me you weren't and are not lying about your feelings." He said in a determined voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not. And I guess my intentions looked bad –although they were the opposite- so I don't especially blame anybody for thinking what you thought." I replied.

He gave a sigh of relief. "And what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I'll try to explain it all to her; I know she'll probably don't believe me, but… I'm really tired of lying to her…" I said, already lost in thoughts.

"If it helps, I'll help you convince her, I was the one who started all this mess after all."

I looked at him and smirked. "Luck with that." Sakura was so stubborn; it'll take me forever to convince her of my innocence in this. But even if forever was what it'll take, I'll convince her. Because it was worth it. She was worth it.

* * *

_Told ya there was a good reason:D thanks for following the story and I hope you liked it_


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER 22**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

The next week after our fight was horrible, just thinking it made me cringe. It was as if Sasuke had left me again –although he was there in my reach the whole time and I could 'bring him back' whenever I wanted. But I was so mad and yet so sad, I couldn't even think of seeing him, let alone forgive him. After that week, however, I decided I had to set my foot down already. I wasn't going to 'die' again. Just 'cause I had had another problem with Sasuke… and I had figured out he was a liar…and… well, you get the point. This wasn't going to be the end of the world again.

Although I did get my precautions, I didn't go out of my room until I was positive that my chances of meeting with him were either none or practically none. I kept training, but always at night, you could tell I was kind of becoming a vampire; I did everything at night and slept through the day. Regardless of that, I still caught him looking at me train from a distance every once in a while, but that was all the contact we had, he never came to apologize or made a sign that he was regretful for what he had done, he had that irritating serious mask on, so strong that even I who had learned how to look past it couldn't see what was behind. He appeared to always be there, watching me and confusing me. Only once did I saw emotions on his face, and it was just a second when he left his guard down. His eyes showed a thousand emotions, sorrow, regret, protection, confusion, doubt, indecision, pain, and they went on. What's wrong? He should be happy; he completed his mission successfully, as always.

The nights were awful. Wild dreams were Sasuke told me he loved me keep hovering in and entering my head. And although I knew they would never be true and even considering that they'd become real was painful, I still liked having them, guess I was a masochist after all. I even continued them, using our almost-kiss experience like the scenario. Sometimes I fell asleep, thinking of those situations until they finally became dreams always with a different ending and yet related with each other.

That's how the two weeks after our fight went by. Dreams after dreams. Once I even dreamt that Sasuke was my guardian angel, yeah, as crazy as it sounds, that's what my head made up, guess it was running out of ideas. A handsome, mysterious and black winged angel. His calmed face only held worry for me, his long black wings closed tightly around me, embracing me, their feathers standing up like blades in case someone tried to harm me, his smooth lips pressed into mine and his words like sleeping melodies.

But that was just my romantic and childish nature trying to get the best of me. That wasn't true. He had lied to me, used me for his benefit like always. When will you learn Sakura?

A month later, changes came. It was January already. The weather was still cold in both, the Earth and my life. However, things were about to heat up.

The first time? Sasuke had figured out the time when I got out for food. I entered the kitchen as I usually did –expecting it to be vacant- and stopped cold when I saw him there.

He just stared at me. His mouth opened, like he wanted to tell me something. But no sound escaped from his lips. After a while he seemed to recoil slightly, just when –as I now recall- I felt a familiar presence around… his expression hardened, he stood up and walked to me. I was about to turn away when he said, not leaving me a chance to think about that presence.

"Don't go, I already finished, you can use the kitchen however you please, sorry for disturbing you."

I froze. He was actually talking to me after everything that it happened. His voice sounded so familiar, it seemed like I hadn't stopped listening to it this whole time. My heart also reacted to its sound, beating hard. Get a grip Sakura; I couldn't let him have this kind of effect on me. I jerked back, recovering from my walking position and just stared up front, acting as if I hadn't heard him. He walked past me, but stopped at the door.

"Look, I don't know how long you'll go on with this childish behavior, but it better end soon. Or we'll have problems." He said bitterly, slipping into a plural, before turning to face me.

His face was the most handsome mask of arrogance and honesty in the world. I didn't showed reaction, just glared at him. He finally turned and opened the door and left, leaving me gaping after him and flinching at the sound of the door snap.

So he was still going to act like that. He hadn't even cared about my feelings. But then when had he? I mean, for real, not just to take advantage. Rage and sadness and depression and bitterness fueled my body.

"We'll have it your way then, Uchiha." I whispered to myself.

**. . . . .**

Another week passed and no more incidents came until a rainy day when Madara very generously informed us he was leaving for 2 days. Not that I cared, but it seemed like Sasuke did. Despite my promises I kept looking at him from the corner of my eye. His face showed determination and resolution, an angel with a mission. Funny how I kept thinking of him like and angel when for all it concerned me he was a monster. I simply turned and walked to my room, planning on staying there the whole 2 days, I heard some footstep behind me, and when I turned I saw Suigetsu.

"Oh, hey Sui." I said. My voice sounded strange, different, even to me. I was surprised to hear my voice again; I probably hadn't spoken in a while. Hearing this change made me frown, so many changes for a guy, this really couldn't be happening.

"Hey Sakura, look I- I think we need to talk." He said.

I looked at him confused. "Umm… all right, what would you like to talk about?" What's with him? It's not like I had been avoiding him.

"I think you should let Sasuke explain what he did on his behalf." He said seriously. I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was going on now?

"Why? There's nothing to explain, his intentions were rather clear. And besides" I said in suspicion. "Weren't you the one who warned me about him?"

His face hardened with regret. "Yes, and now that I know everything I wish I hadn't said a thing, it wasn't fai-"

"What? Don't say that! If you hadn't warned me I may still be clueless, you-"

His hands grabbed the top of my arms as if to steady me but using the gesture as a way to silence me.

"Just listen ok?" he said, repeating the same words he had used when he warned me. "Sasuke… he had his reasons to do what he did." He said in a troubled voice, like this was all way too complicated for his liking.

"Does that mean you are on his side now?" I asked in disbelief, my gaze going down, my whole being unconsciously sinking into depression. Was I going to lose yet another friend?

"There is no taking sides on this one Sakura, there is just one side, and I need you to see it, I think it's my duty to, because this whole misunderstanding was my entire fault. Trust me please." He said in a soothing voice.

I looked up. His eyes showed only truth.

"All right then." I said.

He smiled, turned and left.

I was standing there like a total moron, just staring at the now vacant hallway where he had went until I finally realized and snapped out of my reverie.

I went to my room. I got in and stayed there with my hands pressed on my back, leaning on the door and looking to the floor. I was too concentrated in figuring out what Sui's conversation had meant, yet another mystery. This was getting annoying, why couldn't I simply have the truth told to me at my face?

I didn't realize someone was there until I looked up and saw Sasuke there, sitting on his bed. For a while we just stared at each other. I felt like I hadn't seen him in forever. I watched him carefully, going to every feature of his face as I felt in my prickling skin he was doing with mine. I noticed the dark purple bruise-like circles like nightfall under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. His ivory skin had always made this colors stand out –midnight blue under his eyes and red on his cheeks when embarrassed or flushed with exertion- but this was too much, way too much beyond comparing. And although I shouldn't, I couldn't help myself from feeling the aching need to help him and I was concerned about him.

"You should sleep." I told him, my voice betraying me with concern but also insolence.

"Cant." Sasuke replied honestly, a sad smile in his voice and face. Was it me or had I also heard amusement in his reply?

"Guilt doesn't let you?" I asked arrogantly despite my worry. This was ironic to the point of being laughable. He was answering honestly and I was being arrogant. Were things this bad?

"Please Sakura." He pleaded, sounding defeated, and he couldn't have looked more broken and more beautiful. "This is the only chance I may have of explaining things. I really want you to know the truth. Will you let me?" he asked, as if already expecting a negative response but still hoped –painful-to-watch hoped- for a second chance. I knew that feeling far too well.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Suigetsu's voice sounded in my head. There had to be a reason for him to tell me that after he had warned me about Sasuke, right? So I will give him a chance.

"All right." I sighed, walked to and sat on my bed. He seemed relieved that I had accepted. The next hour was full of surprises, but also disbelief.

* * *

_Here's another one! Ok I want to apologize for the grammar mistakes I have. But I've finally found someone who can edit my story, though it may take a while. So I'll keep submitting the chapters -since I don't want those who are reading it to wait so long- and I'll resubmit them when they are edited ok? So sorry again but I still hope you keep reading ok? Thanks!:D_

_Oh and sorry guys I guess I forgot the double chapter thing last time :$_

_But here are 2 chapters! Though I think I ended up leaving a cliffie anyway XD Sorry I'll hurry up on the next one!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER 23**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

I told her about why I had to get information out of her, that I had done it to protect her, that I hadn't had another choice. Her face was a mixture of surprise, shock, but it always ended back in disbelief.

"And why would you tell me this?" She asked me. "How can I know it's not just another lie so you can get more information from me?"

"Well." I considered this and I scoffed. "This is going to sound harsh, but Madara has already all the information he needed." I finally told her, my eyes never leaving her face.

"Thanks to you." She reminded me, her green eyes penetrating into mines like a hypnotic jutsu. I looked at the side, to the now withered flowers I gave her some time ago but she still hadn't gotten rid of them.

"I know." I said quietly. There was a pause, no sound was heard besides our shallow breathing, and yet the silence seemed like an annoying buzzing sound, becoming longer and louder in my ears, making me edgy.

"Does anyone else know this? Was anyone there when Madara ordered you to do this?" she asked me.

"No, Madara was trying to keep this a secret, Suigetsu knows now, but only because I told him." I answered

"So that means we can just rely on your words." She clarified.

"I believe so."

She still seemed doubtful, and I fell it all crushing down on me again, the whole pressure again, a heaviness in my back, every memory of it putting yet more weigh on me until it was too much, how no one wanted to believe me or took a long while to, how Suigetsu and Sakura had called me by my last name, how, he had spit it out like it was a blasphemy and as well as her had believed I was a liar and a coward and a jerk. And I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Sakura, for God's sake you have to believe me! Can't you understand? Can't you see the only thing I care about is you? That you are safe! You asked me if I couldn't sleep, and it's not guilt, I wish it could be something as simple as that, it's worry. For all I know, Madara doesn't need you alive anymore! I've been staying up all nights to watch over you, so he doesn't harm you, so I can make sure you are okay. And I'm not saying this because I'm looking for pity; you know how much I hate that. And yet, this doesn't seem reason enough for you to believe in my words?" I said exasperated, only now realizing I had stood up. But that was the worst thing I could have done, because Sakura, as mad and confused and betrayed as she felt right now wasn't going to allow being yelled at even less being yelled at by me.

She stood up in a swift and graceful move –incredible how I could notice this in this situation- and said. "How in the world do you expect me to trust you? The last time I heard that you were lying to me and using me to get information abo-"

"But I already told you why I did it!" I interrupted.

"You could have told me that since the beginning. We could have worked it out together! You always want to do things on your own!"

"Madara would have noticed I told you and he would have hur-"

"And do you seriously think I'm so weak I can't take care of myself? And if that's the case then why are you telling me now?"

"Because he is not here! And because I'm tired of lying to you!" I said. Something about my voice or my expression finally caught her attention because she flinched and looked away.

I sighed. "Look I-"

"You haven't mentioned a very important thing." Sakura said quietly, her eyes glued to the floor.

"And what it that?" I asked politely and confused.

"Let's supposed I do believe you, that I believe you did all of this for me. That would be settled, but…" She looked at me. "What about your plans of revenge for the future? Your vengeance?"

I froze and gulped silently, making my eyes look like they usually did: expressionless. How had she known about that? I was going to tell her… later, after all this mess had been cleared out. I felt my face's expression hardening, my fists closing tightly till I felt my palms protesting and my nails sinking painfully in them. This was going to be tough.

"That one won't change. The Leaf Village will pay for what they did to my brother and to my family." I said in a cold and hard voice, failing completely to keep it light. I looked up to see her and she flinched. I wondered what she saw in my face. Probably my eyes, they must look lifeless now like I felt they did when I talked about this.

"But why massacre the whole Village? I bet not even a fourth of people know wha-"

"Believe me, a lot of people knew that, and didn't care, didn't do anything to stop it or prevent it. I bet barely a fourth of people don't know…"

She sucked air in sharply, as if she was in pain, her eyes incredulous. "T-That can't be, you must be wrong."

"You'd be surprise my dear Sakura." I told her in a freezing voice again.

She glared to the floor. "Don't call me that." She said in a matching tone almost immediately after the words were out.

I glared at her and felt a stab in my chest, like cold water had been injected into me suddenly and was freezing instead of warming inside me. I suddenly had the need to hit something. I looked down at my hands, opening them to see the crescent red markings where my nails had almost pierced the skin there. I couldn't help but think that's how my heart must look like, scarred, those words had hurt, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, they did.

"But then find out who did know! You are going to kill a lot of innocent people! It's not fair!" She yelled at me, finally recovering herself.

"Not fair? Do you think it was fair what they did to my clan? Stop thinking of your precious superiors like they are saints because they are not! And you'll just end up betrayed and hurt by them!" I yelled back.

Her face was a delicate combination of fear and shock; she looked like a little girl who was being yelled by her father. She looked the way she did when we were 12, and I was suddenly filled with regret, I shouldn't have yelled. Maybe Suigetsu had been right, maybe I needed to protect her from myself before protecting her from anybody else after all. That thought made me sick, because it only let me know that I was still failing. Even now I couldn't walk, close the small distance between us in a single stride and hug her, console her, like I wanted, even needed to, because she wouldn't want me to, not as mad as she was now and again I would end up hurting her. I opened my mouth to tell her how sorry I was or something! But she looked away, narrowing her eyes; her mouth set in what looked a permanent frown. I closed my eyes tightly until they stung.

"Guess you are planning on killing me too." She said sounding betrayed. "So much for my protector."

I opened my eyes in a flash and stared at her incredulously. "Of course I won't kill you, how can you even think about me considering it?" I asked her in a soft but harsh voice.

"Have you forgotten already? I am also part of the Hidden Leaf Village." She said, her voice stained with hurt.

"I won't kill you." I told her in a final tone.

"And why not?" She asked. Her eyes demanded an answer from mines, her eyebrows smashed together. Finally I said.

"I can't."

We stared into each other eyes until she lowered hers.

I stood up. "I'll go now, let you think about what I said. I hope you'll forgive me Sakura, and even if you don't, I'll always be watching over you." I told her, already heading for the door. My hand was twisting on the knob when I heard her say my name. I didn't turn, I simply stopped moving.

"Two things and I hope you get them straight." She started. "If it comes to a battle between you and the Village, I myself will be the one to stop you." She said in a clear, determined voice. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"What is the other thing?"

"And second, I won't let you lay as much as a finger on Naruto."

That made me lose concentration and ignited my anger again like letting a match fall on alcohol. I turned and glared at her.

"Guess that means he's as weak and pathetic as always. If he needs a girl to protect him." I said bitterly, in a sardonic way.

"That's not it, he has changed a lot, you'd be surprised."

"Then why are you protecting him?" I asked in an annoyed tone, I couldn't believe this was bothering me so much.

"It's not about me protecting him." she protested and added in a softer voice. "I just won't let the two of you guys kill each other, not while I can stop it."

I didn't know what to say anymore, so I looked down in confusion and left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER 24**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

It was night already. I was laying in my bed, turned to the side, my hand fidgeting with my jacket's zipper in a silly attempt to distract myself. I was supposed to be asleep for more than 3 hours ago, but I couldn't. I could just lay here, thinking about what was going on and what I was going to do. Part of me believed on Sasuke's words, but another part kept thinking about his vengeance. In a silly, stupid and naïve way, I had started to hope he would change for me, and he had in a way, but to me it was still not enough, although I knew it wasn't fair. If you truly love a person you mustn't ask him to change because that means you don't love him the way he is.

I groaned and turned, again, I wanted to sleep now! I wanted unconsciousness to swallow all this thoughts of worry for a while and finally rest. So I closed my eyes and tried to keep my mind free of any thought, but it didn't work, the same question popped into my mind again and again. What now?

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

3 days later after I explained Sakura everything Madara called us all to his office. He usually did this when we were going out on a mission, but he also called Sakura. Something wasn't right.

"I need you 5 to go and give this scroll to our ally." His eye, the only visible thing behind his mask, came to rest on me as he said that. I just stared straight back. "It contains very important information ok? So get it there safely." He said and called us off. I was going to ask him about Sakura but I stopped myself after a minute of thought. If Sakura were to stay here by herself who knows what that bastard will do to her. I wasn't risking it. So I kept those thoughts to myself. We all went to go get out things and half an hour later we were out.

The trip was silent. It was so strange, not even Suigetsu and Karin fighting like it usually went on these trips. The edginess of the others as well as mine was static in the air. Everyone was aware of every sound, every movement of the tree branches, and every sense of presence around. We changed positions for this trip as well, instead of taking the lead like I usually did I let Juugo on the front, followed by Karin and me. I knew well enough that Sakura wasn't going to be willing to run next to me so I sent Suigetsu to the back with her, forming a pentagon. Even though I had plenty of trust on Suigetsu I couldn't help myself from looking back at her and every time I did she would divert her eyes from the front to the side or to her feet, avoiding any eye contact with me. And every time it felt as if she was slapping me, blow after blow, finishing me up.

The place where we were going to meet him was far away, so we reached it at around 5 p.m. I felt his chakra and I stopped, the others stopping behind me and Juugo retreating so that he was behind me as well, he hated being out front, each stopping in the same branch, Sakura close to the left side of it, the others on the right.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"We're here. I'll go give this to him, you guys wait here." I ordered them in a cold voice.

"Whoa! You are so not going to meet that guy alone." Suigetsu told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm ordering you t-"

"Suigetsu's right." Juugo interrupted quietly, speaking for the first time. That was new, he usually didn't comment on my orders, unless they were wrong or I was really being stupid.

I turned to face them. They all had the same determination of not letting me go on their faces except for Sakura, who looked out of place and scared. She seemed confused, although I could see that the others' concern was making her edgy as well. She finally met my eyes, probably seeking answers to her questions and when I didn't change my serious look she looked away. Her green eyes tracing our surroundings.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

Why were they all so worried? And who was this guy anyway. This didn't help, this was officially my first mission with Akatsuki, and it felt so wrong in so many ways. Then the trip: around 6 hours running without talking. I couldn't help but compare this mission with the many others I've had. With Naruto around, you couldn't really think, his talking let you with no choice but paying attention to him. And now? I even had had the chance to worry about Sasuke, something I shouldn't been doing now. This was one of those times when I missed having Naruto around and hearing his endless talks.

"I said you are all staying here, so obey the order." Sasuke said coldly.

I could see the others were about to complain –and I would have done it as well if I knew the real reason why they were doing it- when a wind came, stirring Sasuke's hair and a tall dark figure appeared behind him.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Are you afraid I would harm them? Since when are you so protective with your team?" The man said in a voice that sounded like sinister rustling leaves.

That voice was so familiar I gasped in shock, this couldn't be. The others were all shocked as well; their faces all seemed to be fixed in the same mask of horror and surprise. All except for Sasuke who looked calm as always. How can he be so calm when he was behind him?

Sasuke simply smiled coldly. "I am not; I just thought it would be more… convenient if we had this conversation by ourselves."

"Is that so?" The man responded in a now bored voice, not like the amused tone he had used before. He looked up and scanned each of the others faces or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. I couldn't see his face, he –as me – was using a hood. As he followed our faces his gaze stopped on me.

"Who is the new addition?" He asked coldly, clearly not liking surprises. His voice raising goose bumps on my arms.

"That is not of your concern." Sasuke said in a rough voice, loosing just by a second his serious manner. "You are only here for the scroll, take it and leave."

I don't know how, but suddenly he was next to me. I gasped and turned, but compared to his speed I was moving in slow motion. He banned me to the tree behind me, throwing his arm across my shoulders, a kunai pointing at my throat in his hand. I saw everyone reacting to his move, but after a moment of thought they all stay where they were, their eyes wary, mines disbelieved.

I felt the tip of his kunai in my throat, already making a small cut on it; I could feel and smell the tiny drop of blood as it ran down my neck. I lifted my head to the opposite side of the weapon. The sudden change had left me breathless.

We looked at each other, my labored breathing caught in my throat as I saw a familiar face, my eyes opening in shock.

"Well, well, if it isn't our little Sakura Haruno. So you actually joined the bad guys for Sasuke, huh? How sweet." He said in a playful voice.

"K-Kabuto?" I asked confused, he looked like him… somewhat. The real problem –probably- was that I didn't want to admit he looked more like-

"You offend me, I'm more Orochimaru now. That bastard thought he could use me, he didn't know I was just swallowing him up and taking possession of his body." He spoke with a matter-of-fact tone.

I looked at him disgusted, but the fear still dominant on my face. All this time, I had been so sure he was dead, gone, that I would never have to see his face again or listen to his cruel voice. And here he was again, like taken out of my nightmares.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again, my dearest Sakura. The last time I saw you you looked so useless, delicate and childish. I'm glad to see this ferocious and grown-up side of you." He said, his voice freezing my heart like ice daggers of fear. I could only stare at him defiantly and angry, my usual self kicking in, my fists tight against my thighs so I wouldn't make anything stupid. I looked away from him for a second, though my instincts yelled at me not to, to stare at Sasuke, he had his gaze locked on Orochimaru, following every movement he made with dark red eyes.

"Perhaps." Orochimaru said, claiming my attention back at him. "It's time to congratulate you by giving you a gift of my own. Your strength and medical power will be of great use to me, and even more when they strengthen." He said. His eyes looked determined. His snake-like tongue came out and licked my cheek. I closed my eyes and looked away grossed out, leaving my neck uncovered.

"There." He said. From side glance I saw him moving forward, his open mouth revealing fangs, like a serpent striking which was exactly what he was, what he was doing, fangs that were directed for my throat. The memory came to me like a slap of cold water. When we were little, during the Chunnin exams, he had bit Sasuke, leaving the cursed mark on him, just like he was planning on doing to me now. I tried to move but I couldn't, he had somehow paralyzed me. Stop!

A sudden unnatural wind came, along with a flash of silver on front of our eyes; I saw Orochimaru's eyes looking to the side in annoyance. Sasuke had thrown his sword nonchalantly –or appearing to be- to Orochimaru's neck, blocking his path to mine. His back was pressed to his, his face turned; I could only see his Sharingan eye narrowed with anger and hate.

"You didn't come here to damn people with your filthy marks. So stop trying it." Sasuke said coldly at him, his voice making a shiver of fear pass through me, but I could hear the guardianship towards me in his voice. He clearly wanted to pass the sword clean into his head, for his hand was trembling with exertion. But he controlled himself somehow. Sasuke…

* * *

_How're you liking it so far? Any comment? Thanks for your reviews and messages, I really enjoy talking with you people!:D _

_And also thanks for following the story!C:_


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER 25**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

How dare he even think about cursing Sakura? A gift, he had called it. I wish he would take his damn gifts to hell for once and for all or that at the least I could make sure he did this time.

Orochimaru move back, I could feel Sakura's face locked on me, her heart pounding loudly with fear and shock, but I didn't dare moving my eyes from him, not for a second.

"Since when have you loathed my marks so much Sasuke? Are you going to tell me you regret having yours?" Orochimaru asked me, amused curiosity in his slithering voice.

"Not at all, but that doesn't mean I want everyone else to have it." I lied, my eyes going to Sakura quickly. She met my glance and it appears she knew I was lying.

He didn't seem that convinced but he let it go. "Very well then." And he looked back at Sakura. "Too bad Sakura." He started leaning forward again, a smile in his face. I tightened my grip on the sword, ready to pass it through him if he didn't stop. I was about to protest, more like a warning to him before moving to killing treatment, when Sakura surprised me, interrupting me.

"If you don't get out of my face soon, you'll regret it." She said in a cold, menacing voice, narrowing her eyes, making them look like a pair of slim and frightful leaves were on her face.

He laughed out loud. Sakura's face filled with anger, she hated not being treated seriously and more in this cases. Her eyes rested on me and I could see she was close to punching him. I gave her a warning look- not that I would mind he punching him, but this time wasn't the best.

"Oh really? I'd love to see you try it my Sakur-"

I sighed. "Orochimaru, stop harassing her." I said in a cutting voice. I was getting annoyed at how he kept saying 'my Sakura', like he had a claim on her.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Ok then." He turned and said to Sakura, his back to her. "We shall meet again." And he started walking forward, finally jumping back to the next tree branch. From the corner of my eye I saw Sakura moving forward with a determined and murderous look on her face. I threw my arm in front of her to stop her. She seemed surprised. I looked into her eyes, warning her again. She nodded and righted herself and I was amazed at the communication we'd learned to have between us.

"Such a waist, all those years training you to keep your feeling out of the way Sasuke, it's such a waist indeed." Orochimaru lamented. I rolled my eyes, look who was getting all sentimental.

"Whatever, this is the scroll." I said while showing it to him before throwing it with a swift move of my arm.

He caught it and opened it, reading its content. "What?" He said in an angry voice.

We all reacted defensively immediate to the sound of his voice. He kept on reading and finally closed the scroll harshly.

"Has he lost his mind? We can't wait that long!" Orochimaru yelled at nobody in particular and yet it seemed to be thrown at me.

I glared. "He has a point –as I'm sure he mentioned it there- we need to have all the Akatsuki members at order together so this works."

"We can't extend the time, those pests are all over the place, and they'll probably have found us by then." He said to me.

"Sorry, but it's settled." I said to him coldly.

"Go tell him we can't wait that long." He ordered me, his voice sure, because he was sure I wasn't going to complain. I closed my eyes tightly and breathe deeply, guess again.

"Can't." I said, opening my eyes and glaring at him again.

"You can't?" He asked incredulous. I twitched my mouth, fighting a smile; he hated this rebellion against him especially from my part.

"What do we look like? Messengers? If you want to tell him something that badly, go tell him yourself." I told him.

He was clearly mad. I felt cold fingers in my arm. I jumped a little before turning and seeing Sakura.

"Don't tempt him, please." She whispered at me, just loud enough for me to listen, her eyes never leaving Orochimaru. To anybody else she might look fierce, a look of interest and seriousness on her face, but to me that was just a very fake mask, I could see how really scared she was. I frowned.

"Don't worry; I won't let him harm you." I whispered back, that guardian tone yet again in my voice and attitude. She looked up at me and nodded, but I could see she wasn't entirely convinced yet and that she wanted to act brave and strong for me. I ought to stop acting like this then. I moved the arm she was grabbing and embraced her lightly with it.

She seemed surprised by my gesture, but she didn't move away, she welcomed it.

Orochimaru glared at me. "Very well, then I'll go pay him a visit soon enough, although I don't guarantee it'll be a pleasant one. " And with that he left. We all exhaled in relief, letting go of out tense postures.

"What's with him? He's so damn scary." Karin said while shuddering.

"Nice save there Sasuke, he was so close to-"

"I know." I said, interrupting Suigetsu. I didn't want him to verbalize the words of something that didn't happen and it'll never will.

"Gifts, how dare he call that thing a gift?" Juugo said harshly and cursing.

"Let's forget this and go back, we have to be prepared, you heard him, he'll probably go attack us if we don't go his way which is exactly what's happening."

"All right." They all agreed, clearly relieved to leave this place. They went on ahead. I was about to go follow them when something tugged at my jacket's side. I uttered a gasp and turned to see Sakura's hand filled with my jacket in it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her immediately, straightening up.

She looked at me, her mouth open, but no sound came out. She looked down.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for you know, saving me from him." She said while twisting her hair nervously, her face flushed red. Ah my dear Sakura, yet again your delicate side.

I grabbed her right hand and grasp it into mines. She looked up at me in surprise.

"S-Sasuke…" She uttered and for a moment I was lost in the sound of my name on her lips, it had been so long since I'd heard it, the familiar voice and name like a forgotten lullaby.

I lowered my head and placed my forehead on hers, listening to her breath caught and her heart pound wildly. I smiled.

"There's nothing you need to thank me about, that's why I'm here, to protect you." I told her in a soft, soothing voice.

She moved her head and turned away, leaving my head floating on nothing. I sighed.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say, and, and we should probably go follow the others…" She said, still nervous, taking out his hand from between mines. I let go and soon enough we are running. She kept her distance though, always making sure she was around two or three tree branches ahead of me.

** . . . . .**

Sometime later I felt it. I thought they weren't going to caught up with us at all, I guess I underestimated them. A kunai flashed in front of me before hitting a tree trunk on my right. I sighed in annoyance, just what we needed. The distance between Sakura and I –the one I've been meaning to cut- was now saving her, she kept on running, oblivious of what had happened which right now was a good thing. I just hope I was the only Hidden Leaf ninja target, that way she would be safe.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I hear someone call my name in a superior voice. I turned my head slowly and found myself looking at Rock Lee. I narrowed my eyes, just my luck.

"I'll finally be able to get my last fight with you." He said in that annoying, determined tone he always used. He hadn't changed much.

"Last?" I inquired, not really interested in making small talk or asking stupid questions, the more time I made the farther Sakura gets from here.

"Exactly, 'because I'm not planning on letting you live after this!" He yelled and attacked. I concentrated mainly on dodging, still making time.

However when I consider she was a good distance from here I started attacking for real. He was shocked and taken back by my sudden change, his moves got clumsy before coming faster and faster. Damn it, I didn't have time for this guy.

"Strange they sent you here alone Lee." I said my voice not yet breathless.

"I wish, the others are probably attacking the other people that came with you by now." He said, letting me know all the information I needed in a single breath. Great, I needed to end this fast and go get Sakura the hell out of here. I jumped back and thought for a second. Curse mark or Suzano'o? ... Curse mark, the latter was too exhausting and it brought too much undesired attention.

Orochimaru's presence had made the mark sting again, like it was restless. Time to let it work then. I just needed a distraction, that's all. I just wanted to get rid of Lee, grab Sakura and run for it, taking her to the hideout, the only safe place we had right now.

I closed my eyes as I felt the marks extend all over my body and then, the heat of the transformation came. I closed my eyes; I could feel power and strength taking over my weak in comparison body. I heard my jacket ripping behind me, letting my hand-like wings out. When I opened my eyes I felt renewed. I had begun to forget what it felt to have this power. It felt so good… Stop, I couldn't afford the mark to take over me right now. Sakura's in danger, she can be discovered, I have to get her out of here, I need to protect her. This seemed like enough reason to keep me sober from power. That is before that bastard's voice appeared in my head. _Don't fight your hunger for power Sasuke, welcome it, for it is a good thing and you have the power to feed it. _I closed my right eye in pain, my face twisting in a grimace; get out of my head you damn Orochimaru! But it was too late, I realize after I heard his laugh echoing in my head, that my neck was on fire, the cursed mark burning with restlessness and impatience. My head snapped up. If the only way to quench it was by using my power I would do it. Lee's confused and fearful expression made me smirk. At a lightning speed I appeared behind him and said.

"This is going to be fun."


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER 26**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I had been so concentrated on my thoughts –more specifically controlling my head so I wouldn't think of anything at all- and on keeping a reasonable distance from Sasuke's tempting presence, it had taken me a while to realize he had gone extremely quiet. I couldn't even hear his steps as he impulse himself on the branches anymore – not that you could easily, he moved quietly, like a ghost.

"Hey Sasuke?" I said while stopping on a branch. I expected him to appear next to me, scaring me like he usually did, especially when he was on a good mood, or to hear him stop on the branch behind me, but nothing happened. It was like I had spoken to the wind, no response came. I turned. No one was behind me.

"Sasuke?" I asked but no one answered again. I stayed there for a while, waiting, believing he had just gone a little slower than I had and would caught up with me, but he didn't. Had something happened to him? Had Orochimaru come back for him? Or… had he simply gone on ahead without me… I shook my head no, he had proven me he would protect me at all costs. And I was ashamed I had only realized this until now.

But what should I do? Should I go back and search him or find the others first? … Guess I'll have to do both. I clasped my hands together, intertwining my fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." And as easy as that, I had an exact replica of me in front of me. Now I could do both things.

I ordered my clone to go find the others and I went back. He couldn't be that far, I couldn't have been as absorbed as in not noticing his absence for that long, could I? … Not knowing the answer was unnerving and pathetic.

I was concentrating on finding his chakra first, but I didn't feel anything near his presence around. Except for a strange cold aura… it kinda felt like chakra… but it was too cold, too… lifeless, and emotionless, I didn't believe it was chakra at all.

I kept running, I had a bad feeling about this and I didn't like that. My uneasiness made me run faster, urgently, so I was out of breath sooner. I felt a cold breeze colliding with my flushed cheeks. I shivered, and it wasn't because of that cold breeze that I felt like taking a long steadying breath, it was that cold chakra what was bothering me and worse, I thought I was sensing a familiar chakra, and I didn't meant Sasuke's.

The ground shook, shaking the trees with it. I was lucky to grab hold of a thinner branch or otherwise I would have fallen. I looked up at the sound of breaking branches and saw a tree falling, coming my way. I jumped out of the way and landed on the forest's floor. I was close; I could feel the strange cold presence –although I found a certain familiarity with it- and the other chakra in front of me. I walked out of the few left trees of the forest to a combat. It was a recent made open space. Trees were on the ground all around it, recently fallen like the one that almost crushed me. The sun –still on the sky, giving and creating eerily shadows- blinded me for a second from its low point, but then I saw it all. Rock Lee was here, he was farther away from me, he was breathing hard, tired. I panicked, what was he doing here?! As soon as I saw him I hid my chakra with all my might, not letting even a spark become noticing. I looked down; making sure my hood covered my face.

I shivered. The cold chakra was right in front of me; because of the shock of seeing Lee here I hadn't noticed the other person in here.

There was something familiar about this posture, but that appeared to be all. The person's hair was long, and navy blue. Two sickly looking wings protruded from the stranger's shoulder blades on his back. They were gray, and they looked like hands, ready to grab you at any moment and squish you, thrusting their long claws on your skin, slowly and painfully. And this brought Juugo's image to my head. I gasped and staggered backward like a reflex. No, this wasn't Juugo, calm down Sakura, it's not him.

But I could help it, Juugo or no Juugo, the memory was fresh and my head went to my left arm, subconsciously, remembering the wound and the blood and the pain.

A gust of wind came and moved the stranger's hair to the side and I instantly knew who it was. The hair's movement revealed the Uchiha crest.

"_My appearance changed similar to his." _He had said when I had asked him about it. _"So your skin turns gray and your eyes go black?" "Yes."  
_I recalled, but he had hidden something, details. And now I see why.

This couldn't be him, this cold creature in front of me. His chakra wasn't the same; it was black, cold, lifeless. This powerful, dark creature couldn't be my angel. He looked like him, he even looked like an angel, a hell black winged angel with his dark claws for wings and dark aura as halo. Not like the one I had dreamt about, this was different, this couldn't be my protector, my guardian, my Sasuke.

I should have run from him, he hadn't yet noticed my presence. I shouldn't be afraid of him, for he was my Sasuke after all, no matter how much I tried to deny it, I shouldn't feel fear. So many things I shouldn't or should do and it still didn't change anything. My mouth had different intentions. And even though I fought it, I couldn't control it, fear filled each single letter.

"S-Sasuke?"

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

He was finally tired; I thought I would never end this or that I would never make any progress at all. Despite my denying, he had changed, he was even stronger and more powerful, so it had taken me time to actually get a tiring response from him. Our fists had collided and we both retreated backwards. I smiled. I wanted more power, I needed more. It would be so easy to finish him if I just used a little bit more power…

I closed my eyes, groaning angrily. Stop. Don't lose it, I don't have to kill him, I just need to distract him soon and long enough so I can run for it and get Sakura. But the sting in my neck had become a burning pain. I looked down and closed my eyes tightly. I have to get out of here, I thought. I imagined what Sakura would think of me if she were to see me like this. I stared at my hands, shuddering at the thought, she'll probably be afraid of me; I closed my fingers slowly and finally into tight fists. Not even thinking of her was going to stop this feeling it was way too strong, it had grown stronger for all this time I had had it concealed and there was no escaping now.

I felt my mouth showing off a sardonic smirk. I looked up and my body changed, I took a challenging position, ready to attack again. Sweet, powerful chakra flowed all over me, it tamed the curse mark hunger but it didn't completely quench it. I need more… just a little more…

I was brought back –only now realizing I had been somewhat trapped inside my own mind- by a gasp from behind me. Great, just what I needed, now I had to deal with two people. The curse mark burned triumphant and content in my skin with desire and I resisted the urge to grab my neck. _'Kill…. Power….power….' _I could hear it speaking in my head, luring me in its control…

"S-Sasuke?" The voice called in a low, terrified voice. I sobered immediately, frozen in shock. No, please tell me it's not her, please, anyone but her I'm begging, I don't want her to see me like this.

I half turned and I saw her. Sakura was staring at me, scared, terrified, those were the only words to describe her expression, and I didn't blame her. Self-conscious, I looked down at myself, I could barely recognize myself. Gray skin, claws in my hands and in my wings, and wings for that matter. I closed my eyes in disgust, clenching my jaw tightly. I looked up again and took a step forward in her direction, my hand in front of me, warning her of Lee's presence. But that was the worst thing I could have done, as scared as she was, she didn't care about Lee, she cared- she was scared of me. She gasped again, turned and run. My eyes opened wide and my hand closed, fingers aching with hurt and disappointment.

"Sakura?" I heard Lee's voice stutter. I turned my face to him, eyes narrowed. If he hadn't appeared this wouldn't be happening, my anger flared. My eyes opened wide, he had finally let his guard down, which meant this was my chance. I appeared behind him.

"Whatever you saw is an illusion." I told him in a hypnotic tone.

"That's not true, why is she with you? What are you planning on doing to her?" He asked while turning. I now appeared in front of him and watched him in the eye.

"None-of-your-business."

He locked back at me and he fell into my jutsu. I wasn't planning on killing him or even harming him. I just needed time to get away. So I'll make him believe he is still fighting with me.

When I was finally sure he was completely absorbed in my illusion I took off running to catch Sakura. I placed chakra on the balls of my feet for speed and flew most of the way. Her terrified expression kept haunting my head; I just couldn't get it out, like she had placed an illusion of her own on me. I felt repulsion to myself filling me, once a time ago, I wouldn't have cared of anything concerning the mark, not even the appearance it made me have, as long as I had power, as long as it gave me power, but after seeing her expression, even power seemed pointless. I remembered how she had erased the mark's hold on me three years ago in the forest of the dead. Somehow she had the ability to tame the cursed mark hold on me still. As soon as she had appeared, its presence had disappeared. I had never understood why. But it kept on happening; even my murdering anger towards Lee seemed to evaporate.

I felt her familiar chakra flame in front of me; I came out of the trees' shadows and seemed to see everything in slow motion.

She was running through an open space, and from above I saw a ninja, her hair covered her face, so I couldn't identify her I just knew she was a girl. The sun's weak rays sparkled silver against the ninja's hands just before she threw them, and didn't stop; she kept on throwing silver to Sakura's direction. Senbons.

I saw Sakura tilt her head up and launched forward like a rocket. However, the change in speed made the wind current affect her stronger and I saw as her hood fell back, slowly, revealing pink hair. I looked up again and I was able to identify the girl for her hair had moved from her face. Hinata Hyuuga, I recalled. If I was able to see her face that probably meant she could see me and her as well, in other words, she was about to catch Sakura's hair and discover her.

"Dammit." I cursed and launched forward with a speed I didn't know I possessed, making it to her in barely seconds.

* * *

_Sorry for taking SO long!D:_  
_My computer wasn't working and I didn't have another one to work with. I'm very very sorry!_

_But here it is! Finally though it ends in another cliffie... Sorry for that xD_  
_Please review:3 thanks if you do 3_


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

* * *

**~Sakura~**

Idiot! Why couldn't I leave my mouth shut for once in my life!

Whatever, it was too late now so I had to run and pray he wouldn't follow me. Not had I only probably showed Lee I was with Akatsuki, I had inflicted hurt in Sasuke, that had been clearly visible in his face. But I hadn't been able to stop myself, Juugo's attack was again fresh in my head, and worse, his appearance changed until Sasuke was the one attacking me and yelling that he was going to kill me. He had told me he wasn't like that, but he changed not only physically, but mentally and spiritually as well. I remembered Karin saying to me some time ago that he wasn't the same he had been before, that he was colder now. I hadn't understood that until today. His chakra, his presence, had always been kind of down, cold, and until recently it had changed to a steady warm flame; it was so shocking to see how cold fire would get in a single moment. Even if he denied it, his insides did change; he seemed lifeless, cold, serious and powerful. I shuddered; he resembled Orochimaru so much like that.

I ran into and open space, the weak sun rays casting my shadow next to me, making it look like I wasn't running alone. I was halfway through the meadow when I heard a familiar sound coming from above, it sounded like something breaking through the wind pressure with incredible speed, like the whooshing of the wind but with a certain sharpness. I cast a glance up –not stopping my running- and felt my heart beat painfully and my eyebrows arch in incredulity. Silver senbons had been thrown by someone above. I narrowed my eyes and then opened them wide as I recognized the person. It was Hinata; of course, she was the only one I recalled who used senbons. I frowned; I never imagined having Hinata attack me. I looked to the front; I just needed to reach the trees, that ought to be enough to cover me. I was sure I would be able to make it. I sent chakra flames to my feet and felt the wind slapping against my face, almost painfully, with stronger force. I gasped as I felt my hood falling back. No! Please! But I couldn't retrieve it back now; it would probably slow me down. I kept running, hoping I would reach the trees before Hinata saw me. I saw everything with astonishing clearness, my eyes catching every single detail, no matter how small. I was going to make it before the senbons reached me, I was absolutely sure.

I smacked into something hard and felt strong familiar hands grabbing me tightly while I struggled against them. Were they actually going to sacrifice someone so I could get hurt? This wasn't their way of doing things. I kept struggling until that person hugged me, my hands pinned to my body; the sudden impact of our bodies had left me breathless. I only had time to look up and see the senbons right on top of us and darkness closing over me. Everything went black.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

I had never moved at such a speed, ever, I wasn't even aware that I possessed it, but I was now glad I did. I landed right in front of Sakura, her speed and mine collided together, like two air currents, warm and cold, did before starting circling each other and finally creating a twister, almost knocking us down, I skidded a step back before finding a grip on the ground. I tried to grab her but she kept on struggling, she never glanced up at me, probably thinking I was one of the Village. I looked up and saw the senbons barely a meter above us. Hinata Hyuuga was nowhere to be seen. I hugged Sakura above her arms, pressed her hard to me with one hand and while the other one flashed up and held her head, grasping her hair and pressing her head just below my neck, my shoulders hunched protectively over her and I spread my wings out before wrapping them around her like a black blanket, making sure she was completely hidden. I pressed my head to hers and felt my grip on her waist and hair tightened, my body preparing for the impact.

The needles sank on my back, their impact as fine as raindrops. Luckily none of them hit a nerve. The pain was barely noticed by me, what I did notice was the feeling of liquid sliding down my back, the scent of blood instantly recognized, and a strange burning sensation that seemed to run through my body. But I didn't take that much time lingering on these sensations.

I transported us to somewhere in the forest, away from the Hyuuga girl. Using my chakra had made the burning feeling stronger and my sight went blurry for a second. When I was sure I was well enough to face her and that we were safe, I looked down at her, my wings opening but still hovering around her. She hadn't moved a bit since we were on the clearing. I stared down at her for a while, some time had passed since I had been able to hug her, I hadn't realized I had missed it this much, I felt more calm and relieved, like taking a deep breath when you thought you wouldn't be able to get out of the water.

"Sakura?" I whispered softly while my left hand left her head and reached for her chin. "It's all right now, you are safe, I won't hurt you." I muttered soothingly. I lifted her head gently and saw her thin lids revealing slowly her emerald eyes.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

"Sakura? It's all right now, you are safe, I won't hurt you." I heard him muttering soothingly. My face had been gently lifted by him but I still hadn't opened my eyes. Everything could change in him, his appearance, his chakra, his presence, but his voice remained the same, showing that somewhere beneath this stranger was my Sasuke. I scolded myself inwardly, after what I had done to him I didn't have the right to call him mine; I didn't have a claim on him after all.

Very slowly I opened my eyes, and was greeted by his red eyes and his dark skin, barely inched away from mine. When other times his Sharingan had been unsettling, now it was welcoming, showing another of his traits.

"Sasuke?" I asked in a perplexed voice, no longer did fearfulness filled my tone. "You were the one w- but wh-?"

He lifted his hand from my chin and very tenderly lifted my hood so that it covered my outstanding pink her again, his gentleness breaking my sentence and making my head swim, my heart beat , and filling me with a feeling of liquidity, like every part of me was water. My stomach felt like it was filled with crashing waves, my head like a vortex spinning with confusion, and my waist -were I was well aware of his hand- and my face felt like hot springs, slowly evaporating, its steam making my sight blurry. If he only knew how his gentleness and tenderness undid me…

"They would have seen you, and I wasn't allowing that." He said and again he was my protector, silly me who had actually thought he wasn't, I should have never doubt him or be mad at him, he didn't deserve it, he had always been protecting me, even while I was mad, even in my dreams! I can't believe I had been as stupid as of pushing him away from me for no reason.

I stared at his face and unable to contain myself, lifted my hand and laid it in his cheek, the contrast between our skins now was baffling. His skin felt the same way it always did, proving me more how he was the same.

"Please don't be afraid of me, I'm the same one, I haven't really changed." He begged with a grave tone in his voice, making me half-smile with sadness for I knew he was wrong. I placed my hand on top of his lips, feeling his warm breath come and go. He closed his eyes, lingering on my touch. When he opened them again there was this burning desire on them that I gasped and felt the waves crashing like they did at the waiting of a storm in my belly. He leaned forward, very slowly and I found myself doing the same, my heartbeats loud in my ears. My hand seemed like a pest in the way so I moved it, placing it behind his neck. Sasuke groaned in pain when my hand touched a cold pointed object in his neck, I pulled my hand back immediately and pressed all my feet on the ground, only now realizing I had been tiptoeing. A hot liquid was in my hand and when I looked down I saw blood, red and menacing. Something in Sasuke's blood made me edgy and I found myself staring at it.

Sasuke straightened himself and said. "Oh, that's right, I'd almost forget about those things."

I had completely forgotten he had been hurt while trying to save me. I kept staring at the red liquid, something was wrong with it. When I turned my fingers and the weak sun caught a different angle I could barely catch a purple iridescence.

"Sakura is so-"

I pushed his hovering wings away and ran behind him, a lot of senbons were on his back, his wings would have been enough to protect him if he hadn't used them on me. Guilt wore in my throat.

"Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?" I asked almost mechanically while plucking the needed out of his back, checking the tip of each of them.

He winced. "No, why?"

"This is serious, don't lie or downplay, is there anything strange with you?" I said again and pluck out the last senbon, and I saw the answer at the same time that I hear it.

"Well, I felt a little dizzy when I used my Sharingan and used chakra to transport us here, and a little of burning on my veins, but it's just the adrenaline I guess, that's all, why?" He said and turned for I didn't speak.

The tip of the needle had a blue liquid still dripping from it.

"Damn it!" I muttered.

"What's wro-"

"We have to get you out of here." I interrupted again and headed to go. He grabbed my shoulders, spinning me so that I was facing him.

"Would you stop interrupting me and tell me what's going on?" he asked exasperated.

"The senbons had poison, it's not too dangerous at first, it disables your ability to use chakra, but if I let it inside you for too long, or I don't give you an antidote, it will start damaging your chakra conduct permanently." I conceded while pouring the remaining poison in a bottle, I was going to need it later.

Sasuke paled a little, his skin turning a lighter shade of gray. I was surprised at his sudden worry for himself, it wasn't that usual that he showed it and I was glad he did. But then he recovered and I discovered why he had become anxious.

"So you are saying that this could have… Damn, I'm so glad I got in the way. None of these got you right?" He said and smiled at me, all warmness and light on his face before it turned to worry.

"What's wrong with you?! You should be worried about you! Not me!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Did they?" he demanded.

I groaned. "No, happy?"

He smiled with satisfaction. "Very, I would have been so mad if this were to be happening to you." He said in a serious voice, his protector side kicking in. I smiled despite myself.

"You're unbelievable." I told him, he was so helpless.

He simply smiled and said. "All right, let's go." Before turning to run.

"Just don't use any chakra ok? The less chakra the poison touches the better." I said and we took off running.

* * *

_Here it is! Ok for those who are worried and wondering what will happen with the Lee-and-Hinata-saw-Sakura thing, you'll see what happens in the next chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger -againXD- and thanks for your reviews I really love them! Bye Bye! 3_


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER 28**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

Yet another kiss attempt where I don't succeed, now this was irritating. However I was glad she hadn't been hurt, there had to be a good thing out of this mess. Stupid attack, stupid senbons, stupid poison. Everything was ruined because of you!... but I knew I couldn't sojourn on this thought right now for two main reasons: I needed to strategize our way out of this mess and second, if I kept that thought in my mind I would probably start punching something.

From the corner of my eye I saw Sakura and from the looks of it, she had to use chakra to keep up with me. I smiled smugly. My wings helped me propel so I went faster without the need of chakra, this had been more than convenient right now.

But screw that, I needed to think. We need to get to the others first so we can get out of here all together, that's the first thing we had to do. I just hoped Juugo hadn't lost it or we'll have even more problems. Then, what next? ... We need a distraction…. A distraction..-

"You okay there?" Sakura asked concerned. "You've been very quiet."

"I'm fine, just strategizing." I said my voice thoughtful.

"What are you strategizing?" she asked and I turned to looked at her.

"A distraction so we can-" My voice trailed off before shutting completely. That's it.

"What's it?" Sakura asked confused, making me realize I had spoken that part out loud.

"Sakura, when we find Suigetsu and the others I need you to use your chakra." I said quickly. The wind annoyingly blowing my hair in my face and blurring my sight of her expression for a moment.

"What?! Are you crazy? If that thing hits any of them I could kill them!" She stammered incredulous.

"Are you underestimating them or are they actually that bad?" I asked arrogantly.

"They are not bad." She replied stubbornly, making me smile smugly in response, again.

"So I guess there's no problem then."

"Sasuke, please don't make me do this." She pleaded me with begging eyes, I stared at her surprised, I hadn't expected this type of response out of her, and I hadn't wished for it either.

"I don't want you to hurt them Sakura, that's not my intention." I corrected hurriedly, considering what she may had thought to act like this.

She looked confused. "It's not?"

"Of course not, I would never ask you to do that! I was thinking of it as a distraction, nothing more. That jutsu of yours makes a big explosion and here in the forest it would lift a dust cloud as well. That's all we need to get away and that's all I'm asking for." I said, surprised and a little offended she had actually thought I would ask her to kill or hurt her friends. This only reminded me that things were still not the same way they used to be for us and that I was getting ahead of myself.

"Oh…sorry for thinkin-"

"It's okay." I lied lightly. "So, will you do it?"

"Yes, I will."

When we arrived to where the others were, the sun had already set, leaving only an orange scar in the horizon, a cut on a dark blue skin. I looked around, breathing hard. Either the poison had secondary effects or it was already damaging something.

I felt a delicate touch in my shoulder. "Sasuke?" Sasuke asked, expressing her concern in a single word: my name.

"Just fine." I said between labored breaths. "Be careful with your hood and try to hide your chakra as much as you can." I was able to mutter before needing to breath in gasps and turned to looks at her.

She smiled. "You are a jerk you know?" She said kindly.

"And why is that?" I asked surprised and wary.

"Because Instead of worrying about yourself, which would have been the normal response, you're concerned about me. I can't believe how unselfish you are." She said while placing her hand on my face.

_Unselfish. _I was unselfish? No, I was selfish enough that I wanted her to stay with me even though she would risk being discovered just as she was right now. I was selfish because I only wanted her to be with me, not with the others from th_e _Village or with Naruto, nor with anybody. I was far away from accomplishing unselfishness.

"I'm no-"

"SASUKE!" Karin yelled when she spotted me, making me cut my phrase before time. I tsked in annoyance. So much for staying hidden. I grabbed Sakura by the waist, pulling her so that we were pressed together and flew down so we now found ourselves in the middle of the clearing. Karin was fighting Ino Yamanaka, though I could see Shikamaru Nara getting in. Suigetsu, I scanned the place and saw him fighting with Choji Akimichi, and Juugo… my eyes scanned and stopped cold when I heard his voice, not his normal voice.

"Stupid pests getting in the way must be killed!"

I turned and saw him fighting Ten Ten and Neji. I cursed. "Karin, Suigetsu! Why did you let Juugo get like this?!" I yelled furiously.

Suigetsu was too busy having fun fighting so it was Karin who answered.

"What?! If you don't remember, these are the guys that held me prisoner and from whom I escaped as well, I might add it was because of you they did, something I haven't quite forgive you from. I've been having enough trouble fighting them to babysit Juugo." She yelled back and used her opponents' distraction by me to send them flying backwards with a punch.

I felt Sakura stiffen beside me and drawing in a short surprised gasp. "J-Juugo is-"

"Shhh." I silenced her gently and placed myself between her and Juugo so she wouldn't see him.

Fast pacing footsteps sounded behind us and I turned in time to see that guy that had been my replacement running at me with a sword. He threw it at me and I –grabbing Sakura's frozen arm- pulled us down. His sword missed but I could see him turning to attack again. I jumped, moving away from Sakura so she wouldn't be caught in the blow, and he appeared in front of me in mid-air and threw his sword again.

"Sa-"

"Shut up!" I yelled at Sakura and stopped the guy's sword path with mine swiftly, the sound of metal against metal bounced in the air like lightning in a storm. I smiled.

"Karin, Sui, Juugo, formation North!" I yelled imperiously. The three of them looked at me incredulously –or more likely in complain- but obeyed. They fled their fight and appeared at the north end of the clearing.

I –using my wings- broke through the air pressure and landed next to Sakura only for a second before grabbing her and transporting us in front of the others. Burning fire scorched my insides, damn it. I was breathing hard, my eyesight blurry. Snap out of it Sasuke, I couldn't afford this right now.

"Sasuke." The four of them muttered worriedly at the same time. But I ignored them.

"Now." I told Sakura, my voice breathless.

She looked at me worriedly but stepped forward and threw her hands out, even without my Sharingan I could see her chakra flames coming out of her hands. The guys from the Hidden Leaf were running toward us. Sakura was about to let it all go when her head snapped up; her chakra seemed to be drained by surprise. I turned to look at her, but her hood covered her face from my view. I took a step forward, lifting my hand at the same time that she gave a low cry of pain and grabbed her left arm. My arm stopped stretching in shock. Had she been hurt? But how? Nobody touched her at all. She looked up only enough for her to see me and to be sure I saw her.

"Sasuke, he's coming." She uttered with worry, fear, and surprise in her voice.

I used my Sharingan –not feeling the burning pain because of the numbness shock brought. Seeing the world through it was a very peculiar feeling, you didn't see persons or shadows unless you willed it to. People basic figures were like a cloud of steam, each with different importance and feeling or was it taste?, it was difficult to explain, depending on his or her power. And right now my sight was clouded by a huge chakra torrent, a very familiar one, one that never passed unnoticed. It was still far, but its presence was already felt here.

My Sharingan slipped away, the fire incinerated the numbness and I saw the others almost half way to us.

I shook my head. "Sakura, snap out of it, do it now." I said in a low voice so the ones before us wouldn't hear.

"But-"

"Now!"

She flinched but she let out the explosion. As planned, a cloud of dust came with it, so thick you could barely see shadows. I turned.

"Let's go, hurry." I said and we burst out running.

I willed my Sharingan to appear again and it did –only for a second- but that was enough to see they weren't following us still. And that they probably wouldn't for a while.

"Cool plan Sasuke." Suigetsu congratulated me. I smiled.

"And just in time, I thought I was going to be a goner soon." Karin commented.

After that, the two of them started talking about the fight in detail and about those guys. I stopped hearing their conversation very soon, not being interested in remembering that.

Sakura was oddly quiet. I was still hugging her and her posture was tense. I looked down at her and saw her looking at Juugo fearfully, her hand pressed tightly on her left arm. He hadn't turned back to himself yet.

"Juugo." I called and gave him a meaningful look when he turned.

"Oh, yes, sorry." He said and turned back to his usual state. I turned to look at Sakura, to show her that he was himself again and that things were okay, but her posture hadn't changed yet. I was about to ask her if she was okay when Suigetsu said.

"Speaking of which Sasuke, why haven't you turned back?" From the corner of my eye I saw Sakura looking up at me.

I was quiet for a while before answering deciding whether I should tell them or not.

"Back there, before we arrived to where you guys were, an old friend threw senbons at Sakura without knowing it was her. I got in the way and it turned out that they had poison. It probably hadn't affected me that much because of this body." I explained, looking ahead without paying any close attention to either of them, ignoring the horror and worried faces.

"Oh." Was all Suigetsu responded.

The trip back was supposed to be twice as fast now since we were half way there, but to me it seemed twice as long. And I couldn't help using my Sharingan every once in a while, just to make sure they weren't following us, not caring about the acid-like burn that scorched my insides. Though I did worry about how Sakura would scowl me. How ironical.

When we finally arrive, we entered without a moment to spare and closed the doors tightly behind us, locking it.

We stayed there, each leaning tiredly and anxiously at a space in the wall, trying to catch our breath and staring at each other. We had been running as if hell was opening behind us, it had been tiring. My need to breathe that much was surprising, even when I had been fighting hard for a while; I had never had it like this. I could see all of the others looking at me anxiously. I met their eyes and stood straight, trying to calm my labored breathing. I hated having everyone worrying like this over me.

Breaking the silence –as expected- Suigetsu said. "Geez, that was a close one, they sure are trouble."

"I couldn't agree more." Juugo said.

"Yeah, if I see them again someday in the future, it will always be too soon." Karin agreed.

A moment later, as if reminded of my condition, the three of them turned to look at me at the same time.

"Hey Sasuke a-"

"Let's go, I'll treat you." Sakura interrupted Suigetsu with a cold voice, sending a shiver up all of our backs. I stared down at her confused –though grateful that she had interrupted their worrying- but her eyes were glued to the floor. She walked forward and took my hand, walking away from the others curious gazes, to Madara's lab. On the way, I started having more trouble to see and I almost fainted. I saw black for a moment before coming back to my senses and catching myself from falling.

"I'm ok." I said when I looked at Sakura's full with worry and anxious look and gently squeezed the hand she had extended to catch me. But I guess I didn't look good or sounded convincing, because she closed the distance between us and kept on giving me anxious side glances the rest of the way.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER 29**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

This had all been my fault, and guilt wasn't very fair with me, it never did. When we finally arrived to Madara's lab I couldn't help to demonstrate my amazement out loud. "Wow! This place is huge!" it was easily 5 or 6 times our room and that said a lot. It had a tall ceiling, and a whole wall –the one next to the door- was covered with small drawers, each neatly labeled with the name of the medicinal herb or its content and when to use it, in alphabetical order from the looks of it. Every single plant I could name was there, even those that were extremely hard to find and others that were unknown by me. This was also used as an infirmary – or so it appeared- a few beds with rails, like the ones you find in hospitals were lined against the further wall. There were a few long tables in the middle of the room; most of them were filled with strange looking liquids and papers. It was all amazing.

He gave a throaty chuckle and said. "It is indeed, you'll find everything you need here, trust me on tha-" He cut off suddenly, thinking that I probably didn't trust him yet. Things got awkward again. I quickly helped Sasuke into an empty examination table in the middle of the room. His face had almost gone his usual pale color, but that wasn't reassuring, not when it was supposed to be gray. It was a little shiny with sweat and his breath had turned into tight gasps again.

"Lay here facedown. I'll make the antidote." I told him, still not meeting his glance. I took out the little bottle from my back pouch and placed it on a table near Sasuke's. I couldn't help it but keep admiring the whole place. It was super organized and tidy, and every kind of plant or herb was either labeled or in a small greenhouse which I could see outside a crystal clear door.

"I never thought of your uncle as the gardener type." I said in an attempt of doing small talk while taking out the things I needed and looking through drawers for the one I was missing.

I heard him give a breathless humorous laugh. "You'd be surprised." I smiled.

I opened the scroll I needed to use in these situations and got to work, mixing the necessary herbs and checking their effects on the poison, until I saw the one I needed, working as fast as I could.

When I finished I placed the antidote in an injection and turned to him. I froze in place when I saw him, a warm feeling going over my face. He was laying in the table I had told him, his hands placed below his head like a pillow, his wings falling lazily from the each side of the table, its ends touching the floor, and he had taken his ripped jacket off, so he now lay bare-chested and I couldn't help but marvel at his back. His eyes were loosely shut, he was probably sleeping, as tire as the chemical liquid had made his body, so I felt free to watch, it's not that I hadn't seen a guy without a shirt, there were all the patients that I had, and Naruto totally adored being bare-chested on hot days –he loved impressing the girls of the Village- but only now had I paid close attention to a guy like this. My eyes traced intrusively Sasuke's back admiring with wide wonder the way his shoulder blades –barely but still visible next to where his wings came out- and pretty much every muscle in his back arched and flexed with every slight movement he made, like the rise and fall of his labored breathing. I watched closely his muscular neck, curtained by navy blue strands of hair, remembering that second I had placed my hand on it, suddenly feeling it in my fingertips again with an astounding clarity, and how it extended to his broad shoulders, following their path in an arch and finally ending in a fit waist.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke's voice thankfully snapped me out of my strange train of thought. When I unlocked my gaze from his back to his eyes, I found them open, watching me intently and curiously. I stared into them before I realized what I had been doing. I blushed a scarlet red.

"N-Nothing, I ju-" I was able to stutter before I clumsily tripped over my own feet –something that happened when I was embarrassed. I gasped in surprise –fearing that the injection might break when I fell- and was left breathless when he caught me and steadied me. I looked up at him.

"Careful." Was all he said, a gentle smile in his face hiding most of his discomforts, thought not completely, his gasping breath still gave them away.

I blushed more and looked away. "I'm sorry." Not really knowing why I was apologizing about.

I felt his hand moving back hair from my face and letting it pressed slightly in my head and looked up. There was such a strange emotion painted in his eyes when he said. "Don't apologize; I know I'm not a very nice sight in this form." His wings stood up as if to prove his point and say they agreed, though it looked more as if he had shook his shoulders apologetically.

I stared at him with tender eyes. "That's not true." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" he said, apparently I had interrupted his thoughts or spoken too low.

"I said that that is not true. Because even though your appearance from the outside is different and your chakra does feel kinda different as well, I now know that my Sasuke is inside there somewhere." I said and my gaze locked with his for a while before I looked away embarrassed. My Sasuke? Where had that came from? Since when did I have a claim on him?

"You should have known that since the beginning." He accused lightly but I could tell he wasn't angry.

There wasn't that much else to say, so we just stayed looking into each other's eyes until I saw him leaning forward. My heart skipped a beat and then paid it in return with a high race beat. Sasuke's breathing which had been fast was now impossibly faster as it blew into my face. I swooned my head up gently and stared into his eyes once before closing mines slowly.

And then out lips met, it wasn't like the last time when it had only been a gentle graze, this was the actual thing, though I somehow couldn't feel the passion there had been last time, at least not from him, my heart was beating healthily and content, a warm feeling was traveling in my veins, reaching every part of me before I discovered why I hadn't feel his reciprocated feelings. I felt Sasuke's weight on me, making me open my eyes fast, alarmed, and the sudden warmth was replace by cold shock.

I saw Sasuke's eyes trying to focus and I could see that he was trying to get strength from somewhere, anywhere, so he could stand up. The arm that had been on my head was now heavily placed on my shoulder –his elbow thrusting in my shoulder painfully-, his other arm grasping my upper arm so he wouldn't fall. I gasped and said. "Sasuke lay down, now!" In an urgent voice. He gave a barely understandable nod and tried to walk by himself to the examination table, but he just didn't have the strength, he couldn't make his legs respond. So together we went to it and I helped him lay on the table the way he had been before, upside down, wings falling from the table, arms folded and hands placed below his head, holding his tired face. He had closed his eyes, but he still said. "Sorry, I'm too good at ruining the moment aren't I?" In a low vice, and I could tell that he was now angry.

I stood there, watching him, unable to not replay in my head that second when I had kissed him, before I snapped out of it. "Don't apologize, it's my fault, I irresponsibly forgot about you condition, sorry." I said and walked to him. I injected the antidote in his arm, almost smiling when he shut his eyes tightly like a little boy when he felt the tip of the needle in his arm. "There, that ought to do it for now; you'll also have to drink it for a few days, that would be enough to deject the poison and help your body respond against it."

He smiled, still not opening his eyes. "You'd think that by now I would already be used to hearing you talk like his, professional, adult-like, and to have you being bold and strong, but… when I see you, I somehow still see the girl I left 3 years ago." He said, his voice was filled with contentedness and sadness and more feelings that I couldn't identify.

I was suddenly filled with the reminder of one of the most difficult times in my life, the sadness of it was still felt now, but I knew it was just the shadow or the reminder of it. But I couldn't stay sad for much, for his happiness was even more contagious than his grief. I smiled with the same gentleness. "I'm glad that someone can still look past this new me. Just a very few people I know can…" I said and found my voice trailing off as well as my happiness, more conscious than ever of the light heat in my left arm.

* * *

_ok this was kind of short, so double chapter today!:D_


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER 30**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

I watched her smile fade at that last remark and I frowned, my eyebrows smashing together in irritation. I knew what she was thinking. It was painted all over her face, on the open for a curious reader like me to see.

She tried to hide it from me by turning and heading for the table quickly, she probably did need to go, but she was clearly using that as an excuse. I stared at her, noticing the set on her shoulders, she looked tired and sad.

She came back with a small plastic cup and hand it to me. "Here, drink it."

I opened my eyes again –for irritation usually made them close- and caught a look of her eyes, they were open, revealing every feeling there was inside her, betraying her usual strength act. I looked away, my eyes burning with what I just saw; it had somehow hurt, and grabbed the cup eyeing the contents. It was filled with a brown liquid. It didn't look good, but then, what medicine does? So I drank it, it had a bitter taste or so it seemed to me, after giving it thought I discovered it was incredibly sweet. But after a while I felt it working, at first it stung way more than the injection had, but after that feeling passed, it left a relief behind.

Sakura had gone to the other table again, sitting down on it with her eyes locked down on her dangling feet.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a serious, concerned tone.

She looked up surprised. "Yes, nothing happened to me thanks to you." She said and looked down again.

I smiled sadly. "You know that's not what I meant."

This time she didn't look up, though I saw her grip on the edge of the table tighten, her tiny hands going ghostly white. "I know."

She didn't say anything more. I was about to pry for an answer when she started.

"I… don't know what happened… first with him and then when I felt Naruto…" I knew who she meant by him. She looked so troubled, so miserable. I yearned to reach her and hug her, but standing up right now included the risk that I would want to faint again, and I didn't want to give her any more trouble than she already had. So I just stayed there, watching helplessly as she suffered. In some ways it hurt me more to watch her than her to feel it.

"I…well, with Orochimaru I guess it was the surprise, I believed so badly he was dead… I even hope for it, I hoped he would die ever since I met him and then I heard that you had killed him and I was...grateful and glad. I probably shouldn't feel like this, but he still frightens me so much… and then when I understood what he was going to do to me." She had a horror-stuck expression on her face at this. "My mind couldn't think around the wall of terror. All my nightmares were in front of me happening."

I was surprise at that last remark. I knew how it felt to have your nightmares go real before your eyes. The way she said it showed nothing but fear, true terror.

"And what about Naruto?" I asked unable to hold the question back and yet trying to control my voice and keep it neutral. She was actually very perturbed for she didn't notice my struggle.

"Naruto." She said, her cold face melting with a warm and tender smile, pronouncing his name with loneliness and missing. I looked to the floor ignoring the pressure in my lungs that felt like I was drowning with my own jealousy and bitterness. "I guess you could say I was afraid that he'd see me like this." She said while staring down at her jacket. "Because I knew he could discover me, no matter how hard I hide my chakra he's always been able to sense me." She paused to take a breath, when I looked up, I could see her eyes slowly filling with tears, shinning like stars in her forest eyes. "I was also afraid to see him again, I-… since I arrived here, I have tried to not think about him at all, and then seeing him again, and not being able to talk to him, to have him reassure me… it could have been unbearable." Her voice broke at that last word. Her tear were now silently and slowly falling from her eyes in thick fat droplets.

I close my eyes so tight it hurt, trying to let the darkness surround me and not let me think, but her word keep echoing in my ears, '_seeing him again and not being able to talk to him or to have him reassure me… it would have been unbearable.' _Each word seemed to make a new cut in my chest, leaving my organs raw and beating blood painfully with every beat that passed through them or around them, and I knew I had to ask. I felt like I was seeing acid about to fall over my already burning cuts.

I slowly pushed myself up and stood up, I could feel her gaze on me, and before she could say a thing I said. "Sakura, do you love Naruto?"

* * *

_Lol, even shorter than last one, sorry for that, I would add another one but I gotta go sorry! Hope you like this two! 3_


	31. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER 31**_

* * *

**~Naruto~**

"Damn it Lee, snap out of it!" I finally yelled and punched him; he flew backwards and finally fell to the ground, a dust mist lifting momentarily. I stood there, breathing in and out fast, trying to calm myself. Finally I saw him standing up.

"Ugh… my head… Naruto?" he asked confused as he lifted his head and saw me.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" I asked.

"I don't… I can't recall it right now, it's all just a blur…" he said, his eyes narrowing with the pain of concentration and exertion.

I stared at him confused, but we couldn't stay here and solve this right now.

"Where are the others?"

He still looked like he had problem focusing, but he managed. "They should be up ahead, not that far."

That had happened half hour ago.

"Good thing they were 'not far'" I muttered-growled as I rephrased his words.

"Sorry, I guess I was unconscious more time than I thought I had." He apologized in a daze.

"Whatever, we are almost-"

That's when I heard it and saw it, a huge explosion up ahead, I had never seen anything like it or at the least I couldn't remember. We both stopped and covered our eyes with our arms before finally throwing ourselves to the ground, for the strong wind that came arrived with sharp pieces of wood and the fresh feeling of released chakra. I couldn't help thinking that I knew that presence.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled when the gust stopped.

"I don't know, but it came from the place where the others are, lets hurry!" Lee yelled back.

When we arrived, the place looked worse than I thought it would. It had covered more land than I expected too, leaving that part of the forest completely bare of trees with a trail of newly exposed sand crossing it like a scar. And groans of pain were heard everywhere.

"Guys! What happened?!" I yelled and ran to them, hearing Rock Lee doing the same behind me.

"Naruto?" A chorus of voices called in relief. From the looks of it nobody was gravely injured.

"Guess I'm required to be the hero again." I said jokingly and earned eyes rolling from everyone. I rolled my eyes and pouted too, they didn't appreciate good jokes at all.

"Where were you Rock Lee?" Ten Ten asked while Neji helped her get up.

Everyone turned to see us, curiosity clear in their eyes. Lee cringed lightly with embarrassment and some hesitation.

"Well… I…"

"He's not very sure…" I started to say when he raised his hand to stop me.

"I think I remember enough now." He interrupted. "I remember that I was fighting with Sasuke and then she came from behind… After that, I don't remember much and then Naruto found me."

They all had the same masks of horror, surprise and disbelief. Mine was just confused. "She?" I asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"But that can't be! We also saw an unknown, probably new, member in Sasuke's team, but it can't be her, can it?" Shikamaru said, cursing in a low voice when nobody offered another possibility. I stared at each of them. They all appeared to be keeping something; their expressions were of grief and loneliness. But why?

"Guys." I said in a serious tone, not joking anymore. "If you don't tell me who the hell are you talking about or what is going on, I swear I'll-"

"You don't know Naruto?" Ino asked from the ground, Hinata was treating her leg, and when our eyes met, I felt myself blushing and saw it reflected on her face as well.

"K-Know what?" I stuttered but then focused again on the conversation. They looked at each other, hesitating. I felt like I was going to explode; my heart and my head were pounding fast. Finally Shikamaru gave a step forward, capturing my attention.

"Naruto, look around and tell me who is the only one missing." He said in a low and serious voice, though I could clearly see him trying to make this easier for me like he usually did for everyone. And so I did what he said, the pounding inside me stopped before going even faster, cold sweat fell from my forehead, I could feel all their gazes on me but nobody said a thing. Then I thought it over, I shouldn't panic, I knew where Sakura was and why she wasn't here.

"Sakura." I said. "Sakura is missing, but so what? She's been on another mission since I arrived."

Still no response and I immediately knew I had been lied to and that something had happened to her.

I tsked and yelled. "What happened to her?! Where is she?!"

Still no answer, they just looked at me as if I was a pitiful crazy.

I looked down and close my fists tightly, clenching my teeth. "Dammit all, where the heck is she-"

"She's missing Naruto." Shikamaru finally spilled it out in a yell, cutting me short. I lifted my head up so fast my vision got blurry. I… I must have heard wrong.

"What?" I asked in a low, weak, and broken voice, trying to stop the ringing in my ears to make sure I heard the right thing this time.

"Tsunade send her to spy in Akatsuki… so far she hasn't come back nor we have heard of her." He replied, his tone still calmed for my sake so I wouldn't lose it at that moment, but it was in vain.

I fell to the ground and curled on a ball as if to keep myself together, my head touching the ground, my hands seizing my hair desperately.

"Spying?" I asked and then lifted my head. "She sent her to spy? What the hell is wrong with her?! Sakura is not good for that crap, why would Tsunade do something as stupid as sending her to suicide?!" I yelled to nobody in particular but directing the question to all of them.

"We were low on ninja at that time, half were injured and we who weren't ill needed to protect the Village, and the other Kages had asked Tsunade to send someone." Kiba said in a sad voice.

I hated that look on their faces, it showed only resignation, like they expected her to never come back at all. Like they didn't care anymore if she did or didn't. I hated how they had kept this from me; as if I wouldn't realize she'd never arrive back from her "mission". I hated to know that this had happened while they were all trying to protect me in that damn island, worry that she had needed more.

"But still! Tsunade knows as well as we all do that Sakura is no-"

"Just let it go Naruto. No point on having this discussion, we can't go back in time and stop or change the Hokage's decision." Ino said in a careless tone, and that was it for my self-control.

"Sure, why would you care Ino, Tsunade probably did you a favor, something you've been waiting for your whole selfish life, she got Sakura out of your way, now you don't have to compete-"

"What?! That is not tru-"

"But I'll tell you what, you will never, and listen to me carefully, ever be able to be compared to her, never!" I yelled at her, and it felt so good. "So-"

"Naruto, stop it." Shikamaru said in an angry tone. "It's not fair; we all know Ino does feel bad for this just like the rest of us."

"Yeah, you feel so bad, so bad I bet you haven't gone look for her, right?!" I said again in a sarcastic tone that burned my mouth. My eyes narrowed as I stared at all of them, hoping that I could somehow hurt them with my stare.

"We don't have enough ninjas to protect the Village and look for her and we can't really risk losing more."

I was about to respond another angry remark, that had to be the most selfish comment they've done so far when Hinata said, "We all wanted to go look for her Naruto, and we still do, but we weren't allowed to. We only came to this mission because Tsunade –sama thought it was our chance to get Sasuke and maybe know something about her, but that's as much as we have been allowed to do."

I stared at her and took a deep breath, calming myself, closing my eyes. It's not like I could argue with her.

"When was she sent in that mission?" I asked.

"Around a week after you left." I heard someone answer and my eyes opened again.

"But that was 6 months ago!"

They all looked away. I clenched my teeth. This couldn't be happening.

"Well, but back to the topic, I don't think that person was Sakura." Kiba said. "Nor me nor Akamaru recognized the scent, I guess you were under a jutsu when that happened Lee."

"No." Hinata said before Lee could talk. "I remember back there, I think I caught a glimpse of her hair."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes, it was just a second, then Sasuke appeared and covered her." she answered.

That left us all thinking.

"So either they have to hide her from us for some reason…" Kiba said.

"Or she's decided to join them and is not affording to let us know…" Shikamaru finished, blanching a little as he said it.

I was about to protest when I thought about it. For all we knew- for all I knew even after I had heard her declare to me-, Sakura was still in love with Sasuke -as much as I hated to admit. But would she be willing to betray us all for that? That didn't sound like her… did it?

* * *

_Ok here's this Naruto part. There arent a lot of Naruto parts in my story, I usually just reserve them when I want you guys to know what happened like behind sasusaku XD But still hope you like this one and that you dont hate me for interrupting and making the cliffie longer XD  
Sorry and enjoy:)_


	32. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER 32**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

She looked up at me immediately, her eyes incredulous and a look of surprise and amazement in her face, but she didn't answer. I kept my gaze constant on her, trying hard not to show a lot in my face and hardening it to the point of mask but letting her know that I wasn't budging.

"W-What?" She was able to stutter at last, in a disbelieved and faked incredulity and bluff.

"Answer me." I said shortly in a cold voice that could freeze fire. "You know what my question is; just answer it, whatever it is." My voice sounded rough, husky, like it did when I was angry.

She looked down and bit on her lower lip. I couldn't believe how much I wished to go back and kill Naruto, and to hear her say no, and to kiss her, and to say to her how I felt for her. But I knew I couldn't do any of those things no matter what, although my mind drew those satisfactory images in my head and I yearned to make them all come true, to make them stop being just a simple image in my head, the way you would like to live in a painting of a unreal scene, but it wasn't the time.

"It's not like that." She answered in a low voice but didn't continue. My patience was already gone by now.

"Then how is it?" I pried not gently at all, in a stubborn way I never used, surprised at how much this all mattered to me. Why was she hesitating? What was that supposed to mean? I gulped, trying to moisture my dry throat.

She finally looked up at me. "I do love him." she muttered in a low voice and was probably saying something else, but I wasn't listening anymore not with the buzz in my ears. I felt my face decomposing, the feeling-less mask melting like wax at an alarming speed showing the face behind it. I turned my head down, letting my hair cover with its shadow my face while I found a way to control it again. The grip I had on the table that helped me stay on my feet tightened to the point I heard a snap of protest from the wood. I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly when her words echoed in my head and my heart contracted painfully in my chest.

"Wait!" She urged loudly when another crack of the wood resonated in the room. I could feel the tips of my fingers protesting as the wood splinters sank in them and they got squished. "I haven't finished!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked in a cold, emotionless voice that sounded like a growl. All my anger, and even my sadness and as pathetic as it was, my jealousy, and failure were being used like strength on my hands, my fingers. I heard a sickening snap before I felt it. My fingers, as misplaced as they had been, had now given up, the power applied to them being too much. The pain flared up my whole right arm and I welcome it, it somehow felt like a reward, a relief. I groaned loudly and bit the insides of my cheeks tightly, trying to ignore the pain.

Sakura, having heard the snap said worriedly. "Sasuke are you-"

"Just answer the damn question." I interrupted her in a breathless, barely audible rough but angered voice.

I heard her gasp before falling into silence and looked down – I could tell for her hair's rustle against her jacket was hearable from here- and started saying. "I do love him, but there is nothing romantic about it. After my mother passed away, I felt like I was doomed. I had lost 2 important people in my life in just a few months and it seemed stupid to believe that it wouldn't happen again at any moment. I sank into a deep depression. I could no longer see any bright side of anything." She stopped suddenly but not before her voice shook at the end, and when I looked up I saw something glistening at the tip of her nose. "Naruto was the one who got me out of that… abysm I had created in myself. He helped me, heard me out, and consoled me. After that I started seeing him, and thinking of him not only as a best friend, but as a brother, like family."

I stared at her for a while after she finished, feeling completely moronic for making such a big deal out of it, out of nothing, for letting me lose control because of something so simple. I felt so weak.

As my rage slowly dissolved into guilt and empathy for her I started to release my bone-breaking grip on the table. I winced lightly as my broken fingers let go of the wood and pain burned me again. I found I didn't need to hold on to something to stand up anymore, the dizziness was gone as well as the haziness in my vision.

I made my way across the room, closing my eyes and willing my demon self to go back in. I felt the usual heat of the transformation, the uncomfortable feeling when my wings were swallowed by my shoulder blades and the prickling sensation in my skin as the gray color slowly blanched to my usual pallor; a light air pushing my hair back, taking away with it its blue tint.

When I reached her, I was back to my usual appearance, all paleness and black. She was still looking down, probably not even noticing my advance. I lifted my right hand slowly, and hesitated halfway, closing my fingers concavely as far as my aching fingers let me. Maybe she didn't want me to console her, to hug her, to touch her, or caress her cheek. But it ached, more than the screaming pain of my fractured fingers, more than any pain I've known, to see her like this and not doing anything to help her and stop her suffering.

So I wouldn't care if she wanted me to console her or not. I started raising my hand again with determination, my left following suit. I place them on the hollow of her throat, gently cradling her head as if it was breakable. She appeared to be a small doll, delicate like a rose bud, but one brave and strong from the inside, one who didn't mind to take her thorns out if needed.

I lifted her head slowly, leaning down so that our eyes were close to being at the same level. She lifted her eyes dilatorily, unsurprised by my change in appearance, as if it were the most natural thing to see someone with the curse mark effect and then seeing him a minute later without it.

"It's okay, sorry for making you say that… If I had known how hard this was for you, I swear I wouldn't have made you say it. I wouldn't have pushed for an answer like that." I said in a low voice. I lifted one of my hands and placed it on her cheek, my fingers taking away the last tear in her eye.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I closed my eyes as his finger grazed my eyelid, erasing any trace of tears except for a little dampness left on my skin.

"There, much better." He said but his voice didn't make you believe it was better at all, and faked a smile. I could see the sadness and self-hatred in his eyes, shadowed by a dark set of smashed eyebrows. As always he was blaming himself for everything that made me feel sad or miserable even if it wasn't his fault at all. His shoulders were hunched as if shielding me but showing a tiring grief of seeing me like this. "I'm very sorry Sakura." He said, verbalizing my name in that velvety rough tone only he could manage and that made my heart melt.

"It's okay." I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning forward till my head bumped lightly on his chin. I was very surprised at my sudden boldness. "I should be the one apologizing Sasuke, for not believing in you since the beginning an-"

"Don't." He pleaded in a whisper, a husky voice that sent a tingle in my belly and a shiver when his lips gently grazed my forehead when he spoke. "There is no need for you to apologize, you were always forgiven."

I fixed my eyes on his neck, not having courage enough to meet his eyes, afraid of what I would see there, marveling yet again at the complexity of every muscle, tensing and arching with every single movement he made, his chest rising with air, with the movement of his mouth when talking. A dark patch caught my eye, it was the curse mark, laying there, standing out like a bruise in his ivory skin, deadly calm. I slowly lifted my right hand and pressed it on top of it, whishing I could simply heal it away.

With the tip of my finger I traced the three tomoes of it, barely touching his skin. I hated that mark so much for all the pain that gave him. I felt him give and involuntary shiver, surprising me at his sudden vulnerability. I looked up at him and gasped. He was so close, the tips of our noses touching. His midnight eyes showed a gleam of light, like the blue moon that surprised us when we expected a dark night of new moon. His eyes displayed strong feelings like eagerness, determination, craving, making the butterflies in my stomach flap their wings like those of a hummingbird, and it filled my heart with jitter and a little fear, I had never felt like this, this… rush of feelings that burned me from the inside. But then, beside those strong and masculine feelings they were also followed by light ones: gentleness, happiness, tenderness, and even a spark of nervousness. This made my heart melt with contentment, erasing my negativity as well because he was letting me know that I wasn't the only one feeling like this, that he understood, and that it was all okay. He leaned lower and lower, warning me with his eyes of his intentions, leaving me the choice to stop him if I wanted to. I sighed at his chivalry, because that wasn't happening. I wanted to reach up and kiss him already so I slowly lifted my heels, standing only on my toes, blushing again at my boldness and not being able to look at his eyes because of this reason. I fixed my eyes on his lips as the distance between us closed, our heavy and loud breathing and strong heartbeats surrounding us. He hesitated a little bit, twisting his head slightly to one side and then to the other, not quite sure of which position was the best. I heard his heart beat with nervousness at this and a light groan. I bend my head to one side and closed my eyes, my shoulder placed back as I reached even higher for him.

He finally leaned to kiss me, closing the distance in a swift move, his strong motion making my heels fall back to the floor. He kissed me slowly, gently, at first it was awkward because we weren't still sure of what to do but then he did, lifting my head with his hands so I wouldn't make any effort, guiding me. He leaned even lower, his back arched so I wouldn't have to reach for him, he was already here. He took care of me, slowly moving his hands to cradle my face. I heard him groan inwardly as his fingers gave him pain, but he didn't move away, he more as got even closer –if it was possible-, the sound strangely making my heart race. I kissed him back gently as well; the hand that had been at his neck was now in his hair, touching his smooth hair and catching tendrils of it, pushing him down to me. This was my first kiss, so I hadn't exactly known what to do. But it was strange, how inexperienced you were and suddenly you knew exactly what to do. I had always been a little afraid of this time; would I know what to do? Would it hurt? Will it be passionate or gentle? How would he treat me? I never imagined how perfect and magical and special it would be. Everything around us seemed to radiate tenderness –even us- so I would move with the flow.

We stayed like that for a while, the only sound were our deep breaths every now and then when we could catch one, hearts pounding, the sound of our lips caressing together with the others', the motions of our heads and hands, and just once when he whispered my name in a breathless rough voice. If it weren't for his earlier struggle I would have believed he was an expert in kissing. I was having trouble breathing and even though I tried to prevent it, in the end I was the one to break the kiss. I opened my eyes and leaned back, moving the hands that had been placed behind his neck, pulling him down to me and grasping his dark hair, to his chest, pushing him slightly back, stopping him. I felt like I had just come out of the water, disoriented and breathless. I gasped out loud. What had just happened?

"Sakura, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked in a breathless hoarse voice, his eyes opened wide incredulously and worried. I looked down, hiding my blushed and rather dazzled face, it was embarrassing. I shook my head no and tried to catch my breath. He seemed to understand for he didn't try to kiss me again. The past images kept on replaying once and once again in my head, the feelings all came again and it was as if I was having more than one kiss. The warmth, the gentleness surrounding us, his careful manner, his smooth lips… his voice…

When I was able to focus I looked up at him. I hadn't realized I had been pressed to the table until I felt the hard edge sinking in my back, it should hurt, but somehow I didn't feel any pain, I had never felt this good in my life, so indestructible and strong. Sasuke was still very close to me, his body pressed to mine, his broad shoulders still hunched forward. He had his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. His hands were still in my face, his left thumb tracing circles on my cheek. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek as well, making his eyes open. There was pure happiness and tenderness in his expression. And the way he looked at me… it was as if … he was staring into a place he hadn't seen in a while and had missed: dazzled and impressed and amazed. My heart skipped its beat.

He left out a long breath. "A-Are you ok?" he asked, a bit of worry in his tone again. He was worried that he'd hurt me. The thought of him being so gallant and careful unmade me.

"Perfect." I answered breathless and looked down, blushing. He grabbed my chin and lifted my head up to him with his hand and pressed himself to me again. He kissed me lightly once… and again, and then he stopped, simply looking at me, memorizing my face as I did the same. Then I remembered about his fingers. I gently grabbed his right hand. "Which are the broken ones?"

"The 3 of the middle, I think." He answered.

I looked up at him. "I'll place them correctly, 'kay?" I warned, kissed his fingers gently and proceed on healing him, trying to concentrate with the kiss still in my mind and regretting to have had it stopped.

* * *

_Finally to SasSaku again! Wow, this chapter gave me so much trouble! I just couldn't get it right! But in the end I did, or so I think, obviously that's your decision. Hoped you liked it! I really want to know your opinion!:D _

_Love ya all! And thanks for reading ^^ 3_


	33. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER 33**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

My heart kept pounding wildly in my chest for a while, not even deep breaths were enough to calm it. I've never felt this breathless nor this agitated, not even in the worst battle, that was unsettling….but….nice… At first I had been worried I had somehow hurt her when she gasped, I hadn't been thinking straight, not even conscious about anything else besides the thought that I was kissing her, and how warm she felt, I could feel her warmth inside my cold self, lighting everything as it passed. I was glad when she said she was perfect, a huge weight taken away from me.

I was now watching her treating my broken bones, since they had already started to heal it had hurt when she had placed them again. I kept on looking at her lips, remembering how they felt, smooth, soft, gentle, wishing I could feel them again. She looked up at me then and opened her mouth to say something when she met my eyes and we both looked away quickly, I could feel the heat of both, her and my face's surround us. I had never imagined this awkwardness would follow. It kind of reminded me that time back then when I had hurt my leg and tried to kiss her when she had looked up and claimed she had finished.

"I-I'm finished." She stuttered, still looking down. I took this chance to look at my hand and flexed my fingers experimentally. They were fine.

"Thanks." I muttered in a low voice. Another awkward silence followed.

"I think we should go." I said, the only small talk I could manage if you could call it that.

"Oh… yeah, you need to rest an-"

"You know I'm not concerned about me." I interrupted lightly. She had been pretty scared and being so closed to being discovered must have tired her spiritually. She looked up.

"Oh… right." She muttered.

So we went out of the lab, locking the door. I found her staring at it, trying to catch the last glimpse of it before closing the door and I gave a low chuckle.

"Don't worry; I'll make him let you come back again." I said. She laughed but didn't say anything more.

We walked in silence to our room, she just stared up ahead, clearly pretending or more likely trying to ignore me while I kept on having problems keeping my hand from grabbing hers, things were uncomfortable enough as they were.

We finally reached it. I opened the door tiredly, only now realizing how fatigued I was. She walked in before I did as I gestured her to. I stepped in and hesitated as a thought infiltrated my head.

She turned when she didn't feel nor hear my advance and stared at me with confused eyes. "What's wrong?"

I stared back and scanned the room. I gave a small smile, amused. "Am I now welcome here?" I asked. Maybe she still didn't want me here, maybe I wasn't that forgiven yet. "Because if not I could go to-"

"Of course you are!" She exclaimed loudly and added more quietly. "T-This is your room after all."

I looked at her in amusement and walked in, closing the door softly and sitting on her bed in front of her.

"That is not what you said, at least not the last time I heard, or perhaps I heard wrong." I teased her, a mischievous look in my face. She sat down next to me indignantly, crossing her legs and arms in front of her, though not before hitting me in the shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" She complained embarrassed, blushing. I gave a throaty laugh, leaning on her shoulder. I heard her breath caught on her throat, my grin growing wider.

"I love to see…you…blush…"

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I looked down at him. He was now sleeping soundly.

"You must have been so tired." I whispered crooning, a gentle and warm smile in my lips. I stared at his face and, unable to hold myself, placed my hand gently on his cheek. Fortunately he didn't wake up. He looked so peaceful and happy; there was still even a spark of innocence in his face, just like when he was younger. This thought made me smile wider. Though having him so close didn't help, my heart pounded wildly, our kiss replaying over and over again in my mind making it look as if my blush would be permanent from now on.

However, his peacefulness was contagious. I suddenly found myself yawning and having trouble opening my eyes after every blink, it was late indeed and this had been a very long day. So I finally gave up.

"Sasuke." I whispered and shook him lightly. He didn't respond. I wasn't going to wake him up so I just leaned sideways, resting my head on top of his and let consciousness fly away in my mind with sweet dreams, our kiss still in replay.

When I woke up next morning I felt like I had never rested like this. I laid there just gazing ahead, trying to remember the events of the day before, and wondering why I had slept across the shorter side of my bed instead of the other way around. My mind finally got past its morning fuzziness, revealing to me what had happened: Orochimaru, cursed mark, Naruto, poison, kiss…kiss… Sasuke…! I remembered then that Sasuke had fallen asleep on my bed. I was aware of the pale arm thrown protectively over me, circling my waist and the light breathing on my neck… I turned and suppressed a gasp. Sasuke was still asleep, his peaceful face just in front of me. I tried calming myself, giving long, deep breaths. However, instead of making sure he didn't wake up I did the opposite. Having felt my breathing ruffling his hair he opened his eyes, groggily before they opened widely, completely focused.

"S-Sakura…" he said, his face extremely red. He looked down at his arm around me, his eyes opened even wider, looking as though they were going to bulge out.

"Wha-What happened?!" He asked in a worried tone. I could see he was doing his best to remember. He met my eyes, seeking for an answer there and then I understood what he might be starting to consider.

I blushed like mad and we both sat up, like a pair of very red lightings, he stood up completely looking away from me. I hurried to explain.

"You-You fell asleep laying on me and I didn't want to wake you up and I fell asleep as well and- and-"I placed my hands on my face, trying to hide my embarrassment. I heard him take a deep breath and I uncovered my eyes, opening my fingers just to leave them visible.

"Oh…" he said, his face still red, though he was trying his best to hide it in his hair's shadow. "I'm sorry… I was very tired… y-you probably didn't get a lot of sleep because of me…" He whispered regretfully, his voice full of apologies.

"No!" I blurted out. "I mean… don't apologize… Besides." I added. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have slept last night, or at least I wouldn't have woken up again."

I had lowered my hands so I could speak, and I was now twisting and untwisting them, my eyes glued to them. Memories of everything that had happened filled my mind, and I was guiltily grateful that things had gone the way they had. I hear him walking and when I looked up he was already in front of me, close enough to touch. He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek with it. I took a deep breath –trying not to be obvious- in order to calm my ecstatic heart. Reminders of our kiss made my blush appear in pure delight.

"You shouldn't be grateful; I didn't do that with that purpose." He whispered in that tone that left me breathless. I stood up then, hoping that it'll help my head concentrate.

"Th-Then w-why?" My voice trembled much to my embarrassment. He blushed.

"Because…" He started but trailed off as he leaned forward, slowly, irritatingly slow. With his hand still in my cheek, he placed the other one on my waist. I was standing in my toes, annoyed that I wasn't getting my kiss soon enough when he stopped leaning forward and stopped me from reaching up, putting gentle but imperative strength in his hand in my waist – enough to make my heels fall back to the floor again with a thud. His breathing was hard with exertion, the hand that was placed in my cheek closed in a tight fist slowly. I looked at him –now realizing I had already closed my eyes – he looked red, and as though he was fighting a very powerful urge, fighting with himself for it. He gave a long release of air and straightened, not looking at me, though I could still see his dark blush, one he couldn't fight with no matter what, and turned to grab his things to give himself a shower, leaving me staring after him, questions in my eyes that I knew wouldn't be answered yet. Why had he hesitated now when he hadn't last night?

**. . . . .**

An hour later I was being bugged by the others in the kitchen. After we both had taken a shower – and I had made Sasuke drink the sweet medicine which had been more difficult than I thought, he had acted all childish, closing his mouth tightly and shaking; until I had almost ended above him he said he would drink it- we walked to the kitchen, each looking out front, willing us not to look at the other though our eyes kept flickering to the other's face, like a painting that stubbornly keeps on hanging sideways no matter how many times you fixed it. And every time we caught our glance, a waving hit of heat would come to us. Even though it was embarrassing, I was glad Sui was bugging me, 'cause I couldn't think of much more.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little vampire Sakura Haruno." He said in a happy voice. "It's been a while, we thought you'd never come out from you cave, at least not in day time."

Juugo and Karin burst out laughing as he made and 'imitation' of a vampire being burned by sunlight and I couldn't help but laugh too, I had not realized how much I missed laughing and listening to his joking words.

"Who knows?" I started, playing along. "Maybe I came out 'cause I'm thirsty, and from the looks of it I already found my first victim." I said in a mischievous voice, eyeing Suigetsu.

We laughed again, but this time, I was able to distinguish another laugh and when I looked at Sasuke and he met my glance, we both looked away.

"Well, well, well." Said Sui while standing up. So far we had been sitting on the table, all except for Sasuke and Juugo who were leaning on the counter –Sasuke with his arms crossed across his chest and a tight set on him amused face, trying not to laugh at Suigetsu's silliness. Now only Karin and I were sitting next to each other, eager to see what dramatic scene Sui was preparing down.

"What do you think we have here, sir?" Juugo –much to our surprise- said in a playful voice, faking being a grown-up, and placing his arm on Sui's shoulder. Karin and I were laughing on hushed voices.

"Hmmm…" Said Sui, his hand on his chin, eyes suspicious. "I believe our little vampire has decided on another victim… or maybe this has been going on for a while…" He said and wriggled his eyebrows devilry. I felt my cheeks going bloody red, our kiss in our mind. How longer will that image kept on appearing on my head?! Karin turned and commented on it before looking at Sasuke.

"Look, she's blushing! Oh! He's blushing too!" She accused in a high voice.

Sui and Juugo made annoying sounds, and when I looked up, I was surprised of the scene. Sasuke, for the first time, actually looked like an average teenage boy, simply being teased by his friends and laughing if off, dodging the other guys' fake punches and blocking the elbows on the ribs. That made me smile, all strange behaviors forgotten, happy because things were not just as they were before, they were better.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER 34**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

I laughed and punched Suigetsu lightly on the shoulder before doing the same with Juugo. I scanned the room and my gaze – as always- focused on Sakura, who was laughing as well, being teased by Karin. When she met my eyes she blushed, transferring it to me. Reminders of yesterday kept on flashing in my mind, flickering here and there, and add my total stupidity from this morning and you had a very red face. However, I simply smiled back, even if things were a little awkward they were great.

At least on that matter things were okay. Later that day, when I was sure Sakura was sleeping soundly I went to talk to Madara about what had happened.

"Hmmm… I knew he was going to react like that." Was all me answered after I finished talking to him. As usual he was standing up, facing the wall with shelves of books and I was leaning lazily on his desk. After a moment of silence, he said. "Very well, you're dismissed."

I stared at him, incredulous. "What? J-Just like that? You are not going to do anything about this?!"

He turned and stared at me like I was a little kid doing a tantrum over a toy. "What do you want me to do?" He asked rhetorically.

"More security? Talk with him and ease him up?" I inquired arrogantly.

"It was a rhetorical que-"

"I know that-"

"Then why did you answer?"

I tsked and glared at him. "Because sometimes you suck at this, you are too confident on yourself and underestimate everyone, that's stupid; not that I care if this turns out to be your doom, but if it does, you are going to damn us all with you." I said, my eyes closed and arms crossed in front of me. "Besides, it bothers you when I do that."

"You know, sometimes I think you don't even think of me as your uncle, as family." He said.

"I don't." I answered cutting. "You don't act like one, why should I think of you as one."

He was quiet after that, and somehow, that silence made me feel a stab of guilt, which was totally unnecessary, he isn't offended easily and something as sentimental as this couldn't do that. But still…

"Hey… why don't you stop all this madness? Just leave the world alone." I said in a soothing and persuasive voice, not really knowing why I even bothered. "And start over somewhere else. Don't you miss having a family?"

I already expected his answer, but it still surprised me. He punched the wall, making some books fall, and turned to face me, his red eye unnerved me now.

"I won't stop this. What is wrong with you? Have you forgotten that with this you'll be able to avenge Itachi? Isn't that what you want?" he yelled at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I opened them I felt the pounding pain in my eye, my hand flashing to it, covering and pressing it tightly, I hate this feeling, it felt like my eye was going to explode inside of its socket, amazing how this was better compared to what he could actually do.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at him. "It's not like it'll work, so stop it."

"Yeah, that brother of yours, always in the way, such a nuisance." He said. I ticked my tongue and gritted my teeth, tightening my fists in the desk edge, and it took a lot not to either break the wood or break my fingers again, something I would get scolded for. "Anyway, if you are so worried, organize nocturnal shifts with the others, but you'll take care of that." He added. I straightened in a quick, jerky move and headed out, slamming the door behind me.

I went and entered my room silently, but with difficulty, I was so annoyed. I looked at Sakura; thank God she was still sleeping tranquilly. I smiled and lay on my bed. I'll organize the shifts tomorrow; besides, I don't think Orochimaru will attack so soon. I was almost completely asleep when I realized that Madara hadn't answered my last question.

**. . . . .**

The next day, while we watched Sakura train with Madara in the morning I told them about the shifts. Juugo was sitting on a branch, looking up at the sky, probably wishing there was no barrier between the field and the forest so birds could enter here. Karin was standing, leaning on a tree with one foot stepping on the trunk and with Suigetsu sitting next to where she was, his head leaning lazily in her bent leg, her hand caressing his head and playing with his hair, showing off their relationship which has been going on for a while now. I was leaning on the tree as well, on the side where it was darkest.

"So." I said after I finished explaining how things would be and while I eyed Madara carefully from the corner of my eyes. No matter how much Sakura got better, he was always in the lead in close range fights – probably because he could disappear and reappear in a second- but that wasn't the reason why I couldn't stop watching his moves. He probably already knew that I had told Sakura about his plan – meaning he wouldn't get any more information-, and last night he had been very angry at my replying, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd blame Sakura for my change and will want to take his rage off with her – not that he wasn't correct, but that wasn't the point- so I was on full alert. "What do you think?"

There was a silence before they started.

"I agree." Said Juugo. "It's a good idea."

"Me too." Karin answered. "Let's all turn into vampires as well!" She said in an annoyed tone, but also jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"I agree, but I also have a question, and it's related to our vamp girl." Said Suigetsu and sighed inwardly, holding back the urge to roll my eyes again, leave it to him to be the only one to have a question on this.

I leaned my head on the tree trunk. Turning it to the side and glaring at him. "What is it?"

"Why are you telling this to us when Sakura is not present?" He asked, challenging.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Juugo. I leaned forward to glare at him too; surprised despite myself that he had said anything. "I had thought about that but I didn't want to pry." He said when he met my glance.

At that, I turned to see her, she was still training, giving her all to do better, breathing hard with the tiring effort she was putting on it all. Without taking my eyes off her I answered.

"I don't want to freak her out. She is afraid enough of Orochimaru; she doesn't need me to add that he may come here any moment now."

I could feel their gazes on me but I didn't meet them. I continued to stare at her, her determined and stubborn expression, and her continuing struggles to get better.

That night was the first night we stayed up to be on the lookout for Orochimaru. During the day, Juugo and I went to check every possible way to get in and placed traps only we would know about and how to set them off without falling for them, and now we were out, our hearing and sight checking every single movement and shadow. A week passed and nothing happened, it was February already.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

It was finally February, the sun was warmer every day, there was no trace of snow left on the ground, letting grass and flowers bloom again. The weather was so nice and it had been a while since I'd gone out that I knew I needed to go out now. It took me and unbelievable long while to convince Sasuke to go out –for all I knew I still couldn't go out on my own-, but I did it, so we were now on the lea were we used to come, laying on the grass with our heads together, staring up at the cloudy sky. Things were not as awkward as they had been before –probably since no other events as such had followed- but sometimes we would feel uncomfortable, especially when we were completely silent. I was looking for a topic to talk about when it came to me, something I'd been meaning to ask him.

"You knew Naruto was back, right?" I said without any preamble. It wasn't really a question, but it was open for answers and explanations.

"Huh?" He uttered, clearly I had interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah, I did."

I smiled with no particular reason, and then something occurred to me. "But if you knew then why hasn't Madara send someone for him? That's what he wants isn't it?" I had now turned my head sideways and he had too, so we were now staring into each others' eyes.

"I didn't tell him." he said in an honest and calm tone, as if I hadn't just caught him on something trivial.

I looked at him confused. "You… didn't? Why?"

He stared at me, at my face in a way that made me feel unconscious and as if the answer were to be written there before turning his head, his gaze now on the sky.

"Wouldn't that been sending him to his grave?" Was all he answered in an amused tone with just an off key with sadness.

"But-"

He sighed. "Supposedly." Still not looking at me. "I was sent to investigate everything that was going on in the Village, but of course, with a certain importance on him, so of course I knew he was back. But I told Madara he wasn't, that and other things were I lied as well." He made a pause then added. "I knew you would probably hate me after what I did… I stupidly thought it was a way to make it up for you after what I had done…"

I stared at him, with a sad expression on my face; he had actually done that for me. He turned to see me and stared at me with a worried expression.

"Don't be sad, I didn't do that so you would be like this. Actually you should be happy, he won't be found, at least not in a while." He murmured in a crooning, soft voice.

"I know, and don't take me wrong, I'm very grateful that you did that… I just can't believe you keep on doing-" _On doing this things for me._ But I stopped suddenly when a thought crossed my mind. "W-Why exactly did you do this?"

He took a deep, long breath. "Well." He started in an amused tone again. "To tell you the truth I didn't tell him at first on my own account, I was so mad at him for making me us-… do what I did to you. So it only seemed fair I didn't tell him some things. And at the same time, thought I knew it didn't help –and as I mentioned earlier- I was doing it like a way to make it up to you. And now that I know that he's like family to you, I'm even gladder I lied. So in the end yes, I did it because of you." He said and smiled. "Don't think I was saving him so I could kill him myself."

I thought about his answer and smiled playfully. "And what if I had told you I loved him not as family but as-"

"He would be as good as death by now." He interrupted in a serious tone. I stopped breathing, was he serious? When he felt my rigid posture he turned his head sideways and smiled.

"Breathe Sakura, I'm just kidding." He said in a low voice and raised his hands to touch my cheek. I closed my eyes in contentment, feeling blood racing, running through my veins to redden my cheeks. Sasuke's fingers seemed to leave a path of sun ray behind him. But where the sun burns your skin when being exposed to it too long, this sunlight burned low and cool and hot at the same time, leaving only a warm, tender feeling behind and addictively wishing you would always lay below its touch. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at darkness, like the pitch black of night; it seemed like I couldn't fix my gaze on something else that wasn't his eyes. It wasn't until he lowered them that I was free again. I blinked and hear him chuckle for he had risen his eyes again. I looked at his face and that's when I noticed another midnight sky but this time below his eyes. I raised my finger and caressed with it his bruise-like circles.

"You look tired." I noted out loud. I felt him become a little rigid under my touch, but when he met my glance there was no emotion on his eyes. I probably just imagined it.


	35. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER 35**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

Even though I tried not to show anything, I felt her finger tensing when she felt me hardening. But then I simply looked up –making sure my expression was controlled.

"Yeah… I've stayed awake 'till late these days…thinking." I answered. That was partly true, but I hated having to keep things from her. I could tell her, of course I could, but I didn't want her to be afraid, and she would be, I kept remembering her face when she confided that to me. I'd rather her be angry with me than her to be afraid all the time.

"Oh…and can I know what is making you think so much?" She asked curiously, but worried, trying to help me.

"There are a lot of things…and it'll take me a lot of time to tell them all." I swiftly –or so I expected- evaded the question.

"Oh… okay." She said and smiled, sending a stab of guilt piercing me.

Things went on okay the next two weeks, and the next two after that. It was like following a routine: breakfast with Sakura and the others, training with Sakura, lunch with Sakura and the others, Sakura and I went outside on the afternoon, and the shifts. Every part of my day seemed to have her in it, all except the shifts on which she was still oblivious. It was March already, and everyone –including myself- were getting tired of the shifts, especially since nothing had happened so far, and will probably never will. But no one complained, no one except Suigetsu, of course, he would be the one. Almost at the end of the 1St week in March, during one of them it came. We were both falling asleep on our feet, willing ourselves not to even blink for we feared we wouldn't be able to open our eyes again. Even when we shifted so we all had one night to recover, it was going bad pretty soon.

"Why are we still doing this anyway? That Orochimaru guy is probably not going to come at all!" He exclaimed loudly. I simply sighed and stared up at the sky. It was a clear night, with the moon in its crescent state, the white scar shining brightly, making the stars look dull in comparison.

"You know that don't you?" He inquired while making his voice sound accusingly.

"I've…considered it." I corrected him, still not looking at him.

"Then why are we still doing this?" He asked.

I thought about it for a while, looking for a way to explain that he'd understand. "I know Orochimaru. When he warns something like that, you can't really be sure if he'll do it or not."

"Then why are we taking precautions for something that may or may not even happen?!" He yelled exasperated.

"However." I said in and annoyed tone that meant shut up. "What if he did? That's why I'm hesitating on stopping this. If he doesn't come, that means we've just lost energy and stayed up late guarding for nothing. But what if he does come and we already stopped being on our guard?"

He seemed to finally get it. "Wow…it's complicated…for all we know he may be laughing his ass off at us for preventing nothing, or waiting for us to stop preventing him."

"Exactly."

"But we can't keep on like this, we are seriously becoming vampires, and it's not easy acting normally during the day. I suppose Sakura already suspect." It wasn't a question. This almost made me smile, she was very observant.

I sighed again; somehow this helped me wake up a little. "She noticed it on me but I lied, telling her I had just stayed up late thinking. She hasn't noticed about you guys, or at least she has not mentioned it to me."

"But then… what now?" He asked and looked at me expectantly. I hated this moment, when I couldn't be sure which answer was the right one and risking that something tragic may happen if I got it wrong. I clenched my hands on tight fists, strategizing and thinking every single possibility, closing my eyes and visualizing every outcome on my lids.

"The shifts will continue, but they'll be only once a week, or twice, and I'll make then on my own." I told him while opening my eyes and standing up, the tree branch swaying at my movement. I walked to the end of it and leaped down, landing with a low thud, already walking back to the hideout.

"Hey Sasuke!" I heard him call after me, but I ignored him, walking purposefully with a long strides. All I wanted now was to go and sleep. He caught up to me –having had to run to do it- and he still had to jog to keep up with me. "That's not what I meant, we are all fine with the shifts, it's just that we thought it was doing no difference, but if you want we can-"

"Leave it alone, it's fine."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not, I'm dog-tired, just don't pay attention to me." By now we had reached the hideout. I opened the door and went inside.

"Good night." I said and headed for my room, not even sure if Suigetsu answered or not.

I closed the door silently, cringing when the bolt hit home loudly. I turned, but thankfully she didn't wake up. I walked to my bed and sat, staring at space. I stayed like that for a long while before I pushed the covers away and lay on the bed now staring at the ceiling instead. Somehow I wasn't tired anymore, or at least I couldn't sleep. The same worry of having that bastard of Orochimaru coming while I was sleeping kept haunting my head. The problem wasn't what he did to me, but he had now and eye on Sakura, which I knew it was just to bother me.

And then I finally fell asleep, I had a nightmare. It began like a nice dream, but it later morphed into its real form and intention, one that would haunt me afterwards.

_Sakura and I were laying on the grass at the meadow like we usually did. Suddenly, we saw water falling on top of us and before we could move, it splashed on top of us. We sat up, coughing and gasping, and when we turned we saw the others with buckets –except for Suigetsu who probably used a jutsu to drench us- and laughing hard. I turned to look at her and motioned for the buckets. She nodded and soon enough we had them on our hands and we were running to fill them with the water of the spring. A battle started with Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu against us. I was staring at Sakura, her hair's tendrils floating as she turned to cover herself from the water and drops glistening like diamond tears on the sunlight. Her laughter bubbled up around me, muting every other sound. She then turned to look at me and smiled sweetly._

_Then it all turned into darkness._

_And air came and Sakura dissolved, like she was made of sand, and was blown away by the wind in a spiral of golden dust. I stared, astonished and suddenly the image changed again, the others were still laughing, still throwing water, as if nothing had happened._

"_What's wrong Sasuke?" Juugo asked me in a concerned voice. I could only stare at him in disbelief, hadn't he noticed?_

"_Yeah man, you seem like you saw a ghost or something." Suigetsu said and they all laughed lightly._

"_Yo-You didn't…where is she?" I asked, my question cutting off their laugh, and they finally look at me taking me seriously. The same confused expression on each if their faces._

"_She? Who do you mean?" Karin asked, clearly understanding I didn't mean her. _

"_Sakura, where is Sakura?" I yelled at them, and looked around hastily expecting her to come back as fast as she had left. A dark cloud had covered the sun, turning everything into dimness._

"_S-Sasuke I don't know what you mean." Karin murmured in a soft voice that fit the surroundings._

"_Yeah, who is Sakura anyway?" Suigetsu asked._

"_Sasuke." I heard Juugo call, but he sounded so far away. I saw darkness coming, advancing on me, the same words echoing in it.  
"Who is Sakura?"_

__**. . . . .**

I sat up like a bolt, breathing in loud gasps, pushing back my damp hair from my face and staring at the mess of covers on my bed. Just a dream, a stupid dream, that didn't happen and it will never do, it was a dream, I kept repeating myself.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I heard something, the protest of a mattress when you move I believe, and turned, my eyes opening before closing again, hoping for more sleep to come. Then they opened quickly as my mind registered that only image it caught. Sasuke was awake, sitting up and breathing –more like gasping- as if having woken up from a bad dream.

"Sasuke?" I called, prompting on my elbow. As if my voice had reminded him of something, his head snapped up before he turned to look at me, his head turning in a swift move. His expression was of one who is lost, disoriented, scared, but relieved when he saw a familiar path.

"Sakura…" Was all he answered before he stood up and knelt next to me, his hand flying to my face, like he needed to touch me so he would believe he wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Are you ok?" I asked him in a puzzled tone, my hand reaching for his face, pushing away a strand of hair in his face.

"I'm fine, don't worry, I'm fine." He said to me, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. His hands kept caressing my face urgently again and again until a light bluish covered it completely.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No." he answered immediately and I knew he was lying, but I hadn't told him about my dream at all either, so… I guess it was okay if he didn't tell me about his either…

"I'm okay, really. Sorry for waking you up, sleep now." He said in a low husky voice and stared at me for a moment. Then, he stood up and went to his bed again, staring at it before laying in it and looking up at the ceiling. Now I stared at him. Why does he always do that? Hide things from everyone, endure problems on his own and swallow his pain?

Maybe he didn't trust me enough yet, perhaps I hadn't let him know that he could. I sat up now, prompting on my arm, my legs folded in front of me.

"You know you can trust me with anything, right Sasuke?" I said, unable to stop myself. I don't know what expression was on my face and I didn't care or bother in controlling it, all I wanted was an answer. Maybe I had been taking him for granted too much. Maybe I'm failing to him, maybe, maybe, maybe…

His silence hurt more than his words did. He stared at me with a mix of horror, confusion, pain, and indecision expression on his face. And that didn't help my insecurity. Was it that he couldn't decide on an answer? Whether he trusted me or not?

"I do." He answered me, his velvet voice rough with an emotion I could no longer comprehend and didn't even bother trying. I nodded though I was still not satisfied.

"O-Ok…good night."

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

I stared at her broken expression; it looked like she couldn't decide on an emotion.

"O-Ok…good night." She said and I watched as she turned her back to me. I raised my hand and opened my mouth. "Sakura." I exclaimed but I thought it better and stopped myself from continuing. I did trust her, and I wanted to say everything to her.

"Yes?" she asked, still now turning, a note of hope in her voice.

"Nothing, just, good night." I told her.

She nodded lightly and that was all.

After all that, I couldn't sleep. _Maybe I should've told her, maybe I should tell her, _I kept on thinking. But I didn't want her to be afraid, even less to carry this worry for something that may –in the end- be nothing. And talking about my dream would make it all more real. I didn't even understand why it scared me so much, it was completely illogical and impossible, for her to simply disappear like that, it would never happen. But I knew I had to let her know I trusted her, because I did, and I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. The next day, however, I wasn't in the mood and I could tell she wasn't either, and the next day went the same. I couldn't get rid of that dream, couldn't shove it down in my thoughts like I usually did, it was annoying and it all got worse. It was around mid afternoon, we had all just finished eating lunch. All through it I was the 3 of them throwing anxious and worried glances at us, especially at her who was even stranger to see feeling down and frowning. Karin claimed she had to train –she liked Sakura, but I don't think it was such a liking that she would console her. Juugo eyed Suigetsu, who nodded, and Juugo, as well, left. I simply went out after him. I could feel their gazes as I walked to the door and closed it behind me. However, instead of leaving, I stayed there, pressed to it, eavesdropping on their conversation. I wanted to know for sure what was bothering her. Sakura had stayed sitting on her chair and she was still there, eyeing her cup of tea. She hadn't spoken at all during lunch, just eating and drinking peacefully, way too peacefully for her. I heard someone pull a chair.

"What's wrong Sakura? You've been gloomy this past two days. Also Sasuke has, but it's kind of normal of him, you know, being the jerk he is and all that." He said and I could swear he smirked and looked, or directed his thoughts n my direction. I smirked annoyed, he knew I was here. Sakura would too, but she was too troubled to notice at the moment. This made me frown.

She laughed a short, broken noise that didn't sound right, not now nor ever. "Guess you're right, and don't worry, I-"

"Something happened between you two, didn't it?" Suigetsu interrupted, cutting her off with both, his interruption and his question. I heard her place her cup on the table and then…silence. I strained my ears, my chest pounding –trying to will it to shut up-, and my hands in tight fists against the door.

"It's just… I wished he would trust more on me, that he wouldn't keep all his problems to himself. He's been hiding things from me lately." I heard him shift uncomfortably on his seat at that. "And it's okay, I don't really expect him to tell me everything, because even I sometimes like to keep things to myself, but I don't like it when I see him literally crumbling into pieces in front of me and still refuses to talk. It kills me."

I leaned heavily on the door. So she had noticed, it wasn't only about her thinking I didn't trust her, she was worried sick about me. I walked away. I've heard enough. And I was glad, let Suigetsu console her, it was probably the best thing right now. And now that I understood what she felt I knew what I had to do.


	36. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER 36**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I looked up at Suigetsu. I was kind of embarrassed because, if you think about it, it wasn't that much of a deal, certainly not enough to make you all depressed, and I was worrying that he would laugh at me or something. However, he didn't laugh, instead he acted serious on this. As serious as I had ever seen him since I met him.

"Look." He said in a soothing but determined voice. "He has always been like that. Before, he wouldn't practically talk at all, and I tried what you've and are still trying to do. Believe me; I couldn't even make him laugh before, and now it happens all the time, naturally. The change you've made in him is amazing. But I think that you are expecting too much on that matter because that is just who he is. You've, managed to balance him and that's great. But I think that if he changes more, he won't be Sasuke anymore."

I was surprised. Was that true? 'Cause if it is, it'll be even more embarrassing. And, at least the last part, is true, this Sasuke is just the way he really is, or was supposed to be… no, that still doesn't explain it right, more like what he should be if he hadn't been broken so many years ago. I had only uncovered his happiness. Like cleaning something that was dirty with dust –sadness, betrayal, revenge, loneliness- to reveal the beautiful true form of it, the way it should really look. If I keep on asking for that much, I would be molding him, until I won't be able to recognize him anymore. I frowned.

"I'm not blaming you or anything, okay? I just want you to understand. Besides, on the other matter, knowing how protective he is, he'd be hiding things from you for your own safety, so don't worry about that much either." He added. Somehow Suigetsu had the ability to put people at ease with just a little talk, make them see their mistakes and accept them, and I found myself smiling, not any negative feeling or doubt left on my body.

"Now then, much better, you are pretty, and when you smile, you're even more." He said, but he didn't sound like a guy complimenting a girl, he sounded like an older brother or a not confused best friend complimenting his sister.

That thought made me smile even wider. It felt like such a long time since I'd smiled like that, or had been around someone like him, someone that felt like family, my brother.

"Thanks Sui, I'll follow your advice." I told him.

That week was dreadful, but I kept consoling myself, repeating Suigetsu's advice and telling myself that it could all be worse. Sasuke and I didn't talk much, I tried to make small talk with him, but he wouldn't cooperate, he just nodded and turned away, locked in his mind thinking about only-he-knows-what. He kept on having bad dreams. Every time I woke up during the night he was awake, staring at the ceiling or sitting, grabbing his hair.

The next week, however, things go better. Apparently his meditation time was over and he was almost himself again –almost because I still found him caught up on his own thoughts and I sometimes had to repeat things around five times before he acknowledged my presence, but this was better from before when he wouldn't even talk.

This was happening an afternoon after lunch. We were outside, sprawled in the grass, enjoying the hot sun on our skin. Actually it was extremely hot today, but things were gloomy enough for us to stay inside. It had taken me a while, but in the end he'd agreed to come. We were talking, I had asked something about the weather around here but he hadn't answered. I turned my head and called him. Still no answer.

"Sasuke? Are you listening to me?" I asked but he neither answered nor turned, just stared up at the endless sky, inside his endless mind, thinking endless thoughts. What a stupid question, considering that the answer was so obvious.

"Sasuke." I repeated, annoyed. Nothing.

"Sasuke! I'm talking to you!" I finally yelled, exasperated and contemplating violence if it didn't work.

Hopefully for him he finally turned and looked at me, the tips of our noses almost touching. I gasped and felt blood rushing and pulsing hot in my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sakura. What were you saying?" He asked in a gentle voice. His expression was pained, confused, and broken, and I didn't care if I was asking for too much, I couldn't stand looking at him like this.

"What is wrong Sasuke?" I asked in a low voice while lifting my hand to place it on his cheek. He stared back, directly into my eyes.

"Saku-" He started saying when we heard a strange noise. We both turned up and saw something shining an iridescent rainbow and crystal color. Water. It moves in slow motion above us, slowly making its fall, warning us about the soak it'll produce on us. However this didn't help me react fast enough. But we –or at least I- realized this too late and I barely had time to close my eyes before it splashed on us.

I sat up gasping and felt Sasuke doing the same. I heard the sound of someone choking behind me and when I turned, I saw Karin, Juugo, and Sui laughing –not choking- like crazy. The first two with buckets on their hands and Sui making water float in his hand. I narrowed my eyes at them. When I turned to look at Sasuke he was turning to me as well. He gave me a look. _Go for the buckets._ I answered with one of my own. _Got it. _Adding a nod at the end. And we sprang; snatching the buckets from Juugo and Karin's weak of laughter hands and running to the spring in the meadow. The others were still too busy laughing to stop us or run. We filled the buckets and appeared behind them.

"Knock, knock." Joked Sasuke.

"Who's there?" I played along.

"The water."

"The water who?" Asked Suigetsu between chortles.

"The water that drowns your laughter!" Yelled Sasuke.

I only had a second to see Suigetsu and the other stop laughing abruptly as they realized what was happening and the '_o'_ on their mouths before we both threw the water –bucket included- at them. Karin was able to dodge the flying pails but the guys weren't as lucky. At the sight of the three soaking wet and Juugo and Sui rubbing their heads Sasuke seemed to revive and burst out laughing with me following suit.

"This is WAR!" Yelled Suigetsu in a revolutionary voice and the war begun. Water floated like transparent clouds in the air before splashing on each of us. It had been a while since I've had –since we'd had- such a good time, and it had come with excellent timing. This "war" was working miracles Sasuke, he was all laughs and smiles besides me, thought he had his competitive-amused look on. Karin had rushed to the hideout and brought two more pails for her and Juugo, while Sui showed off his water-master skills.

I saw water flying giving a low dramatic scream and laughing before it hit me, the impact on my face leaving me breathless. I opened my eyes and saw Juugo and Karin rolling on the floor –literally- laughing like hyenas, making me happy to see Juugo having such a good time. I couldn't help but laugh as well, not caring if I was dripping wet. I felt someone's gaze on me and when I turned –drops of water splashing around, coming from the tendrils of my head- I saw Sasuke and smiled warmly at him, my eyes closing. I heard him gasp and when I opened my eyes he was staring back at me with an expression of horror, shock, surprised, and disbelief, all mixed together to create the most disoriented and broken expression ever. I stared back at him in confusion, my own pain from watching his expression arousing inside me, taking an unmeasured step forward, half-extending my arm.

"Sasuke is somethi-" But I never got to finish my question, because he ran away, one moment he was there and the other he was out of sight, the forest swallowing his silhouette.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed and was about to run when I felt someone grabbing my arm. I turned and saw Juugo with Suigetsu on his side. I looked down, shocked, on Juugo's hand around my hand, his grip was secure and serious, but his expression was kind as he looked down at me and smiled, though I knew he was faking it for my sake. However it was Sui who made the talk.

"Let him go. He won't listen to anyone right now."

I turned to see him, my voice dripping with anger. "You know what's wrong with him?!" I exclaimed in and accusingly and betrayed voice.

"I've got no idea."

"Then how do-"

"We know him Sakura." Interrupted Juugo. "Believe us, right now for whatever reason, he'll just want to be left alone."

"Yes Sakura, I think that'll be the best for now, for both of you." Karin said in a low, soft voice.

I stared at them before nodding lightly. Their words were meant to be reassuring, but the worried expression their faces pretty much cut off the effect. I turned my gaze to the place where Sasuke had disappeared.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

The sound of the door slamming on its frame kept on echoing in my ears and the same image on my mind. _Keep running Sasuke, _I heard all the way to my room, our room. Like a coward, as if I was still a little boy, I'd run from there, escaped because I knew I wasn't prepared to face reality, I couldn't bear to see another second of my nightmares. It would have been too much for me, way too much for my control. It was pathetic to see how I hadn't matured that much at all, I was still the same, something I thought had been long left behind was still with me. I didn't want that to happen. But then, was I selfish enough?

Would I actually be able to make her stay? To hold her here when I knew she longed, ached even, for her home, her friends, her life? Was I selfish enough to keep her here just so I could be okay? I kept on calling myself her protector, but was I actually one? What kind of protector, of guardian, would hurt the person he took care and cared about just for his happiness? None, because you would be failing. You would be failing by not protecting her from loneliness and homesickness. You wouldn't be protecting her from yourself.

I slid down slowly until I was sitting on the floor, my back still resting on the door.

…_but I don't like it when I see him literally crumbling into pieces in front of me and he still refused to talk. It hurts._

_It hurts…_ those words now popped into my head. Could it be trued that this –my being depressed and hurting over protecting her- is actually affecting her so badly? Wouldn't this count as another failure on my side?

I stood up in a swift more. It was, but this I could change. I won't fail her anymore, even if it kills me, all I want is for her to be happy, even if it's in return of my own grief, I would give that and more, I would make this time here with me the best. I opened the door and walked back outside, no more urgency in my pace. I felt like a complete moron, running like an idiot inside and then going back outside in just a few minutes. This made my face flush a bright red.

I stepped outside and saw the others coming my way, they looked surprised to see me –they probably believed I was going to stay in my room longer, a totally logic thing. However, Sakura wasn't with them. Karin passed next to me and gave me a gentle squeeze on my arm on her way. Juugo was behind her and he regarded me with a kind smile –apparently they had already agreed who would face me- for Suigetsu stayed behind and waited for the others to get in before he said something.

"Whe-"

"Sakura is still in the meadow. I thought you wouldn't come out for a while so I told her to come back inside with us. But… she somehow knew you would go back with her…" He said in a confused voice before walking past me and entering the hideout. As soon as I heard the door close I was running to find her.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I kept on staring at the spring's water, straining my ears in case he came back. Though I wasn't even sure he would, it was just an intuitive feeling I'd had. But even trying my best to, I didn't notice him until I saw his reflection on the water behind me.

"You better now?" I asked without turning to look at him. The water made his face blurry and then clear as if I were seeing him in a mirror and it was being covered with fog at other times, making me feel like I was drifting in unconsciousness and coming back in slow intervals of time.

"Sakura…"

I was a little taken back at the sound of his voice, because it had certain urgency in it, he was desperate to tell me something. But then, why did he always hesitate?

I turned to look at him, wishing the water's reflection could come true, and yet turning away from it. The way he was placed behind me made it look as if he were resting his chin on my shoulder. I wanted him to do that, and to hug me, if it wasn't too much asking. It all came to me asking for too much in the end.

"What's happened to you Sasuke? You've been so different these days. And just some time ago… what was that about?" I asked; my face showed trust, sympathy, and openness to whatever he needed to say.

"That… I saw something… I'd had seen before… but I never expected to experience it again, not in real life…" he said, his tone grave, his eyes filled with confusion and loss and need, need for someone to help him.

"Sasuke." I said. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

He stared back at me with those grave dark eyes. Right now they had absolutely none light in them, they were off. But I could see, beneath them, something waking up, turning back on, and fighting to come back.

"Remember the first time you found me awake?" He asked and stopped long enough to see me nod. "I… I had woken up from a nightmare… and that nightmare happened today…"

"In my dream, we were having the water war of a while before. Then I would stop to look at you, you would smile at me just as you did and then you'd simply disappeared, you'd disintegrate in golden dust while I only stared in horror, unable to prevent it, not even attempting to stop it because I was too in shock to do it. Then I would ask the other where you were and suddenly they didn't know a thing about you…" I could see he was having trouble by telling me this…Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him…

"I know what you are probably thinking, 'What's the big deal about that? It's just a stupid dre-"

"I would neve-"

"And it's okay, because it's probably true; it's not such a big deal at all… but… I couldn't stand to watch it all happened again. I'm sorry."

I stared at him; his eyes were half closed, his fists tight. I laughed a kind laugh. He looked up at me and stared in wonder.

"Ok, first of all that apology is unnecessary. Second, I'm very glad you told me this; I had already told you, you shouldn't lock yourself inside yourself. And third…" I stopped, my voice trailing off, biting on my lip, unsure if I should phrase my next words.

"And third…?" He inquired, and I was glad there was a slight trace of amusement in his eyes.

"And third…" I started and looked up at him, determined, my voice no longer held doubt or insecurity. "I won't just disappear of your life Sasuke, that won't happen, ever. It's impossible."

I was surprised of myself, of my boldness. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, perhaps he wouldn't have liked me to say that. But I guess he did. He grabbed the top of my arms and spun me completely, catching me in a big hug while my hand lay limply on his chest. I gasped at his sudden change. But still, I didn't move.

"Thanks, Sakura." He muttered somewhere above my head in a husky voice, my eyes opened wide. His voice didn't sound restrained or pained or nothing, he was himself again, treating me the same way again, kindly and sweetly, not at arm's-length. I smiled, my hands tightening their grasp on his shirt.

"Anytime." I muttered and laid my head on him. The spring reflecting us, making the scene even better.

* * *

_Hey everyone! I think I confused you on the last chapter making you think Sasuke was going to do something specifically, but actually he was like letting things cool down and letting Suigetsu confort Sakura since he couldn't really say everything to her. Sorry for the confusion and hope you liked it ^^_

_Thanks for Following the story and for reviewing( if you don't review often at least leave one now and then please!:D)! I love you all! _


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

It was amazing how talking made things easier to bear instead of making them more real and harder to pass. But I guess that depends on the person you talk to. The rest of the afternoon we trained a little bit outside, enjoying the soft breeze that had just appeared and waiting for our clothes to dry. It was all so peaceful, and I was glad things were like this. We went back inside, had a light snack, and went to sleep.

However, it was also ironically amazing how things could change in twenty-four hours.

The peacefulness and relief that followed the talk was almost numbing. I didn't have anything to worry about, so I drifted into a tired dream, forgetting everything, something I should have never done.

It was past midnight. I was still asleep, not dreaming of anything in particular, just the blackness behind my lids. Suddenly, the blackness started to burn, like a sheet of paper, its endings curling as the fire passed through them, leaving a smoky black behind, only visible for a second before it dissolved in ashes. I opened my eyes then and sat up. I passed my hand through my hair, sweeping back the one on my face. It was damp with sweat, making me realize how hot the room was. I looked around but everything looked blurry. By now, my grogginess should have passed, but I continued to see things in a haze. But then I also smelled it. This place reeked of fire and smoke and burning. The space between the door and the floor let bright unusual light come in from the hallway when it was always just a dim one. I heard Sakura wake up and saw her from the corner of my eye look around and join her eyebrows in confusion.

"Sasuke, it's so hot in here- Sasuke?" She broke off when she saw my face. Stupid, idiot, moron, I couldn't imagine enough words to describe myself for being so careless.

"That bastard." I cursed, my fists tightening on their grasps in the bed's covers. "The place is burning up."

"What?" She exclaimed.

I stood up and hastily threw on a jacket. "Hurry up Sakura, we have to get out of here." I told her. She stared at me before snapping out and grabbing her jacket and her backpack.

I activated my Sharingan and looked around. The whole place seemed to be burning up with chakra flames. I felt Orochimaru's presence outside, but Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were still inside.

I turned to see if she was ready and she was. Her face was still confused but at least she wasn't in shock anymore.

"Let's go." I said while heading for the door. Just before opening it I turned back to check the room and a silver flash caught my attention. Then I diverted my eyes back to it and I saw what it was: Sakura's headband. I turned to look at her but apparently she had forgotten something else and was still distracted –and still oblivious that she was missing something more yet. Without thinking I snatched the headband from the nightstand and placed it in the pocket of my jacket.

"Sasuke, c'mon!" She exclaimed and opened the door. The flames burst in, hot and menacing, but they looked like normal fire, which meant it was fire heavily combined with chakra, way more than a normal fire technique, that was the only explanation for the way it looked. I grabbed Sakura and pushed her away from the door, covering her with my body as the flames grew and then contracted, giving the effect of an elastic band. I turned to look at her, apparently I had pinned her to the wall next to the door, our bodies pressed together, my elbows next to her face and hands pressed on her head, shoulders hunched forward. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"Be careful." I said at the same time she talked. I offered my hand and she took it. "Let's get out of here."

The hallways were like the pathways to hell. Fire everywhere, extremely hot, and they seemed to stretch on and on, finally we arrived to our meeting point. The others were not there yet.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin!" I yelled to the hallways. I heard three echoing responses and then they were there, the three with half-crazed, half-confused expressions.

"What's going on here?" Juugo asked in a breathless tone and coughing, the smoke was getting heavier.

"That miserable freak has placed the hideout in fire." I said in a bitter tone, my voice seemed to be filled with venom; my eyes a red thin line.

"It's not normal fire, I already tried placing water on it and it didn't quench it, not a bit." Karin said.

"Yeah, it had chakra, a very high amount of chakra; it takes more to stop it." Suigetsu said to all of us and the turned to look at me. "That's why Amaterasu can't go off until it burns everything, right? Because of the amount of chakra it has?"

"Well, that's a way to put it but it has worst things in it. Anyway, we have to find a way out; there are five exits, the main one and one on each cardinal point. Juugo, you'll go east. Karin, south. Suigetsu, north, Sakura you'll go-"

That's when it hit me, something I should have realized since I saw the fire from below the door. What was I doing? This was her chance! She could go and Madara wouldn't notice! And when he did, it would be too late! I could invent something to explain her disappearance, that didn't matter. This was what she had been waiting for!

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, getting me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her and then at the others.

"Forget that, you guys go, Sakura and I will check the remaining two. If one is free, yell for the others and make sure it doesn't close. Go!" I told them urgently.

"But-"

"Let's go Karin." Suigetsu interrupted her and pulled her back. Juugo gave me a knowing look that turned to Sakura. _She's leaving now right?_

I gave a barely noticed nod. _Yes._

He nodded again, turned to stare at Sakura and ran to where I had commanded without anything else to add. I stayed there until they were out of sight and finally grabbed Sakura and ran again.

"Sasuke, where are we going? Why didn't you send me alone?" She asked from somewhere behind me. I felt a stinging at the back of my eyes and my heart pounded painfully. We were almost on the west entrance –I didn't believe the main one would be available- and there wasn't that much fire here, so it must be free to pass. I slowed my crazed run into a jog, eventually to a walk, and finally stopping, still not turning to face her. I kept staring up ahead, my arm extended behind me and grasping her arm tightly. I should have called the others already. I should have already been running to the Leaf Village with her. I shouldn't be hesitating. But I felt dead, emotionless and yet filled with a self-loathing, and she hadn't even left yet. She had said once that I was unselfish, but I wasn't. I was probably one of the most selfish persons in the world. And this time proved me right. I wanted her to stay, to take her with me, to have her with me so badly not caring for what happened, as long as I had her. I hated this.

But I had no choice, I wouldn't think about this now, I searched for a way to feel numb, to not feel anything at all, to steel myself the way I had learned to do so many years ago, the way I had stopped doing it when she arrived.

"This is your chance Sakura, our chance, the one we'd been waiting for all this time." I said in a monotone, not turning yet. I had to control myself; I had to make her leave.

"W-What do you mean?" her voice quivered, she was getting afraid of my attitude already. "Sasuke, look at me."

But I couldn't, I couldn't face her right now."It's your chance to go home."

"Home? But this is my home." She exclaimed incredulous.

My eyes closed tightly as if in pain. She was making things so complicated.

"I mean your real home. Sakura, you are going back to Konoha." I finally said, my voice breaking in the end.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

"I mean your real home. Sakura you are going back to Konoha." He said with his back to me so I couldn't see his expression. I opened my mouth in astonishment.

"W-What?!" I was able to stutter. "A-Are you crazy?! I can't go back, not now. What about the others? We need to help them, we-we can't just leave them!"

"They can take care of themselves." He said. And I finally got tired of him not facing me. I let go of his hand but he was holding mine tightly, his hand shaking slightly over mine. I was surprised at this, but this didn't stop me. I walk and stopped in front of him.

"I am not going back." I said, marking my every word and starting straight into his eyes. But my gaze wasn't welcome; he kept on staring to the side, not meeting me.

"Sakura, please do-"

"Please nothing; nothing you'll say will change my mind." I told him and tried to lock my gaze with him without success. "Sasuke, look at me."

"Sakura, you've been waiting for this time to come, all you've been dreaming of is having the chance to leave this place and you are now saying you won't take this opportunity?!" He exclaimed, clearly faking incredulity, but he still didn't look at me; he was completely centered in staring at the floor.

"Of course I'm not gonna take it!" I yelled at him, getting angrier as every word came out. "It's wrong and unfair and-"

"Unfair is that you won't take the chance when you have it on your face!"

"Sasuke look at me, stop avoidi-"

"Don't change the subject Sakura-"

"I'm not changing it, I just want-"

"You don't even appear to know what you want anymo-"

"Why? Because I don't want to leave you-"

"Exactly."

"I don't want to leave you! That's what I know! This is my home now Sasuke!" I finally yelled at the top of my lungs, making him look at me at last. My eyes were filled with tears of rage. Why was he so insistent? Did he want me to leave so badly? And why now? We couldn't leave the others just so I could leave.

"Never say that again." He said in a cold voice. "You don't belong here, and I don't want you to belong."

I flinched back, feeling as if he had slapped me, giving a step back. This couldn't be him talking. I knew he was saying this so I would leave; he wanted to hurt me and protect me at the same time. But I already knew that trick and it didn't work on me anymore.

"Sas-" I started to say when the sound of breaking wood behind me caught my attention. I turned and saw part of the ceiling falling some meters from us. Another blur of motion caught my eye from the other side. I saw a pale hand extending to cover my face. I gasped out loud, already beginning to twirl, when the hands caught my face and turned it around so I was staring in his direction. And then he kissed me.

His mouth collided with mine with and outstanding force. When our last kiss had been al gentle and slow, this one was like fire. I felt as if the whole world was completely on fire, one that would never extinguish, and both of us where included in the ignited moment, two outstanding flames between the hell of fire. The sensation of electric currents kept on passing through my body, so strong that if I opened my eyes I could swear I'd see the small currents like lightings passing between us. But I wasn't opening my eyes, not in a million years. I kissed him back and only now did I realize that I knew how to kiss, what to do. He wasn't being as gentle to me as he had last time either. One of his hands was grasping my hair, pulling me closer, so close I could barely breathe at all, and the other one was cupped below my face gently, but his hold was firm. This one moved from my collarbone, following my shoulder, then to my arm and moving it aside so he would grab me from my waist. My skin started burning at an alarming speed but I didn't care, I didn't care if I burned or if I didn't, I could only think about this moment, about how my heart pounded in my chest, the adrenaline cursing through me, and the thought that I was kissing him. And then it was too much for my hands. Where they had been limp wires beside me, they were now alive, the electricity and fire reviving them. They flew up, grabbing hold of his muscular neck, pulling him down to me, our lips crushing, throwing on a more passionate kiss, taking my breath away. I felt his breath caught at my reaction but he didn't push me away. The hand on my waist pulled me so that we were now completely pressed to each other, and we were now hugging and kissing and burning, all at the same time. Only now did I realize that there was something wrong about this kiss, a certain urgency from his part, and the way he kept repeating my name against my lips or when he paused to take a breath. That started to make me nervous.

He finally pulled back a little, breathing hard, and pressed his forehead with mine. I stood unmoving except for my little gasps for air. The smoke around us was heavier, making breathing even more difficult.

"Sakura." He whispered in a low throaty voice, sending a shiver down my back and making my head swim and my belly twinge.

"Yo-You keep saying my name… why?" I said, my voice –much to my embarrassment- shook. I hear him snort a chuckle at that.

"Don't leave…stay…please…" He begged, pleading lightly, the way you do when you know nothing would change. His hands were both pressed at the side of my face.

"I'll stay." I promised and tiptoe to kiss him again. His hands, pressed to my face, tightened their grip, trying to make me stay where I was, stopping me from kissing him, but his mouth kept brushing mine, he kept leaning down to kiss me, not only my lips, but my cheek, my forehead, the lid of my eye, the corner of my mouth, seemingly he was torn in two. Another crack of the wood above us froze his lips and he finally chose sides. He pulled back and stared down at me.

"I'll miss you." He said in a clear, pained, and serious voice, his eyes reflecting his emotions.

"No Sasuke-" I started to say when he suddenly disappeared. I looked around, baffled, and then I felt his chin resting on my shoulder, just between it and my neck, his breathing on my ear making me shiver.

"I'm sorry Sakura." he said in a detached voice,

"Sasuk-"

"I love you."

After that, a stab of pain filled my neck and I saw black spots in my eyes, clouding my vision like rain clouds in the sky. The whole place, the flames, the smoke, it all disappeared like dust flying away, and it was replaced by darkness. He did it again, exactly the same way he had done it three years ago. The only difference was the words he mouthed at the last moment and the motive, because now it was to protect me and last time had been to protect himself from discovery. Those very same words kept echoing in my head, and they would for a very long time. _"I love you…."_

* * *

_OH NO! Is she going to leave? Or is something going to happen?D:  
XD ok that's enough suspense for today XD  
So what do you think? Like? Dislike? Did I ruin it? XDD_

_Please tell me your opinion! Love you all!:D _

_And thanks for following ^^_


	38. Chapter 38

_**CHAPTER 38**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

"Never say that again. You don't belong here, and I don't want you to belong." I told her in a cold voice, guilt stabbing me when I saw her flinch, but I knew this would be the fastest way.

"Sas-" That's when we heard it, the ceiling was already starting to collapse, regardless of the small fire in here, reminding me that I didn't have that much time left with her and that she didn't have that much time left to escape either. I grabbed her face with my hands and turned it so she was starting at me. I crashed my mouth with hers with a big force, knocking the breath out of her. I kissed her roughly. The fear of not being able to see her even less kiss her again made me act that way, unthinking, careless, maybe even violent as strange and harsh as it sounded. Fire cursed through my veins like hot chakra, making my chest pound like crazy with life. I was already getting out of breath, but that didn't stop me. And it didn't stop her either, her hand –as well as mine- was clutching my hair, pulling me down as I pulled her to me.

I broke the kiss for a second, giving wide gasps. "Sakura…" I whispered, my voice husky, before kissing her again. This time I tried being more careful, so far she hadn't complained but as fierce as I was acting right now, I couldn't tell if I hurt her or not. It was extremely difficult, almost painful, trying to act consciously, to remember that I could hurt her, as intoxicated with her presence as I was right now. I brushed my mouth with hers more gently, slowly, making the moment last longer, trying to stretch it forever. Once, and again, and once more. I couldn't seem to stop saying her name as much as I couldn't stop kissing her. I knew that both things would be over very soon.

"Sakura." I whispered again, my head pressed to hers, breathing hard, eyes closed.

"Yo-You keep saying my name…why?" she asked in a shaky voice. I gave a low throaty chuckle because of this; I loved this type of reactions from her. Nostalgia hit me hard and I couldn't act strong anymore, not over something that was killing me from the inside. And I now knew exactly what it felt to crumble into pieces; it wasn't as metaphoric as it sounded.

"Don't leave…" I suddenly found myself begging. "Stay… please…"

"I'll stay." She promised in vain before reaching up to kiss me again. I knew I should stop her, this wasn't time to do this. My hands which were pressed on her face tightened slightly, pushing her away but my head kept going down, lowering, my mouth on hers again. I heard a crack of the wood again and I knew this had to end, now when I was still conscious of what I was doing and what was happening and what I had to do. I felt like I was taking away a piece of me as I pushed her away and looked down at her, memorizing her face.

"I'll miss you."

"No Sasuke-"

I let go of her and transported behind her. She looked around wildly, searching for me. I clenched my hand tightly, wishing there was another way to do this. I placed my chin on her shoulders, her hair –which looked more orange than pink with the fire- tickling my face, I felt her shiver.

"I'm sorry Sakura." I told her.

"Sasuk-"

I couldn't stay quiet; I couldn't afford having her away without her knowing this. The worst part was that I would probably never hear her response.

"I love you."

I heard her gasp while I straightened up and pulled my arm back, my eyes closing as if in pain, I could feel the pain in my neck, the one she would feel, even before I had placed it on her, and threw it, my fist cruelly connecting with her neck. She instantly went limp and I caught her, carrying her in my arms. I looked down at her face and felt self-hatred inside me.  
"SUIGETSU! KARIN! JUUGO!" I yelled and ran to open the door; the smoke was already bothering, getting in the way to my lungs now that I needed more air to keep myself together. I opened the door, coughing and saw a tall figure above me.

"Going so soon, Sasuke-kun." I heard that bastard say in his disgusting voice. I kept on coughing and glared at him.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled at him, putting as much acid in each single word as possible, hoping it could somehow burn him alive; I would laugh out loud as he yelled in scorching pain… I needed a way to get reed of some feeling and this helped. "Why? I'm very comfortable here. Besides, maybe this is my chance to get my dear Sakura with her being unconscious and all." He said, staring down at my doing on her with a smirk.

I tsked. "Why do you want her?! Just leave her alone, and stop calling her "my dear Sakura", she is not yours." I yelled, my eyes going red.

"Oh, scary eyes. I might remind you that she's not yours either. I want her because you do, it's a little grudge I have against you for betraying me, and it's too bad she's going to have to be the one paying it, isn't Sasuke?"

I gaped and glared at him, wishing I could kill him with my eyes when I remember I could. I willed my eye to change to Mangekyo Sharingan and threw Amaterasu on him but missed. I might have tried again and again until I hit him, but that would drain me of energy, and she didn't have my time. "You won't touch her; I won't let you hurt her!" I said, my eye going back to normal.

"Who said I was going to ask for your permission?" He responded and smiled. He was about to walk forward when a voice came from behind him.

"Leave my nephew and the girl alone, Orochimaru."

We both fixed our eyes on the source of the voice, it was Madara.

"You're here because of me, so leave them."

"Oh, all right, they'll just have to wait till I finish with you." Orochimaru said and lunged forward. I walked the steps, coughing hard. They had already started fighting.

"I won't let you hurt Sasuke, Orochimaru. Nor Sakura just because of your disgusting grudges." I heard Madara say.

"Since when are you so protective, Madara? Just a while ago you wouldn't care less."

"Because I just realized I could have a family again!"

I stared at him, my eyes widely open. Was he serious? I remembered when I'd asked him to leave this, he had said he wouldn't, but he had never answered the family part. What made him change?

"Sasuke, get her out of here now. Get away and never come back." He yelled at me. I couldn't move, shock of having him act like family, like my uncle. It was baffling.

"Go!"

I shook my head and ran for it; I kept on hearing the other two yelling and fighting. But I knew I couldn't go back, I needed to get Sakura away. She was also coughing now; apparently the smoke had started affecting her as well. I looked worriedly down at her and bolted forward even faster, my chakra flames leaving burn marks where they licked the trees. The whole way I kept on thinking about Madara, -actually it was more a distraction so I wouldn't start feeling down again. How come he had acted like that? Was it just that? Acting? But that didn't explained why. That night when I'd talk to him about that, he had stayed very quiet when I had told him I didn't see him as my uncle or family. Maybe he did see me as family, the only one he had left. I looked behind me where he was. I'll let him know that I saw him as my uncle after all when I see him again.

When I finally arrived at the Village, it was dawn. The sky was a scale of colors, going from navy blue all the way to light golden. The Village was almost completely recovered now, not the way it had been some months ago when I came here. I walked the still familiar path and saw the benches along it. This was where I had left her that day 3 years ago. I had done exactly the same thing I had now. I knew it was a little too theatrical, but I didn't care. I walked to the bench and set her down gently, she was sleeping peacefully, except for the coughing fits that overwhelmed her every now and then. I had to go, I couldn't risk someone seeing me or more importantly, I couldn't afford her waking up. I was about to turn when I remembered she had her Akatsuki uniform on. Fortunately, only the jacket had the clouds pattern. I unzipped her jacket and placed it aside. The morning was chilly, so I took off mine, which was plain white, and put it on her, laying her back down again. I stood up and stared down at her. I knew I had to leave. I knew I couldn't see her again, ever. But it was too painful, unbearable. It was like not living with a vital organ, or not consuming a vital substance. I could get used to it, but the pain and need for it would always be there, unendurable.

However, I couldn't do anything about it. I could easily let her know where to see me again, but she'd run the risk of getting caught. And I was poison to the Village. I couldn't risk poisoning her as well, more than I already had. I kept staring at her when an idea came to me. I fumbled through my pockets and found a crumbled piece of paper; I extended it the best I could. I remembered a little trick I had learned while learning how to control fire techniques, I could let out a thin fire flame, not hot enough to actually burn the paper and I could use that to write the note. I hurried up, writing as fast as I could, and when finished, I folded it and placed it on my jacket's pocket. I looked at her for the last time, leaned down and gave her a kiss; finally I ran away without turning back, not even once. Because I knew that that would be enough to make me regret it all. I would regret the note, bringing her, but most important: I would regret leaving her.

Sometime late, I was in the forest. I didn't run, I couldn't find the strength inside me to run. I felt empty, but there was this anger inside me, anger against the world, that was slowly taking over the numbness of emptiness. Every step I took away from the Village Hidden in the Leaf felt like more weigh added to my martyrdom.

I ended up arriving to the hideout until 7a.m. Even from a distance I could spot smoke in the air and an almost disintegrated dust cloud. But it was all very quiet. Things were probably over now.

When I was in front of the hideout, I barely recognized it –which was amazingly baffling since most of it was underground. The steps that went down on the west entrance were black, warning that any pressure on them would turn them to ashes. I walked around to the origin of the smoke and found the others in a loose circle, staring at a figure on the floor. At the sound of my footsteps they turned to look at me, the three with an expression of loss and understanding for me. The first thing that made me understand what was going on was that Madara wasn't with them, staring down at the figure which I had thought –had hoped- was Orochimaru. I stopped cold where I was before my eyes incredulously traced the dead figure on the floor. I felt as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. Madara was laying, above a pool of blood on the ground, dead. For a moment the entire world seemed to tilt sideways for my eyes, smoke covering everything, and then I shook my head, trying to get a grip of myself.

"What happened? How was it possible that he killed him?" I asked in an angry voice, though I was afraid that it kind of sounded like I was choking.

"It was…astonishing. The way Orochimaru suddenly reacted…" Karin said, her eyes trying to focus, her mind seeing the battle again. I turned to Juugo.

"Madara was almost done with him, probably just a blow away and suddenly…"

"He made a strange jutsu, I've never seen anything like that."Continued Suigetsu. "He combined all the elements making continued attacks. Madara didn't have the chance to escape, let alone transport somewhere else. Sorry for not getting in Sasuke, maybe if we had-"

"No…I'm glad you didn't." I said absently.

I stared down at my uncle. He had sacrificed himself, he had helped me escape with Sakura, and he had protected us. And now he was dead. I felt my knees fail, and then the soil and rock sinking painfully in the skin of my knees and later the one in the palms of my hands. I saw from the corner of my eye how the three of them gave a step forward, their hands extended in front of them to help me.

I lifted one of my hands and hold it out at them, motioning then to stop.

"Just, give me a moment." I said, my eyes on the ground. I needed to find a way into my old self; I needed my usual coldness and calm to rule my mind. I searched my mind for it, and when I was sure I had it, I sighed and stood up, supporting on my knees. I walked to where Madara was and knelt beside him. His eye was still open and when I looked into it, darkness clouded my vision and I could now only see with my mind.

_I somehow saw a replay of the battle, I was there, but things went through me, as if I was made of steam, a ghost. I saw the moment when Orochimaru killed Madara, screaming "Uncle!" for what seemed the first and last time. Somehow in Madara's eye, I could see he was happy, or smiling. Then, a cloud blurred my vision and I was now standing alone with Madara in the same clearing, the pool of blood still staining the ground eerily but he seemed unscratched._

"_Hey Sasuke." He said._

"_Wha-What's-"_

"_I left this message for you the moment I knew I would die. I'm sorry."_

"_Why are you apologizing?! I'm the one who should do that! I was very unfair with you, and after what you did-"_

"_It was the least I could do for you. And you don't need to say sorry; I wasn't fair with you either."_

_I stared at him with sadness. "I need you to know that after all I did learn to think of you as my uncle."_

"_I'm glad to hear that. To tell you the truth, I didn't consider you my nephew at the beginning."_

"_How sweet." I muttered sarcastically._

"_Whatever, this is getting mawkish and awkward, so, I'll get to the point. First of all, I'm sorry I couldn't kill Orochimaru. He'll probably go for Sakura now."_

_I snorted. "Like I'd allow that."_

"_Don't underestimate him." he warned reflexively, and I smiled, because this somehow reminded me of Mother when she'd scold me. "Anyway, I already sent a message to the rest of the members of Akatsuki, I told them to abandon this mess. I'll follow your advice and leave the world alone, Sasuke."_

"_Too bad you won't be following the other part of my advice." I said sympathetically._

_His eyes smiled. "I did that too, I made you see me as family." And added more bitterly. "That ought to mean something."_

_I laughed._

"_Ok, so when you see Zetsu, he'll explain what to do now, he's the second in command now. Oh, and I might add that I left you like the leader, in case Akatsuki continued together."_

"_Great, the business will stay in the family."_

_He chuckled._

"_Well, I guess that's all. Goodby-"_

"_Wait! Aren't you gonna tell me a way to defeat Orochimaru, a secret jutsu of the family, something?"_

"_If I had known that I would've killed him myself. You've read too many books. You'll know that to do."_

"_Typical." I muttered._

"_Farewell then." He said, the cloud around me thickened, erasing any visibility again before I came back to my senses._

Madara's eye was now closed and I could hear the others calling my name in worried voices. I stood up and stared down at him. _Farewell to you too, uncle._

After we gave him a proper burial we found ourselves at the front of the now buried hideout, staring at it.

"What now?" Asked Suigetsu, the others eyes looking at me with the same question on them.

I felt myself sinking into waves of depression again, like mud, and I was just glad they hadn't asked about her.

I sighed, visualizing black aura coming out from my mouth, I'd heard that worked. But it didn't to me, so I guess it was just a myth. "We need to settle down somewhere else. We also need to talk with the other guys of Akatsuki as soon as possible. Madara send them a last message, but there are still some things we have to establish."

"Ok then, but where are we staying now?" Juugo asked, his expression thoughtful. "Well… there is one like 5 miles away, it's the closest one around here, perha-"

"No." I said. "We are going to stay in the one in the south, 8 miles away."

"But Sasuke, why? That's the closest one to th-"

"All right then." Suigetsu interrupted Karin when he saw a shadow cross my face. Of course I knew it was the closest to there, I didn't need to be reminded, I was well aware of it. Karin gave him a dark glare adding an "Hmph!" at the end, but she smiled sympathetically and apologetically at me when she caught my eyes.

"I guess we should go now then." Juugo hinted me. I sighed and looked down for a moment. I had to get past this wall now or otherwise I won't be able to accomplish anything.

I lifted my head, the mask on my face at full power." All right, let's go."

We started running, I could feel the others' thoughts on me and my attitude, but I wasn't paying close attention to that. I was very busy looking back at the remaining of the hideout, somewhat glad that we weren't staying there anymore. I would rather remember than half-live memories again.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, Madara turned out to be good after all -' sorry if it's strange, but I just couldn't leave him like the bad guy, I have a problem with leaving bad guys ._. sorry but I hope you like it and that you dont kill me for doing that XDD bye! plz review!:D 3_


	39. Chapter 39

_**CHAPTER 39**_

* * *

**~Naruto~**

Ugh! That damned bird had to pick my window to knock this dawn! This really puts me in a crappy mood. Whatever, I won't be able to sleep anymore, so it's no use complaining anyway.

_Yeah, now shut up, I'm trying to sleep. _I heard a rough echoing voice inside my head, just the exact amount of sneer to annoy me. Yeah right, he could actually sleep. Since I've came back from the island, the Kyubii and I have been trying to befriend each other, and from the looks of it, we were on the right track, if he was already annoying me.

_Don't kid yourself, I really want to sleep._ I heard. _Shut up_. I thought back and continued walking through the path I was in, ignoring the growls inside my head.

It was very early, probably 5 or 6 a.m. that was extremely early for me. As if to prove my point a massive yawn overpowered me. I lifted my arms and stretched, imagining me touching the sky, when another growl was heard.

_I thought you wanted to sleep_. I thought annoyed at the fox, after bothering me with that, he wasn't even sleeping.

_I didn't know you were so stupid Naruto. That isn't me; it's your stomach you dumb. _He said to me and I felt hot air flying to my face. I placed my stretched arms behind my head and continued walking_. I knew that, I was just, you know, kidding._ I thought. A booming chuckle resonated inside me.

As I daydreamed of ramen at Ichiraku's I heard someone cry in pain and move.  
"Huh?" I muttered and stopped walking, finally paying attention to where I was. I had been following the path that went all the way to the Village's entrance. Maybe if I hadn't gotten 'awake' I may have ended up outside the Village. I looked around to see what had made such a noise and felt my chest subside its pounding, my eyes flying open, my hands losing their grip on the nape of my neck but not still unfrozen enough to fall completely.

_What now you idiot? Can't you act like a normal person for once in your life? Take a nice quiet walk? Seriously why did I had to be inside yo-_

_Shut up!_ I thought angrily, shock making me react like that, besides I was tired about this guy acting all superior. It wasn't like I had planned on him being inside me.

_What's going on?_ He asked and I felt him peering, watching through my eyes and see what I was seeing. _Hey, do you know that girl? _

_Don't you remember her? I think you knew her once; actually it was because of you that I hurt her._ I thought back, still half conscious of what I was saying and half not.

_I might recall her… so she is-_

Yeah, she was her, she was back, her pink hair, her green eyes, it all belonged to this place, to this Village. I couldn't believe it, how had she gotten back? And when? After all this time of worrying and fighting to go and find her and not being able to, she was here.

_Sakura Haruno_

Sakura Haruno

* * *

**~Sakura~**

Fire flames licked through all my skin. I gasped as I felt their heat on my left arm, going hotter every second as if fire was coming closer, no, more like I was stupidly and masochistically placing fire on my arm. And then, I opened my eyes. Big trees loomed over me, the light of dawn just barely visible, turning their leaves a jade green, translucent color. I blinked a few time, my eyes and mind struggling to accept the change. I sat up in a swift move, regretting it as a shot of pain appeared on my neck, almost making me fall back down. I sent my hand flying to it, wincing and grimacing as the pain returned and sharpen where my hand pressed.

"Ow!" I cried and swing my legs down, only now realizing I had been lying on a bench in a familiar path. I somehow couldn't remember what had happened, and when I tried to, my head hurt. I looked down the path, recognizing where I was immediately, it wasn't the first time I'd woken up in this place. A flash of red flames passed in my head quickly, flames and smoke and a hot feeling inside me, as if I was burning up. And then it was gone. I shook my head, trying to shake the pain in my head but making the one in my neck hurt more. I groaned and stopped short when I heard footsteps and then…nothing. I lifted my head, and it felt as if the gravity had subsided and made all go in slow motion. A tall blond boy wearing wide but sleepy eyes stared at me, open-mouthed, his expression almost funny. His arms –which had been stretched lazily behind his head – were now just placed a little distance from his face, still halfway upward. He finally let his arms fall limply on his sides. My arm burned painfully and I had to resist the urge to place my hand over it, but I didn't care. I felt like a little girl again, one that had been lost in the crowd and feels relieved and happy to see a familiar face, but I also felt like I was missing something. Getting something back but having something taken away again.

"Naruto…NARUTO!" I yelled and ran to him, ignoring the pain in my arm and the dizziness that my neck brought. I smacked into him, my arms curling tightly around his torso and my hands grasping fabric of the back of his jacket. I felt his warm arms going around me as well, his shoulders hunching forward, his chin on my head, one of his hands smoothing my hair. I felt him shook and heard a strange choking sound on his chest. I didn't understand what was happening until a drop of water rolled from his chin to my forehead and down my face –he was crying. I felt my own tears clouding my vision.

"You're back, you're okay. Thank God you're okay Sakura." He said, his voice tight with tears.

"Naruto." I said, my tears already pouring down, my voice completely childish. I thought I had finally become stronger emotionally, and here I was, spoiling my hope, crying. "Naruto, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" What was I apologizing for?

"Sorry? I was the one who wasn't here to help you and protect you. I'm sorry." He told me in a more controlled voice.

"I missed you." I told him, a sob escaping my lips, his embrace tightening in response.

"I missed you too." He said.

I moved my head, placing it above his shoulder. The flapping of heavy wings diverted my tear filled eyes to a black raven with red, shiny, sad eyes flying away from here. My head seemed to pound and I remembered every single detail of last night: the fire, Sasuke's plan, his stubbornness to get me out of there, our kiss, and then blackness. Tears poured even faster down my face, sobs coming stronger and more frequently too. I heard Naruto's soothing voice telling me to calm down, that things were okay now. But things weren't okay. What would happen to Sasuke now? How much will my escape prejudice him? Will Madara be mad?...Will I ever see him again? Just thinking about not seeing him ever hurt me deeply, like stupidly crushing my heart just to see how much it hurt and how much I could take.

But I needed to act strong, not only act, be strong, nobody here should know about the connection I had with neither him nor anybody else. I took a deep breath and pulled back, keeping a hand on Naruto's chest, grasping his jacket as if I was grasping my strength and cleaning my tears with my other hand.

"I'm…okay…sorry. But don't worry, I'm here now, see? I'm fine." I lied completely, adding a forceful smile at the end. Naruto's blue eyes tightened just a thousandth of a second but I saw that clearly.

"You don't need to lie to me Sakura. It doesn't work and you know it, you are a terrible liar especially to me. Don't you trust me anymore?" he asked a little hurt.

Déjà vu? Something similar had been said to me months ago when I had arrived to Sasuke… "Of course I do! It's just…" I said but couldn't continue. I couldn't betray Sasuke and the others. I was surprised at the loyalty that my time with them had brought, not only any loyalty, one that came with friendship, betraying them would be like discovering my fellow Konoha friends.

"Don't worry then, as long as I know you do trust me." He said, but I knew he wished I could talk to him about what was bothering me.

"We should probably go and tell Tsunade-sama that you're here now. She has been very worried." He said, bitterness burning his mouth.

"No, please not yet, I want to go home, change clothes and all that, please." I pleaded urgently. He looked at me before shrugging his shoulders and pouting. "All right."

I laughed a little at his expression and saw his eyes lighten with a smile of his own before we started walking. On the way, I decided to make some small talk.

"So what are you doing out here this early in the morning? It's way too early for you." I teased lightly.

"I know, but some fool kept on knocking on my window and wouldn't let me sleep, so I decided to take a walk." He was going to say something else but a yawn didn't let him. When he mentioned that I noticed how tired he actually looked, as if a tinted glass had been removed and now let me see reality. Dark blue half moons were mirrored below his sky blue eyes, the morning and night sky in his face.

"Fool?"

"Well, maybe it wasn't a person, perhaps it was a bird, you know how animals hate me." He said. He then seemed to be lost in thought, making faces at something, like he was having an inner thought battle. But I was way too perplexed to take much notice of this anymore.

Could it have been Sasuke? Also that bird of before looked very suspicious…

"Maybe…"

Silence.

I was lost in my thoughts and Naruto was very hard trying not to disturb me, but failed.

"How did you get here, Sakura?" He asked in a husky voice. I didn't turn to face him, fearing that by doing so he'd figure out my expression like he always did and that my neck would hurt and bring me dizziness.

Well, I could tell him that much, couldn't I? I did want them to start trusting Sasuke after all, so anything counted. "Sasuke brought me." I said.

As I thought, he stopped walking all together, frozen in shock. I stopped as well and turned, gasping quietly as I saw his raged expression.

"Naru-"

"So that's his jacket after all, huh?" he said. I stared back confused, his jacket? I looked down at myself curiously and indeed, I stared at Sasuke's jacket, looking so wrong in size and yet so right in familiarity on me, because it reminded me of times before when I'd use it, making it almost a clothing of my own. I stayed quiet.

"Tell me something Saku, were you actually that ninja who was with Sasuke's team last time?" he asked sadly, as if already knowing the answer and would hate to hear that it's true. The fact that I didn't ask for what time he meant said enough.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. So they had noticed me, they knew I was with them. "I…I-don't-"

"No point in lying Sakura. Why were you so determined to hide your presence from us? I knew it was you, your chakra and your presence; they can't be hidden to me. Why didn't you cry for help? You even helped them escape. Why?" he asked in a pained voice and I couldn't help it, I couldn't see him like that. And even worse, I felt scared and confused; I no longer knew what to do, what was real and what wasn't. I bit my lip hard, ordering myself not to cry or lose it.

"I-…I'm sorry!" I told him and ran away, finding my house and closing the door tightly behind me. How is it possible that yesterday I was laughing, having fun with people I'd grown fond to and now all I wanted was to cry because I couldn't betray them? I slid down the door, embracing my legs and taking deep breaths to calm myself. A pressure on my stomach made me let go of my rigid position. I looked down but saw nothing. My hand went into a pocket in Sasuke's jacket I remember it had and my heart leaped as I felt: it was a rolled paper and my headband. I quickly took both items out, literally throwing my band aside and having trouble with my stupid trembling and expectant fingers opening the crumpled sheet of paper. Words had been burned in the paper, sensitive to the touch from either side, gently. It read:

_My dear Sakura: _In handwriting as familiar as my own.

_I'm finally able to hear those words coming from me. That time when we meet Orochimaru I was raged at how he kept calling you that, like he had a claim on you. Maybe I myself don't have one, but you have a claim on me so that ought to count._

_I probably shouldn't be writing this note, I'm selfishly putting you in the line of danger like always –or since some months ago- but I couldn't not write it, I wasn't going to have a proper goodbye –unless you count the kiss- so I decided I __could__ have it, I just wouldn't be able to deliver it in person. I won't see you again Sakura, I can't keep putting you in peril, and I can't keep hurting you by keeping you away from your home. I so much wanted to leave a way to contact each other, but the farther away you are from me the better, for you._

_Thank you for everything you did for us. You changed everyone with your short stay. Suigetsu matured a little more –not enough-, Karin learned to like you and stopped being so bitter with everyone, she needed to learn how to be with other girls, not just surrounded by guys, Juugo has made more restrain so he wouldn't hurt anyone else he loves with his demon power and has come to accept himself more. Even Madara did, he helped you escape whether you believe it or not, he was worried for us. Speaking of that, I think that things will change, for all I know Madara is stopping the attack from his part. So if you consider it okay, tell the others this and any more information you need from the time you were here, it's the least we can do to thank you._

_And as for me, well I believe I'm the one who changed the most, and you probably know that more than anyone. Thank you for helping me get rid of all this sadness, bitterness, and revenge I had inside me, and remember, that even thought we can't see each other, I won ever let anything happen to you. You are a part of me Sakura, these months helped me realize that, I just wished you were a part I could keep and protect at the same time; you can't imagine how hard I desire that. And in case you think you dreamed it, yes, I do love you, a lot, maybe more than I should or a normal person should, but when have I been normal?_

_Forever yours, forever loving you, and forever grateful._

_Your Guardian Angel – Sasuke Uchiha_

I hugged the note –careful so I wouldn't tear it- imagining I was hugging him through it. a small part at the back of my mind wondered how he knew I thought of him as an angel, my guardian angel, I'd had to ask him-…no… I won't be able to…not again. I knew I was probably going crazy, but I could swear I felt his arms around me and his lips on mine once again, probably for the last time.

I didn't deserve such a person. He was even willing to let me give information about them if I needed. He was always protecting me, even if that meant never seeing me again…

Why does he always make decisions on his own? We are supposed to be a team, we had to work together, but he always takes the entire burden, always one step ahead of me. What if I'm not okay with that? What if I need him more than enough, so that danger doesn't compare?

I now found myself angry at him –thought the longing didn't leave me completely- but there wasn't anything I could do. I went to my room, took a shower and changed clothes, happy to have my familiar clothes back, and went to sleep. Sasuke's jacket was clutched to my chest as I hug it tightly. It smelled like smoke, but it was still his.

**. . . . .**

The next say, I woke up very early and headed to see Lady Tsunade. I was still very tired –thought I had slept almost a whole day- but I didn't want to walk around the Village and have everyone staring at me. When I arrived, Shizune was just finishing closing Tsunade's office door. When she looked up at me she froze, her eyes widening as well as her mouth. I smiled lightly.

"I'm back. Can I talk to her?" I asked while motioning with my eyes to the office. She gulped, nodded and turned to open the door.

"Shizune? Was something wrong with the paper I gave yo-…What's wrong?" I heard the Hokage's voice from inside the room.

"Sh-She is back." Shizune stuttered.

There was silence, only a caught in someone's breathing was hearable.

"What? D-Do you mean-"

I peered in the room then before stepping in. Tsunade's eyes widened more and stood up swiftly. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry for taking such a long time to come back." I said, feeling arrogant thought that wasn't my intention.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, it's me, I-"

"Oh my God, Sakura!" She yelled and was suddenly putting her arms around me, hot tears spilling from her face and splashing in mine. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have sent you, I knew it was wrong, I wasn't thinking straight, I was so stressed, but that's not an excuse. I'm glad you're back and okay. I'm so glad." She said between sobs, her hand caressing my hair with rhythmic movements. She so reminded me of my mom, she would always say those same last words each time I arrived from a mission that took more time than expected, and I couldn't help the following word that escaped my lips.

"Mom?"

I instantly regretted it, feeling childish, again. Lady Tsunade stopped murmuring and stayed very quiet, feeling my discomfort, and chuckled softly.

"It doesn't bother me that you call me Mom you know."

I smiled and hug her back.

**. . . . .**

Sometime later, after she had calmed down, we were drinking some tea. That's when things got serious.

"So what happened to you Sakura? Why did it take you all this time?" She asked gently. I hid a little and buy some time by sipping of my tea. Sasuke said I could say everything, but was that actually okay?

"I-"

"She was with Sasuke's team this whole time." A voice said, interrupting me. I turned and saw Naruto leaning lazily on the door frame and wearing a reserved expression.

I expected Tsunade-sama to yell at me of or punch me or something, but she stayed very quiet. "I see, tell me everything Sakura, and don't hide anything for Sasuke's sake." She ordered. I looked at her and sighed inwardly. No point in lying or acting.

I told them everything. From when I was captured, how Sasuke saved me –skipping my time, like, personal time with him of course- all the way to yesterday's escape. How had I become one of them, wear their uniform to escape, trained and gotten better so Madara wouldn't suspect, earning his trust, and earning much more so that in the end he had helped me escape. From the note I just added about Madara changing and backing off, and I added how now our main problem was Orochimaru.

"So that bastard's still alive." Cursed Lady Tsunade, her eyes narrowing dangerously. That has been the first time she has talked since I started explaining. Naruto had been the one making questions for her while she listened thoughtfully, a sort of bitterness in his every word.

"He is…" I said remembering that time I met him and shuddering.

"And you say you don't know what this jutsu of his is about right?" The Hokage inquired.

"Right."

She sighed. "This is all making less than more sense every time. Ok then, I have to send a message to the other Kages. They need to know about this. Sakura you can g-"

The door opened then and we all turned to see a crowd of expectant faces peering in.

"Oh, I forgot to add that there guys were coming to see you Sakura." Naruto said, a small smile paying on his lips.

"Sakura! Oh! Sakura!" A blond girl cried and ran into the room, embracing me.

"Ino?" I asked confused. What had happened during my absence that made her suddenly like me?

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're back! I swear I wanted to go after you when we first thought something was wrong and I never had any bad thoughts about you, I swear!" she said while crying, tears spilling down her face.

"O-kay? What's going on?" I asked. Shikamaru walked forward and patted Ino's back gently –but urging her to control herself- and answered.

"Don't mind her; it's just something that Naruto said to her. By the way, I'm glad you're back Sakura." He said, for probably the first time in his life, he looked neither tired nor acted lazily as he patted my head. My face showed clear surprise before I smiled.

The rest of my friends came in then, Lee hugging me and crying, Hinata and Shino reserved but smiling, Kiba punching my arm playfully, Sai –as amazed as I was to admit- gave me a no-perverted hug and smiled warmly. Choji and Ten Ten were talking animatedly to me. I was suddenly filled with guilt. I had been happy and had even wished not to come back while these guys had been all worried about me. I smiled widely though I felt I was going to start crying any moment now.

"Thank you all, I missed you too." I said and just now realized how true that was.

**. . . . .**

A month passed, and I was already back to being used at my life in Konoha. I had been completely welcome by everyone and amazingly they never doubt my story at all –not that I was lying or anything, only editing some parts, which was different. My life returned to its usual pattern, spending time in the hospital –no more missions for me for a while- then my afternoons with usually Naruto –who had already forgiven me for my behavior or whatever he was mad at me for- thought the others joined us sometimes as well, and sulking at my house every night, missing him horribly. I thought I would get used to not seeing Sasuke like I had now gotten used to Konoha or like I had gotten used at not seeing him, but it just got worse and worse, and I found myself taking out his jacket out of my drawer and reading his letter more every time, wondering what he was up to at that precise moment and if he was still looking out for me like he said he would.

* * *

_Wow, such a LONG, and emotional chapter we have here, don't you think? Well, it's the least you all deserve. Sorry for taking so long to upload! But I was in exams... Yeah... horrible exams, please don't hate me! it was horrible! XD_

_Specially history!D: why do they make us learn about things and people that already passed?! hahaha sorry if you actually like this subject, but I personally can't stand it nor understand it._

_Anyway, but I'm back on this and I'll try to compensate you all with more chapters soon ok? _

_Please review! thanks if you do and thank for all of those who leave their opinion or a comment or anything!  
Oh, and also thanks to dark shadow400, I cant answer you back, but I'm so happy to see your reviews! thank you!:D_

_Love ya all! 3_


	40. Chapter 40

_**CHAPTER 40**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

"Thanks for doing this Suigetsu." I said as he paused on the door and turned to look at me.

"It's getting annoying how you say that every day! I already said it-is-nothing!" He yelled back and ran out. I laughed a little; feeling like it was the first time since that day 4 months ago.

The 1st month had been very busy, something I was glad for since it didn't let me that much time to sulk. First I had to get things in order with Akatsuki. In the end they decided to continue with the group but we would no longer attack the Villages. Then, we've been cleaning the hideout we were right now –since it appeared no one had used it in a long time- and getting used to our surroundings. The first two months I wasn't sleeping at all, I kept on going and check the Village in case I felt Orochimaru's presence and hoping I could catch a glimpse of her. Finally one day when I almost had to keep my eyes open with my hands, Suigetsu and Juugo said they'd help me protect her –Karin had claimed she was very busy but she probably was afraid that she'd get caught again. So these past two months we've been on shifting and I was selfishly wishing that I could be the only one to protect her. I knew that by doing that I would probably die of exhaustion, but sometimes I thought it wouldn't be so bad to die, as long as I was protecting her through it. But then I would scold myself and say that if I did it wouldn't end this, she still wouldn't be safe, and so it wouldn't help at all. This thought always sobered me up when I got like this. I was about to turn around when the loneliness got to me again, like a huge wave that crashed against me and made the wall I've been painfully, carefully, and slowly building came down immediately, making all my work in vain, I opened the door and rushed outside. Running helped me clear my head a little, the cold breeze on such a hot day for mid August rushed against my face, making my hair go back, and I wish this were enough to blow the loneliness and depression away. I was running in the direction of the Village when I felt both, Sakura's presence and Orochimaru's. I wasn't sure if my chest beat furiously because of feeling her chakra so close to me –while I hid mine- or because he was close to her. But then, just like that, his chakra left, one second it was there and the next in wasn't, like those eerie moments where you felt someone behind you and when you turn, nobody is there. Suspicion aroused inside me and I immediately ran in her direction, worrying that she may be alone and inwardly cursing Suigetsu.

In the end, however, my worry was in vain, because she wasn't alone at all. Naruto was with her. And even from a distance, I could see from the way that he looked at her, that if she thought of him as a brother, he still didn't quite looked at her as a sister. They were simply walking around –with him unnervingly close to her- apparently they were looking for something.

"What was that thing called again, Saku? It's annoying how you name plants with such strange names. And what am I doing here anyway?" Naruto complained, completely childish like always. This didn't help Sakura's argument on his "change".

"It's called _Capsicum minimum_ or _cayenne_. And I didn't name them; actually I kind of found that annoying at first, but I have no problem for it now. And I didn't ask you to come at all, you almost cried to come." She answered and my breath was caught in my throat. This was the first time I'd heard her voice in months. Actually, if I recall correctly, yesterday had been exactly one year since the time she arrived with us. Her voice was the same, she was the same, and I was glad that I had such a good memory, good enough to remember her, everything about her, precisely the same, even thought it wasn't enough for me.

He laughed. "Yeah right, cried." Then added more seriously. "Besides, I wouldn't have let you come alone. Last time you went alone, those bastards kidnapped you. I won't let that happen again."

The protectiveness in his voice –reminding me so bad of my own- made my knuckles close tightly, nails sinking hard in the palm's skin. Who did he think he was to think she needed protection? Like I would let something happen to her, ever.

Sakura missed a beat to answer. "Oh… It's not like it was your fault you know." She finally said and bit her lip, or that's what it looked like from where I was. She stopped next to a tree to check the vegetation around it and beamed as she found the one she needed. "Seriously, I can't believe how fast we used up all the herbs!" She complained while picking up some.

When she finished she stood up, placed them on her back pouch and turned to face Naruto. "I'm ready." She announced happily and smiled. I felt my chest pounding, something inside me contracting painfully but happily at this sight. However, he didn't return it.

"Sakura, did something happened between you and Sasuke?" he burst out suddenly, his face was flushed but his look on her was steady. Even from the distance where I was, I could see Sakura's surprise and blush and I could almost swear I could hear her heart beating faster. But she snapped out of it quickly.

"What? Of course not." She denied, trying to sound incredulous but failing –at least to my ears. I saw Naruto step forward and as in slow motion, he placed his hands on her and grabbed her arms, banning her to the tree with enough force to make her cry a little with pain. My hand, which was securely placed on a thin branch, tightened compulsively around it, my eyes going red and it took a lot of concentration for me not to rush forward and pull him back from her…and hit him…and kill him…

"Naru-"

"Please Sakura, don't lie." He said and lifted his hand to caress her cheek, brushing her hair away. She simply stared at him, she was about to complain, but she seemed to thought it over and closed her mouth, deciding not to, and the reason was clear in her face –she didn't want to arouse suspicion by complaining. She was probably trying to protect me, paying for what I did in her own way, though I told her she could say whatever she wanted. I leaned forward my eyes narrowing with hate, my fist tightening compellingly, my knuckles protruding alarmingly from my pale hands.

"I'm not-"

That's when I felt like my clenched hands were going to break, and my clenched teeth would chatter as well as my control. Because he started leaning forward, incredibly and unnervingly close to her. Move Sakura, this isn't time to act for my sake! Finally giving up from the pressure, the tree branch I had been torturing broke loudly. I turned innocently and with genuine surprise to stare at it incredulously.

"Damn it." I cursed and jumped away, catching a glance of Naruto's kiss attempt breaking as he turned in my direction, her eyes also diverting here. I landed only a tree away from them and I knew I was risking it. Even breathing was dangerous as close as I was and I couldn't make more mistakes. Naruto may be an idiot, at least where I was concerned, but she wasn't. I hoped neither of them felt my presence, they both were sometime able to when I was hiding it, especially Sakura.

Fortunately, my regretful mistake made Sakura react finally, she pushed him away and her green eyes blazed with anger. I smiled sheepishly and warmly, I loved to see her mad at people as long as it wasn't me, I loved that ferocious attitude she got and the way her eyes turned into green flames. I loved her.

"Why are you acting like this again?! I thought we had talked about this already! And what about Hinata?" She yelled at him, her eyes confusingly angry and trying to comprehend.

Naruto looked like a red point in the distance and when he spoke, he stuttered and I saw Sakura's eyes twinkle quickly with satisfaction.

"Hin-Hinata? What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You've finally been noticing her lately, and yet you are here now trying to kiss me. Don't you think this would hurt her?" She yelled again. Man, even I was feeling bad, and it wasn't me the one being scolded.

"And I know why you are doing this. It's just about you and your hurt pride as a man with him, and now you want to prove that you can have me. But I won't let you have me, even less just so I can be proof of something!" She exclaimed and stalked away, stomping her feet in the ground. Naruto stared after her before walking sulking to the Village. I found myself laughing hard, leaning on the tree and sliding down, my hand in my face while my body shook with laughter. When I calmed a little, I was sitting on the branch, one leg folded, foot pressed on it and the other leg was hanging lazily from the branch. I sighed happily and then opened my eyes wide. I had been laughing just a while ago and know I was happy, something I haven't accomplished completely in months. Amazing how just being this close to her made me feel better at once. I chuckled as I remembered her expression, his expression and how she stomped her feet as she walked away.

"Look who's now laughing. I thought that all your cover was going to blow down a few moments ago." I heard someone say and laugh in front of me, and when I looked up I saw Sui standing and looking down at me. I glared at him.

"Way to ruin the moment. Where were you?" I demanded annoyed.

"In the Village, took me a while to find her. Hey don't look at me like that. If I'd been here, I bet they wouldn't- he wouldn't have stopped." He said reminding me.

I sighed and calmed my glare. "Fine then, let's go, I'm hungry."

"Okay." And we left; with me giving back glances the whole way.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

It was almost September, and autumn had made its appearance start early. The trees around me were already showing off their kaleidoscope leaves, moving and twisting in a rainbow of sepia, golden, and mahogany colors, carrying on their fragrance all around. It was beautiful.

Naturo's strange behavior finally ended after I snapped at him some weeks ago in the forest when he tried to kiss me and, on that matter, things were fine again. However, something around here was not right and I could feel it.

I started having trouble sleeping and whenever I went out I couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was looking at me and following me. But I kept ignoring it and comforting me, imagining it was Sasuke the one watching me.

But I later realized how wrong I was.

It was a late afternoon. I had been talking with Lady Tsunade about my time in Akatsuki and about the new jutsu I had, and she said she wanted to watch me do it and to see if my skills had actually gotten better.

So I agreed, I had showed her once, but she wasn't as surprised as I expected, and would've wanted, her to be. Actually she said it needed way too much improvement, so she made me do it like 10 or more times in a single day. If doing it twice exhausted me, now imagine 10. But she became the same strict teacher as before, scolding me and saying that if I was to control my chakra I wouldn't be so tired. I didn't understand why she was being like this, but I couldn't complain. The clearing was almost –if not completely- destroyed. Actually, some ninjas had come to see "what the hell" was going on here and had stood open-mouthed when they saw I was the one doing this. I was disappointed; didn't they even consider me capable of doing this? They probably just saw me as a medical ninja, how depressing.

After all this, even though I could barely stand anymore, Tsunade-sama said that it was time to check my fighting level. At this I did complained, and earned myself a punch that both angered me and started the fight. Fighting with her I realized that I had gotten better after all, I stroke her more and got stroke less, and my speed was around two or three times better. We were both dead tired –well, she was almost tired and I was the dead tired one- and we were standing a great deal of distance from each other. She was staring at me with incredulous and calculating eyes while I stared back from half closed eyes, my hands placed on my knees in order to stand; I could feel my legs shaking below me and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand for much longer. Then I heard it in my head, a deadly familiar voice, sharp enough to enter and pierce my every thought in a single sentence.

_Hey Sakura, how's it been this five months?_

My blood froze, my heart beat slowly and painfully and loudly in my chest while my eyes dilated, staring at nothing. Fear prickled all over my skin, raising goose bumps in my arms and the nape of my neck. Not again Sakura, snap out of it!

_You shouldn't be afraid of me that much. _He spoke again, making my mind block more, my heart beat faster now. _I can feel and taste your fear; do you know why you should feel that?_ He asked politely but I couldn't bring myself to even think of an answer.

"_Because it just feeds me and makes you easier to find." _My whole body shook now, his words hadn't been in my head now, they had been spoken out loud, understandable in my ears. He wasn't going to leave me alone ever; he'll just keep on coming for me now that he believes I'm worth it, but why?

I heard a sound behind me, the sound of something breaking every single layer of air around us and landing behind me. My head pulsated painfully and fear overwhelmed me, and it wasn't me fighting anymore, it was instinct to survive.

A small scream built in my throat as I turned with blinding speed and punched the person behind me, I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't face him, I just couldn't, so I fought blindly and finally took out a kunai of my pouch and stab it forward until it hit something. I willed myself to open my eyes and saw Tsunade in front of me, her hand pierced with my kunai, the weapon had stabbed her a little above her breast, in the place where the heart was. I gasped and stepped back, letting go on my kunai. I almost killed her, I could have. My whole body as well as my voice shook with fear, tears fell from my eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I whispered terrified. What had happened to me? Why had I done this?

She stared down at me with angry but concerned eyes; thought suspicion was winning over those two. "I just have one question Sakura." She had never pronounced my name with such abruptness and bitterness. "Swear to me that it wasn't a killing attempt that just now, it wasn't a mission right?"

I opened my mouth in surprise. "NO! Of course not! I just-"

"Very well, then go now." She ordered and turned around back to the temple. I stared at her, unable to move or respond. What had if just happen? And more importantly, why? I abruptly came to my senses but she was already too far away.

"Wait! Please Lady Tsunade let me explain!" I yelled and took a few steps forward, my arm extended in front of me. But she didn't stop; she kept on walking purposefully to her office while I stood there like a broken toy from the inside and outside, feeling limp and incorporeal.

A booming laugh echoed in my head with painful loudness. I grabbed the sides of my head with both hands and grip it tightly, feeling my legs give up below me and falling to the ground.

"_Sakura."_

"Shut up!" I yelled out loud.

"_You won't escape…"_

"Please… just leave me alone…"

"_I can't."_

"Please stop IT!" I yelled again and run home.

After that I stayed home that day and the other one after that. I knew I needed to go see Lady Tsunade and explain everything, get her out of the idea that I had tried to kill her as an Akatsuki mission, but I couldn't bring myself to. I couldn't believe she had even considered that at all. That only showed me she didn't trust me as she used to.

Nights got worse after that, his voice kept on echoing in my head. Instead of sleeping I stirred on my bed, trying to somehow erase his voice, to ignore it, anything. But it didn't work, sometimes I even dreamt –when I was able to fall asleep- that he got in my house and tried to grab me and to take me with him, I felt his hold, his cold as stone and hard as it hold on my arm. I would wake up gasping for air. That was the best times, others I just woke up screaming and trembling as if I were extremely cold.

"What's wrong Sakura? You are not sleeping well?" Asked Naruto one day while he walked me home from the hospital. His face was filled with concern.

"No, I have just stayed these days up till late finishing some work that's all."

"Well, you should rest; you look like a zombie you know?" He said jokingly. I probably should have smiled, even if it was to lead him off or something, but it just never came, not even forced.

"Sakura." He said more sternly. "If you want to talk, I'll hear you out, really."

I looked up at him. He made a funny face, one that always got me cracked up with laughter, but this time it didn't even pull out a smile. After that I told him I had to go and left, not really wanting him to worry when he couldn't do anything to help me. And I'd seen a shadow moving behind us, that also put me at edge.

Sasuke. I needed him more than ever; I needed him to protect me, to be here with me all the time. To have him, repeating me every time I was scared that he would protect me and he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I wanted, needed, yearned, to have him take care of me even when he kissed me like that first kiss.

But that won't ever happen again, it was stupid to keep thinking of it, masochist even. He had been very clear. So I could now just dwell on memories and become strong to deal with my fears.

* * *

_Ok, I know nothing actually happened here, but it's the opening for the coming events... :D_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

Something was wrong with her, and it kept on getting worse. Sakura was restless. Even from the distance as I usually was penance to watch her, her green eyes didn't shine and they were permanently overshadowed by navy blue half moons and a grayish touch to her ivory-rose petal skin. Every sound, no matter how small, made her jump, and no matter how hard people tried, she couldn't seem to smile anymore. Since all this started I've made sure to be the only one to come and see her, I wanted to be the only one to take care of her now more than ever. But no matter how sure I was I was protecting her, she didn't get better, she was still scared, miserable, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't talk to her and let her know I was there, I couldn't ask her what was wrong, I couldn't hug her, I couldn't kiss her. Nothing.

However, it wasn't that hard to imagine what was wrong. Orochimaru's presence was now becoming constant around here. I can't believe how nobody felt him, I knew they were stupid and retarded, but this was too much. One night, even though I knew I was risking it too much, I entered Konoha and went to her house. Thankfully it was still located in the same place. I entered through the window –shaking my head when I found it open- and saw her from up close since months. She wasn't really sleeping, more like stirring with her eyes tightly close. I stared at her with sad eyes, my hand aching to touch her, and I couldn't help thinking how, even after everything that had happened and the many times I've tell her I was always protecting her, she still didn't feel safe.  
She spoke then, and sent my chest pounding like crazy, because I thought she had woken up. "No…stop…"

She then moved and gasp before turning again, she was having nightmares again.

"Leave me alone! Please, please, please!" She yelled, pleading, and thrashed again. Immediately I was on her side, I sat next to her on her bed, knowing I was past the limit, that it was risking it too much but not caring at all, and placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her. _Wake up Sakura, please, I'm here, you're dreaming; you have to overcome this and trust me_. At my touch she screamed and stirred with more insistence, trying to break my touch. I grabbed her hand and pressed it to my face, hoping that she'd recognize me. But it didn't work, she started punching and kicking.

"Saku-" _It's me. _I was going to say when I saw her lids tremble as if to open. I let go of her hand and appeared out of her room, pressed to the wall. I heard the mattress protest and a scream that pierced my chest instead of my ears. I heard her scramble out of bed and felt her press not delicately on the same wall I was. I activated my red eyes and willed it to show me shapes exactly as they were so that I was seeing the other room through and invisible wall. She was indeed pressed to the wall between the other perpendicular to it –the corner- and a nightstand, hugging her legs, her hair over her face, placed on her knees and a kunai grasped on her trembling hand. Her shoulders shook every now and then with silent sobs. Every part of my body was on fire, the exertion I was placing on myself, my own restriction ached, like having thick chakra ropes all around me, pressing tighter and tighter on me, but I still wanted to be free and would've struggled for it if it was the right thing.

I stayed there the rest of the night and till dawn, waiting in the shadows for her to calm down and enduring my own pain. Finally, when she had appeared to be calm, I left, but kept constant watch of her from the distance.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

"Um… Tsunade-sama, I would like to talk to yo-"

"Oh, hey Sakura, I'm glad you came, I need you to bring me these herbs, thank you." She said, placed a paper on her desk got out of the room without another glance in my direction. Why was she avoiding me? It wasn't like her to procrastinate things, and she shouldn't, for all she believed I was a traitor and had attempted murder on her. Besides, I also needed to warn her about Oro….

A shiver passed though me then, making finishing my thought impossible. But what was I actually planning on warn her about ? It's not like he was planning on attacking the Village… I didn't even know his intentions besides torturing me. I sighed, grabbed the paper and headed out.

As soon as I left the building, I felt exposed again, as if I was under attack and left out in the open with nowhere to hide and oblivious to where the attack would come from. I had somehow, in a sick way, gotten used to feeling like this, though it was never pleasant. These past few nights had been brutal, the worst I've had so far. No matter how hard I tried not to sleep, I kept on being afraid, and when tiredness finally got the best of me, the fear I'd had when awake haunted in my dreams with nightmares that never seemed to end and only kept on getting more realistic and kept on even when I was awake.

I stopped walking and looked around disoriented. I hadn't realized I had already reached the forest. Today was a cloudy day with winds blowing every now and then. This made the forest creepier than it was already. Dimness created by the clouds made the forest look as if it was twilight instead of early afternoon, the trees' canopies twitched with the wicked wind making it sound like crashing waves in a storm, the air created imitations of screams and whistles that send goose bumps and shivers to my whole body, my green eyes searching my surroundings urgently in case that the sound wasn't only natural music. I gave a long deep breath.

"Get a grip Sakura." I told myself but couldn't hear my own voice, its tone lost in the wind or taken away by it. I never felt so alone than now that I couldn't even reassure myself out loud.

I pushed my fear back and thought clearly to where I would go to find the plants. And it worked for a while. I was almost finished when thunderous laughter echoed in my head, loud enough that it made the screaming wind sound like whispers. I clutched my head tightly and leaned on a tree, eager to have something behind my back.

_All alone Sakura? How convenient…_

Why now? Why could I hear his voice in my head? Why now when I was already so afraid?

An unnatural crunch on the tree behind me made my heart stop beating. I jumped a little, my trembling hands grasping my hair wildly as my head gave me more pain. And ear splitting wind scream echoed in the forest and it took me a while to realize it hadn't been the wind, the scream had come from me. I felt a presence near, but I couldn't concentrate long enough to indentify from whom it was. I ran like a bullet through the forest and finally stopped to catch my breath. I slid down a tree and stayed there, trying to calm my breath and snap out of my shock. I needed to go back to the Village now.

The sound of metal against metal and wind layers breaking surrounded me, freezing the blood in my veins. They kept getting closer, eerily closer and yet not close enough for me to see a thing, it was just the feeling of it, and I felt my eardrums were about to explode when they…stopped. Nothing else was audible besides the wind and my loud breathing. My ears prickled but couldn't catch anything. I took a long breath. It was over, nothing had happened. I gave a last look around and, satisfied at finding everything normal, I turned to go back.

That's when I heard it, a thud, like when something or someone fell followed by the crunch of grass. I froze in place, eyes wide, and turned slowly behind me, my eyes opening even wider as I saw a figure before me, all black and white with long hair. He turned his face at me and smiled.

"Finally I see you again Sakura." His voice like slicing knives resonated in my ears. I gave a step back, my hand going to my mouth.

"No… n-not you…" I whispered, the only sound I could make. He simply smiled wider and presumed a kunai in his right hand.

"I wished I didn't have to do this, but it can't be helped. This is what happens when you love the wrong person." He said and set his eyes on me, his right hand raised and with a single twitch of his wrist, he threw it.

Everything slowed down to the point of irritation. I wanted to die now, to not feel fear again; it wasn't worth living only for that. So I didn't move –even if I would've wanted, I couldn't- I just stayed there and watched the knife coming in my direction, swiftly closing the distance between life and dead. I heard an angry growl above me and suddenly someone was behind me, hugging me. I gasped. But Orochimaru was in front of me! Or was it an illusion? This wasn't my fast-painless death I had accepted. I screamed and was cut off as a white hand pressed hard on my mouth. I kicked and thrashed but it didn't work. And then, it all vanished in a blur.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

As soon as we touched ground again, an elbow thrust in my ribs made me lost my balance. My feet skidded a step back before getting a grip on the ground. Continued shoves and pulls in order to get free of my hold on her arm left bruises on my torso. I tsked angrily and fished for her wrist, turning her around. Her eyes were tightly closed, her mouth set in a tight grimace.

"Let me go!" She yelled and kicked and thrashed. Add this to my angered attitude and you had me with a very crappy mood.

"S-Stop!" I told her, my voice wavering as one of her blows caught my breath and I grunted. Finally one of her kicks collided with my shin and that was it. I cursed out loud, grabbed the top of her arms and pinned her to the tree, pressing her to it.

"It's me Sakura! Dammit, open your eyes!" I yelled at her in a raw voice, not hiding my anger, or my surprise or the stupid lump in my throat or the sting in my eyes. She finally stopped thrashing as she recognized my voice and her eyes opened the whole way.

"S-Sa-suke.." She muttered in a low breathless trembling voice. She was pale white, as thought she had seen a ghost, the circles under her eyes standing out like a patch of green in a desert. But right now I couldn't care less about that. I was so mad at her.

"What the hell were you thinking Sakura?! You were going to stay there and let him kill you weren't you?! Why?! Are you crazy, or – or, stupid or what?!" I yelled at her, my eyes past seeing reason, I just couldn't believe her nerve. Had she seriously gotten that mad in my absence?

She recoiled as though I had slapped her, dead still compared to the worming she had been doing a while ago. Her eyes were closed tightly as if she were in pain, her mouth pressed in a set line.

"Answer me!" I told and shook her. She sucked in a gust of air and turned at me sharply, her eyes and face blazing with anger and half-craziness.

"Because I no longer see the point of living if I'm always afraid! It's not worth it! And I'm tired of it! What's the point it I'll always be afraid, and haunted?! What's the point if I don't even get to be with you?!" She yelled at me and looked away again; her eyes narrowed, and stared at the ground. My eyes narrowed as well, a red line as I glared at her.

"What?! Sakura, if this is a sick joke you better drop it now." I warned her, my grip on her subconsciously tightening though she didn't complain.

"I'm not joking Sasuke." She responded in a cold incredulous voice. I gasped annoyed and tsked my tongue angrily.

"Didn't I made myself clear before? You have no reason to be afraid; I told you I would protect you no matter what! So being afraid is no excuse t-"

"Yeah, right, easy for you to say! You don't hear voices in your head, you didn't try to kill the Hokage because of that, you are still trusted by the people around you, and you are not seen as crazy and depressed to everyone!" She cut me off, her green eyes like flames as she turned again to see me and kept them on me, burning me with their intensity.

"Voices? Killing? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked really taken back by this. What type of reunion was this? Obviously not the one I had expected.

She lowered her gaze a little. "Orochimaru hasn't left me alone, not for a bit these past months. It's killing me Sasuke. I-…I don't know how much I'll be able to take it." She said, sounding like a little girl who's scared of the dark. A wave of sympathy and need to hug her till her fear went away overpowered me. But I couldn't keep something off my mind.

"This is all my fault."

"No." She shook her head. "Don't start blaming yourself for-"

"It is my fault, I –I shouldn't have – I shouldn't feel this way about you, it'll only hurt you and prejudice you." I told her, all apologies in my eyes. Her face decomposed to hurt, she didn't even bother to cover it, or perhaps she didn't notice or couldn't stop it.

"Wh-What are you talking about?! Are you saying that you regret having feelings for me? That it's wrong?" She exclaimed outraged, her eyes blazing and filled with hurt.

"No, I'm selfish enough that I can't bring myself to regret it." I said, feeling completely pathetic.

"Then explain why you said what you said." She demanded then thought about her complicated request. "What I means is-"

"I know what you mean." I told her and took a deep breath. "Sakura, Orochimaru is behind you because of me. He's holding a silly and stupid grudge against me, but he wants to pay it with you. That's why I didn't tell you in the note if we could see each other again. You need to stay away from me and I have to stay away from you. It's for the best." I said in a husky voice, not bringing myself to look directly into her eyes, afraid of seeing how mad she could be at me for risking her life, her sanity, just because of my selfish feeling.

I expected yelling, curses, strikes, or to hear her accuse me of everything that had happened to her. I could almost hear her saying that she hated me. I had pictured this moment so many times, willing myself to get used to it so I would be prepared for when it happened. But it didn't go the way I thought, not by a long shot.

"How do you know it's for the best for me?" She yelled angrily, her eyes burning again. I stared back at her with confusion.

"Because if you are with me, he'll continued this, maybe if I get away from you, he'll leave you alo-"

"I don't care about that or about him either, the worst part about this whole time has not been being haunted by Orochimaru, it has been not being with you!"

I stared widely at her, not believing what I'd just heard. She blushed at her words but was probably way too mad to look away. I knew I should have reacted differently, but my next reaction was instinctive.

"Are you insane?!" I yelled at her. "Or suicidal? Why don't you understand that I'm doing this for your own good!"

She freed my hold on her with her arms and pushed me harshly, making me stumble a step back. "And how do you know it's been doing well to me? You don't know about my own good at all! You-"

"You may not see it or understand it, but it is the best! Don't think I didn't think about other possibilities, I went through them all and this was the best for you, that's why I took the decision to-"

"Decision?! Why do you always take decision on your own?! Especially when it concerns or includes me?! Why do you always keep this things to yourself?!" She screamed at me. I finally stayed quiet. She took deep breaths to calm herself and when she spoke again, she did it in low voices.

"We are supposed to be a team Sasuke. You said you loved me and even though you didn't give me a chance to say it, I love you too. So why take decisions on your own if you have a partner? We can work it out together." Her face fell slightly, but not before I caught sight of blush and hurt, it was a strange combination on a face.

I didn't answer; I couldn't, because I knew she was right. I somehow now understood that this fight was necessary in its own way, we needed to settle things. I looked away unwillingly, setting my jaw. I sensed her going off but I still couldn't turn to her.

"Unless… you don't really think of me as your partner or not enough to trust me with this cases, or unless you reconsidered in this past months and you discovered you don't feel that way about me after all…which are both acceptable…"

My head snapped up as soon as I realized what she was thinking. I turned to stare at her and I couldn't hold myself back.

I took a stride until I was standing right in front of her, our bodied almost touching. I grabbed her shoulders and pinned her into the tree with enough force to make her gasp and I crushed my mouth with her open lips, kissing her like that fire night, like burning fire itself. Hot blood pulsed in my veins and I selfishly didn't care if this would hurt her or me after, or if after staying away from her these past months to protect her, this would ruin everything. I could only think that I'd missed her, missed her like breathing and was glad I was feeling her soft, warm, and gentle lips on mine.

My hand sought for her chin and grabbed it tightly, making her look up at me. My mouth kissed her hungrily, her lips, sliding to his cheek and her temple, then searching her lips again. I felt her hands on my hair, grasping it so tightly it hurt, pulling me down as she kissed back with the same intensity, we were both out of breath now, our beating so loud it was unbelievable, and that's when I reconsidered my wild attitude and realized I was pressing her to the tree way too hard and that my hand was grabbing her chin and the one grabbing her waist here closed too tightly. I released my holds and pulled back a little, my shoulders hunched tiredly after the adrenaline flow, my lungs exploding while trying to catch my breath.

"I love you Sakura, and nothing will change that, not distance, nor time…not even death." I whispered in a throaty voice, breathing hard. She looked up at me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"I love you too."

My chest pounded hard and I smiled. "I know."

**. . . . .**

We talked for hours after that, explaining our lives these past months. She was genuinely surprised and sad to hear about Madara's death, especially after I had finished explaining what had happened that night and how he'd help us escape. She explained in detail all about Orochimaru's appearance and all that it had brought. The thing she was most concerned about was losing Tsunade's trust.

"What if she keeps thinking I'm plotting against her life?" She said worriedly biting her lower lip hard.

I thought about that for a while, looking for a way to help her. I smiled widely and said in a challenging tone. "Well, what about winning her trust back?"

So I ideated a plan: I would keep her informed about Orochimaru's plans so she would pass them on to Tsunade, she'll see that she's in their side again and I'd be making Sakura safe by keeping the whole Village safe.

"Good plan, but how are you supposed to tell me if I can't see you? Don't you think they'll get suspicious if I go out very often?" She asked, sounding skeptical.

"Hmm…" I uttered. "Either you find a way to go out, missions around here or training or something, or you may as well tell her that you found a way to spy on him and need to go out frequently. That would also explain how you get the information without giving too much away."

She still didn't seem 100% convinced but that changed after a moment of thought. "Ok then." She said, now looking more determined. "I'll explain somehow. We'll be the doom of Orochimaru."

* * *

_Here it is! I know I said I would upload this soon and that soon turned to what? a week? a little less? XD Still, here it is! Hope you like it!:D Thanks for the reviews! I love them guys!:D  
_3


	42. Chapter 42

_**CHAPTER 42**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I was walking back to the Village, amazed at how the trees were still filled with leaves after the winds from a while ago, so at ease and in peace that I thought I would never feel like this again and had never felt like this before, and reviewing our plan. Actually it was more like finishing strategizing. I still didn't know how I was going to explain from where I got the information. I couldn't say that I was the one spying, because that would be stupid and nonsense. I could say that someone was giving me the information but it would be too obvious who that someone was if I didn't really give a name. I had Sasuke's information memorized, but the real issue here was the alibi for it to reach the Hokage.

However, the odds were in my favor. The next day, while I was in the hospital with Shizune, she left me her notebook where she always wrote notes for both her and Tsunade. While I was rummaging through a note she wanted me to check, I accidentally read some information ninjas from other Villages had delivered today and were going to be passed to Tsunade.

My brain started to work and then, I found myself in an empty hospital room, writing a report on what Sasuke had told me, claiming the Sound Village had sent it but we needed to tell everybody else and send it back. I faked a different letter, one very close to Shizune's writing, so fast my hand felt like it was going to fall off my arm. And then, I was done. I piled and placed the sheets of paper in order and ran out to find Shizune.

**. . . . .**

On my way home, I couldn't help but worry about my "great idea." What if she found out? She would've remembered writing something as important as that wouldn't she? No, Shizune was really districted –or paid too much attention to other things, however you wanted to see it- that she often didn't realize what she was writing, she did it mechanically. So on that, I didn't have to worry, I just hope I hadn't blown my cover when I gave it to her.

"Here it is Shizune, sorry for taking so long!" I'd said and smiled as I gave her the notebook.

"Oh, thanks Sakura, did you find everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, everything was fine."

She stared at me closely for a while. "Are you ok? You seem kind of… I don't know, strange somehow, a little worried?"

My heart sank but I tried acting normally. "Worried? Not at all, probably just your imagination Shizune, or maybe I was a little since I thought you had already left. Well, I gotta go." I said and turned away, biting my bottom lip as I felt her gaze on my back.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I closed the door and was free of her gaze. I just had to hope this all worked.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

It was funny to watch Orochimaru's plans fail, much more at how fast it happened, and even funnier was to think that it was because of me. He had taught me everything he knew and now I was using all that against him, how ironic.

That also meant that Sakura had found a way to use the information I gave her, and the Village had smartly used it. As I got closer to where he was I felt this feeling of hot anger all around me, it was so uncomfortable, rising goose bumps on my arms and sharpening my senses. But I needed to finally understand what was that he was planning. As I settled in my usual spot, I sat down and concentrated on entering his mind, the way he did with mine. There wasn't much new to see, but I searched everywhere until I found something worth my trouble. Having gotten something I retreated again, satisfied because this meant I'd see Saku again and have more news for her too. However, a strong storm fell on me, making me stop to camp on a nearby cave. I looked up at the sky from my shelter. This thing will go on for a while and I was supposed to meet her this afternoon. I sighed and send Suigetsu a message with a snake, telling him that I wouldn't be able to make it. Not that rain was enough to stop me, but I couldn't afford to get caught and water didn't help you on being silent. So I stayed there, watching the downpour and concentrating, practicing my new ability to intrude Orochimaru's mind so that I could do it from a longer distance next time, searching his mind about things that might interest Sakura. I didn't found anything of her interest but something of mine. He already suspected that Sakura was the one telling his plans.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I can't believe my plan had actually worked for this long, a whole month already! After a week of placing that info there, things had started to look good. The message had been quickly spread to all the other Villages and caution had been taken to prevent it. So now, since it's the first time I go out without permission or a good reason, I simply walk out of the Village and head for the woods. It's all oddly quiet today, but it's normal for cloudy days; perhaps a storm is in the way.

I keep walking around, expecting him to appear out of nowhere as always but he never does. His message did say 3 p.m., right? Yes, I'm sure of it. I can't help but jump to conclusions and believe the worst has happened. I was about to go out and look for him farther than I was now when a sound on my right caught my attention. I turned around expectantly and hopefully only to guiltily have my hopes crushed as I see a familiar but now expected figure.

"Hey vamp girl, long time no see." He said to me in his usual goofy voice. I can only stare at him.

"Suigetsu?"

He smiled kindly. "Sorry I'm not the person you wanted to see Sakura. He couldn't make it today but he's alright."

I smile then, not forcefully, because I know he's okay and guilt is pressing on my chest and I am pretty happy to see him thought that hadn't caught up on my mind until now. "Suigetsu!"

I ran and smacked into him, hugging him tightly. I can't believe how much I'd missed him. I felt his throaty laugh vibrate through him as he puts his arms around me, hugging m back, and lifts me gently, getting a gasp and a laugh out of me, and suddenly I find myself back at the hideout with them, joking around.

"I've missed you Sakura. Are you still a vampy?"

I laugh. "I missed you too Sui. And no, I'm out in the day see?" I say and spread my arms out for he has let go of me and smile. He laughed.

"But it's a cloudy day."

"You want my vampire instincts to kick in? We are all alone; no one would notice my attack." I said in a dangerous voice, a smile peering in my face.

He laughs at my mischievousness and pats my head. "Nope, I'm fine like this, thanks, too hot to die yet."

I laugh again. We share a few more jokes and comments, mainly of these past months and the others –Juugo and Karin, who are as good as ever- and then he gets serious.

"I heard you've been having some hard time, you better now?"

"Yes, it's not completely okay to be truthful, but it is better."

He smiled. "Glad to hear it, for yours and my sakes'. Now I won't have to become miserable over protecting a miserable girl nor hear that miserable Sasuke complain and suffer for your miserableness." He said, barely making that make sense and accomplishing a new word on the way, and adding with a smile. "Miserably." I look at him confused and amused.

"Don't tell me Sasuke has got you checking on me." I complain incredulously.

He laughed at my tone. "He does, also Juugo."

I sighed. That overprotective idiot. I look around and only now I realize we had sat on the floor to talk. The day had gotten windy and cold. A single shiver passed through me.

He stands up then. "Well, I better get going and you too, it's almost 9 and the weather is getting creepy."

I stand up quickly. "Almost 9?!" Time sure passed quickly.

"Yep, oh, and here." He hands me a piece of paper. "This is what he was able to get today; your next meeting is also written there."

I grab it and open it, reading through it quickly. So he has already decided on his next move… I nod and place the note in my bag.

"Thank a lot Sui."

"No probs. Now go sleep and be careful, I'll try to see you soon. More like convince him to let me." He made a silly grin and smiled before hugging me, turning, and starts walking away.

I laugh. "Ok, bye! Take care and say hello to the others for me! Oh, and tell Sasuke that he'll see it with me if he doesn't let you come."

"Sure thing." He laughed a last time and left.

I ran home; the weather was very strange, and there was this thing in the air… a very uncomfortable feeling that made it worse. When I arrived, just in the nick of time if I might add, as soon as I closed the door behind me the downpour started. I changed clothes and went to bed. I don't know why or how, but that strange sensation got worse when the rain started, and it was making me edgy. I found that I couldn't sleep; I only stirred on my bed, turning from one side to the other and finally settled facing the window. Something was wrong, I found myself afraid and vulnerable, just like… no, exactly like that horrible time a month ago when he entered my dreams.

A thunder startled me, its force making the window –and me- vibrate and a following lightning illuminating my room white. I closed my eyes. There's no reason to be afraid, I had been all better now, why start again? My eyes shut tighter until I fell asleep, waking up through the whole night screaming.

**. . . . .**

Two days later I was literally pinching myself awake after every blink, amazing how not sleeping for two nights drained your whole rest resort from before. I was in the hospital, helping out, or so I was supposed to, I was locked on an empty room filling my newest "report" as quickly as possible. I had already heard Shizune calling me for me outside, asking for her notes and I didn't want her to start suspecting on me, not now that things had gone okay. These past days had been brutal, no sleeping at all. He was inside me again, persistently torturing me from the inside out, making me see how he would hurt me once he got hand on me. I just hoped that we could soon kill him for once and for all. I couldn't wait to be okay again.

Night came, even if I dreaded it, I couldn't stop it from coming. I settled in bed and curled in a ball, waiting for the worst until I found myself in it, dreaming. Lately the scenario had been of that in Itachi's Mangekyu Sharingan place, or at least the way I imagined it looked like from Kakashi sensei's explanation, a place it had always given me the creeps. I was in a place full of water, a red moon mocking me from above, however, I wasn't pinned to a post or anything, I was just standing there. These past night I'd tried swimming and wandering around but I don't want to remember what happened on those occasions.

When he finally saw I wasn't moving, he came to me, materializing out of nowhere and appearing in front of me. I was so tired of this that, for once, I tried acting defiantly.

"Why bother coming every single night. Just go, I can't be worth the trouble."

He smiled, his serpent tongue showing between his teeth. "Oh, but you'll be worth if once you start screaming."

I gasped. Not because of his words, but because I was suddenly on the ground –ground, not water anymore- my wrists and ankles tied to each extreme of the cement square island in this huge ocean of blood water with chains. I pulled at them and only earned a bloody wrist. I looked around but there was nobody there.

"Come on then Orochimaru, if you want to hear me screaming, you better hurry up before I fall asleep!" I yelled, surprised at my attitude regardless if I was doing it intentionally or not, because I was in no place to use it. He appeared next to me and caressed my cheek, strangely sweetly. I flinched from his touch. Then the whole place shook and I found myself still in the ground but I wasn't alone anymore, I was surrounded by things. Thought they weren't things, they were bodies. Dead bodies. My friends were all there, even my mom, and on top of me was Sasuke, still alive but barely.

"Sakura…" He whispered, his face was on top of mine, his mouth dripped blood that fell on my cheek and slid like bloody tears. And I didn't feel so calm, or arrogant, or defiant anymore.

"Sa-suke." I whispered scared. I knew I could save him, his cuts weren't deep, it was the loss of blood that was killing him. "Don't worry, I'll-"

Sasuke's' eyes flew wide open along with mine. Orochimaru was next to us, his hand holding a sword that was now piercing us both, going through Sasuke's back to my abdomen. Sasuke gasped and groaned, trying to breathe past his blood filled mouth. I moved my hands to place them on his face.

"It'll be okay, don't worry." I told him, my hands reaching for him but being stopped by the burning chains. He nodded, but already he was slipping away. Then Orochimaru lifted his hand and let it fall again, sword with it, repeating it many times, piercing us multiply. And as if it weren't enough torture to have Sasuke dying before my eyes and laying useless seeing, every time the sword pierced me I saw a memory of us together, as if he was showing me what I wouldn't have anymore: that first time we saw each other in the hideout when he told me he'd get me out of there, our almost first kiss, our first kiss, the ones that followed including that fire night when he told me he loved me. I begged for him to stop because my opportunity to safe him was leaving carrying his life with it. And because where his sword penetrated my body, it left a painful feeling, as though never ceasing fire was burning my insides. I screamed.

"Didn't you say you were falling asleep? Huh? I'm getting asleep, you aren't screaming as much as last time. Maybe I'm being too soft." He murmured, suddenly in my ear and stood up, smirking devilishly.

"No, stop, you'll kill him!"

"I already did."

I froze in shock, unable to comprehend his words and yet understanding it all perfectly. I turned to see him and indeed, Sasuke didn't move anymore, he was dead, no heartbeat, no breathing, no life. He was gone.

"You basta-"

More pain as he perforated my chest exactly over my heart. I gasped but smiled, for Sasuke was with me and we would be going together to the other life. But when I turned to look up, I was alone, alone except for my murderer as he watched me gasp and thrash in pain but never screaming.

I woke up then. Sitting up in a single swift move as I usually did and quickly checked my body for injuries, founding none. My lips twitched in a smile and I burst out laughing maniacally, because he hadn't hurt me nor heard me scream, not the way he had expected and hoped!

And I stopped short, grasping my head. What's going on to you Sakura?

But I already knew. He was not only hurting me to dead in my head. He was killing my sanity too.

**. . . . .**

The two following weeks went on like that. I'd wake up with no sleep at all, somehow endure it through the day, and become crazier at night. And as if it couldn't get worse, I couldn't exactly keep it to myself, because I started hallucinating when awake. I'd see him everywhere I went, as the hospital's doctor, or following me outside. And every time I saw a friend, I'd see him or her in his dead "way", gray and lifeless. At first I didn't understand what was happening. I'd just freak out and bite my tongue so I wouldn't scream, I was going back home with Naruto when I suddenly turned to say something and I saw him like that, sickly gray skin, white eyes, pale lips, and bleeding. I stopped short and stared at him, trying to comprehend why he was still moving when he was so obviously dead.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" He asked when he saw me staring fearfully at him. He gave a step forward, his hand reaching uncertainly, an innocent and harmless move, for me. "Saku-"

And I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and ran like dead was behind me, my yell echoing behind me, and Naruto calling my name resonating with it. I went home and locked myself inside, trying to get calm and see things with logic. That's how I finally understood, after giving it a lot of thought.

That happened during the 1st week, after that I tried not to get out of my house anymore. I couldn't risk making a scene with someone else or bump into Naruto for he's obviously going to press for an explanation. But staying home didn't stop the visions. Simple shadows would become hands that pierced me, objects would come to life in the corner of my eye, the walls would drip with blood until it reached my place against the door, its rusty smell making me dizzy, my hands lifting trembling fingers filled with the dense liquid.

Finally, the day to meet Sasuke came, it was dark already, somehow I hadn't been able to snap out of the illusions until now, I'd been fighting for days probably, and I was exhausted in a way I hadn't been before. Fortunately, no one was outside now so I simply ran outside the Village's entrance to the forest, stumbling the whole way, catching the trees desperately in order to get a grip on something real, something sane that would help me keep going and not fall into hallucinations again.

And I finally found him; he was leaning lazily and beautifully in a tree, the moon's bright and pure light illuminating him and marking his features sharply with shadows, his arms crossed in his chest. But somehow, when I saw him, my mind didn't paint him as dead, or wounded. I was probably so desperate, my mind in such need for a savior and an exit to this hell maze, that I saw him as the most beautiful thing in the word, not tainted with death, but alive and healthy and charming.

Again there where dark feathered wings on his back, those and his hair and eyes contrasting alarmingly and perfectly with his pale skin. He looked up at me and smiled warmly as he saw me, his smile warming me again, something I'd yearned and missed these past cold nights. His smile faded as he really saw me, straitening up in alarm, his wings rustling behind him defensively, a few feathers shedding off them and falling with a swaying motion to the ground, as if expecting and attack. It was lovely.

I really wasn't sure how I looked to the others. I hadn't slept in a while, so I probably looked like a zombie. Funny how I saw everyone dead, and sickly, and ill looking when I was probably the one that looked like that.

Sasuke seemed out of words as he stared at me, but even then he was the most handsome sight I'd seen in weeks. And then, it was finally too much, I've endured so much on my own, I need someone to help me, this was all beyond my control, this was too much for one lonely soul to endure. Tears filled my eyes and I only hate them because they clouded my vision to such magnificence.

"Sasuke," I called, but I can't do anything more, I feel like a child again, but I don't care, I want to be one again, so I can simply cradle in him and cry and have him comfort me.

"Sakura what hap-"

"Oh Sasuke!" I cried and run to him, smashing into his now open arms, his expression perplexed but only adding innocence that came together with the wings that wrapped around me in a protective manner.

* * *

_I don't know how to start this... how about a "Don't hate me please!"  
I know I said I'd update soon but I've been extremely busy with school and all those things, I am so very sorry._

_But here it is, and as a way to show how sorry I am I'll leave a double chapter today_

_Thanks and sorry again! 3_


	43. Chapter 43

_**CHAPTER 43**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

She crushed to me with such force that I stumbled back, hit the tree painfully and slid down. She was crying hard now, here arms around my neck, her voice rising to hysterics.

What in the world had happened to her? Even last time when I first saw her and she was afraid, she was nowhere near this state. What had that bastard been doing to her that made her fall to this in just two weeks? I suddenly felt rage on me, as if being poured into my system with an alarming speed and in huge quantities; my eyes went red, my jaw set and my grip on her tightened, my knuckles protruding dreadfully and my fists whitening even a paler white.

I looked down to her. She was laying on me, her left shoulder against my chest, coiled in a tight ball –a position which I feared had been taken this whole time-, weeping. She looked so broken, but aside from that, her appearance was terrible. Sakura clearly hadn't slept in days, the circles below her eyes looked black, she probably hadn't eaten much either, her skin was pressed to the bone, she was thinner, and her pale skin didn't look healthy, if we were being truthful, it looked horrible, a gray tone in it, and her hair and eyes weren't as shiny anymore. I barely recognized her now, this gray version of her, where had her bright colors gone to? Her inside light that always surfaced through her eyes and smile, what had taken that away? Difficult and painful questions, it was surprisingly sick that they'd have such a simple answer.

"Sakura…" I whispered, unable to control my voice, and not being able to hold her name back when I needed to convince myself this was my Sakura. I grabbed her head in my hands and lifted it so I was now staring at her shattered face, now with tear trails and puffy eyes.

"It's the nightmares again, aren't they?" I asked in a raw voice, my brows furrowing and my eyes half closing with worry and disbelief. I knew I had to be the strong one now. But seeing her like this was much more than what I could bear. I felt my chest pounding painfully; I hadn't felt this pain in a long time. Because while fighting wounds hurt, this internal pain ached ten times worst, because you are suffocating, unable to breathe, all your system is fighting hard to work again but it can't.

She nodded. "And they are no longer just dreams, I'm hallucinating Sasuke, I see everyone dead, and his face..." She trembled, her eyes wide with fear. "Sasuke, he is killing my sanity."

Those words sounded so final. I shook my head and forced –somehow forced- my lips to lift in a gentle smile. "That won't happen Sakura." I murmured in a soft mesmerizing voice, anything to calm her.

"I don't think I can hold him away anymore, it's killing me."

"You won't have to; I'll make it go away." I promised as I leaned forward to kiss her forehead lightly. I felt her shook below me and, at first; I thought she was crying again. As strange as it may sound, I wished she had been crying, because I later realized she was laughing.

"You know, the good thing about all this is seeing his face when I defy him, it infuriates him so much, it's funny." She said in a happy, childlike voice and laughed, she just couldn't stop. I hugged her closer, crushing her into me with all my strength, slightly rocking us back and forth, closing my eyes tight and swallowing back –although I hate to admit it- desperate tears from my eyes and the tightness they left in my throat. I let her take all that out, let her insane laugh die slowly until she was still, completely still, pressed to me. Seconds or maybe minutes passed by and neither of us moved. Then I finally said, when I was sure my voice would sound calm.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Sakura?"

I instantly regretted requesting that. She turned to look up at me, her eyes afraid again. I kept my face mask set.

"No Sasuke, he'll haunt me again, and it'll probably be worse now because I told someone and I saw you, please Sasuke, don't make me go to sleep I beg-"

I gave a throaty laugh –hoping it didn't sound like I was chocking because that's exactly what was happening- and gently caressed her cheek.

"I won't let him; remember the first time we saw each other after you came back? You were in a similar situation, but it all went on better afterwards. This time will be no excuse." I promised, sounding matter-of-factly. She stared at me for a moment, assessing my response.

"So, I'll have no nightmares?" She asked innocently.

"Not a single one."

"O-kay…"

She nestled at the base of my throat; her hands clasped one on my neck and one in my hair, tugging at it nervously. I kept on rocking us, my hands gently caressing her arm. The tugging in my hair clearly meant she was still wide awake, that and the tense and rigid position she had adopted, so after a few moments I knew I had to do something about it.

I never imagined I'd be doing this, it had always seemed so… I don't know, so not me, but it was the only idea I had, thought it was very corny and awkward.

When I was younger –very little- I used to have nightmares like everyone, so my mom would sometimes sing to me to sleep. Funny how I hadn't thought about this until now, I'd only been remembering bad memories, but this one wasn't one. Since I met Sakura again, I've been able to pay attention to these good times I had before it all turned to hell. The tune came to me easily, it was one that had probably gotten me to sleep many nights after she died and I hadn't even realized it, that seemed like the only logic explanation I could get to why I could remember it with such precision. So I started humming –one thing was humming and a whole other one to sing, I definitely didn't see myself singing, ever. At first it felt stupid, because she clearly wasn't getting sleepy. But as time passed, her breathing gradually became slower and heavier, the tugging of my hair started to diminish and loosen up until there was none, though she still grabbed it persistently.

Time to work, I closed my eyes again and willed myself to enter her mind just like I did with Orochimaru. There had to be something I could do. I searched inside, careful not to linger on things too much so I wouldn't damage anything or intrude her privacy, only twice did I stopped. And I found him of course; his chakra was easily recognized inside her pure mind. His darkness had taken a lot of her mind already, and it kept on advancing. But how to stop it? I had learned how to infiltrate minds –thought it's until now that I've put it to use- but how to make him stop infiltrating hers?

It took a long time, and a lot of chakra to finally understand how to put a barrier that would repel him. But it was worth it, very exhausting, but worth the try. Because I didn't just find a way to stop him from hurting her, I was going to give him a dose of his own medicine. Because from now on, every time he tries to torture her, I'll torture him. I may not be able to have the effect on him that he had on Sakura, but even if I'm only able to distract him, that should be enough.

**. . . . .**

It was probably around ten in the morning when I woke up, feeling more exhausted than before I had fallen asleep. I had only slept a few hours –staying up all night putting the barrier- and I was so tired. I looked down at her. She was still sleeping soundly, her lids trembling slightly, her deep breathing constant. The hand that had grasped my hair almost all night now lay limply on my shoulder. Careful not to wake her up, I pushed back the hair on her face, a smile appearing in mine. She was going to be okay, she'll recover from the damage in her mind on her own, at her own pace, but she will get better, I won't ever have to see her in that state and very soon I'll be able to hold her like this every day… or so I hoped. The prospect of it seemed too good to be true but still too far away, hanging on a thread, just like this war going on. Our future depended so much on how the war ended…

She woke up then, her lids fluttering slightly before opening all the way revealing the eyes I knew, shiny and sane and beautiful. She looked around disoriented and finally met my eyes, smiling.

"No nightmares?" I asked, verifying my work.

She shook her head. "No."

We stayed there for a while, just embracing each other, each kept inside our thoughts and happy to stay like this. An hour later or so, I figured out I was dead stiff from not moving in God knows how long. So I finally stood up, pulling her with me. I stretched and saw her doing the same, a small yawn escaping her mouth; she must have had a tough night too.

"So…did I behave too bad last night?" She asked worriedly, her eyes gazed down embarrassed and her fingers fidgeted nervously.

"Not that bad, you were just a little disoriented, that's all." I lied lightly. She didn't need to know what had actually happened to her, not now that she would start getting better.

We talked about random things, where I included Orochimaru's information that this time was of huge importance because I had discovered what jutsu he was going to use. She was surprised and I could sense a little disbelief in her but she didn't mention anything, she knew I wouldn't lie about something as important as that. A while later, we were still talking when we realized we were hungry, very hungry.

"You ought to go and eat something, you need to recover." I told her, but then, a familiar voice echoed above us. He'd probably been eavesdropping for a while and decided this was good for his big entrance.

"Why send her off for food if you can wait for the food to come to you?"

At the same time, Sakura and I looked up and saw our dear friend Suigetsu on a branch holding a basket. Sakura smiled brightly and I myself couldn't stop from smirking.

"Hey Suigetsu."

* * *

**~Sakura~**

Two days later, I was filling my "report" in an empty hospital room. The rest of the day after I went to see Sasuke and the next one I'd slept, trying to gain back the rest of the past two weeks and it worked. The first night I was afraid that, since I wasn't next to him anymore, I'd have bad dreams again. But as I closed my eyes, I felt a wave of security wash over me and the fear was gone.

I was cramming my hand, making it write as fast as it could and even faster. I needed to hurry up and explain the best I could this jutsu Orochimaru was going to use. This will end the war, killing him in the process.

After I finished, I went to find Shizune and successfully managed to slip the paper in her notes without her noticing. I smiled, said goodbye, and took off.

I was very hungry –though I was almost fully recovered from my skinniness- and I hadn't visited the place for a while, so I decided to go fetch some ramen. The place was almost empty; a very strange sight in here, the only lonely figure was a blond boy. I sat down next to him, ordered and dug in when I received my bowl.

"It's been a while since we'd both eaten here." He said and slurped his noodles. "I've miss it."

"I have too Naruto." I said and tried the ramen. "This thing tastes better every time."

After some silence, he asked.

"So, what was with the whole screaming the other day?"

I took a mouthful of ramen to by some time. How was I going to explain that I was going insane, having hallucinations?

"Oh…that…sorry, I just remembered a bad dream. I ran because I was kind of afraid that it'd continue." I told him. It wasn't completely a lie, it all started with a dream, but it wasn't entirely true either. I tried to act embarrassed and I guess it worked, because he didn't suspect anything.

"Oh, don't worry, it can happen to anyone. But are you better now? No more nightmares?" He asked worried.

"No, thanks, I'm better mow." I said, a smile unfolding in my face as I remembered why that was.

"I'm glad." He said and continued eating.

"So, what have you been up to? I haven't talked to you in a while. You know, with me working in the hospital and all."

"Yeah, well, actually I haven't even talked to you about what happened in the island."

And so he told me about everything, how they had tricked him so he would agree to go and how the 8 Tails guy had helped him befriend the 9 Tailed Fox. I was skeptical at that.

"So…you won't have problems with it anymore?"

"No, well, as long as I don't make him mad, he is kind of grouchy, but he is a nice guy." He said.

He made a face and looked up, as though he were having an inner conversation and laughed.

"Really Sakura if you could just hear him, he probably needs one of your punches." He said and laughed again with me following suit.

I smiled, because that meant he wouldn't be suffering because of the demon anymore. We stayed in silence for a while, ordered another bowl –his treat- and ate.

"And how about you? What happened during those months with Akatsuki?"

"Not much, but I did take advantage of my time there, I trained and can actually say I'm better at fighting now." I said.

"I can say that too, especially after I saw that jutsu you used. Were they the ones who showed you that one?" He asked, very interested. I had to suppress a sigh of relief, a wave of gentleness and protection over him crashing over me; he could be deceived so easily.

"No, I had to learn that one on my own, apparently I've had it in me for a while but I hadn't…developed it yet."

He seemed eager for some details, so I described the fight were I used it for the 1st time, without including anything too compromising like what followed. He seemed amazed, and was clearly curious for he kept asking questions. We talked, joked, laughed, and had a good time. I'd missed this kind of days.

* * *

"Shizune! What's with this report? It's completely absurd! From whom did you receive it?!" Tsunade yelled and hit the desk loudly. This news were impossible, it was impossible –even for Orochimaru- to create such a thing. "Didn't you realize how senseless it is?"

"Umm… well, you know how I am; I just write what they tell me and don't really pay attention until afterwards when I'm with you." Shizune said in an apologetic tone.

"That's not all; I've noticed that for some time some reports have neither data nor name of informant. And casually they are all about Orochimaru, I know you can be distracted sometimes, but this is too much. I agree coincidence can happen, but I'm also aware that sometimes coincidence is too much as if to stay merely like that. " Tsunade said, suspicion arousing inside her mind. Shizune would practically see her mind gears turning and working, as though she were strategizing, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"Who has access to your notes? Or who has been asking for them lately?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, nobody has asked for them, and the only one who has access to them is Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, when she's at the hospital she constantly asks for them since I asked her to make week reports on material and on her patients." Shizune explained. The room went eerily quiet, breathing was as clear as words, the pen Tsunade had been hitting the table with this whole time went still. It stretched on and on when finally Shizune broke it. "What are you thinking?"

"Go call for Sakura Shizune, I need to talk with her." Was the only answer heard.

* * *

_Double chapter: finished._

_Ok just a little note, this last part is not seen by neither Sakura, or Sasuke, or Naruto, it's just between Tsunade and Shizune so that's why there's no specification as to who says it, just to avoid any confusions._

_So, here it is, hope you like it, and please leave a review! If it's not too much asking ^^ I want to know what you think ok?:D  
3_


	44. Chapter 44

_**CHAPTER 44**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I didn't need to ask for a reason, Shizune's expression told me what I needed to know. I had been discovered. _You did nothing wrong. _I kept on telling myself. _It was all for the best, you've done a good thing. _But I couldn't help but play with the zipper of my jacket and twirl my hair –which I had left grow and was getting closer to the length it used to have when I was younger- nervously as I walked to the Hokage's office.

I opened the door and walked forward, hearing it close quietly behind me. I stop when I'm about a meter from the desk. I look at Tsunade and find her eyes dead glaring me. The back of my neck prickles with fear.

"You called for me?" I said, my voice didn't sound nervous –which was good- but it wasn't completely stable either.

"Where have you been getting the information?" She asked without any preliminary explanation, maybe because she knew I didn't need it, I understood what she was talking about perfectly well. And I didn't try to hide it.

"Sasuke." Was all I answered, but it was enough. She nodded, her hands clasping together tightly, as well as her lips. I stared at her, my sweaty hands opening and closing but otherwise no other sign of my nervousness was showing.

"So all this time you've been seeing him and you've known of his moves and location." She asked.

"Yes, I have."

"You know that he is a criminal, right? You remember that I gave an order to have him killed if anyone had the chance? That hasn't changed Sakura."

I took a breath, a very deep one. "He has been helping us this whole time. If it weren't for him Orochimaru woul-"

"You have been using the enemy's word to warn us, you weren't even sure if it was true or not!"

"But it hasn't failed you! Not even once!"

"And you think he's just giving you this information for free? That he has no other motives for it?!"

"Yes because he changed, and because he wanted to help us, Akatsuki is now on our side!"

"Oh, c'mon Sakura, he's just acting and playing with you like he's always have. He'll never return your feelings, he'll just use them! And do you think that their "alliance" with us will be permanent?! Who says they won't turn on us once we've cleared Orochimaru out of their way?!"

"He is not! And that won't happen!" I yelled at her. I was so angry, why couldn't she trust him? Wasn't my trust on him of any use to her? For her to see that it was all okay? There was a long pause and finally she asked.

"Tell me where he is hiding."

My heart stopped pounding all together, and it took me a moment to answer through my dry throat. Sasuke had made it clear that I could use any info I wanted, that I could give it to whoever I wanted. But I wasn't stupid and besides, I didn't really know that.

"I don't know." I said. I knew I should stop there, but I couldn't stop myself from verbalizing my next words, as angry at her as I was now. "And even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." I knew I was crossing the line, but I was so angry at her for not trusting me, not even when all the odds were in my favor, when she was so obviously wrong. She glared at me and nodded.

"Very well." She snapped her fingers and a pair of Anbu ninjas were summoned. I was suddenly afraid, not because they were going to hurt me or kill me, but because she wasn't going to use the information anymore. "You two take her to the prison; don't let her out at any orders besides mine." She said.

"Yes ma'am." They both answered and were suddenly next to me, clutching my arms.

"C'mon Sakura, let's go."

So they knew me! They knew me and they didn't care. I thrashed, trying to break their hold.

"No! You have to believe me! Send that information to the other Villages! That can be the end of the war!" I yelled. No matter how hard I jerked, I couldn't break free; their grips on me were too strong. I could feel my arm screaming in pain. And she didn't answer, she just stared at me. The Anbus started pulling me out and that was like a warning to me, a warning that I was getting out of time.

"Please! Just forget where it comes from!"

No change. I kept on yelling but it was no use, she wouldn't budge, she'd just stare at me coldly, the door finally breaking her stare and my screams.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

"What do you mean they've got her?" I asked him. I was sitting behind the office's desk, my most recent information written in the paper before me so I wouldn't forget. I needed Sakura to know this as soon as possible.

"I mean, that they've discovered she was seeing you and got imprisoned." Suigetsu said, his words finally winning my attention. I stood up in a jerky move, some carefully placed papers falling and messing around in the desk.

"What?! How do you know?" I said in a loud voice.

"Well, you could say I was there, I accidentally got into the Hokage's glass of water when she gave the order. I almost got drunk by her, it was scary."

I closed my eyes and groaned. "Suigetsu-"

"Ok, I was just kidding, making sure you were really paying attention this time. Anyway, I infiltrated the Village and went to the hospital pretending to be sick. The nurse was one of those gossip girls and she fell in love with me, who'd blame her, so I flirted a little with her –please don't tell Karin- and talked a while with her, and when I asked for the pink-haired girl." He winked. "She probably thought I was in love with her or that I was her lover, 'cause she got all mad and said everything I needed, that she got imprisoned for disobeying and accused for traitor, she added a few more names for her, but I don't think you wanna talk about that. After that I left and here you have me."

I sat back down. Great, now I've send her to prison. This wouldn't help at all, even if I find a way to tell her this, no one would believe her. But I had to try. "Tell me you know where exactly she is being kept." I said.

"Yep, on the top floor of the underground prison, apparently she wasn't seen as enough problem as to lock her below." He answered, clearly pleased with himself, though I knew he was acting all cheerful to both annoy me and make me think.

"If I remember correctly, those cells have a window on the very top right?"

Suigetsu smiled. "Yep."

I felt my own lips turning up. "Then I know what I must do."

**. . . . .**

The next day, we were ready to move as well as Orochimaru. It was just past dawn, and we were outside, repeating the itinerary of today.

"Okay, so you know what to do right?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry Sasuke, it'll go perfectly fine." Karin said and they headed off.

The plan was quite simple. I'd summon a bird to get Sakura the message: Orochimaru was planning on attacking today with his ninja army. Then, though this part was still on planning, she'd have to find a way to escape prison and find Naruto and the others. When she did that, she'll try to convince then about the attack. This would be the tricky part but she wasn't considered such a threat, so I think she'll be able to manage, and the others would probably believe her. Meanwhile, my team and the resting Akatsuki members, who are actually, besides Juugo and the others, just Zetsu and Kizame –who had barely made it back in time-, would try to give us time for the Villages to be ready to fight. This can be troublesome too, considering we are all criminals, but I don't think they'll be stupid enough to target us instead of Orochimaru. In any case, I gave them the order to defend themselves –without killing anyone. As for myself, I would be hunting Orochimaru on my own. This was our only chance, and I wasn't going to waste it. I knew we'd have a nice shot at taking Orochimaru by surprise, because I've made sure to let some of his plans –the less dangerous ones- happen so he'd have some confidence to proceed again. Keeping a low profile had proven to work. And I'll finally finish him off.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I was sitting in the corner of the room, thinking of a plan, when there was a sound. I looked up, it seemed to have come from the window, but what was it? Then I saw it, it was a raven, a black raven. It cawed mutedly as if fearing to be heard by anyone but me. Then it let a scroll fall. It bounced on the bed and rolled to me, stopping at my feet. I stared at it confusedly. Had the hallucinations came again? No. But then, how had that bird made it here? Usually there were guards surrounding the upper part of the prison from the outside, they wouldn't let anyone or anything pass.

Then, realization hit me. They didn't consider me such a threat at all. That's why they had placed me on the upper floor and no one was watching me. Just to make sure, I pressed my hand on the wall next to me and placed chakra on it. Nothing happened, nothing abnormal that is, which helped my theory. They hadn't even placed the confinement jutsus against chakra. This was pathetic. But anyway, I had work to do. I stretched forward and picked up the scroll, opening it the whole way. I read through it carefully, my green eyes popping open. So this was all happening today. I read Sasuke's plan again, just to make sure I had it all memorized and smiled despite it all as I read the last part. '_We'll be free very soon Sakura, and I'll be finally able to be with you, I promise I will end this today for once and for all, and for us.' _It was signed by: '_Your angel'_. This made me blush, how did he knew I'd thought about him like that?! I'd had to have a serious talk with him. Anyway, the raven was still there, watching me curiously with his red eyes. So he must be waiting for an answer. I turned the scroll around and took a pen out of my back pouch, glad that I always had it there, and wrote back.

'_Got it, send the message to the other Villages, disguise your birds of course, we'll need them. I love you and I'll see you soon. Sakura.'_

I was staring to doubt how many people would actually follow me. I threw the scroll up and saw the bird catch it and fly away.

That left me with the need to find a way to go out, but how? The window was way too small for me; I'd have to blow part of the wall to fit….

I ran to the end of the cell that met the hallway and pressed against the bars, looking around. Nobody was in sight, I couldn't even hear anyone when I strained my ears, which meant nobody could hear me either. Perhaps I could be able to pull this off. I ran to the wall and climbed it until I reached the window. I concentrated on keeping chakra on my free hand and knees so I wouldn't fall and to send some to my fist. I pulled my arm back and hurled it forward. It connected neatly just next to the opening, the rocks collapsing, some outside and some falling down the cell and landing with a loud sound that made me cringe. I waited a few moments but at no immediate pursue I let out a subconsciously sustained breath and made my way out. It was early afternoon or late morning, I couldn't be sure, and a heavy weather hung over us, probably a storm coming. Great, even the weather was against us.

I needed to find the others as soon as possible. Oh, in times liked this I wished I could have Sasuke's Sharingan; it would all be so easy. It took me a whole hour to find them, spent between hiding in buildings and running above them, but when I did they were all gratefully together. They had probably gone eating together or something. They were on the street where the bench was, the one where Sasuke had left me on, the trees swayed on their right, giving their own symphony, witnessing what was about to happen. I smiled in relief and jumped down of my watching place, landing in the middle of the street at at least 6 meters away from them. They all did a double take when they saw me, some even crashing when the ones in front of them stopped abruptly, the racket of laughs and yells they were doing ending.

They were looking at me as though I was a ghost. So they knew that I had been thrown in jail. I couldn't help but glare at them, all my relief forgotten.

"Sakura?" I heard a familiar voice call me and a blonde boy pushed his way up to the front. "What are you doing here? Did they let you out already?" Naruto asked. Strange how they were keeping their distance from me, no one moved forward.

"Well, I wouldn't say they let me out. More like I let myself out." I contradicted, not being able to believe how arrogant I sounded. I sounded like Sasuke. And despite it all I found myself smiling.

"You escaped!" Sai asked me incredulously.

"Look, there's no time to explain that. We are about to be attacked by Orochimaru and his army, we have to-"

"What? Orochimaru and his army? Why haven't you informed the Hokage?!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"I did! But they don't believe me, just because the information came from Sasuke, but it is tru-"

"From Sasuke? Are you still seeing him Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Well… yeah… but he had been helping us! He was the one who let us know about Orochimaru's actions and we were able to prevent them!"

"Sakura, you are aware that he is a criminal right?" Ino said in her superior voice.

"Yeah, nobody will believe that if it's coming from the enemy." Kiba added. The others all mouthed a chorus of agreements. I was running out of time.

"So what?! He has been helping us! Isn't that-"

"And at what price do you believe it will be? He doesn't do favors for free." Rock Lee said.

"He hasn't asked for any-"

"And that tells you he won't ever?" Shikamaru asked, cutting me off. I gritted my teeth. I knew that he always thought about every single possibility, but right now he was forgetting the good one.

"He is not like that anymore!" I yelled.

They all stood quiet, but I don't think it was because of my outburst or the truth in my words, more like they didn't want to hurt me. I sighed exasperated.

"All right, let's suppose I had never mentioned Sasuke's name, not to Tsunade-sama, not to you, and I tell you that we can be under attack any second now, would you believe me?" I asked, putting as much weigh in my every word as I could. They just stared at me like I was insane. Then, it came my answer, loud and clear.

"But you did say it."

I couldn't stop from flinching at that. They wouldn't even believe me…rage filled my betrayal and I glared at them.

"Fine then." I said.

We stayed like that for a while, me glaring at them, them trying to understand me. There was doubt in their eyes, they wanted to believe me, but they just couldn't. Finally someone said.

"I've got to go now, bye guys."

And on cue, they all turned around and started walking away. I felt my anger dissolve again only to be filled by sadness. I knew the odds weren't in my favor, that they had enough evidence to distrust me, that I probably wouldn't have trusted me in their place, but still…

I sighed. I needed to do something else fast, I needed to help Sasuke, just because this had failed, I wasn't going to give up and not do anything. I turned to my right 90° and found a pale face in front of me. I was only able to inhale half a breath for the gasp when he was already taking hold of my neck with one hand, lifting me of the ground. My hands went flying to his hand, taking it, leaving red lines, some dripping blood as my nails passed, that in his pale skin looked like blood streams in the snow. I was choking for air sooner that I thought; only half aware that the others were calling my name; I was mostly staring at him, at his anger filled eyes. And then, I wasn't seeing him, I was seeing through my mind, I saw a flash of strong images, all of them showing ways I could die, and I was trapped inside my nightmares again. However, this time there was an edge to it, he wasn't in full control of it now, and, following that path, I was able to get out. What was going on?

"You filthy girl, I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He exclaimed in his slithering voice. I clawed at his arm more urgently; I already felt my lungs contracting as no air filled them when needed. Orochimaru's hand kept on closing around my neck. Why hadn't he stopped?! There had to be a limit as to how much he could crush my throat! I knew I was making a strange choking sound, something between a whimper and a breathless gasp, but I didn't have strength for nothing now. The lack of oxygen had drained my energy, I couldn't kick or punch strong enough so he would let go of my throat. Still, I had to try. With some effort against my instincts I let go of his arm and raised my fist as quickly as possible and thrust it forward as fast as I could. As expected, it wasn't fast enough. His other hand flew to his face and stopped my feeble attempt. Or perhaps it hadn't been so weak; his grip on my neck subsided enough for me to force a mouthful of air, enough to keep me going for more precious seconds. He noticed this and his features crumbled to madness, his urge to kill me overpowering and overwhelming anything else in his mind.

He jumped, dragging me with him and then threw me down with probably the force of one of my punches. While battling for air on the fall, I didn't have time to land correctly and hit the concrete hard, the little air I had been able to gather going out with the impact.

I was surprised I didn't pass out.

My forced fall had left a crater-like depression in the street, with me sprawled in the middle. I struggled to stay conscious, but my eyesight kept on blurring at intervals. I saw Orochimaru fall, landing lightly on the street before jumping down next to me. He smiled at my state, gasping for air like a fish out of water, still unable to move for the impact and shock of what had happened, barely knowing what had happened.

"I wish I had time to make you suffer, or better to find your dear Sasuke and have him watch how you die. But I can't, consider yourself lucky." He said. He took a sword out of its sheath and presumed it to me while pointing its tip to my throat. I was still gasping for air, and I felt the sword in my neck as I inhaled and exhaled, never enough air reaching my lungs. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see him while I died, why have your last memories be bad? Besides, I wouldn't miss the chance to make him mad, even if it was the last time.

But then, I wish I hadn't.

I stopped feeling the sword on my throat and thought that I was done for it; he was going to finally deliver the last blow. But then, my eyes flew open, pain had erased the blur in my eyes, had blew away the unconsciousness that had been dragging me away to a better place where there was no pain. I tried to scream, but only an acute shriek came out of my mouth, he had crushed my wind pipe very hard; I just hoped there wasn't any permanent damage. Tears filled my eyes as I looked down and saw him pushing the sword deeper into my leg.

Another soundless scream build in my damaged throat as he twisted it slowly and painfully. I glared at him and then up at the sky. Where were the others? I knew I may have been considered a criminal now, a traitor, but were they actually going to punish me like this? Letting me die?!

"Naruto!" I said as loudly as I could, and yet it wasn't much. He looked down at me and laughed. He lifted the sword and let it fall down on my other leg, earning a gasp and a bit lip from me, my fists closing tightly, nails sinking into the skin.

"So you're calling your dear boyfriend Naruto instead of Sasuke? I can't help but feel pity for poor Sasuke-kun." He crooned and pushed the sword again. I closed my hands tightly, feeling how my nails hard in my palms, but that pain was nothing right now.

I didn't call for Sasuke, because I knew it was useless. He was miles away, fighting the army, warning people who only saw him as an enemy and traitor. He wouldn't be able to save me.

"…and I'll kill that Naruto of yours for once and for all." I hadn't realized he had been talking until now. Anger ignited inside me and my urge to kill him before he did what he'd said overpowered me as his urge to kill me had. I kicked the elbow in the arm grabbing the sword as hard as possible, grinning at the crack of the bone. He yelled and launched for me but I was already up, taking the sword out of my leg and pointing it at him.

My body felt all wrong, I couldn't move it like before, that fall had left damage after all, but I'll have to use what little movement I could manage to finish him off.

He stared at me, his arm hanging in an unusual angle at his side. He still had mobility of it, but it would hurt like hell if he tried to use it. I saw him smile, his eyes fixated on the sword. I looked down, following his gaze, and saw that it was vibrating, my whole arm was shaking and I hadn't realized it. The world seemed to be tilting at the oddest angle, as though I was seeing its daily rotating move happen in fast motion, not only moving at one side, but my grip on the sword and my resolution was hard; I was going to kill him.

"You won't be able to stop me, dear Sakura. You won't last long enough!" He said and disappeared only to reappear up, his foot preparing to kick me.

My body responded when he was about to hit me. I gave a short jump back, my eyes fighting to understand my surroundings again, but when he landed, I knew I didn't have a chance. I dodged and blocked as much as I could but received more hits than I stopped. And then, I found myself on the ground again, gasping for air, my vision blurry again because of the lack of breath and loss of blood. We were back to where we started.

Orochimaru seemed impatient now. That was good; he'd probably end this soon now. I was so tired, I only wanted to sleep.

"Oh, don't worry about him Sakura, I won't kill him, Sasuke deserves to leave a long life without you." He said. I stared at him incoherently, wondering why he had brought that up, like an answer to something. Then I realized I was whispering his name in an urgent voice. I looked around for someone, anyone, I knew I was about to die and I now wanted someone to rescue me, I wanted Sasuke. He chuckled.

"Nobody to help you huh? You are considered a criminal now. You are useless now. I know, consider me killing you a favor. You won't be able to live the same way you have until now. They've all lost their trust on you. And even if you were to regain it, it won't be the same. That's how it happens with us illegitimates. That's why you and Sasuke wouldn't have been able to live together. If they'd be willing to accept him inside here again, he'd be watched, always, wherever he went, and hated by many, this is not his place anymore." He said. "And not yours either." He grabbed the sword from the blade with his hand and pulled it. He wanted the sword to kill me, he thought I was already too weak to move, but I wasn't. As he pulled it to him, I pushed it and direct it so it pierced his stomach with it, pushing it in as much as I could. He groaned in pain and his eyes blazed with fire again. He pulled it out of my hand, took it out of him and threw it in my direction.

Blood splashed into my eyes, wet and hot and I gave a piercing scream. For once, noise coming out of me.

* * *

_So, what do you think?:D_

_I feel evil, lately I'm leaving huge cliffhangers... sorry for that:)_

_Thanks for you amazing reviews, I love them people!:D_

_Hope you like it! Please tell me about it ok?;)_


	45. Chapter 45

_**CHAPTER 45**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

As soon as I lost Orochimaru's presence, I knew something wrong was happening, or about to happen. So I left Juugo in command of the battlefront and ran to follow that bastard. He was obviously trying and trying hard to leave me oblivious to his location, but at least I knew where he was headed for: Konoha.

I stopped a few meters away from the entrance, hiding by being completely pressed to a tree trunk. I looked up to where I knew I would find ninja guarding and of course they were there. Good, at least they'll be able to see the battle and believe it; I couldn't help thinking that without having a sour taste in my mouth. I glared at them and transported inside. The Village looked as it should in a normal day, people outside in the market, enjoying the breeze on their open windows, walking in the park; nobody seemed even a little aware of the danger. So this didn't help me on being unnoticed. However, when I heard the blast, I didn't care if someone noticed me of not. I felt the jutsu I'd returned Orochimaru by Sakura functioning before that, so I now knew where he was, but also where Sakura was, and I didn't like that.

I was now guided by instinct, urge to find her; I jumped through the rooftops, careless to see who saw me below it, they wouldn't be able to stop me anyway, not as worried and angry as I was right now. It took me extremely long to find her; chakras of people that were still familiar to me distracted my Sharingan and at some point, someone recognized me and started throwing kunais and shurikens at me –it was probably a young ninja- but I had to prevent others. So I first had to lose the guy following me and then settle to find her.

But something made me stop short suddenly. I felt Sakura's presence fading, slowly drifting away, the feeling was like having the scene in front of you getting more and more blurry, warning that it would soon disappear or you'll go blind; and this was only how it felt with the Sharingan, deep inside me I felt like I was being crushed, as if I was the one drifting away from sanity and sense and life, and still, whichever way it went it was over, and all this could only mean one thing: she was dying.

Panic started consuming me as I rocketed forward again, I was almost there, I won't let her die, I had a promise and my sanity and my own life to keep.

I followed the path next to the shops street, the trees looming from one side and the other. Up ahead I saw a crater-like hole that was deeper than it was wide, at least 7 meter in diameter and 10 or 12 meters deep, and breaking in the path's uniformity was another that ran across the path and the closest shops, but that one was from something else, when had that happened? As though this realization had uncovered my senses, I now heard the screaming that hadn't been heard before, and I felt a thousand chakras all in despair and surprise. I turned around to see the commotion and riot made by an explosion from the outside it had been from a distance away, but it had reached the Village, so it hadn't been from that far either. They were here already?! Why haven't the other villages arrived yet?! I silently hoped that my team was okay, they were supposed to be keeping the army back but it was a difficult and impossible task for only 5 or 6 people, even if Zetsu multiplied. I shook my head and turned back to where she was, and I saw her, inside the crater, with Orochimaru. I couldn't really judge from the distance what was exactly happening. But as I got closer it got clearer. Sakura had pierced him on his stomach. His face contracted with rage and he pulled the sword out of her hand, making her fall to the ground cruelly. He pulled his arm back and thrust it forward, directing it to her face, the sword with it. I saw everything with extreme clarity, no more slow motion, I didn't need that, the clarity of things was enough and it was baffling creating the illusion that I had been half-blind before and only now was I discovering what the world look like with the full power of my sight. I just wish I was seeing something else that wasn't the girl I loved about to get killed. The purplish-indigo fingers contrasting against the pale skin of her neck, the blood streams along Sakura's legs and on Orochimaru's hand and torso, the blood a bright crimson. Sakura's green eyes, wide with fear, her face pleading to live or for help, whichever came first, and his white face filled with satisfaction.

I didn't know what true hate –or perhaps madness- was until that moment.

I busted forward, my feet leaving sizzling burn marks on the broken floor and smoke emanating from them as my angered chakra touched it. My arm extended before me, my palm opened wide as the sword collided with it, piercing it, bright crimson drops splashing in all directions. I knew that he would just thrust the sword all the way through my hand until it reached her, so I placed my body between him and her, not even cringing as the sword pierced my abdomen, and I only had adrenaline to thank. Orochimaru's eyes opened wide before his lips started twitching upward. My eyebrows smashed together, my eyes narrowing into red lines, but my lips were stretched in a grin.

"Damn you bastard!" I yelled as I pulled my fist back and threw it forward, my hand coated with chakra, and connecting sweetly with his face. His whole featured seemed to crumble, a wave-ish movement passing through it, before he went flying backwards, smashing on the rocky path, lifting it and leaving a new trail of bare dirt and finally hitting trees as he went, stopped by one. I threw his sword away and rocketed forward.

I kept on appearing next to him, punching him in his face, stomach, ribs, back. Every time he flew from the impact, as soon as my fist hit him, I was already transporting myself behind him to strike again. He couldn't escape me anymore.

I really didn't want to kill him yet, I wanted to slowly torture him, cutting limb after limb, filling his mind with more torture, hear him scream, beg for help, for pity, I'd probably laugh at the sight. I wasn't going to give him the privilege of a fast, painless dead, not after what he'd done to her, he didn't deserve it. He was going to suffer like he had never before; I was going to make sure of that.

I started to get more serious and threw fire jutsus at him along with the punches. When I finally ended in front of him again –this time with my sword out, ready to start piercing him –I was exhausted. I'd been putting too much exertion to fight, and the jutsus had gone out with way too much chakra, my outburst hadn't let me control it and I'd use more than the necessary in every flame and punch. He had dodged a lot of then, and the good part was that the ones I've been able to deliver –with the huge amount of chakra on them- had been fatal. So he was now bleeding, filled with burns and with flesh a bright red that looked like a hot pink in some places.

I thrust my sword forward, piercing him with it, breathing hard till the point of gasping loudly, sweat dripping from my forehead.

"I'll kill you, slowly, till you beg for me to finally end your filthy existence so it'll end your torment." I growled at him, my eyes blazing, my hand twisting the hilt of the sword cruelly. He coughed some blood and smiled.

"That sounded like me Sasuke-kun, the words of the typical murderer. But I'll tell you something, of you don't hurry up, I won't be the only one dying around here." He muttered as he coughed more blood, splattering it over my face.

I flinched back at the liquid, taking the sword out. "What do you mean?" I asked in an angry voice.

"Sakura won't last for long in that state." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. I uttered a gasp as realization hit me and reasoned me. I looked back and saw her unmoving were we left her.

Orochimaru's booming laugh –unchanged even from his broken lip and raw throat- echoed next to me.

"Who'll beg for dead Sasuke?" He asked. When I turned, he was gone. I looked around desperately, yelling his name louder and louder each time, desperation eating me as well as my anger and hate. But he was gone, and now, I had more important things to do than deal with him.

I ran to where Sakura was, kneeling next to her and placed my hand on top of hers, which was placed on top of her abdomen, lifting and falling as her labored deep breaths entered and left her. Her eyes were closed.

"Sakura?" I called in a gentle, but urgent voice. "Please wake up."

She opened he eyes, but even that wasn't effortless. She was having more trouble breathing, and there was a significant pool of blood below her bloody legs and her head, her beautiful, already past her shoulders, pink hair tainted crimson on the ends.

"Sasuke." She croaked in a hoarse whisper and coughed blood, splashing it around. I lifted her head gently and waited for the coughs to go and let her breath. I shook my head.

"D-Don't exert yourself, you'll be fine ok Sakura? I'll take care of you."

_How? The same way you took care of me this time? _I could imagine her saying this with excellent clarity, but of course, not in reality, she was way too nice and gentle and unselfish to say that, thought it was the truth and I deserved hearing it.

"Did you send the message to the others?" she asked urgently in the loudest voice she could muster.

I laughed gently, faking humor. "So you to worry for that now, I did, they are already fighting against the army with us." _Or so I hope. _I thought silently.

She smiled and then grimaced in pain. I brushed her hair from her face and looked around for help, persistently. My heart beat painfully strong as my Sharingan felt her presence disappearing a little more again, as thought an invisible presence was sucking it up slowly, like the water in a glass with a straw, leaving less and less of the content in it with each mouthful. She was dying. I had to stop it. Her life was hanging on thin silk threads, warning to fall at any moment. But there was no one around.

I looked down at her again, my worry had made her worry too, and she now looked scared, biting her lip so hard it bled, how she barely had strength to blink but could cut her lip with dread was inexplicable to me. I tried to calm her, leaning down to kiss her bloody lips, tasting salt in them. I leaned back and stared into her deep evergreen eyes, so much blood loss had made even blushing impossible.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, it'll all be fine, I promise." I looked around again. She was leaving, slowly leaving, and I couldn't do anything. Then, I remembered, the spark of life in me appeared as strong as I bet it would on her once I made this new idea true. Karin had given us all a pill before leaving.

"_Here guys, take one of this." She ordered and opened her palm to reveal 4 little brown pills. We each took one wordlessly as she continued to explain, motioning me to take the one left. "I won't be able to be with each of you, and this will be a tough fight, so if you are pretty beaten up, eat this, and leave it for a last resort. I've been working on them this whole time; they can practically do miracles when someone is on the verge of dying." She gave us all a teary smile, adjusting her glasses, hugged each of us, and stopped to kiss Suigetsu._

"_You better survive this, or I swear I won't forgive you." She warned him as a few tears fell from her eyes._

"_Don't worry, just take care of yourself, I'll be fine." Suigetsu responded, wiped away her tears and kissed her again._

I don't know why I remembered that last part now, but the point was that I could save Sakura. My right hand flew at light speed to my back pouch to search for the pills. My left hand still on top of hers. Since I couldn't find it, I twisted a little, turning away from her, to look for it better. When I finally grasped them, I pulled them out quickly and my hand flew to her half-opened mouth to give it to her.

But I stopped short, my chest pounding with such force I felt like my whole body had beat. Because the labored breathing that had been coming out of her lips had ceased to a breathless nothing.

* * *

_Is it me or do I always apologize when I write a note here? Well, I'm doing it again. The reason why you all probably hate me for can be resumed in one word: School_

_that means a lot of things: exams, homeworks, projects, etc._

_So yeah.. sorry. But here it is! It's kinda short but I gotta go now so the next one is due tomorrow, promise._

_What will happen?D: hahaha you'll see ;)_


	46. Chapter 46

_**CHAPTER 46**_

* * *

**~Sakura~**

My eyes closed and I didn't have the strength to open them anymore. My lids were extremely heavy, and I wanted to sleep. I felt free of pain, and with Sasuke's kiss still on my lips, I couldn't imagine what could go wrong. I had never felt so at ease, and my dream reflected my feeling. I was walking on clouds, as ethereal as it may sound. My bare feet touched the soft, fluffy clouds and the light breeze blowing back my hair as well as something to the back of my mind, something I should remember, something extremely important that had happened before my sleep but it was whether too painful or not as important as I had thought. And I went with the latter, in these dream painful things and thoughts didn't exist it just didn't go with the flow of this world. I jumped to a nearby cloud and knelt on it, wanting to peek on what was below me. My hands carved a hole open, as easy as moving sand, and my happiness evaporated to shock as I saw the image below.

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

My dark eyes couldn't make up things, couldn't understand what was happening although they were opened wide. They flew down to my left hand; the one placed on top of her stomach, and saw that it had ceased moving up and down.

"No…." I whispered incomprehensibly, I must have felt and seen wrong. My left hand moved to her throat but found no heartbeat. _Calm down_, I thought to myself, _you've always had trouble finding the heartbeats there, that's why you don't feel it. _My mind consoled me, feeling the breakdown coming and fighting hard to keep it at bay as much as possible. But that wouldn't be enough to calm me; my hand now went to her wrist and gripped it tightly. Nothing. My head fell to her chest, my ear pressed just above her heart. The lovely melody that kept her alive was gone. I sat up, panicking, half in shock. Maybe I could create healing chakra, just as she did. Can that chakra help a dead heart? I don't know. And even if I did I couldn't make sense of my own thoughts, it was as though some part of me had disconnected and the rest was trying to find a solution to the problem according to the poor information still usable, the reasonable part buried deep in the shock and panic.

I turned my hands away from her and placed them in front of me like I'd seen her do. I concentrated, visualizing the green chakra going out, healing her with it. I opened my eyes and forced chakra out. It came out blue, the way every normal chakra was. I growled and placed more chakra to it. _I'm probably using too little amount of chakra, that's it. _I comforted myself. I put more and more until I saw gray skin eating my white pallor, going from my fingers, to my hands, and extending up my arms and now my chakra was gray, and black, and white,

"NO!" I screamed, my eyes going red. I placed even more effort in this, my anger and all the pressure in my chest on it until I made chakra and lightning come out from my hands, blowing up a trail of bare dirt for a few meters. I grunted and smashed my fists against the ground until they bled. I couldn't do it; I couldn't help her like she helped me. Why couldn't I do that?! Why was it so difficult? You stupid, useless, bastard! Do something!

And now I only had one more option, the last resort left. The most obvious procedure in my case and only now was I seeing it.

I turned to her again and placed my hands on top of her heart and stated pumping decisively. 1, 2, 3….30. I stopped pumping and opened her mouth, blowing a gust of oxygen and hopefully life once and again and a third time, then continued pumping again, 1,2,3…30, air.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

I felt as if I had been suffocated, the air inside me forced out cruelly as I saw what was below. Sasuke was pounding desperately on my body trying to make my heart work again. But that couldn't be me! And if it was, then who was I right now? I looked terrible down there, white as paper skin, blood like red paint in cotton, bruises standing out hideously, lifeless, breathless. I looked down at myself, myself meaning the one in the cloud –how confusing having to explain that thought was- but I was fine, ivory-rose skin, no bruises, no blood, completely healthy. After that comparison, the girl below me seemed like a stranger.

But she wasn't, that girl was me –I don't know why or how that happened but it was clear now to me- and I needed to go to her, I needed to get away from this dream that threatened to lock me inside it forever. Instinct, or maybe common sense, told me that I had to reach her, to be her again, and bring life, my life, her life, back. So I jumped dive-style, feeling the fall, my body breaking through the layers of air, as if I was actually a material being. My hair, along with the white lazy dress I only now realized I'd been wearing, flew behind me, up as my hand stretched down to reach Sasuke, calling for him, telling him not to stop trying to revive me.

But then, something happened. I felt a flare of pain on my back, as if something was scratching on it but from the inside out….

I screamed and curled in a ball as I felt something coming out, delivering extreme pressure on my shoulder blades, the same way my chakra had pressed to come out of my hands a year ago but multiplied. I turned and saw a pair of wings coming out. And I was taken back for a second, disbelief and even mock to myself feeling me. The wings, my wings, were feathered, just like I've always pictured Sasuke's wings in my dreams and most delirious times. However, where Sasuke's were black feathers, mine where a very light golden-pink, they seemed to radiate their own light, they screamed purity out loud, and they haven't opened yet!

I felt contempt at myself. You've got to be kidding me. Me?! An angel? That was impossible. I've always catalogued them as majestic, gorgeous beings, pure, innocent, and sinless. None of that described me. I didn't deserve this, I just couldn't compare!

However, where this wings promised beauty, freedom, and paradise, to me they were a threat. Because I knew that if they were to open, I wouldn't be able to come back down, they'd take me up, and up, away from Earth, from life, from love.

And from Sasuke.

So I woke up from my reverie, shaking my head, and stretched down, willing myself to fall faster, to reach them. I fixated my eyes on Sasuke, watching how he pumped my heart and pressed his lips on mine to blow air into my lungs. It was until now that I realized how far away I had actually been from him, so high and yet it seemed to close, the view so clear. And as I got closer, I started feeling different things. Warmness just above my heart, heat every time he placed his lips on mine, his soft mouth, vitality was there, so close. The connection was still here. As long as it wasn't severed anymore I would be able to go back inside me, to be me again and have everything the same way as before.

"_Please Sakura, don't die on me, you can't leave me, I need you, come back please." _I heard his voice in my ear, not at the distance, his soft, husky voice and breathing on my neck.

"_I won't, I will! Sasuke!" _I called exasperated but to him it was merely the wind, even thought I was already next to him, just a breath away, he couldn't hear me, he couldn't see me, it was horrible!

And when I was starting to hope things couldn't get worse, I felt pressure affecting me again, my fall stopping almost completely. I looked up and saw that my wings were finally opening slowly, each feather unfolding with a jerky move and extending powerfully, getting rid of the trapped position that hadn't let their majesty show, like a flower's petals. I stretched my hand and touched my lifeless forehead slightly with the tip of my index finger, grunting and closing my eyes as I stretched to place my whole hand….

One wing opened and pulled me up slightly.

"NO!" I yelled and used it to propel myself down again, and touched my hair. If I could only get a grip on it, grab a fist of it in my hand… I touched my cheek and felt me, -my body and myself- pounce once, a strange iridescence passing through me as thought I had gone slightly transparent for a second but it was the vitality, the life, fighting to get inside that body again. And I was so close. I'm here! I'm here!

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

My hands froze momentarily when I felt it. I knew I hadn't imagined it, it had been there. Her heart had beaten once. I resumed the compressions with much more resolution than before, fueled by hope. And it happened again, this time, it beat twice, stopped, and then twice again. She was coming back; soon I'd have her here with me again.

"C'mon Sakura, help me, fight with me, come back!" I whispered furiously and pumped again.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

The other wing opened half way and I was pulled back yet again. I glanced up and saw torturously how it kept opening. I fixed my look back down, and closed my eyes, willing my body to go down again, to swallow that distance and wake up.

I was inches from touching my heart; I could almost feel it in my grasp. My eyes closed tighter, my mouth pressed taut, moaning slightly at the effort, my fingers stretching till it hurt. The other wing opened completely and I held my breath.

* * *

_I swear everyone, I don't like leaving cliffhangers, or well not this often, but this time here's another one and it's kind of short again, I'll try to put another one today but I can't promise anything. Thanks a bunch for the reviews!_


	47. Chapter 47

_**CHAPTER 47**_

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

It took me a while to realize that I didn't need to pump anymore, to realize that vital action for her heart, and my heart froze momentarily. Because it was already functioning again. I was scared to stop the compression, fearing that it would stop working again if I did, but I managed, and that horrible thought never happened.

Sakura's heart beat weakly at first, slowly gaining strength. Her breathing was slow and deep, but not labored anymore –expect every now and then, but I was positive that was because of the pressure that had been inflicted in her neck-, her lids fluttered as she slowly tried to open her eyes.

And then, I was staring into them, the green orbs I had been almost sure and at the same time never believing I would never see again full of light and life as they were now were staring back at me.

"S-Sasuke…" She whispered in a hoarse voice, her eyes filling with confusion. "Wha-What happened?" She asked, gave me a more careful glance and asked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

It was until now that it all fell on me. It hadn't affected me those minutes or seconds or whatever when she was gone, so why now? I felt myself going into shock. I'd just seen Sakura die; she'd left this world for some time, time that could have turn in forever in a spin of luck and fate. A little longer and she wouldn't have come back. If Orochimaru hadn't remembered me, I would probably still be fighting, and I'd come back to pick her corpse, her heart would have ceased beating a long time ago, to the no turning back point. Ironic how thanks to him she's alive. I felt a strong pressure compressing my lungs in my chest, the back of my throat was contracting and I felt a knot on my airway. I leaned down; shoulders hunched with emotion, my nose grazing her collarbone as a sob overpowered me and tears fell down. Happy tears to knowing that she was alive, sad tears because I'd just seen her die, angry tears because I hadn't protected her well enough like always, but tears all the same. And I hate them all the same. My left hand was pressed on top of her left, above her stomach while my right hand clutched her hair.

"Sakura…" I muttered in a tight husky voice. "I'm sorry, I was almost too late, I didn't take care of you, I failed. I never should have compromised with something as big as your protection. A protector, what a laugh, I shouldn't have even let that thought pass my mind, ever. It was obvious I wouldn't be able to accomplish that." This realization hit me badly and I felt myself shaking again.

"No Sasuke." She whispered and was able to make her voice sound almost like her own. Her free hand found its way to my face, gently touching it. She lifted it up, making me look at her.

"Don't start blaming yourself for something that didn't happen ok? Please." She whispered, pleading. "And don't regret turning in my protector, because you've done an excellent job before and now, see? I'm fine. I would have died a long time ago if you hadn't interfered Sasuke."

I nodded, because I didn't want to make her feel sad or anything in her condition. But in the inside I felt as though I was dying. No matter what she said to me, my view on this wouldn't change, I should have stayed away from her this whole time. They shouldn't have sent her to that mission…but then I wouldn't have realized I loved her. I felt my inner self groan in exasperation. The only good part was that I now had more than enough resolution to kill Orochimaru.

I leaned down, pressed my forehead to hers, our noses touching. And being this close to her again, feeling her breathing, listening to her heartbeat, it vanished all my anger and destroyed my control. I closed the necessary distance and kissed her softly, slowly, but electricity and heat intensified it. I heard her breathing catching, her heartbeat going faster and stronger and I smiled against her lips. The hand grabbing her hair moved to cradle her face and I broke the kiss, staring down at her gently. That's when I remembered.

"Here," I said, taking out the pill from between my left fingers and placing it on her lips, "eat this; it'll make you feel better."

She ate it. "What is that?"

"A medicine Karin made, she made each of us grab one before parting."

She nodded as she swallowed the pill. Seconds later, believe it or not, you could see her getting better. She wasn't so pale anymore, her lips were red again, not the nude bloodless flesh color from before. And five minutes later, she was standing up, supporting on me, but it was clear she wouldn't need it for long.

"We should take you to a hospital Sakura." I told her in a worried but authoritative voice. She was getting better, but she was still weak, I may not know much about medicine, but she'd lost too much blood and was deprived of air for too much time to be left unattended. "You'll be safe there and they'll take care of you while I-"

"No." She said in a determined hoarse voice. "Take me with the Hokage."

I stared at her incredulously. "But you aren't okay, you need medical attention, and-"

She placed her hand on my cheek. "I'll treat myself on the way, this is important ok Sasuke?"

I took a deep breath and gazed into her eyes as she gave me a knowing look. She really needed to do this; it was clear in her focused, serious little face. Another moment of silent communication passed between us and then I sighed resigned.

"Ok then." I lifted her up and we went to see Tsunade.

When we entered the temple, they all stared at us, at me especially, but I was walking purposefully and carrying Sakura, so they didn't try to stop us well, most of them, the few that tried moved away as I glared at them or Sakura snapped at them, though all of them did glare, watching my every move in case I did something I shouldn't.

Up the stairs, we entered the room where the Hokage was, or forced our way in is more like it. I kicked the door open and stepped inside. Tsunade stood up quickly and angry, but her glare changed to a calm, calculating annoyance as she saw her intruders. The silence stretched on and on, finally, Sakura said.

"Put me down Sasuke."

I looked down at her and gave her a disapproving look, which was clearly interpreted as me signaling her condition. "I'll be fine." She whispered but didn't smile, she was completely serious. I nodded and placed her down carefully. She limped forward to the center of the oval room and looked up at Tsunade who had her brows lifted.

"Hey there." Sakura said and lifted her head slightly in a defiant and stubborn gesture. I'd never seen her act like this, usually the arrogance was on me, but I could somehow picture how her face would look.

Silence. Tsunade didn't respond, she just glared back, slightly lifting her chin, returning the gesture.

"This happened inside Konoha." Sakura continued, making it obvious she meant her condition. She had healed herself on the way, but she still looked horrible. "By Orochimaru."

Tsunade's eyes opened slightly and her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath but stood quiet. As if on cue, a Leaf ninja appeared next to Tsunade and explained the situation hurriedly, explaining the explosions and the sight of Orochimaru and me in the Village –he obviously hadn't noticed me yet- and when he turned our way he stopped talking all together and stared at me like an idiot. I smirked at him and he stiffened. He turned to the Hokage again, added that there had been movement in the forest and disappeared.

"You still don't believe me?" Sakura asked and I knew how her eyebrows would lift up when she used that tone. Still no answer from the Hokage.

Meanwhile I was staring in disbelief at the place where the ninja had vanished. Just now were they coming to tell what was happening! Why so long?! A huge catastrophe could have happened in this time! And barely now they were announcing it!... Well now that I think back, it wasn't that long ago that this all started, Sakura was actually….gone, for barely a minute, and while I was fighting with Orochimaru the explosion happened, so it hadn't been that long after all…. This was a long day and I couldn't even begin to imagine how much longer it will go.

"I want you to evacuate the villagers immediately. And send ninja out, the other village's ninjas are already out there, an-"

"What?! Why are they there already?" Tsunade finally interrupted; her eyes blazing.

Sakura glares back. "Because they did go when help was needed without asking." Tsunade fell silent again. "Anyway," Sakura continued, "send ninjas out, Akatsuki is fighting with us, so let the others know and-"

The Hokage hit the table loudly, her anger finally getting the best of her and her calm façade. "Who do you think you are?! Telling me what to do, I know what I have to do!"

"But so far you've taken too long to do that, so it's my turn to get in this, so you'll do what I say for everyone's good. The orders will come from me since I do know what's going on. Go out there and you'll explain exactly what's going on, repeating my every word." Sakura mouthed carefully in a dangerous in-charge voice. She sounded so serious, adult, and arrogant at the same time. It wasn't her tone, or her voice. I'd never seen her like this.

And I couldn't help but smirk at this. Sakura wasn't a delicate flower anymore.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

"Leaving them alive won't help; they were revived with the mission to destroy. And having a grudge against other ninjas for killing them is not an option either. This time, kill without feelings, coldly, blindly. That'll be the only way to succeed."

Even though those were my words, they sounded alien and cruel. The 5 Hokage's voices resonated above us, reaching everywhere. Tsunade had summoned Katsuyu and through her she had been able to communicate any missing information only to the Leaf Ninjas –since they were supposed to be as informed as the others- and when that was settled, she sent Mini-Katsuyu's to the ninjas of the other villages too. As much as I hated to see, the speech wasn't really working. On our way, Sasuke and I had already seen ninjas of the 5 nations fighting against each other. A lot of people were crying as they saw someone they knew and had to kill them or saw them die. This was the worst fight ever, because you just couldn't keep your feeling at bay. Orochimaru had outdone himself.

"C'mon Sakura." Sasuke said to me in a dejected voice as I'd stopped running to stare painfully at the battle. I turned to look at him and then at my hand on his. He was in front of me, proof that he'd been trying to pull me so I wouldn't see this. I nodded and we continued, the bleak image haunting my mind.

Our mission right now was to find Orochimaru and kill him, hoping that by doing so the jutsu would be released. Actually I wasn't required to come, but I'd insisted because of the next reason. I hated this, not because I didn't want to kill him, but because Sasuke wanted to kill him too much. It was like his obsession with killing Itachi. I was worried at how he'd handle this.

I didn't think –but secretly wished- that he was too far or that we wouldn't be able to find him, but Sasuke had said that he couldn't be so far, for he would probably want to see this moment, as theatrical as he was. But I knew he would be difficult to find.

"Sasuke are you sure that we are going the right way?" I finally asked. He seemed very sure to where we were going.

It took him a while to answer, and when he did, his voice was cold. "I spent enough time with him to really know him, and learn how he thinks. I know his every weakness and strength and he knows some of mine, though I never revealed much to him. I wasn't as confident of him as he was of me. He was always able to get in my head, and I now know how to get in his, apprentice beats the master." He turned his head to me and gave me a half-hearted smile. "I know where he is, but there's something around that place that's odd…guess we'll see that it is when we arrive." And then, the things I was most scared was verbalized through smiling lips. "And as soon as I find him, he'll pay."

He turned his head to see forward just in time to miss my expression. It seemed like seconds later when we found him. He was sitting calmly in the forest surrounded by trees, in pain view.

Sasuke stopped some trees away and gazed down intently.

"What is this? Genjutsu?" I asked and searched the area around in case I saw something odd, the glitch in the jutsu.

"No, he's got a strong chakra barrier around him; anyone who touches it would probably die." He answered.

I was somewhat relieved that he was so out of the reach, hoping that someone else would have to come and deal with this. But as I looked up to see Sasuke again, and saw his strategizing face, I knew that wasn't going to happen ever.

"Ok, a jutsu with that magnitude needs a lot of concentration, and doing that while keeping up that barrier requires even more. So I'll enter his minds to distract him, the barrier will weaken and I'll get inside." He explained, seeming lost in thoughts, looking for flaws in his plan and reviewing it over and over. I backpedaled.

"_I'll_ get inside? Don't you mean we?" I told him, arching my eyebrows. "And how are you planning to get in? Weakening the barrier doesn't mean it'll be harmless anymore, what if you get hurt?"

"First of all, you won't enter the barrier, I don't want you any more close to him again than at the distance you are right now. Second, he'll probably have to let go of the barrier all together, he won't be able to keep up with both, ok? It may be for just a second, but that'll be enough for me." He replied as he looked down at me sternly. When he saw my doubtful expression, his featured softened and he smiled gently, a black angel disguised in white. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll be ok." He murmured in a soft mesmerizing voice and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

Before I could complain, he let his hand fall and jumped off the tree, landing lightly on his heels. He walked a few steps towards the barrier and stopped, staring intently ahead.


	48. Chapter 48

**_CHAPTER 48_**

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

"Don't worry Sakura." I said, finally paying close attention to her. She was clearly not convinced by my plan, and she probably wanted to come with me, but I wasn't allowing that. "I'll be ok." I whispered roughly, my hand touching her cheek softly and smiling sadly. She should have stayed in Konoha at the hospital, she wasn't ok, she needed treatment of some kind. And the person to blame for that was _him_. Without looking at her again, I jumped and headed for the barrier, stopping a few feet away from it. With my Sharingan, the wall looked like glass, transparent, hard, but breakable. My narrowed eyes glared at the figure inside and I felt my mind wander, part of it entering his, breaking wall by wall of protection.

When I finally entered his mind completely, my wrath had multiplied.

"_Hey you bastard! Missed me?" _I yelled into his head. No response came, but I felt his concentration wavering and a slight surprise. He had been so into this whole mess he hadn't felt me coming near him.

"_Come out of that stupid barrier you coward, fight with me." _I yelled again, my anger burning my mind and his. From where I stood –with the part that was still conscious of my body- I saw him look up at me, glaring.

"_Shut up Sasuke." _He replied. Sweat had started dripping from his forehead, and I saw the glass wall getting thinner by the second. I smiled.

"_You are going to pay for what you did to her; you'll wish you'd never met her! And I don't care if these are the typical words for a murderer to say!" _My mind pictured his torture, and I willed it to transfer to his.

"_You'll be the one regretting Sasuke. Once I win this, I'll kill her in front of you; you'll watch what I've been seeing these past months in her head!" _He replied, his concentration on the barrier almost null, and I knew this was my chance.

"You bastard!" I yelled out loud, back to myself as I punched the barrier, yelling again as it burned my fist and broke, popping like glass, the shards melting and disappearing as they fell. I ran to him at full speed. He was standing now, his face a mix of surprise, incredulity, and anger, though nothing compared to mine, I felt my reason being swallowed by it, the mark burning in delight and calling for me to set her free, something I complied. What better way to finish him but by throwing his "gifts" right back at him?

The transformation took place while I ran to him at full speed. "You'll suffer the consequences for hurting her!" My eyes opened wide for a second as my Mangekyo Sharingan appeared. I struck him, my fist covered with chakra and he went flying backwards, not even having the chance to cover his face, and smashing into his once-again-placed barrier , luckily he hadn't restore it completely or he had been dead , my fun along with him. He yelled as the barrier burned him, smoke coming out of his back, and I laughed, a wide smile appearing in my face. "Now this is better. Things are getting good." I muttered in a low voice.

I waited for him to stand up and move away of the wall before striking again. I hit him, and cut him, and injured him over and over, hitting vital areas only every now and then so he wouldn't die so quickly but that he was in such pain and suffering that he wished he had died. The whole time I kept screaming at him random things, things I'd been yearning to say and held back for years, my anger becoming stronger instead of minimizing with each word. I've never felt such pleasure in hurting someone in my life.

**. . . . .**

Hours passed, slowly, the only sound around made by the random thunder and explosions of the neighboring war that already seemed another reality to me and by Orochimaru's cries; and sometimes my amusement and madness coming out by laughs. My fists were dripping with blood as well as my sword. Crimson, filthy blood. But nothing compared to the quantity falling from his body and pooling in a small gory lake. It was probably twilight now, but with heavy clouds on the sky, you really couldn't tell, and I was already bored. I willed the mark back –though it resisted angrily, clearly not satisfied, something I agreed with- and decided on Suzano'o this time. I didn't invocate him completely –it wasn't really necessary now, so only purple chakra and a transparent and smaller version of him behind me was all of him for the moment. I punched Orochimaru again, watched with bored, cold eyes how he fell and failed to stand up again. I had to give it to him, to be able to maintain up the protective fence after all this time, it was astonishing, that and the him-still-being-alive part. But I couldn't complain, since this was exactly what I wanted on both accounts, nobody was stopping this fight and he wasn't stopping my fun.

I walked deliberately to him and stopped when I was only a step away from him. He squirmed when he saw me and I felt my smile appearing in my face, amused and cruel. I was suddenly reminded of some time back, when I'd killed hundreds of ninjas in a single afternoon, just fighting with my sword, cutting limb after limb, not caring if they died instantly, or if their torment continued for hours. I saw that memory and saw a stranger in it, how could I have not cared? They all probably had families someone that would be hurt because of the death I had brought upon their loved one. _We'll, no one will grief __his__ dead,_ the marks' voice echoed in my head as they tried to gain control on me again and I smirked.

"Fair enough." I said out loud, my anger –still burning after all this- flared up again, Suzano'o's chakra aura exploded along with mine, stretching up like the fire of hell. I squatted on top of him, picking him up by his shirt –so torn and black with dried blood it was barely rags now- and leaned down, my eyes penetrating his. Something in them must have been extremely wrong, because he suddenly looked afraid, truly scared and haunted as though he was staring into the demon's eyes.

"I wish I could stay here and hear you scream more, begging for me to finally kill you. But you've clearly had your fair share of pain, and I'm already bored. Besides, people outside probably want to finish this stupid war already. So I guess I'll play hero for once and kill you for-"

His rough booming laugh came out then, interrupting me. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes as he chortled and cackled loudly, only gaining a passive, one arched eyebrow, emotionless look out of me. When he finally finished, his next words made my eyes narrow slowly and dangerously, and it would appear my barely acquired control over my anger was being cut the more they closed, like a rope that was slowly being clipped with scissors , the twisted strand slowly untwisting until only one remained holding it.

"My death will bring neither this jutsu nor this war to an end Sasuke-kun. Don't you think I'd foresee that they would all come after me, attempting to kill me, "knowing" that by doing so the jutsu and this hellish nightmare would end? That they'd be able to get rid of the guilt of killing their own blood? This thing has now nothing to do with me. Once it's set in motion, there's no turning back until it's over and you finish it the hard way." He laughed again and yelled on my face, his eyes wide with amused madness. "This is the genius, the master of jutsus! It targets more than just an army of ninjas, it hits each of their pathetic little hearts filled with stupid feelings! Only the strong ones who've learned to be cold, the way warriors should be, will survive! And no matter what, this war won't bring unity among anyone!"

_Ping! _The last strand gave up and let hell out.

I leaned back, my nostrils flaring as I took deep sick breaths, hating to have this filth's smell inside me as he laughed. I growled and let him fall. Taking my sword with my other hand and stabbing it in his stomach with seconds to spare before he touched ground. His laugh was successfully cut off as he slid down my katana, gasping, a bubble of dirty blood in his mouth and slumping in the tainted floor. I leaned down on him again and once he stared into my eyes, used Tsukuyomi on him. Now he would suffer both, mental torture like he made my girl suffer and physical, both at the same damn time, and he'd be aware of both the last damn minutes of his damn life. I twisted the sword in a swift move and watched with cold eyes how he thrashed and yelled, this becoming more strong and persistent as I lifted and thrust the sword back down and twisted it again, this time slowly, making pain linger more and repeating it over, and over….

"You know…hehe.. funny… do you know? Is that why you are doing this?" He stuttered, a small smile in his face, I wasn't sure if he meant the mental or physical torture, for his eyes seemed both, concentrated on me and on nothing at the same time. I let the sword fall again in an uninjured area and leaned lazily on it as it sank, feeling how it scraped a bone and finding its way around it, placing my elbow in the hilt, my cheek on my hand, while I looked down at him with boredom.

"What are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "This is exactly what I did to your dear girlfriend on one of her many dreams, I'd puncture her slowly with my sword, watching how she kicked and thrashed in pain. I'd hear her scream, it'd echo in my mind for days, high pitched, beautiful sound. Have you heard her? It's lovely isn't it?" By now my chest was pounding with wrath, no, it wasn't that, it wasn't even describable, no force could compare to the anger and hate I felt, no one before had felt enough of this to name it, it was a burning feeling that made you feel like a bomb, ticking slowly, filing with power and just waiting for the moment when this would all come out in a single blow, and it was loud enough that I had difficulty understanding the next words that escaped his mouth. My sanity, the poor amount of it that I had been fighting to grasp, going limp. "And those green eyes like flames, she'd glare at me and even rebel against me. At first I'd be surprised, even angry. But you get used to her being like that and then I'd simply act being mad so she'd continue acting like that, quite amusing, she has clearly changed hasn't she Sasuke? Not that little girl from before, not childish and always sweet but mature and fierce. Though her scream is still that of a little girl-"

"SHUT UP!" I finally snapped, the mental image of Sakura laughing insanely when she thought she was making him angry with her insolence filling my head, my eyes wide as I let my Sharingan overpower him with mental pain, the barrier reflecting Suzano'o's increase of fire as my anger reached its limit. "You damn bastard, die!" I yelled as I threw my sword over and over into him, not caring to torture him anymore, just to make this anger leave me and finish this disgusting and pathetic life at last. Suzano'o changed to black as I willed the Amaterasu in my eye. Already I could feel the pain, the scorching ache in all my body at having Suzano'o at such magnitude. My breathing was fast now as Suzano'o threw a tomoe-shaped Amaterasu fire flame to Orochimaru.

"Burn till you turn to ashes and forever in hell!" I yelled as I kept targeting him, listening to his screams and not listening to them at all. Growls of rage escaped me as I brought the sword down over and over, sometime piercing easily because I'd let it fall on an already made gory hole, the wet, disgusting sound of muscle when the sword sank on it resonating all around me. I felt myself losing my rage and smiling.


End file.
